Utilisateur:Xic667/Brouillon
periglio * cobbola * malade des nerfs * castelania * castillanisme * castelhanisme * castelhanizacion * castelhanizar * alcolisar * casuïsta * casuista * caijuda * caduda * chasuda * casuau * casualament * De Caston * Caston * castron * Camp de César * Saint-Pierre-de-Castres * castriòl * castriòla * Càstrias * Castrés * castracion * castorina * castorèa * Castigneau * Gastinet * Gastinel * Castinel * castèlh * Castilhon * Castilha * castigafòu * castigafòl * Casties * Castie * castiga * castigaire * castigatge * Castèlvièlh * Castèunòu de Papa * castèlnòudarrienc * Castèlnòu d’Arri * Castèlnòu * Castelbou * Castelbon * Château-Bas * chastetat * Castétarbe * Castérot * Casteron * Castelon * castelon * Castelloubon * Castelle * Castellin * castelejaire * castelaret * castelaràs * Castellaras * casterar * castelaniá * castelanenc * Castelana * Casteran * casteran * chastelan * castelaire * castelat * castejaire * castejat * castejatge * Casteig * Chastanet * Le Castanet * castanet * chastanh * Chastan * Castagny * Castaing * Castang * Chastang * Parnasse * castanhós * castanholet * castanholenc * castanhòu * Chastaigner * Castanier * Castagnier * castanhòta * castanha de mar * castanha d’ase * castanha d’aiga * castanhièira * castanhiera * castanhièra * castanhier sauvatge * castanhier bastard * castanhièr d’Índia * castanhièr amarés * chastanhier * castanhèr * castanhier * castanheta * Castagnet * castanhet * chastanhasons * castanhason * castanhieiron * castanhieron * chastanhiera * chastanhierada * Le Cast * cassuora * cassuor * caçum * cassora * cassonada * cassonnade * cassonar * caçolon * Le Cassoulier * caçoleta * manjacaçolet * caçolàs * caçorassa * caçolassa * caçolada * caçòt * Cassole * chaçòra * Cassol * cassòl * caçòl * caçatravalh * caçatrabalh * travalh * caçatalent * chaça-roá * chaça-ròda * caçaròda * caçarimbaud * caçapensament * cassapèiras * caçanièiras * caçanièras * caçamoscas * caçalinhòtas * caçajòia * caçagarris * caçagaire * caçafam * chaça-aiganha * caçaiganha * chaçadiable * caçadiable * caçadarbons * caçacosins * caçacoquins * chaçachin * caçagosses * caçacan * caçachin * caça-bon-Dieu * cassacap * caça-beu-l’òli * Cassís * Cassiopèa * Lascassies * cassina * casina * cacina * cassilhós * cassilha * cacilha * Cassillac * La Cassière * cassièira * cassièra * chassidos * cassidós * chassida * cassida * cassidenc * Cassidagne * cassibralha * cassianite * cassianita * Cassian * caceton * caceta * cacetin * cacetada * saut de la Mounine * cacet * Casset * casset * cacerlon * cacerla * cassenòla * Cessenat * cassenat * cassenada * cassemilha * casselada * casselar * cassèl * cacejar * caçairolaire * caçarolier * caçairolier * caçairolièr * caçairoleta * caçairolassa * caçarolada * caçairolada * Chasserau * Casseirol * kashèr * cashèr * cassanòla * cassana * cassanèl * Cassanas * Chassan * Chassaing * Cassas * Cassany * De Cassand * Caissan * Cassan * chassanh * cassaire * Cassaniouse * Cassagnouse * cassanhòla * cassanhòl * Cassaignau * Cassanea * Chassagne * cassanheta * cassanhàs * chassanhada * cassanhada * Chassagnac * Cassagnac * Cassadou * Cassaderon * cassacion * cassabà * casauba * casbà * casqueton * casquetiera * casquetièira * casquetièra * casquetier * casquetièr * casquet * mar Caspiana * caspi * caspitèla * caspelhar * caspelh * Cazot * casòt * Cazotte * Cazottes * Cazanave * Cazanobe * Casenobes * Cazanove * Cazenove * Cazenave * Casenove * La Case-Dieu * Casamajou * Cazemajor * Casemajor * Cazadieu * Casebonne * Vieillescazes * Bonnecase * Descazes * De Sacaze * Sacaze * Chaze * Cazes * Caze * Lacase * çaïns * çasins * casinò * casinier * casinièr * casin * casimar * chasèira * casèira * casièira * casièr * Casy * Chazel * Cazeaux * casèu * casèl * caseta * Châteauneuf-Calcernier * Cairàs * Queiras * Caserte * casèrna * pinassayre * quasernet * Casenz * casença * casamata * Cazelles * Chazelle * Caselles * casèra * casèla * cascut * cascavèth * cascavelon * cascavèla * carcavèla * cascaveleta * cascavelet * cascavelàs * cascavelament * cascavelaire * cascavelar * carcavelar * cascarra * cascarineta * cascarinat * cascarin * cascarilha * cascarelum * cascaruleta * cascareleta * cascarelet * cascarelejaire * cascalejar * cascarelar * cascaràs * cascantissa * cascant * cascamèl * cascalhum * cascarèl * cascarèla * cascaire * quiscarra * cascalhon * cascarron * cartilatginós * cascalha * cascalheta * cascalhet * cascalejaira * cascalhejaire * cascalhejada * cascalhant * cascalhaire * cascalhatge * cascalhada * cascalhadís * quincalhat * cascanholet * cascanhòu * cascanhòl * cascanheta * cascatge * cascadeta * cascat * cascar * casabèc * casabèt * Cazavan * Cazaval * Casabau * Cazauran * Cazaubiel * Cazanou * De Casal * Chazaux * Chazard * Chazal * Cazal * Casarie * casaqueta * casernièr * casanièr * casalissa * casalèr * casalier * casalièr * Cazalot * Cazalet * casalet * Cazalens * Cazalès * casalés * casalàs * casadura * Chéruit * charuei * carvendut * carvendeire * carussa * carut * cartulari * cartoneria * Cartoux * cartonier * cartonièr * cartonaria * cartonariá * cartonaire * cartonatge * cartonat * cartonejar * cartonar * cartoira * cartoirada * cartocho * cartocha * cartisana * cartochiera * cartochièira * cartochièra * cartilaginós * cartilatge * cartilha * Cartier * cartièr * cartèu * carteta * cartesianisme * cartesian * Cartelle * cartèla * cartaula * Cartal * Cartaux * cartassa * cartassar * Cartan * cartam * Cartailler * Cartalier * cartaire * Cartaya * cartaginés * cartagèna * Cartagèna * Cartage * occitanien * cartabèu * cartabèl * carcinon * carcinés * carcin * carnsaladèr * carnsaladier * carnsaladièr * carnsalaire * Carrugières * carrocin * carrocier * carrocièr * carroceta * charrocet * carrocet * carroçada * carroçat * carroçable * carroçar * charroç * carroç * carronada * carronat * carronar * carron * carrolhon * carrolha * carrobiera * carrobièira * carrobièra * carrubiera * carobèr * carrobier * carrobièr * carobièr * caròbia * caróbia * carrubier * carròt * carròça * carròla * caròla * carróbia * carrúbia * carrubi * carrobi * carriotar * carriolet * carriolejar * carriolaire * carriolatge * carriolada * carruolat * carruolada * carriolar * carrolhar * charriòt * Carréol * carriòu * carruou * carruòl * carriòt * carriòla * carrilhonejar * carrilhonaire * carrilhonar * carilhon * carrilhon * carrilha * charrièira * charrèira * carrèra * carriatge * charriada * carriada * Cary * carrèu * carretona * carretonier * carretonièr * carretonet * carretonada * carretonat * charreta * bota carretièra * pòrta carretièra * carretèr * carretier * carretièr * carretejaire * carretejatge * carretejar * carretairon * carraton * carreteril * carretau * carretal * carretassa * carretariá * Carrèterie * charretada * charretar * carretar * Carret * Carresse * carrèla * cairelet * carrelaire * carrelatge * carreladura * carrelada * cairelada * carreladís * cairelar * carrejòu * carrejatempèsta * oïlique * carrejaire * carrejatge * carrejador * Éminé * carrejadís * acarreadizo * Carrajat * carraironet * carrairolet * charrairon * charreiron * carrieiron * carrairòu * carrieiròl * carrieròl * carrairòl * carreiron * carrairier * carrieirona * carrierona * carrieireta * carriereta * carreireta * carraireta * carrieirejaire * carrierejaire * carrairejaire * carrieirejar * carrierejar * carrairejar * carrieirassa * carrierassa * carrairassa * carrairaire * carrierat * carrierada * carrieirada * carrairada * carrairar * Carre * charrau * dralha * charral * carral * carrassa * carrassier * carrassièr * Carrasset * carrassar * carràs * Carrara * Carrare * carrancatge * carrament * carralièch * carralet * carralàs * Rodanés * rodanés * carralhàs * carraira * La Carrairié * carrafon * garrafon * carrafa * carrafeta * garrafeta * carrafada * garrafada * carradura * carradon * charrada * carrada * carradament * carracon * carraca * quarrat * cairat * carrar * carqueta * carquesa * carcaissós * Carquerane * Carpourière * carpra * carpit * carpinós * charpinós * carpinhós * carpinhejar * charpinejar * zanjar * carpinaire * carpinhaire * charpinaire * carpinatge * charpinatge * carpinhada * carpinada * redar * redada * charpinada * carpinat * carpinar * carpenar * carpinhar * Carpin * carpin * carpilhon * carpinha * Carpiagne * carpèu * carpèl * carpentrassenc * marcat * Carpentràs * Font-de-Carpentin * Carpathes * Carpats * carpandon * carpan * aquò farà ben * carpada * carpal * carpar * carotida * Carós * mont Caroux * carós * carontejaire * carontejar * Carou * Carolina * caronhièr * caronheta * tour Mage * caronhàs * caraunhada * caraunha * carronhada * caròli * Le Carol * charònha * charonha * carònha * ’quò farà ben * quò farà ben * carronha * caravirat * charavirar * caravirar * caralís * fièr * caradrech * carablanc * carabàs * Carniol * carnós * carnon * Carnon * Carnoulès * carnolenc * garna * carnivòre * carnivàs * carnisson * carnusson * Carniole * carnilha * carnilhet * carnifès * carnifalha * carnufalha * charnièra * charniera * carnièira * carniera * carnièra * carnier de pastre * carnèr * carnièr * carniere * craneu * crenèl * Le Carnenc * carnenc * cranelar * crenelar * carnejaire * carnejar * carnairòl * carnavalet * carnavalenc * carnavalàs * carnevalada * carnavalada * carnavar * carneval * carnavau * carnavàs * charnau * Carnasse * carnassa * carnassièira * carnassièra * carnassariá * carnàs * carnalet * carnalament * carnalha * venent * carnacion * carnabuja * carminat * carminhòla * Carmentière * carminatiu * Carmenc * charmenar * carmelita * Calméjane * De Carméjane * Carmèl * carnmarina * carmanhòla * Carluc * Carlué * Carluec * Carlòt * carlòt * carlina * carlinet * Carlencaç * Carlencaç e Levaç * Carlesmanhe * Carles * Carnavan * Charravan * Carlevan * carlan * carnamusa * carlamusaire * Vic-en-Carladais * Le Carladais * carladés * Carla-le-Comte * carivend * chariton * cariton * caritadosament * Caritoux * caritadós * caritadièr * caritable * charitablament * caritablament * charitat * Caritas * carissim * Caríntia * carinquejar * carrinca * carinca * Carémiaux * Carémiau * carrincar * cricar * crincar * carincar * carinhana * carinhan * Caribde * carida * caricaturista * caricaturar * pays valencien * carimbomba * crombimba * cariatida * carian * cariat * cariar * carguier * cargueton * cargueta * carguet * cargueson * cargossa * gargossa * cargossiera * cargossièira * cargossièra * cargossier * cargossièr * cargòta * carga-sota-vent * carcassèla * cargasèla * cargaponch * cargapelhar * cargapelha * cargamuòl * cargafons * cargabolina * cargabàs * carga-al-vent * angastiera * angastièira * angastièra * cargastiera * cargastièira * cargastièra * cargaire * cargatge * cargadoira * cargairitz * cargadissa * cargat * carestiós * Caristie * careçon * careçona * carecilhar * malévolo * careçant * careçaire * careçatge * careçament * careçar * careça * Carence * archiprogre * carenau * Carénède * carenatge * carenat * carenar * quaresmentreta * batacazo * Caramantran * quaresmentrant * Allaoui * quaresmentrar * quaresmau * quaresmal * caremau * caresmau * caresmal * Carèlia * cardús * Cardoze * chardossa * cardossiera * cardossièira * cardossièra * cardossar * carduchar * chardosa * cardona * chardonilh * èrba de las cardonilhas * cardoniera * cardonièira * cardonièra * cardoneta * Cardonnet * chardoinet * cardonet * cardonilh * cardonessa * cardonàs * cardonariá * cardonar * cardon sauvatge * cardon salvatge * cardon rotlant * cardon d’ase * cardon blanc * cardon de Maria * cardon benesit * cardon bastard * cardolha * cardabèl * carda blanca * cardaman * Cardes * cardinòt * cardinòl * cardineta * cardinèla * cardinau * cardinat * cardinalon * cardinatge * cardinar * cardièr * cardet * cardeta * cardèca * cardèla * carduèla * cardelina reiala * cardelina negrona * cardelina bastarda * cardonilheta * cardelineta * cardat-e-penchenat * cardat-e-penchinat * cardassa * cardarineta * cardavèla * cardariá * cardamoma * cardamòm * cardaira * Basses-Pyrénées * cardatge * cardat * cardada * cardal * cardacha * carcòi * carciste * carcista * carcerièr * Carcenac * carcenc * carcavin * Carcavel * carcasson * carcassés * Carcassade * carcassat * carcassar * Carcàs * Saint-Martin-de-Carcarès * carcana * caucanh * carcanh * carcanaus * carcanau * carcanàs * carcaisson * carcanhòu * carcanhòl * carcanhòla * carcanhejar * carquinhejar * carcamèu * carcalhat * carcanhàs * escarcàs * escarcalàs * carcalàs * escarcanhàs * carcanhaire * carcanhatge * carcanhat * carcanhar * carquinhar * carbur * carbonós * carbonizacion * carbonizat * carbonizar * carbonisar * carbonilha * Charbonnel * Carbonel * Carbonneau * Carbonier * De Carbonnières * carboniera * carbonièira * carbonièra * tour Carbonnière * carbonier * carbonièr * carbonic * carbonèu * carbonèl * carbonet * -éjer * -éger * fède * sanaïre * aganit * macaniche * traouc * traou * traoucas * carbonelar * carbonade * carbonejar * carbonairet * carbonariá * carbonada * carbonat * carbonar * carbòt * carassona * carassonar * carassa * carasclar * carascaire * caràs * carbòssa * carbòni * charba * chirba * Laquerbe * carba * carbetas * cravaton * carbaira * carbat * carbar * Bel Air * Bellas * charvilhós * caravilhós * charavilhon * caravilhon * charvilhaire * caravilhaire * chabelha * charvilha * caravilha * charvilhar * caravilhar * garavilhar * Caraveu * Aigalada * Les Aygalades * Caravèu * caravèu * caravèl * Caravètes * Charavei * Charavin * Charavan * Carlavan * Caraven * caravenc * caravèla * caravela * ispre * caravelin * caravanèr * caravanièr * Caravaque * carata * vispre * caracteristic * caracterizat * caracterisar * Carandelle * caranchona * Villeneuve-lez-Avignon * Caramude * caramolar * caramòda * caramòta * caramilha * Caramy * Carami * carámbano * carament * carambolaire * carambolatge * carambolar * Carambo * carambòt * carambòla * caramatat * Caramanie * carajòu * de Carayon * Carayon * caralhon * caralhier * caralhèr * caralhièr * caralhàs * carralh * Carayol * caralh * Escarguel * Caraguel * manjacagaròts * caragòu * caranhòla * caratge * carafrach * Caradet * caracós * caracolaire * caracòla * caracòl * caracò * caracalha * carabrinar * carabaunha * carabaunhat * carabaunhar * carabòt * carabinièr * carabinariá * carabinatge * carabinada * carabinat * carabinar * gispre * carabés * carabessa * carabena * carbena * carabenàs * carabenhal * Carbasse * Carabasse * carabassier * carabassièr * carabassaire * Carabanchel * Carabacel * carovana * caravana * carabanhada * caquetariá * caquetaire * caquetatge * caquetar * caquejar * plueja * çaquelà * capusilha * caputilha * capusejaire * capusariá * capujariá * capusament * capusaire * chapotaire * chaputaire * caputaire * capujaire * capuaire * capusatge * caputatge * capusador * capusal * capujador * capusat * capuar * capujar * chapotar * chaputar * caputar * capurla * capulada * capurlada * capulat * capurlat * capturça * captaire * captacion * Capricòrne * capricòrne * capricioset * capriciosament * capriciós * capriciar * acapriciar * Caprée * capotet * caporau * caponòta * caponòt * aperar * capona * caponitge * caponèu * caponèl * capon-fèr * coquin de sort * caponassa * caponàs * caponaire * caponalha * caponatge * caponador * caponat * chaponar * caponar * capoar * capon gardian * capon-galhon * capon fèr * capon de mar * Capoulun * capolon * Capusce * capolat * chaporar * capoire * chapoire * capolha * capolhar * capochonàs * capuchonàs * capochon * capichon * capocha * capucha * capochina * capochinàs * capuchinàs * capochinariá * capuchinariá * capochinada * capuchinada * capochinar * capochin fèr * capuchin * capochin * capucheta * capocheta * capuchat * capochat * capòta * capòt * Berre * Capevaire * Caboufigue * Capoufigue * Caboufique * Capefigue * capafiga * cabafiga * Càpoa * Capoul * capiura * capitul * capitulacion * capitós * capitonar * capitolessa * capitolat * Capduelh * Capitòli * capitèu * capitèl * coixí de pets * escapita * capitèla * capitelatge * chaptau * capitau * capitana * capitanessa * capitanatge * capitalòta * capitalista * capitalizar * capitalisar * capitalier * capitalièr * capitacion * encapitar * acapitar * capitat * capiscoa * capiròt * càpia * Capin * Capimont * capilotada * capilària * capillària * capillara * capillari * capinhós * capinhejar * capinhièr * capinhaire * capinhada * capinha * capinhar * capiòl * capial * clapièra * capièira * capièra * capièr * capir * acapir * capèu d’evesque * capèu blanc * Chapeau de Gendarme * De Chapel * Capel * Cappeau * Capeau * capeta * capetar * chapetar * cabet * campendut * Campendut * capeluda * capelut * capelonet * capèra * La Capelette * capudèla * capelineta * capelinat * caperèr * capelièr * capeleta * capeletejar * capeletaire * chapeletier * chapeletaire * chipeletaire * chipelet * chapelejar * capelàs * capelaria * capelariá * capelanòt * capelanon * capelanilha * capelanièr * capelanet * capelanàs * capelanalha * capelan fèr * Capellayre * capelaire * capelatge * capelada * caperat * capelat * capelar * capejament * capejaire * gabejaire * capaironeta * capaironet * capaironat * capciosament * capciós * capcion * capatàs * capataz * capàs * caparrut * arras * caparra * Caparonny * Caparon * capariá * Tarascon-sur-Rhône * caparrassonar * caparrasson * caparrassa * caparràs * capaire * capatge * capadocian * Capadòcia * capada * capar * vuege * capvuege * capvuèg * capvirolar * capvirada * capvirat * chapvirar * capvirar * capvinós * capverga * capvalièira * capvalièra * capvalat * captraire * captenença * capsús * capsòl * capsec * caprós * caproge * caprodèla * caprodelar * capplomat * capplumat * cappelat * capnegra * capnaut * capmèstre * Capmal * capmatràs * chapmartel * capmartèu * capmartèl * Camman * Capman * caplusent * Capluc * caplèva * capleveta * caplevat * caplevar * como un piano * capleugièr * caplaugièr * caplaton * caplata * caplatièr * Cap Gros * capgròs * capgrassa * capgràs * capfront * cap hòra * cap fòra * capescodre * cap e cap * cap d’ostau * cap d’ostal * Cap-du-Bosc * chap d’òbra * cap d’òbra * cap-dins-pòcha * Capdevielle * Capdeville * Capdepont * Cap-deu-Pont * cap de sèrp * cap de pòrc * cap de non * Capdelane * cap de moton * cap de jovent * cap de dragon * cap de dieu * cap de dets * cap de còsta * cap de cabra * cap de borda * Capdebosq * Capdebosc * Capdebueu * cap de bueu * capdavantier * capdavantèr * capdavantièr * cap d’avant * sfacciatezza * seneci * cap de canton * cap d’aucèu * cap d’aucèl * cap d’ausèl * cap d’arrier * cap d’arrièr * cap d’an * cap d’annada * cap d’aiga * cap d’anhèla * Cacau * Capcarrère * capbrutlat * capbrèu * capbordilhar * capblanc * capbilhat * capbilhar * capbernat * capbatre * capbàs * capval * bartas * s’aquiouler * mescladis * capbaissada * chochete * convidacion * Periguers * Caorsin * caorsin * Cahours * caors * caòs * canuda * cantussier * cantussièr * cantussar * cantorna * cantorla * canturla * cantorlejaire * canturlejaire * cantorlejadissa * cantorlar * canturlejar * cantonièira * cantonier * cantonièr * cantonau * cantonament * Cantonnade * Cantonade * cantonat * captòrta * Cantobre * Canteraine * Cantarane * Canterane * cantaplora * Cante-Perdris * cantaperdise * cantaperdritz * Cantamerle * Cantemerle * Chanteloube * Canteloube * Cante-Grillet * Cantegrit * Cantegril * Cante-Greil * Cante-Grel * Cantagrel * Cantegrel * cantagrilh * Cantagraissan * Cantegaline * cantagau * cantagal * Canteduc * Cante Coucou * Cantecor * Cantecorps * cantacigala * cantacalamèu * cantacalamèl * mamarracho * Cantaussels * cantabruna * cantaucelaire * cantaucelar * cantaucèu * cantaucèl * cantucèl * cantucelaire * cantucelar * Cantelaube * De Cantelauze * Cantelauvette * Cantalaube * Chantelauze * quantiplen * cantiplen * cantinièr * cantinèla * cantinada * cantilat * Cantilhon * cantilha * Cantel * Cantarel * Cantié * cantier * cantièr * cantèu * cantèl * gros pain * canteson * pégous * cantason * canterejar * Pésuc * cantena * cantèira * cantèra * càntol * cantaròt * cantariá * cantarida de vinha * cantarilha * cantarilhièr * cantaridièr * chantarèl * cantarèu * Chantarel * cantarèla * cantarelejar * cantament * vall d’Incles * cantalesa * cantalés * Plomb du Cantal * cantanha * chantatge * cantatge * cantada * cantadís * Severac lo Castèl * cabourdéger * cantable * cançonier * cançonièr * cançoneta * cançonejaire * cançonejar * cançonassa * cançonaire * cançonar * garbalh * doas * vòl * vòls * vòli * viscut * vièlha * i aver * i a * Canssat * occitan languedocien littéraire * Canòva * canovenc * canotièr * canotar * Canorgueta * canorgueta * canorguèla * Canorgue * canorga * canona * canonja * canorguiá * canonizacion * canoniera * canonièira * canonièra * canonier * canonièr * canonicau * Canonge * canonàs * canonaire * canonatge * canonada * canonar * orogénèse * ixo * Canoubier * canòta * canòt * canòrga * canòla * canòl * canòi * cana d’Índia * canamajòr * cana de sucre * Décanis * cannaleson * Canlong * Plan de Canjuers * Canizou * canitòrta * Canitrot * canitòrt * canisson * canissòt * canissa * canissier * canissièr * Le Canissat * canissàs * canissard * canissaire * canissada * canissat * canissar * Saint-Quinis * canhís * canís * canilhós * canilhon * canilhat * Canilhat * Canihac * canigon * canitge * Lacanié * caniera * canièira * canièra * canier * canièr * canident * canicha * canibal * canibale * cànfora * canfrada * canfrat * canfrar * canèu * canèl * canetòt * canetilha * canatilha * canetiera * canetièira * canetièra * Cannet * Le Canet * canestre * Canestrier * canestèu * canastèl * canastrèl * canestelon * canastelon * canestèla * canastèla * canesteleta * canasteleta * canestelet * canastelet * canestelada * canastelada * canenc * canelut * canelon * canèla * canelha * caneliu * caneliera * canelièira * canelièra * canelier * canelièr * canelarèla * canelaira * canelaire * caneladura * canelada * canelat * canelar * canejaire * canejatge * Canebiera * caneficier * caneficièr * canefice * canabon * canebon * canabièr * cambe salvatge * La Chanabal * canebau * carbenal * canabal * canebassier * canabassièr * canebàs * Le Valat * Le Cayla * la Peyredisse * Le Bruguier * Serviel * La Figuière * Camplo * Le Laquet * Le Castanet des Perdus * Le Cayrel * La Fabrié * La Bayte * La Janette * Le Mazel * Le Devès * Pradeyret * Baralet * Le Serre * Peyredier * Les Auméras * Montplaisir * Bouras * Ferrier * Claparède * L’Ubac * Driolle * Malanuech * La NIble * Mas de Gentil * La Combe * Les Combes * Les Poussiergues * Le Restouble * Le Corral * Puechguima * Valescure * Les Ribes * La Baraque * Cougnot * Le Farguier * Le Moulin * Salvestrière * Polvétérie * Issartviel * Euzière * La Coste * Teulon * Conduzorgues * Canduzorgues * candorier * candorièr * De Candolle * De Candole * Candoule * Candoulière * candolier * candolièr * candol * candòla * candiòt * Càndia * candèu * candèl * candetat * candelós * Candelosa * candelonaire * candèla de Sant Joan * candeliera * candelièira * candelièra * candelieiret * candelieret * candelièr * Candeil * candeleta * candelariá * candelaire * candelada * Candeyron * Candéron * candelhon * escandelhon * cande * candarissa * candant * Cance * cancilhon * cancièira * cancièra * cancho * De Chancel * Chancel * Cancel * cancèu * cancèl * cancerós * Càncer * De Cancerille * cancèla * canceliera * cancelièira * cancelièra * cancelier * cancelièr * cancelariá * cancelaire * Cancelade * cancelacion * descancelar * cance * cança * acance * cancarinetas * cancarinet * cancarinhòl * cancanaire * cancalenatge * cancanatge * cancanar * cancabièlha * Canazilles * Canavy * Canavie * Canavet * Canavais * canavèra sauvatja * canavèra salvatja * canavèra pichona * caravena * canaula * canaulier * canaulièr * teule canau * teula canal * Chanal * Canal * Lakanal * Lacanal * canau * acanal * canaton * canatier * canatièr * Sant Canat * canasteta * canarina * canarilha * canari sauvatge * canari salvatge * canardon * canardiera * canardièira * canardièra * canardier * canardièr * canardèla * canardaire * canardalha * canardar * s’encanarder * descanardar * Canaple * sofà * cananilha * canalista * canalizacion * canalisar * canalizar * canalon * canalhon * canalhòta * canalheta * canalhariá * Canaguier * canatge * Lo Baucet * Le Grand Canadeau * Canadel * canadèla * Cannac * Canac * Canabou * Canaan * chanvrette * canat * La Borie * camussèu * camussèl * camús * Camusat * Camurat * Campra * Campou * Campistron * Campion * campissada * escampissada * campisson * campissòl * campís * Campillergues * campier * campièr * champier * campèu * campetarèl * campestrejar * chèstre * campèstre * campejaire * campijar * acampejar * campet * campech * Campaure * campau * campàs * camparòla * campardin * campanòla * campana-martèu * campana-martèl * campanilhon * campaniera * campanièira * campanièra * campanièr * campaneta de montanha * campaneta de sanha * campaneta de sebissa * macanicha * campaneta ponhenta * campanèla * campanejaire * campanejatge * campanejada * campanetge * campanal * campanau * campanatge * campanholet * camparòl negre * camparòl jaune * camparòl de sause * camparòl de pibol * camparòl d’olm * camparòl d’amadó * camparòl de buòu * camparòl blanc * champanhòu * campanhòu * campanhòl * campanhòla * campanhard * campatge * campada * campat * Camp-Vièlh * Campsevi * Cansaud * Campsaur * Camroux * Camprieu * Camp-Réal * Campardon * Campredon * Camp-Public * Camplanier * Campeché * Camp-Méjan * Camp-Mégier * Campeirigous * Cammal * Campmartin * Camp Major * Camgros * Camp Granier * Camphigous * Canferen * Camp-Dumy * Campclos * Campcabel * Camp-Auriol * Camp Auriol * Campauriol * Campalauzié * camorat * Les Camoins * Camiens * Camoin * camor * arnha * Camméjane * chamison * camison * camisolat * camisolar * maichant * camiá * camia * camisassa * camisada * camiada * caminon * caminòl * caminòla * caminièira * caminièr * caminetas * caminet * caminejar * Caminat * caminàs * caminarèu * caminarèl * caminaire * caminatge * Camil * camiàs * camiarda * Cameson * Camezou * camèu * Camescasse * camòt * camelum * camelon * camelòta * camelòt * Camèla * camèla * gamèla * camelier * camelièr * camelià * camelàs * camelada * Cambriels * Cambriel * camelar * Cameiras * cambussa * cambusièr * Gambu * cambut * cambrota * cambrossa * cambrosa * cambrós * cambròti * cambron * cambròt * cambròl * cambruèl * cambrilh * crambèl * cambrilhonet * cambròta * cambrilhon * cambrièira * cambrièra * cambrièr * de remate * crampeta * crampòta * crambeta * cambrejar * cambrassa * cambrasina * cambresina * cambresin * cambrasin * cambroèl * Douaisis * Cambrésis * cambradura * cambradassa * cambrada * crambada * cambrat * cambrar * crambar * Cambouvet * camborlejar * champorlejar * Cambonet * Cambo * cambolàs * Camboulan * cambon * cambòrla * camboi * cambòi * cambavirotat * cambaviròla * cambavirat * quitanieve * cambavirolar * cambavirar * cambatorrat * cambaterrar * cambarosset * cambarossa * cambarós * cambaroja * cambanud * cambalòng * cambalong * cambaligueta * far chamba-lengueta * cambaliga * cambelièr * camaliga * cambalia * cambaliat * cambaligat * cambaiar * cambaliar * cambeliar * cambaligar * cambalevar * camba lassa * Cambefort * dandi * petimetre * cambafin * camba de pol * a cambaculiera * a cambaculièira * a cambaculièra * cambacrusa * chambachin * Cambe * cambitòrt * gambitòrt * Cambyse * Le Cambis * cambiotejar * tampine * faire tampine * cambin * cambilh * Cambigue * cambièira * cambièra * chambarut * cambeton * chambeta * cambeta * gambeta * cambet * gambet * Cambessèdes * Chambeiron * caucier * cambairon * Cambaud * cambau * cambal * cambassa * cambalut * cambaròt * Chambarnier * Cambarnier * Combargné * Combarnier * a cambarèlas * d’escambarleta * cambareleta * cambaralejar * cambarada * cambaradeta * camaradeta * camaradariá * camban * cambaloteta * cambalotassa * cambalotat * cambalotar * cambalòt * cambalon * cambalòta * cambalier * cambalièr * cambalada * cambajonet * cambajon de Baiona * cambilhon * gambajon * chambon * cambatge * cambada * chambaia * chambaa * gamada * cambadeta * cambadet * gambadejar * cambadar * gambadar * cambadejar * cambadassa * cambadàs * Cambacédès * Cambacèdes * Cambacérès * nautcambat * cambat * cambar * Camal * Camau * Camatte * Camas * camaron * camaròta * Camarignan * camarguenc * camarguier * camarguièr * Camargueta * camareta * camaretier * camaresa * camardèl * camardon * camardet * camardàs * camarariá * camarat * camarar * curbir * camamilha * camalo * Chamaillon * Camaillon * camaièu * camaiadura * camaiat * camaiar * camaisar * Les Camails * camalh * camachament * camachada * gamachar * camachar * calvila * calvina * Calvary * Puy-Calvary * calvari * Calupan * caluguitge * niay * marcear * caluguet * calucha * calugàs * caluquitge * calugariá * Carzon * calçon * mérisier * Arlende * Cals * calprus * calotut * caloton * calotier * calotièr * calotaire * calotada * calotat * calotar * calossudet * calossudàs * calossut * calosset * calossàs * calossal * calossada * calossar * callositat * callós * callos * calorós * calorinada * calivent * caloric * caloreta * calorentament * calorent * calorassa * calorada * calona * calomniosament * buscavida * buscavidas * Noguier * Nouguier * calomniator * calomniador * calomniar * Calonjas * calòta * calòt * calòs * calògi * calòfa * Calsairagne * Caleseragne * calabotin * Calelongue * calabàs * a fons * èstre a fons de cala * être à fond de cale * calivenc * calivejar * calivada * Calissane * Calixte * caliorna * caïorne * calinós * Calinié * calinet * calin-calant * carinàs * calenhatge * calenhariá * calenhairitz * calenharèla * calenhaire * calenhar * tapenièr * calligrafia * calligrafic * calligraf * caligòt * calinhum * calinhariá * calinhairon * calinharèla * calinhaira * calinhairitz * calinaire * calinhaire * calinhatge * calinatge * calinhada * califa * Calier * Calicut * calicòt * callique * calica * calibratge * calibrar * calibari * Caillou * calhòc * Le Caillavel * Le Caillauguet * Le Caillaudou * La Caillaudière * Le Caillau * calhibotar * calhibòt * calhabòt * calhavèr * Cailhava * calèu * calètra * calèti * faire calèti * calet * caleson * calepina * caleniera * chalendona * Calendas * calendat * calendon * Chalandon * chalendon * calènas * calendau * De Chalendar * Chalendar * Calanda * Calenda * chalendar * calendièr * calèn * Calen * calidoscopi * caleïdoscòpi * calidoscòpi * calejar * calelhonet * calelhon * carelha * calelha * carelhar * cadelha * calelheta * calelhatge * œilleté * calelhada * Caledònia * caledonian * calechon * calècha * calèssia * caldèu * Caldèa * calculaire * carculaire * carculable * carcular * carcul * calcinament * carcinament * calcinaire * carcinacion * calcinacion * cracinar * carcinar * escarcinar * calcedòni * calcedònia * Calcàs * Calchas * calcatge * calcada * calcadís * calc * calavia * caravia * Calaurel * Buscansoles * Buscaylet * calau * calaud * cafarnaom * Calàs * Calary * Calaret * calapita * calanqueta * calanquèr * calandron * Galandrin * calandrin * calandrina * calandrejar * Callandre * calandraire * calandratge * calandrar * calanda * calancon * calancòla * calança * calancar * Chalanqui * Calanc * calanc * calauma * calamitós * calamida * encaladat * Chalamel * Caramel * Calamel * carmèl * caramèu * calamèu * calumèl * pustola * calamèla * caramèla * calamelaire * caramelaire * calamelat * caramelat * no res * caramèl * calamelar * calambor * calamanon * calamandrina * calamanda * Callamand * Calamand * calaman * calaire * calatge * calafatin * galafataire * calafataire * galafatatge * calafatatge * calafatat * galafatat * s’engalafatar * galafatar * calafat * galafat * caladum * Le Caladon * De La Calade * La Calade * calatada * caladassa * De Caladan * caladaire * caladatge * caladat * caladar * calatar * calabuta * calabutaire * calabutar * calabra * calabrés * Calàbria * calaborda * calabòrna * calaborna * calabèrt * cajassa * cajaròca * Cajar * Caystre * caissada * Caizergues * Caisergues * Cayrol * cairosa * caira * cairieirat * cairieiràs * Cherrié * Cherrier * Charrey * Charrier * chairier * cairièr * carrièr * cairet * Cayre-four * Lo Caire * Queyranne * Cairana * Le Cayran * cairada * calhotada * caionàs * caionariá * caionalha * caionar * caionada * caionaa * calhon * calholada * calholat * calholar * caiolar * calhòu * caion * Les Caillols * Cailhol * Caillol * Cayol * caiòu * caiòl * calhòl * calhalach * calhòfa * truèja * caia * caïnejar * caine * caïnariá * caïnar * caín * galimand * caimar * Le Caylou * Le Caylaret * Duqueylar * Cayla * Caila * Caïfas * calheton * catleta * calheta * calhetejar * calhetat * calhetar * calhet * càlhera * calhiera * calhièira * calhièra * Caièna * calhaudiera * calhaudièira * calhaudièra * Calhau * Caillaux * Caillau * calhau * catlat * catlaton * calhatèu * calhatada * Calliat * Calhat * Caillat * calhastron * calhastre * calhalàs * calhàs * Caillan * calhament * calhalós * calhalet * calhalatge * catlada * calhadièira * calhadièra * calhadiera * calhadier * calhadièr * calhat * calhar * çai * calh * caús * gaús * Cahat * cagui * cagairòu * coiròu * cagotitge * cagotàs * cagotariá * cagola * cagolha * cagolhin * cagòt * Samsons * cagavèrmis * cagavèrmes * cagatròç * cagatrauc * cagasec * prudéncia * cagaprudéncia * cagaprim * cagapecetas * caganís * caganèu * cagamessòrga * cagameleta * cagamalhas * cagalaguis * cagabragas * caga-a-las-bragas * caga-en-braias * cagafèrre * cagadur * cagadrech * cagadeniers * cagadenièrs * cagachin * cagablanc * caga-a-l’abric * caga * canhoteta * canhotet * canhoton * canhotin * canhotassa * canhotàs * canhotada * canhonar * canhós * canhòta * canhòt blau * canhon * chiennet * mòtle * Cagnosc * ganhòla * canhòla * canhin * canhet * canhenc * Canha de Mar * canhardon * canharditge * canhardisa * canhardier * canhardièr * canhardet * canhardar * canhard * canhaire * audor * canhar * cagau * cagal * Cagassus * cagassonet * cagassa * cagàs * cagarós * cagaròta * Cagarot * Cacarié * cagarina * cagarilh * cagariá * Pérignagol * Lo Pònt de Salars * cagarèl * cagarèu * cagarèla * cacarèla * cagandre * caja de cambios * cacambre * cacandre * cagarelet * cagareleta * cacareleta * cagarelassa * cacarelassa * cagandron * cacandron * cagalada * cagaire * cagalhon * cagalheta * cagadura * cagassiera * cagassièira * cagassièra * cagadoira * Entraigas * cagacha * Dourdou * estourade * cagat * escafuèlh * capfuèlh * capfoguièr * capfòc * capfuòc * cafocha * cafinòt * clafiment * cafiment * capfuec * cafornut * cafornon * caforna * caforneta * capforc * Caffort * escaufiguièr * cafilhon * clafit * cafit * cafi * cafetiera * cafetèra * cafetièra * cafetièira * cafetieiron * cafetieiròta * cafetieireta * cafetiereta * cafetièr * cafetista * cafenet * cafeton * cafetaire * cafetar * cafèr * cafelin * cafeier * cafeièr * cafàs * cafaròta * Cafarnaüm * cafarnaüm * Caffarelli * Cafarelli * cafarditge * cafardèu * cafardèl * cafardariá * cafardar * cafanilha * cafanilh * Querci * cafanhard * Caffan * Cafabre * Hières * cadurc * alensenc * gévaudanais * Cabantou * caduòissa * caduèissa * caducèu * caduch * Cadry * quadratura * quadrandejar * quadrantejar * quadrantàs * quadrandàs * quadranat * quadrament * quadrar * Cadoret * Cadoule * Cadouin * Cadot * cadòsca * cadòrna * cadisson * cadisset * cadissàs * cadissariá * cadissaira * cadissaire * cadissat * cadissar * Cardiot * Cadillan * Cadiç * Cadis * gaditano * cadeiron * Cadeiron * cadieiron * cadeireta * cadieron * prêchoir * presicar * cadieireta * cadiereta * La Cadiera * cadieirassa * cadierassa * cadieiràs * cadieràs * cadierairitz * cadieraira * cadieiraira * cadieiraire * cadieraire * querrir * cadì * magistrado * cadí * cádi * cadèu * caderçar * cadèrç * caderç * Notre-Dame-de-Caderot * cadenon * cadeniera * cadenièira * cadenièra * Cadenel * cadenèl * cadenèu * cadenòta * cadeneta * Pailhon * cadenèla * La Chadenède * La Cadenède * cadeneda * cadençat * cadenciat * cadençar * cadenciar * cadéncia * cadenàs * cadenada * cadelon * cadilha * cadèla * cadelièira * carraliechat * carreliechat * cap de lèit * cadelassa * cadelàs * cadelard * cadelada * cadelat * Capdecombes * cade jorn * cadajorn * cada jorn * càder * cade sorbin * punhent * cade ponhent * genévrier oxycèdre * cade picant * morven * cade morven * cade morvís * cade sabin * cade mat * dormilhós * cade dormilhós * cade endormit * cade acadrièr * cade acadrier * cadaulon * cadaula * cadauleta * cadaulejar * cadaulassa * cadaulàs * cadaular * rosigar * Cadal * Cadaux * Cadau * cadastrier * cadastrièr * cadastrau * Cadas * cadaròt * cadaròssa * cadarosson * De Cadard * cadarau * Cadaracha * Cadarache * Cadamas * cadais * Cadacu * cadabre * cadavràs * cacoron * cacora * caconet * cacoquimic * cacoquimia * cacòrla * càssia * cacia * cacièr * cachós * cachorrar * cachonet * Cachon * cacholin * carchoflièr * cachoflier * carchofòla * carchofeta * cachofeta * cachofleta * cachòrna * cachòfle fèr * carchòfa fèra * cachòfle d’ase * carchòfa d’ase * cachòfle * carchòfle * cachòfe * cachòfla * carchòfla * cachavièlha * cachatèsta * cachapruna * cachapoce * tuapesolhs * crucar * crucapesolhs * cròcapesolhs * cachapesolhs * cachanoses * cachaniu * cachamusèu * cachamorre * messòrga * cachamessòrga * cachameleta * cachamècha * cachamalha * cachafuec * cachagrapaud * cachafust * cachafoet * cachafuòc * cacha de rei * cachadents * cachacuol * cachacrosta * cachacoa * cachacoga * cachaclau * cachabotin * de cacha-cachon * cachamètlas * cachina * cachinar * cachin-cachet * Capsin * Cachin * cachimbau * cachimbalet * cachilicacha * quichièira * quichièra * quichiera * quechiera * cachiera * cachetaire * cachetatge * cachetat * cachetar * cachet de Salamon * cachet de Nòstra Dama * cachet de la Verge * cashmir * cachemir * cachèla * cachauda * cachadèu * cacharèu * cachardas * cachaire * cachalòt * cachatge * cachadoira * cachada * cachadís * cachal * cachat * cach * cacauda * cacaròta * cacaròt * cacaròla * cacarauna * cacaraulum * cagaraulum * cagaraulon * cacaraulon * caragaula * cagaraulièr * cagarauleta * cagaraulet * cacaraulet * cagaraulat * cagaraulada * cacarau * cacalà * cacaracà * cacala * a cacala * cacana * cacan * Cacan * cacaluèch * cacalicar * cacalian * cacalon * cacalet * cacalejaire * cacalejatge * cacalejar * cacalauson * cacalausiera * cacalausier * cacalauseta * cacalaus * cagarau * caragòl * gagarau * cacalassier * cacalassièr * cacalassaire * cacalassar * escalàs * cacalàs * cacalada * cacalar * cacalha * cacai * cacà * cabussós * cabussonar * cabissonar * cabusson * cabussièira * cabussièra * cabussiera * cabussier * cabussièr * cabusseta * cabusset * cabussejar * capussalha * cabussalha * cabús * capús * caburlat * cabruna * cabrum * cabrotar * cabronejaire * Cabrolier * La Crabouille * La Cabrouille * cabrolet * Cabrolles * Cabrollès * cabrolaire * cabrolar * Chabrol * Cabirol * Crabol * Cabrol * cabriòl * cabiròl * cabròu * cabròl * cabròta * Cabrot * cabròt * chabròla * cabròla * De Crabemorte * Cravemortes * cabra martina * cabra sona * cabra-gaia * De Cabre * onte * cabreta de sant Jacme * De Capris * cabrionatge * cabironatge * cabrionalha * cabironalha * cambiroleta * cabrioleta * cabriolaire * cabriolatge * cabirolada * cabriolada * cabirolar * canvirolar * cambirolar * cambriolar * cabriolar * cabriòu * cambriòla * capilorda * canviròla * cambiròla * cabiròla * cabriòla * cabrinet * Cabriliverni * cabrilhona * cabrilhon * Cabrille * cabrilha * cabrilhau * Cabrilhac * chabrièira * cabriera * cabrièira * cabrièra * vent chabrier * Puech-Cabrier * cabrièr * cabridola * cabridier * cabridièr * cabrideta * cabridet * cabridèla * La Cabridarié * cabridatge * cabridada * cabriboc * cabriveça * Cabrianne * Cabrials * Maseiròlas * cabriaire * Cabriac * cabreton * chabreta de sant Jacme * cabretar * cabret * polyandrisme * riacquistu * secondu * catenacciu * cunfratellu * a bocca * terza * terzu * surella * prestu * benestà * captar * cappià * oghje * sturciculà * ragiò * cendera * prezzu * ghjambella * ghjemba * subitu * ebreu * rusignolu * banditu * Signore * dulore * dulcezza * populu * paghjella * Cabrerisse * cabrèla * cabrairon * cabraireta * cabrairet * cabraudisa * cabràs * cabraret * cabrariá * cabraira * caboton * cabotiera * cabotièra * Valiròs * caboçut * quèrre * caboçòla * caboceta * caboçada * caboçar * chabriolaire * chabriolar * chabriòu * Chabottonnes * La Chaboussie * Javoulx * chabonar * chabon * chabòta * chabissent * chabineira * cabiment * cabir * chabir * chabencier * chabença * a chabatèla * a cha * chac * Cézas * cevenés * panoplia * panòplia * cevenòl * cèuna * Céou * ceterac * cetacèu * cesura * ceston * Cestàs * Cessoux * cèssa * cessionari * cèssament * Cèsse * Cessière * Cessenas * Cessadre * cessacion * cesièira * cesièr * cesera * ceseret * cese fèr * cese de camp * cese becut * cesarisme * Cesària * Cesarina * Saint-Césaire-lès-Nîmes * Cesari * cesarenc * Cesarèa * Cesar * Cès * cèrvi volant * cervion * cèrvia * cervièr * cerviatto * cervèu * cervelós * cervèla * cerveleta * Cerveyrette * Blanhac * blanc de cerusa * cerusa * cèrtas * certituda * certitud * certificament * certificaire * certanament * Fontvive * Certamussat * Saint-Cers * cèrç * cerquejaire * Cérou * cernissatge * cernilhaire * cernilhar * cèrni * cernir * cèrner * ceritèra * cerisolier * cerisolièr * cerisòla * Ceriset * chjam’è rispondi * vociaru * voceru * minnana * Balmar * cerierat * cerieirat * cieirat * cerier boscàs * cerièr boscàs * cerier sauvatge * cerfuelh sauvatge * cerfuelh fèr * cerfuelh bastard * cerfun * cerfuelh * cereton * Cères * ceremoniosament * de por vida * ceremoniós * capilla ardiente * puñetero * Matabuòu * ceremonial * ceremònia * cereison * cereisièira * Séreyrol * cerieràs * cereala * Cerdan * Cerdanha * Cerciat * Cerguand * Ceppe * Sépet * Senturier * Cinturier * Centenier * Sensier * Sendras * Cielle * Célié * Cellarier * Célarier * Lacellarié * Sèbe * Cèbe * Cazin * Cazaintre * cèrcanisadas * cèrcatrabalh * cèrcarasons * cèrcarena * cèrcarambalh * cèrcapotz * cherche-merde * cèrcaponcha * cèrcapetas * cèrcapan * cèrcanís * cèrcanisada * cèrcamalaür * cèrcafortuna * cèrcalimaças * cèrcament * cèrcafèstas * cèrcagarrolha * cèrcadinnars * cèrcabregas * cèrcabatalhas * cèrcaranhas * cèrca * Cercamon * cercament * cercatge * cercadís * cerbèr * Cerbèr * cerberenc * ceràs * cepilhon * La Cepièra * La Cépière * cepièra * cepet * Lée * cepassèr * cepaire * cepatge * cepada * cepadèu * cepadèl * cepar * louis d’or * cinturon * centuron * centurèu * ruidos de sables * bruits de bottes * centralizacion * centralizaire * cinturet * centuret * cintureta * centureta * cinturejar * centurejar * cinturièr * centurièr * cinturaire * centuraire * cinturar * centuplar * centripèt * centrifug * centralisar * centralizar * centrar * centigrama * centigrad * centiara * centenièr * centenuèja * centenari * centenat * centenada * cent-pelhas * cent-cartas * censuraire * criticable * censièr * censadament * censalòt * censalatge * censat * cenotafi * cenairòl * Cenne * cenisós * cenisa * cenilha * cinglonar * cenglonar * cinglon * cenglon * cengla * Cengle * cenglant * cinglada * cenglada * cenglar * cendrosa * cendrós * cenrós * Cendroseta * cenroset * cendroset * cenrolièr * cendrolièr * cendrolet * cendrolàs * cenrolàs * cenreta * cenrièr * cenrasson * cendrinèl * cendrilhós * cendrilha * cendrièra * salade du fainéant * cendrau * cendrasson * cendràs * cendralha * cendrada * cendrat * cenchament * cenchaire * cenchada * marear la perdiz * supremacía * cenchar * cenador * cenada * cemese * cemetèri * cèlta * Celtibèria * celtibèr * cava-l’uelh * celtic * Celós * Celleneuve * Celle * cèla * celièr * celidònia * celiac * celeta * Les Celettes * celèsta * Celèsta * celestiau * celèste * celèst * Celeyran * celèbre * celebrant * celebracion * Celé * Célas * celarier * celarièr * celariá * celament * celaire * celat * Ceyrac * Ceilhes * Celhac * eicirar * cirar * ceguinhòla * cefalic * Cefal * Cedrye * cecube * Cecilon * Cécélès * cebolat * cebòta * ceba dau parpalhon * ceba sauvatja * ceba salvatja * ceba fèra * ceba de prat * ceba d’ivèrn * camino de * cebilh * basurero * cebilhada * cazafantasmas * cebiera * cebièra * cebier * cebièr * cebeta * cebet * cebencum * cebard * cebenchon * cebencha * cebencaire * cebencatge * cebencar * cebenc * unió * Sébazac * cebau * cebàs * cebassa * ceban * cebaire * cebalha * Céans * desplazar * cavona * cavòt * cava-l’uèlh * Caveirargues * pinsute * bathegar * agenés * Carcin * gavaudanés * carcinòl * donasanenc * Donasan * Rasés * Carcassés * Lauragués * narbonés * Orlhac * orlhagués * bas auvernhat * Peirigòrd * ortalha * cavilhós * cavilhona * cavilhonar * cavilhòt * cavilhon * cavilhòla * cavilhacoa * cavilhièr * cavilheta * cavilhejar * cavilhat * cavilhassa * cavilhariá * testicularmente * cavilhaire * cavilhatge * cavilhadura * cavilhada * cavilh * cavernós * cavèrna * cavernassa * Cavène * Cavenc * caven * cavena * Montanhòl * Cavairac * de cavalgons * cavalcament * cavalcador * cavalgada * cavaucar * caval marin * cavatina * cavaron * cavariá * cavanilha * cavanh * cavaluca * Cavalot * cavalòt * qu’avalisca * èrba cavalina * ongla cavalina * cavalièra * Chaballier * Cavallier * Cavalier * Cavailhé * Cavalié * cavalha * cavaleta-tomba * cavaleta-pòrta * cavaleta * cavaletada * cavalet de Sant Jòrdi * cavalierós * cavalieròt * cavalièrament * cavalear * cavalassa * cavalàs * cavalariá * biéu-cavalan * cavalan * cavalat * Cavalade * cavalar * cavaire * cavalhonenc * cavalhon * cleptocrático * sangriento * listillo * cap i casal * gentecilla * la ciudad condal * Cavaniol * Cavaillac * cavanha * cavanhòu * cavanhet * cavanhada * cavada * cavatge * cavat * cauvon * Cauviçon * cauvina * calvinista * Cauvin * Calviès * De Cauvière * Calvière * Cauvière * Calviat * Calvy * Cauvy * cauvet * Calvayron * Calvairac * cauvassona * cauvasson * cauvassa * cauvassier * Cauvas * cauvàs * Cauvalat * cauta-cauta * cauterizacion * cauterizar * cautèri * cautelós * cautèla * caustic * cauçonièr * cauçon * Causson * cauçapè * caucit * Caussinuòjols * caucinièra * comunicacion * caucinièr * caucinòbra * caucinada * caucinat * caussinhòl * caucièr * caucidàs * cauçatariá * cauçatièr * causset * caussèra * caussergue * cauce * caucelar * Causse Comtal * ralh * cauçat * capçana * cauçament * cauçamenta * bodinejar * quiniela * trentena * cauçatge * cauçada * cauçadís * causa-causeta * causisca * causic * causida * causet * causeron * causatiu * causejar * calquièra * cauquièra * cabussada * cabrionada * cabronar * cabironar * cabrionar * cabiron * causeta * cabridar * causat * canhàs * cabraudàs * clòca * caurèla * coetièra * cufèla * cofèla * cofèl * confessaire * confessat * coïc * coget * conflason * confla * confidor * confison * confinhament * confinhièr * Couffin * confinh * confinhar * calquièr * cauquièr * pècauquet * freír espárragos * caufadís * calfadís * coniu * caunièra * caunut * caunit * cauneta * caumat * caumós * caumanhièr * caumièr * caumeta * calmeta * chaumassa * calinàs * lesbianismo * caulon * caula * caulistre * chaulèira * caulièra * cauletièra * cauleton * caulièr * cauletièr * cauletàs * cauletaire * caulet d’ivèrn * caulet verd * caulet ponchut * caulet palmista * caulet pascalenc * caulet-nap * caulet marin * caulet de lop * caulet de chin * caulet de cabra * caulet d’ase * caulet-capuchin * caulet cabús * caulet brut * caulet-bròca * caulet-arpian * caulet bastard * caulat negre * caulat * calhada * caulada * caufavin * calfavin * caufapès * calfapès * chaufareta * chaufeta * calfeta * caufeta * calfalièch * caufaliech * caufalièch * calfa * caufa * calfet * caufet * caufejat * caufejar * calfejar * caufament * caufaire * calfador * caufador * caufat * calfada * caufada * patizambo * patojo * todo el rato * tible * tiblàs * tiblassada * tibleta * tiblada * tibla * tirón * porcel * Tibèrja * tibèrja * tibèl * coflar * gonflar * tibanèl * tibant * tibament * tiblatge * tibatge * tibadura * tiblar * tianada * tianassa * tianàs * tianon * tiana * tieulièira * tindelhon * teulèl * sonet * tindet * ròc * tindelon * tindament * tindal * tindant * tindarèl * tindaire * tindaira * tindadís * rigotièr * caudorós * caudurós * caudura * caudós * caudon * caudinèl * caudinàs * caudièr * caudeta * teulassenc * teuladièr * tieular * teular * teuladòta * teulatge * teulariá * tieulàs * teulàs * tieule * irse de las manos * estar como una cabra * estar como una moto * ser tonto del bote * teunet * teunesa * tèunhe * tèume * tèune * tieulon * teulon * teulissan * tieulièr * teulissat * teulissar * laneta * teulissatge * teulèla * teulinha * teulina * teulièra * teuleta * teulet * teulís * teulisson * teulissa * tieula * apasiar * apasimar * Bazacle * legaña * prèp * pargue * paressós * sacrifiar * poquillo * poquico * sagrament * sacrari * sagrier * sagramen * sagransa * sagrassio * sagrason * sagratio * sagracio * sagra * sagrar * Sagitari * sagitari * sagittari * dessagelar * contrasagel * çaganejar * çaganh * çaganhejar * sagatejar * sagellar * sagelar * sagell * sagel * sagèl * sagetia * sagecia * sagacitat * sagacidad * sagelh * safrar * safranar * safra * sadreia * esacar * bassac * sacas * incipid * insipiditat * desasaborir * desasaborar * dessaborat * dessaborament * assaborar * assaboramen * sapiditat * sabez * sabrier * saboriu * saborent * savorosamen * saborosamen * saborosament * saboros * sablos * presciencia * avantsciencia * nesciejar * nesciamen * nessiatge * nesciatge * nescietat * necieza * nescieza * quimioterapia * quimio * nescies * malsabensa * esientalmen * essienmen * ensienmens * escientos * ecien * essien * escien * coscientia * cossiencia * assaber * savimen * saviamens * saviza * savieza * sobresavis * messatgièr * pantòri * pantoflar * pantaisejar * pantaiejar * especiau * escalèr * cientalment * scientalmen * scientment * sciença * sciensa * sapiensa * nosabensa * nonsabensa * sabensa * nosaber * nonsaber * sobresaber * sabens * saupudamen * saubudament * sapuda * saubuda * sabatar * sapde * sapte * essabatat * ensabatat * sabatat * sabatèr * sabatièr * Sabathier * Sabathié * Sabatié * Sabatier * sabatier * sabataria * colichetta * rutela * rustegamens * rusteguessa * rusticitat * ruste * rostic * ruscalh * ruschal * rurau * rundir * rumoros * rugle * rugiment * ruf * rudament * ruditat * rudeza * ruthat * rúa * rugozitat * rugacio * rugatiu * ruament * ruar * rozinos * rozina * arotar * roesta * rossinhola * arossar * rossegar * roncinier * rocinier * rossinier * roci * raujen * rozella * roselh * rosenc * rozal * rozat * rosan * rozetta * roseta * roceza * rosseza * subros * rossor * enrosar * arosar * arrozar * arrosar * rozament * rozenc * rozada * sacar adelante * femèla * femela * redreçar * escarmiento * escarmentar * enmendar * enderezar * vivir como un rajá * jorobar * hay más días que longanizas * ronzament * ronsament * sobrevalorar * crecer los enanos * ronzar * ronsar * ronhonal * runho * renho * ronho * runhos * ronhos * rognos * runha * ronha * ronflar * entrerompre * pasividad * indiferencia * despreocupación * pasotismo * disruptio * disrumpre * disrompre * desrompre * incorruptibilitat * corrumpador * corruptiu * corrumpable * corrompable * corruptibilitat * corropcio * corrupcio * corrompudamen * corrompamen * corrumpamen * corrompement * latrocinio * abscès * ravaudalha * ravinar * Roumieu * corrumpre * rumpedura * rompedura * rompador * rompemen * rumpement * ruptiu * rupcio * romeatge * romavage * romavatge * romeua * romavia * romeu * romieu * roize * ronser * rome * aromansar * romansar * reunar * ruynos * royna * roina * rusillos * rozilhos * ruzil * rozilh * rouelar * roilhar * roillar * rouillos * roillos * ruylha * ruils * roill * prorrogation * porrogar * prorrogar * prorogar * suberogar * subrogar * interva * entrevar * entervar * enterrogar * enterrogatiu * enterrogatio * enterrogacio * roazo * rogazo * rubificar * rubificatiu * rubor * subrog * enrogjar * enrogezir * enrojezir * rojeiar * rovezir * rogenc * rogeza * roia * rodor * corrossiu * corroziu * corrosiu * corrozio * corrossio * corrosio * rozenda * rezoynar * redonhar * rozegar * ruminar * pruèr * campaneta * calamèl * timbala * pifre * verdurèr * mensongèr * esparvèr * messatgèr * assombrar * montuós * boçard * bòça * boçut * notari * forofo * forcada * Fourcadier * royre * roeer * enderoc * darroquar * desrocar * derocar * derocamen * derroc * deroc * rocat * irrigacio * rigar * rithimic * rithmic * derizori * derrizio * rizet * riotos * rimar * rimader * rimeta * rigot * rigotar * enrequezir * enrequir * enrriquir * ricozia * ricaudia * ricaut * riquir * ricairel * ricamens * ricamen * riquescha * riquesa * ribaudir * ribaudesca * ribaudaria * ribaudia * ribaut * desarribar * derrivar * deribar * derivatiu * derivamen * aribar * aribamen * còc * tener buena pinta * brécol * minusválido * arribailh * arribalh * ribiera * ribieira * ribeyra * ribeira * ribador * ribal * ribage * ribatge * rezensar * rezegue * irreverenmens * irreverencia * reverenmen * revella * reva * reupontic * reumatic * reumassar * reumatizacio * rauma * reubarba * rethorica * enrada * rethina * reth * restiu * ressis * resset * respiech * respeit * respieit * respieg * repenada * repetnar * reptilia * repaimar * repazimar * repeis * repairazon * repairar * reyre renda * arrendamen * arrenda * rendensa * rendament * redement * rezenda * sobrendre * arendre * retre * reddre * deyssaresar * desarengar * desrencar * desrengar * derenjar * desrancar * derrenguar * derrengar * arancar * aresar * aresamen * arenjar * arrengua * arrenc * rengua * deregnar * desrenar * reles * reyssidar * reissidar * detras * retroencha * reiropios * aderrairar * aderairar * derairan * darrairan * dereiran * derreiramen * derier * dareyre * dereire * arreyrage * areyrage * areyre * areires * arreire * areire * reyratge * reiratge * redier * reyre * relha * reilha * regalicia * reguelisia * regulencia * destrar * destrador * destradura * destraus * dextral * redrassament * redressar * desendressar * endreizar * endrezar * endressar * endressayre * endressamen * endreyt * endreich * esdreg * endreg * adreysar * adressar * adrechurar * adreyturar * adreiturar * adrechamen * adreitament * adreiteza * adreig * adreg * drechurar * rectifiquar * rectificación * rectificació * rettificazione * rectificação * rectificacion * rectificacio * rectetut * indirectament * indirèctament * indirectamente * indirettamente * directament * dreissar * dreisar * dressar * dreyssiera * dressiera * dresseyra * drechurieiramen * dreiturerament * drechurieyramen * dreitureirament * dreiturau * dreichurier * drechurier * dreiturier * dreiturage * dreytura * dretura * dreitura * drecheza * drechamen * dreitamen * dreyt * dreich * drett * arregnar * arrenhar * aregnar * reing * renc * reynador * regnador * reio * regeme * regisme * roays * renhamen * rebosar * reierme * realme * reyalme * regnatge * regnat * balompié * salir adelante * reciprocar * minusvalidez * variabla * royau * realh * reiau * reial * reyna * regulh * arailar * iregularitat * irregularitat * resopón * en ciernes * yregular * Matabiau * en avoir son coufle * regladament * reglarmen * regularmen * reglayritz * regularitat * retgla * rectoria * perregir * regitiu * regire * reccio * riguor * enregezir * aredar * regeeza * reidament * regezamen * regessament * a tot arreu * refuydar * refudar * refuzamen * refuda * refrinhar * rutlo * rutlon * rutle * rotle * ustensilio * enseres * redondel * rodela * rudela * rodolar * redolar * rodenc * roden * democristiano * rogar * aredondir * arondar * rotonditat * redondamens * redoneza * redundeza * redondeza * redondet * redun * redon * recrezecion * recrezuda * recrezemen * recrezensa * recreire * reciproc * reganhar * rechinhar * rechignar * rebuzo * rebuzar * rebondre * reboltar * realmens * guaire * ganren * nonre * enrazonar * desrazo * arrazonar * arrason * arrazo * raciocinacio * paradisu * rationatio * rasonablamen * razonablament * rasonar * razonable * razonador * razonaire * rezonamen * razonamen * razonansa * raxio * razimar * razimet * razain * razim * raissos * rayssar * raynart * rostidor * raust * raustitz * raustir * rauzier * rausa * rausan * rauza * rauzeu * rauzel * enraumezar * enraumar * raumat * rauguelhar * rauqueza * rauqueria * rauquiera * rauquiar * rauquet * rauquamen * raubit * rauquilhos * rauch * raubir * rauc * raubimen * deraubar * arraubar * arraubeyria * arrauberia * arauba * raubamen * raubatori * raubaria * raubor * ratela * ratifiament * ratiffication * ratifficar * ratoire * ratapennada * ratairol * ratonadura * rateira * rateta * rastelar * rassa * raspalh * rascas * rasca * rarificar * rarefactiu * rarefaccio * raretat * raritat * rarament * arrap * arabar * arrabar * arapar * rabeh * rabeg * rabinier * rapacitat * rapayre * rapatz * ranuia * ranson * arandar * randar * randonar * arancura * ranquillar * rancurar * rancuros * ranquejar * ranqueiar * rampne * enramar * difundir * deramar * desramar * ramificar * reynh * ramut * ramenc * ramil * ramada * ramel * ramilla * ramet * arassar * arasar * razedor * razura * rasura * semental * prure * prúser * prurre * maon * de vez en cuando * rauzans * rayre * reire * renar * rainar * renos * rainos * rayna * desreyar * desreiar * atòm * desrey * reya * arrega * rega * raiada * raiar * rayar * rahusar * eradicacio * raguarria * erradiquar * erradicar * esraigar * enraigar * enrazigar * darradigar * desrazigar * desraygar * derazigament * arasignar * araizar * araigar * radicacio * razigar * razicar * razigament * razina * raiseta * racca * raitz * razitz * raditz * radelh * radelada * enraujar * enrapjar * enratjar * arapi * raujar * ratjar * raviar * raber * ratje * ravios * rabios * rabey * rabasta * raphe * rabeta * aliquot * cottization * quotar * quisquilha * quisquila * cayn * quinh * quillar * quilar * quill * quil * entrequitar * aquitamen * aquistiar * inquietut * quiar * quittansa * quitamen * quietament * aquezar * quedament * quaitz * quetz * requisicio * requerença * requerensa * requesta * requerer * exquesitament * exquisitament * exquisidament * inquizicio * inquisicio * enquerencio * enquistaire * enqueridor * enquereire * enqueremen * inquerer * enquerir * enquerer * conquerimen * conqueremen * conquiza * conquist * conquerre * conquerer * acquisitiu * acquirir * questio * querentis * queridor * queredor * queremen * questable * neurotóxico * País Valenciano * querelhar * querelhamen * usquec * vocabulation * queron * Gard provençau * carreforc * bescayre * scayrador * scayre * escayre * scayrar * escairar * esquayrar * cairia * cayradura * caral * cayrar * cairar * esquartelar * cayre * quareme * carema * karesma * carama * caresma * quadragezima * carental * carantena * quarantena * caranten * catorzen * quatorzen * quazern * cazernal * qadern * cazern * quartumprar * quadrigal * cadriu * quadran * cartaria * cartairada * quartayrada * cartiera * cartieira * quartayronal * cartairo * cartairon * cartar * quaternari * cartanari * quartanari * cartan * cartal * quartament * catre * qar * enquantar * inquantar * battuta * encant * enquant * quantitatiu * perroflauta * cantitat * tinglado * quandius * lancan * lanquan * qan * qualitatiu * queacomet * quecun * calsacom * calacon * queacom * qualacom * qualaquom * caisce * caisque * quaysque * qal * efélide * chirlo * barrillo * judayzar * judaigar * jusieu * juzieu * coajutor * ahia * ayde * ayda * aizar * aidar * ajudaritz * ajudador * ajudayre * ajudamen * ajudament * ajudansa * ajudha * ajudable * adjuvatiu * agudar * adjudar * juvatiu * juvar * forjujar * forsjugjar * forsjutgar * extrajudiciable * prejudiciable * juridicament * juridic * jurisdiccion * jutgar * juditiari * judicatiu * jutjamen * juzizi * juge maje * jutjairitz * jujador * jutgador * jutgaire * jutjaire * enjuriar * enjuria * injuriós * injuriosament * enjurios * injustament * justifiar * justificacio * justiziar * justesiador * justizia * jusquiam * jusarma * desperjur * forjurar * forjurament * perjur * perjuri * perjurament * perjuria * esconjurar * conjurar * conjur * juratory * juratiu * jurada * jurador * juraire * juramen * jupio * jupelh * juniert * subjugar * subjugacion * conjugazo * subjunctiu * enjunher * enjonger * disjunctiu * desjonher * dejonher * conjunccio * conjuntamen * conjunctiu * conjoingner * conjongner * conjunger * jonhedor * jonta * joinheyns * joingner * joinher * jonjer * jonger * jonher * junher * enjoncar * jonchar * juncar * junc * dejuni * deju * jeonar * junar * jumentin * jueyll * juelh * jubileu * rejovenir * joventa * jovencella * jovenselh * jovencel * jovenil * rejostar * ajustadamens * ajustaire * ajustansa * ajustamen * ajostar * ajost * jostador * justaire * jostar * josta * sojornar * sejornadament * sejornadit * sojornadit * sejorn * sojorn * jornalmen * jornau * miey jorn * mieg jorn * jolivetat * joliament * jocunditat * enjoglarir * ajoglarir * juglaria * joglaria * joglaresc * joglaressa * joglaret * joguador * joguaire * juoc * juec * soget * suget * sosget * subjet * subjecio * sotzjazer * sosjazer * ajacillar * ajhacencia * ajacencia * adjacen * ajayre * ajazer * jazedor * jassina * jacillas * jassilhas * jasier * jatz * jaspi * jazeran * guarra * jarlet * giardina * jenier * jenovier * genoyer * genovier * januier * januer * jangolar * jangloillar * janguelhar * janguoilh * janguoil * janguel * jangluelh * janglar * ganglos * janglos * janglador * janglaire * janglossia * janglaria * jangla * jangar * jafar * jactacio * jactansa * jactansia * jactancia * jactar * jacenti * jace * d’aras e de ja * yemal * abivernar * yvernar * yvern * ivern * ivernail * ivernal * ysop * isop * ysnellament * isnel * isnelament * yris * enazirar * ahirar * airar * airos * adziramen * airamen * iradamen * irasser * iraisser * irascer * iracitiu * iraissos * iraisensa * iraissensa * irament * irascibilitat * iracibilitat * irasos * yror * iror * transeumptivamen * transitivamen * circuicio * circuitio * pretericion * preterit * redicio * sobriessir * sobreyssir * forsiessir * dezeissir * geyshimen * geysshiment * geysshir * geishir * issec * eisuch * ichida * issida * ysement * issiment * eyssiment * eysuyt * eyssir * eissir * ipoticari * ypotecari * ypocondris * ipocondres * iothacisme * insercio * forince * extrinsec * intrincequament * intrinsec * entestinal * penetratieu * penetratiu * subintracio * sotzintrar * intralia * introit * intratge * intramen * intran * intrar * laintre * lainz * lains * layns * laintz * sayns * saintz * dedis * dedintz * dintz * inz * intz * interpretatiu * enterpretador * enterpretaire * enterpretamen * enterpretacio * interpretacio * enterpretar * interpolacio * intercutane * intellectiu * entellectio * entelligencia * reintegrar * enterrinamen * entayrin * enteirar * enteiradamens * entieiramen * entieramen * entieyr * enteir * integritat * entegradamens * entegrament * entegre * destruydor * destruimen * destruzemen * destruzimen * destructiu * destruccio * costructiu * constructiu * costructio * estruyre * instructiu * istrumentalment * istrumental * esturmen * estrumen * estrument * instrumen * istruidor * instructio * istigament * instiguador * istiguatio * istigar * encidiar * insiador * inpetige * endillar * enilhar * inhilar * roflamen * deseflar * desenflar * dezinflacio * uflar * eflar * inflatiu * eflamen * enflament * eflazo * enflazon * inflacio * enfernar * infernar * yfernal * yfern * effern * endustria * endulgensa * endulgencia * inducias * indiger * endi * encrepar * inanicio * empetuosamen * impetuosamen * empetrador * empetrar * impetrar * emperiar * inperar * imperatiu * enperiau * imperiau * emperial * emperairitz * enperi * empier * emperi * emaginar * ymaginar * ymaginable * ymaginari * ymaginatiu * emagenassio * ymagination * esmajena * hemagena * emagena * ymagena * emage * illuzio * uignon * ignon * ignicio * igne * ignit * ignir * ierra * ydolatria * ydola * idesa * hyctericia * ycon * ayci * aqui meteys * aqui meteis * sobrestoriat * ystoragrafi * estorialmen * ystorialmen * estoria * hystoria * hyrundinea * randolo * randola * irundat * arondeta * ysrundella * irondella * yrundre * irunde * yrunda * irunda * hyrunda * ypothecar * ypoteca * ypotheca * hypoteca * ymne * ianeta * yenna * huyssier * hutar * hurar * humectar * humectacio * humectatiu * humens * humiditat * ymoros * humoros * humiliació * omeliar * umiliar * ymor * humiliacio * humiliar * omilitat * humilitat * humiliu * humilmen * humiu * omil * osteiar * ostatge * hostilitat * espitaler * hospitaleir * ospitalitat * hospitalitat * ostage * ostatjar * hostalet * ostalaria * ostaleira * ostalier * hostalier * osde * orrezar * horrejar * orrain * orre mal * orres * orezansa * orrezetat * orretat * horripilacio * cabelludo * uniformado * aorrir * orriblament * horriblamen * orror * relotge * malahurar * malaurar * malahuros * malauros * malahur * benesurat * bonazurat * bonauretat * benauransa * ahurar * aurar * aorar * lahoras * orendrei * enqueras * enquer * encaras * encar * anqueras * anquera * adhoras * aoras * aora * enhonest * deshonestamen * deshonest * dezhonestetat * dezonestat * honestamen * honestetat * honestat * sobronrar * endesonrar * desonradamens * desonradament * desondrar * deshondrar * deshonrar * desonorar * desonransa * deshonransa * desonor * deshonor * honorificar * honradamen * ondrar * hondrar * onrar * honoriu * ondrable * honrable * honrador * onramen * honrament * onransa * honransa * umanitat * humanat * humanalmen * umanal * humanal * prosom * prohome * prodomia * homicidier * homicidi * homecida * omenesc * gentils hom * omenes * homenes * olocaust * holocaust * oimais * hueimais * uoi * uey * huoi * huey * esitacio * heyssitacio * herodi * hermin * erbos * erbaria * erbatge * aderetar * dezeritar * deseretar * desheretar * dezeretamen * deseret * dezeretador * dezeretaire * eretamen * heretamen * heritatge * heretatge * heretat * hereditablement * heretablement * heretablament * heritalmen * hereditari * coheiritz * heretera * heretiera * eretier * heretier * heritador * heretgal * hereciarca * eretge * heretje * heretge * heregia * habitut * habitayris * habitairitz * abitaire * habitaire * habitatge * abitacol * habitacol * habitacion * habitacio * enhabitable * habilhament * habiti * abilh * pregustar * pergostar * gustable * gustatiu * gustament * guizier * guiscosia * guiscos * desaguizar * desguizar * desguisar * deguisable * desguizamen * desguisamen * aguisar * guirbia * guinh * guiner * guimar * guilar * guil * guillador * desguidar * guizar * guizaire * guisador * guiador * guidaire * guisansa * guidamen * guiatge * guizatge * guidatge * guerreiar * guerreyador * guerreiaire * guerreira * guerrestaje * odre * cuero * cuero cabelludo * degurpir * grupir * genchida * guele * Guarona * guarengal * guafur * guabarot * gruela * esgrulat * esgrular * engrueissar * engroissar * engrossamen * ingrossament * engrossacio * ingrossacio * ingrossatiu * grossar * grossessa * grosseza * groissor * grossamen * grondillar * grondilhar * grong * engrondeillar * grulh * groingna * groing * gruniment * grongill * grondilh * grondir * gronir * gronhir * grolh * grogezir * gruec * gruoc * grihol * grinar * grineza * grinos * grello * grilho * greill * agrieviar * agreviar * agreviatiu * agreviamen * greviar * grevar * greviatiu * greviament * grevament * grevansa * grevor * grevessa * greveza * greugetat * greug * grevozamen * grieumen * greumen * greument * segreguar * disgregar * disgregatiu * disgregacio * congruar * congriar * congregar * congregatiu * agreguar * agreguacio * greugansa * greuga * grecz * gressime * grezes * grezeis * grazillar * grazil * desgravar * engravar * graviera * grausar * grahusa * grausa * regratier * gratuzar * ingratitut * desgrazir * desagradiu * desagradabletat * desagradansa * desagrat * desgrat * agradablament * agradil * agradier * agradabletat * agradansa * agradatge * agreyar * agreiar * agrey * grazidamenz * grazir * greiar * grazire * grasula * grazaus * engruaissar * engraissar * engrayshament * grayshos * grasseza * grazet * grassament * graixant * graissan * crapaudina * crapaut * grapaut * granoilla * grandinar * greza * gressa * granzissa * granissa * granditat * granessa * grandesa * grandamen * granmen * degrunar * esgrunar * engrunar * milgranier * milgrana * engranar * granar * granulos * grangier * granga * granier * granage * granella * gramavi * gramazi * gramatje * gramaje * gramayria * gramayrian * gramaira * gramor * graminos * Graille * grailenz * gragellar * esgrapelar * grepoillar * esgrafinar * grafinar * grafio * grafau * gracioset * gracios * graciosamen * graciozitat * grassia * retrogradar * retrogradacio * transgressor * trasgressio * progressiu * egressio * disgressio * desgradacio * desgradar * degrat * degra * grazar * gradatiu * graduacio * graza * gosson * gutrinos * goytron * governairitz * governaire * gubernacio * degotar * degoter * degot * goteiar * gotar * gotos * gotera * guoter * goteiament * gotamen * goteta * gotassa * engordir * gordon * regorgar * engorjar * engorgar * engorjamen * gorgieus * gorgeyreta * gorgiera * gorc * gonfaronier * gomfanonier * gofaino * golfaino * gonfaino * gomfano * confano * gonfano * gonela * gonella * gomos * gomozitat * estrangolmen * estrangolament * deguolar * degollar * goludamen * golut * golozamen * golos * gulozitat * golositat * golada * golayro * golet * goleta * goulla * guola * conglutinar * gofo * conglutinacio * engludar * englut * glutinatiu * glutinos * glutinozitat * glut * glueg * transglutir * transglotir * sanglotir * desglotir * deglotir * glotoneyar * gloteza * glotonia * glotones * glotamens * glot * glozar * glozeta * gloza * glorifiar * gloriar * gloriosament * glorios * glorifansa * gloriasion * glomicel * globel * gleza * desglaviar * desglaiar * glazios * glazi * glauc * glatiment * sobreglatz * conglapis * glachar * glacha * glassa * glatz * esglandar * aglanier * glandulos * glandola * glandier * glant * englaziatz * esglaziatz * englaziar * esglaziar * esglayar * esglay * esglai * glaviol * glaya * objectio * interjectio * interjectar * rozar * en prendre son parti * tragar quina * entrasgitar * transjectio * trasgitador * trasgitaire * trasgitament * trasgiet * tragitar * trasgitar * porregitar * porgitar * foragiet * forgitar * reget * esgitar * desgietar * degitar * desgitar * getament * gietar * giscle * geronar * girgo * gerfalc * girfalc * -eyar * girbaudoneyar * girbaudinar * guirbaudo * girbaudo * guirbaut * girbau * girovagan * regirar * giraflor * girada * giramen * gingibrat * gingibre * gingiebre * gimpla * jaant * guiga * gibrar * gibre * gelbozitat * gilbositat * gibos * geicha * geysha * geissier * geish * geys * suggestio * finda * gerzi * gerundiu * germenar * germinatiu * germinos * germinacio * germandrea * girman * gerconcis * desgiquir * giquia * giquir * gequir * geomancia * agensar * agensamen * gensar * gentilmen * genseza * gensozia * genliazos * gentet * gentament * etherogeneos * homogeneos * regenerament * primogenitura * progenia * engenrar * engenrayritz * engenrador * engenraire * engenradura * engenramen * dimènegue * còmico * genologia * genolosia * Genesi * generable * generatiu * genitensa * genitalias * genitiu * genitura * aginollar * genuflexio * aginolhamen * ginolhos * genolhos * malginhos * engeingnar * enginhar * enginhador * enginhaire * enginhos * enginamen * enginhamen * engienh * engein * engen * ginhozia * ginhosamens * gignoset * gignos * ginhos * genier * ginh * geinh * gienh * genh * angiva * genciva * gensana * gemel * gemol * gemimen * gememen * gilosesca * engelozir * agelosir * gilosia * gilos * geuda * gelda * congelació * congelación * congelacion * congelacio * gilada * reguizardonar * regazerdonar * reguizardonansa * gazardonador * guiardonaire * mamporrero * tener narices * a hombros * anadear * salida a hombros * guazardinc * guizardon * guizerdon * guierdon * guazardon * gaaniat * gazanhat * metedura de pata * meter la pata * gaaniar * gasaingnar * guazanhar * gazagnar * gazanhar * guazanhable * guaignar * guazanhador * guasandor * guazan * gazanhament * gazanhatge * gazanha * gazalha * guazaing * gaanh * gazainh * guazanh * gazanh * gasar * gazalhar * gazal * gayssar * gayna * desguaimentar * esgamentar * esgaimentar * gaimentamen * gayment * gavina * gavanh * gasmentar * guaimentar * gaymentar * gavanhar * gavaingnar * gavarer * gauteiar * gautada * bofetada * gautal * bofa * gaunha * gaiada * gaietat * guaieza * gaeza * gayeza * guayamen * sobregais * conjoir * conjoissensa * Joyosa * joell * congauzir * ejauzir * esjauzir * esgauzir * esjauzire * esjauzimen * esgauziment * esjauzida * gauzir * jauzire * gaudire * jauzion * gauzion * gavios * gaus * gaudensa * gauzimen * gausida * gaudida * jauzida * gauzia * guaug * gauch * gaudina * sobregaje * sobregatge * enguatjar * engatgar * enguatgar * engatge * gatjar * gatgar * gaziador * gaziaire * gajaria * gatgieyra * gatgier * gadi * gatghe * gastal * degastar * degatier * degalhier * deguais * desgatairitz * degastaire * degastament * degastatiu * gastayritz * gastador * gastaire * gastament * guast * engasconir * guasco * gasco * guasc * gasc * gasarma * garuna * garueilh * garular * agarissonar * garsonailla * garsonia * gasso * garso * garsi * guart * guarriga * gariga * guarric * gairossa * garossa * garonar * desguarnir * desgarnir * garnidor * garnidura * garnimen * garizo * guarniso * garniso * guarlanda * garlanda * garlambey * giroflar * gerofle * gariophili * gargamella * aguerir * guerida * guerizo * guerimen * guarimen * garezir * garitz * guirentir * guiransa * guirensa * garentir * guarentizia * garimen * garensa * guarentia * guerentia * garentia * Madrid, nueve meses de invierno, tres meses de infierno * guiren * guaren * salvagardia * salvagarda * reiregarda * contragardar * aregardar * regardiu * regardaire * regardamen * regardadura * reguart * regart * esgardable * esgardador * esguardamen * esgardamen * esgart * esgardar * avangarda * engarda * angarda * agarda * agardar * gardaria * gardansa * guardamen * gardemen * guardadura * gardador * gardayre * gardeiar * esguarar * esgarar * aguarar * agarar * guaranda * garanda * garandar * guarar * varah * garah * garag * guanta * ganacha * gannacha * ganguil * gandres * gandire * gandimen * gandelh * gandilh * guanda * guandia * guandida * gandida * guandir * gancillar * guan * cambayzon * gambaison * ganbais * gamat * gamaleon * goliart * gualart * gualiart * gualiador * galiaire * galianza * gualiamen * galiamen * gualiar * galiar * gallitrici * gallera * galiot * guale * galeia * galambejar * galaubey * gualaubia * galaubia * gualaubier * galaubier * gallinaci * guallinier * galhino * galinad * escurgachar * echirgaitar * escurgach * escalgayt * scalgayt * reireguach * agachonar * aguag * agag * agaze * agah * agach * gaytador * gaichos * gayt * guach * engalhardir * galliardia * gallart * galhart * gaillart * gagathes * gafed * gafar * gabor * guabia * gabia * gabellador * gabelaire * gabeyar * sobregabaire * gabador * gabaire * guabairia * gabei * a gap * guab * fustani * fustegar * fustar * fustaria * fustut * offuscar * obfuscatiu * fusc * furtilmen * furtier * furios * furguon * fumala * suffumigar * subfumigar * subffumigacio * subfumigacio * suffumigi * subfumigi * afumar * fumal * fumadiera * fumositat * fumosetat * fumanso * fumieyra * fumada * refulgencia * foldre * fouzer * folzer * fulgor * dársena * refugi * refuy * refuch * refug * refugir * diffugiment * enfugir * desfugir * afugir * fugida * fugiment * fugatiu * fugdiu * fuidiu * fugitiu * froile * fuc * frustratori * frustar * esfruguar * afruchar * sobrefructuos * infructuos * fructuos * usufrut * uzuffrug * usufructuari * fructuari * fruicio * fruchar * fruchier * frug * confrontatio * esfrontat * afrontat * afrontazos * fruzir * fronzir * froncir * fromentos * fromen * fregidura * frichura * frimar * frezillar * desfrezar * defreselir * frezadura * fresadura * freisar * frezar * esfrevolzir * enfreulir * afreuliment * afrevolzir * afrevolir * afreolar * afrevolar * freuleza * frevoleza * freoltat * frevoltat * frevolar * frevolzir * frevolhir * frevolir * frevolmen * freol * freul * frevol * fresza * frest * frezador * fressa * frequentatiu * frequentacio * frenezia * frendir * defrenar * desfrenar * esfre * chatfrenar * refrenar * refrenalh * efrenar * afrenadir * afrenar * freneiar * frenador * aquitable * aquissar * cussar * frener * frenier * sobrefre * archévoir * macarèla * macarelàs * macarelatge * macament * macaire * macador * macatge * macada * fremna * fremissimen * fremilo * esfreyar * esfredar * esfreidar * esfrei * frior * freior * fregal * freial * confricacio * confricar * frunir * froissar * frocar * fricacio * fregament * refresquir * refrescamen * fresqueira * frescheza * de frescor * fresquet * frescament * de fresca * fresq * refrigerar * refrigeratiu * refrigeracio * refregeri * refrigeri * refrezir * refregir * refreydir * refregar * refreidar * enfregidar * infrigidar * infrigidacio * enfrigiditat * esfredezir * esfrezir * affreydar * fredezir * frezir * frigiditat * freidura * frejor * freidor * freit * fraudulentment * fraudulentament * fraudulenmen * fraudulent * fraudament * refrandres * refranhamen * refrim * refranh * refraccio * refragner * refranher * defragner * enfractio * enfrangement * effranhement * esfrainher * estraingner * esfranher * effranher * esfrainer * esfranger * afrai * afranher * afraigner * afragner * fragileza * fragilitat * fragel * franhadura * frachissa * fraccio * frangibilitat * fruschar * frascar * frainer * franher * fraingner * frainher * afrancar * afranquezir * affranquiment * bofigon * bofigós * bofigueta * bofigassa * bofigadura * bofigat * bofigar * vessiga * boufigue * bofiga * pasar por las narices * morrocotudo * parxís * parque eólico * parc eòlic * parafrasear * paráfrasis * parálisis * paràlisi * paral·lel * por casualidad * per casualitat * xirivia * bufanaga * papel de lija * paper de vidre * paquete * paparlhonejar * parpalholejar * mariposear * papiament * papado * panhispanista * pancatalanismo * panameny * paludismo * palmera datilera * pan de molde * pa de motlle * pa àzim * pa alís * baixà * paixà * Pacífico * franquir * franquesa * franquetat * francal * francamen * franchamen * francament * fraissher * frayshe * confraternitat * confrairia * cofraire * confrairessa * confraire * frayral * frairesca * fratuel * fragellar * frairi * frairin * fraidit * fradelh * fraidel * fradel * sofraitos * sofrachos * sofrachilla * sofrancha * sofracha * sofraigner * sofranher * frachuros * fraitura * frachura * fraiturar * frachurar * fozill * fozil * fotaire * infortunat * fortunar * treforsar * descofortar * desconfortar * reconfortar * reforsar * perforssar * perforsar * dezafortir * afortimen * afortar * afortidamen * afortir * esforsament * esfort * esforzadamen * esforsadament * esforsar * esforsivament * esforsiu * enfortiment * enfortir * mòlre * fargna * farna * farnós * farinós * farnièr * farinièr * farnage * farinatge * farinièira * fariniera * farnèira * farinièra * farinèla * farinelet * farineta * farinada * farinèl * farinelàs * farnar * farinar * farinejaire * farinal * fargeta * fargueta * guindassa * dindassa * tintinar * dindinar * tindinar * dindolet * dinascle * dindar * formativo * confortatieu * confortador * cofortamen * confortament * cofort * confortativo * confortatif * confortatiu * sobresfort * sobreforsar * sobreforciu * sobreformen * sobrefort * fortaressa * fortalessa * forssa * forsadamen * fòrtament * fortament * fortment * forsor * forsiu * forastier * forasteyr * fòr * consuetudinário * consuetudinario * consuetudinari * consuétudinaire * consuétudinal * forostar * foresgue * forsaic * forceis * deforas * -egiar * fourregiar * fourrejar * folbier * fouratge * fornigar * fornicairitz * fornicaire * fornicadre * fornicador * escartar * fornicacion * -ague * fornel * fornas * fornague * enfornar * fornieira * fornier * fornaria * fornilha * fornatge * fornada * fornatz * fornelh * trasforar * transforar * perforatiu * perforacio * clocada * descabridar * atrapa * atrabiliari * costolaire * coston * Coustole * costonar * costolar * constrénher * constrénger * foraton * foratièra * foratejada * furberia * forbe * forba * foradura * forana * forgut * forbut * foratejar * forotejar * horadar * formimen * fromir * furmir * formir * formigueiar * formigueiament * formicar * formigament * formicaleon * fromiger * formiguier * septiforme * multiformitat * uniformitat * transformativo * trasformativo * transformatif * transformatiu * eformar * enformar * informatiu * informamen * enformacio * informacio * reformacio * vejiga * deformatiu * deformitat * deformacio * conformar * conformitat * formageira * fromaggos * formagge * formozitat * formatif * formatiu * hòstia * forestol * forestel * forestar * forastatge * forestaria * entreforcar * enforcar * forcadura * forc * forcoil * forsela * forquel * forbir * aforar * fontal * fontanilha * fontanil * fontayna * fonteta * apriondar * pronsar * prefondal * profondamens * preondamens * prigondament * preion * profunditat * priundeza * preondeza * efundar * esfondar * esfondrar * afonzar * afonsar * fondadamens * fonzar * fondal * fondador * fundacio * fondamenta * fondamen * fondament * fungual * diffusiu * diffuzio * enfus * enfuzio * infuzio * enfundre * confondement * cofondre * foyson * fondemen * fondeiar * frondeiador * folradura * enfullir * enfulhir * esfoillar * esfuelhar * fulhar * fuelhar * foillar * folhar * fulhos * fuelhos * fuoillos * foillos * folhos * foilletta * fulha * foilla * fuoilla * fueilh * fuelh * fudill * folca * afolquar * afolcar * defolar * refoleiar * esfuliar * esfulia * enfolezir * desenfollezir * desenfoletir * enfolletir * enfoletir * enfolhir * enfollir * enfolir * afolezir * folatir * folheiar * folleiar * follegar * foleiar * follatge * folatura * folestansa * foudat * foldat * folledat * follensa * folhor * follor * fulhia * folhia * foletin * follesc * folesc * follamen * folamen * folh * fozilhar * sosfoire * fossori * fotiador * fossor * fossio * fossat * focil * focca * prefocar * perfocacio * sufogar * soffogancza * suffocacio * focacio * foguinenc * foguenc * fogasol * foguasset * fogasset * fogatza * foguassa * fogassa * fogadge * foguatge * fogatge * fogayna * foguairo * fogual * fuguier * foguier * sobrefluos * fuoc * sobrefluitat * superfluitat * superfluir * enfluensa * afluencia * fluxible * fluxibilitat * fluctz * floyronc * floronc * deflorar * floridura * floricio * floquier * floquet * fleumatic * flecmatic * flèita * flecma * flecbothomar * fleubotomar * fleubotomador * fleubotomi * fleuvatomia * flaubotomia * fleubotomia * flecme * circumflec * reflexiu * aflegezir * fleissar * flegezir * flechezir * flauzon * flauza * flaujolar * flauzar * flavio * frestelar * flautar * flaustel * flautel * flautol * flaüta * aflatar * afflatador * afflataria * flataire * flataria * archiflamina * -eiar * reflamamen * reflamar * enflambar * enflamar * efflamatiu * enflabot * eflamacio * enflamacio * inflammacio * afflamar * aflamar * flamegar * flameiar * flamadura * flamier * flairor * flagel·lar * flajelar * flagellar * flachel * aflichizir * flaqueiar * flaquizir * flaquezir * flaqueir * flacar * flacamen * flaqueza * suavecito * fisac * finella * finela * finelha * finansa * raysfinar * affinar * finamen * Finibusterra * refinamen * avantfinit * esfinir * confinar * Cataloingna * confinitat * infinidament * enfinidamen * infinitament * enfenitiu * enfenit * claudicar * enfenitat * enfinitat * infinitat * diffinir * defenir * diffinitiu * defenidor * deffinicio * diffinitio * defenimen * definiment * definida * afenir * affinizo * afenitat * affinitat * afinamen * finalament * finalment * fenizo * feniment * finimen * fenida * filtracio * afilholamen * afilhamen * filholeta * filhola * filhol * petitfilh * filhet * filhos * folleil * perfilar * perfila * esfilar * refilar * desafilar * filos * flessada * flissa * filadura * filadis * fillat * filat * trasfigurar * desfigurar * figurativament * figurativamen * figuracio * feigura * ficari * figuieyra * figua * transfigar * infixiu * afigimen * afigir * afitament * affiction * afiquar * aficar * fixio * ficament * fixament * fissar * fezicia * fezecia * fisical * fezica * afeltrar * fetent * festuga * festinacio * fistin * festinantment * festivetat * festivitat * festegar * esfervir * fervemmens * sobrefervent * ferven * infertil * fertil * fertilitat * fersa * ferrigola * ferratge * reffermar * refermar * efermier * efermaria * effermeria * infermetat * enfermetat * efermetat * enferm * eferm * desfermar * cofermar * confermar * confirmatori * confermatori * cofermatiu * confermatiu * cofermamen * confermament * cofermacio * cofermatio * affermar * affirmatiu * affermadura * fermar * fermetat * fermaria * fermador * fermesa * fermansa * fermalha * fermazo * fermalhamen * fermal * fermamen * contraferir * feridor * ferimen * feriar * ferial * esferar * esferzir * esferezir * ferens * ferienc * ferezos * fereza * feror * ferezir * fertat * ferdat * feritat * ferocitat * ferogge * ferotge * sobrefer * feramens * refferrar * dezenferrar * desferriar * desferrar * ferat * ferar * ferrenc * ferrater * ferruga * ferradura * ferramen * ferrament * ferrolh * ferr * fengrec * fenoill * fenoilh * fenics * fenestragge * fenestratge * fenestrella * frigneire * fenhedor * fenhtis * ficxio * feintesa * feintament * fenchamen * fenhemen * fencha * fenha * frintedat * fingidamente * feintamen * finher * feigner * fenher * perfendre * afendre * fendedureta * fendedura * fendilha * fendilhar * fendillament * fenar * profemnia * profema * efeminar * enfeminar * femenin * feminil * femenil * femil * femel * femenege * feme * femadura * femoras * fermorier * fermorie * fomorie * femorier * fienda * femp * felige * esfelnezir * esfellenar * esfelenar * esfelnir * enfelonir * feunesamens * feuneiar * froniar * funeiar * felneiar * felloneza * felonessament * felones * feunia * felnia * felonamens * felho * fellon * felhon * felh * fieyra * fededa * fetans * fedetta * fea * fecundatiu * fecunditat * feculent * fetz * fec * Febus * afebrit * febricitar * febril * febros * enfeblecir * enfeblezir * enfeblir * aflebeiar * afeblezir * aflebir * feblezir * febletat * febleza * feblit * feblamen * feblament * sobrearrefiuar * sobrefeusar * sobrefieu * sobrefeu * arrefiuar * arefiuater * arreafiuament * arrefieus * arrerfieus * reirefeusal * reffeu * infeudacion * afeosar * afiuzar * affeuar * affeutator * afiuament * affieusament * afeusatge * fuiatier * fiuater * feuzatier * fieusier * fevatier * feuateir * fevanment * feuament * feuzament * feual * feusal * feusatge * feuadge * feuatge * refizar * desnofezar * desfezar * confederar * confederansa * confederacion * dezafizar * desfizar * desfiar * desafizansa * desfisansa * cofizar * confidar * desfis * cofizamen * cofizansa * confidencia * desfeualtat * enfizel * infizel * infidelitat * nofezatz * nofezar * nofegar * nonfes * afiansar * affidar * afizar * afizamen * fiansar * fizansosament * fiansos * fizansos * fiansa * fizansa * fideicomis * fedes * fizar * fizel * fezeutat * fezautat * feutat * feltat * fealtat * fedeltat * fidelitat * fementit * fazio * favoni * favar * favieira * defalquar * falcidia * faucilha * fausso * faus * fauni * efigiar * desfassar * esfassar * affachamen * faicha * superficiari * facialment * faichon * fatz * fatigacio * enfadezir * fadeiar * fadenc * fadeza * fatuitat * fantonier * fatonier * faduc * fadelh * fadamen * fadament * faiturar * fachurar * faidar * faitilhamens * fachillamens * fachilhayritz * faitileira * fachilieira * fachilador * fachurier * fasticar * fastir * fastigos * fastig * fastic * frasir * farsir * farnier * fardar * efantil * effanti * fantin * efantet * enfantet * effan * efan * enfan * enfantayritz * enfantilhatje * enfanteza * efansa * enfansa * efantamen * enfantamen * efantar * effantar * enfantar * prephatio * descofitura * descofiment * descofizemen * à l’inter * à l’intra * TZR * mouvement intra * mouvement intraacadémique * intraacadémique * mouvement inter * mouvement interacadémique * interacadémique * transdialectal * tit fuck * descofir * desconfir * escophiment * escofir * cofidor * configimen * cofimen * confiech * cofir * contrafazedor * contrafazemen * contrafayre * contrafaire * contrafar * infectiu * infeccio * infectio * enfectivar * desfazedat * desfazement * forfaitura * forfach * forfar * forsfar * satisfazement * satisfar * refacier * refeitor * refreydor * refectio * refar * sobredificil * dificilment * difficil * defecultat * difficultat * facilitat * malefici * meffaih * mesfah * mesfar * malfachor * malfaitor * malfasedor * malfazeire * malafacha * malafeita * malafaita * malfait * malfiar * benefic * bonifficacio * befaytor * befachor * benifag * befat * benfag * befazer * prefeit * enperfectio * perficient * perfiechamen * perfeitament * perfeitamente * perfèitament * perfieg * perfieit * perfaig * perfeit * perfazement * perfaire * perfar * ufficialier * officiau * huficial * offici * sufficienmen * sufficientments * caritatyu * sufficiencia * defectiu * defectuos * defectuosament * defectuós * defectuositat * eficient * eficientia * ineficax * efficaci * effectiu * effeit * desfayssonament * desfaissonar * faissonar * afaitanhar * desafaitar * affachador * afaitament * afachar * faitura * afazendar * fazendier * fazedor * faseire * fazement * fazedura * fazendar * faciaria * sobrafar * facultat * faitis * faitona * faitor * sobrefait * palomièra * palotejar * palotàs * palotisa * palotariá * palòt * palòtament * pallós * palona * palonar * palon * palonier * palonièr * palistre * palissonar * palissandra * palissar * palís * palimpsèst * pallinós * palinodia * pallifèc * pallufèc * palinàs * palinambra * palimpa * palitge * paligòt * palhièra * palhièr * palièr * palica * ordir * Bartalassa * Barthelasse * cítric * citricultura * citrícola * navetatge * fantisa * fantazia * fantaumaria * fantaumia * fanhar * afangar * fangos * fangua * faigna * fanha * fangas * fangatz * fangats * faing * fanh * fanc * famigliarmente * familiarament * familiarment * familiaritat * familla * diffamar * diffamament * enfamar * difamacio * enfami * ifami * famos * famolen * carestiá * famat * falsar * falsari * falsador * falsadre * falsura * falsia * falsedat * falsetat * falsesa * falsamen * deffaulta * defauta * defailliment * defalhiment * defalensa * defaillensa * defalhiso * defalhida * defalhiblament * còrfalir * afalhocar * defaylhir * defalhir * falhensa * faillensa * faillida * falida * failhida * falhidamen * falhir * falia * falgueira * falconier * falc * falbeleiar * falbeza * subfalbenc * falbelos * falbeiar * faubent * faubel * subfaub * subfalb * faub * falb * falangia * faissar * faisol * fayhan * efaissar * fayser * faysser * fayssit * sobrefais * faissimen * fayshuc * faichuc * faidir * afadigar * fadiar * fadion * fadia * fadi * fadestol * fadestel * facabela * fabril * fabraria * fabriga * faur * favelar * falveta * fablozamens * fablel * fabla * eshillament * eyssillar * yssilh * eyssilh * yssartar * issart * eyssart * exhuberan * estremar * extremier * exuberància * estremida * extremitat * estrem * exterioritat * exteriorament * extèrne * exteriorizacion * exteriorizar * exthasis * extazis * expleit * espermentar * experimentaire * esperteza * speriensa * experiensa * esperiencia * puix * ulls * expèrt * expèrtament * espertament * espert * expedien * exem * exento * exemptio * eximir * exercir * exercitiu * exercitut * exercisi * exequias * exsequias * exemplificatiu * exemplifficar * essemplificar * yssamplari * esemplari * exemplar * isxampli * ishample * essemple * eyssample * excocicar * sobreexcellentment * excellencia * reireexaminar * exallage * exagi * avori * evori * evol * arcivescat * arcivescal * arcivesque * evesqual * avescal * evescal * bistbat * bisbat * avescat * evescat * bisbe * vesque * avesque * evesques * Eurus * euphonia * eufrazia * euforbi * ethites * ethimologizar * ethimologia * etherey * eternalmen * eternalament * eternitat * esturjon * estueyra * estugar * estoiar * estuiar * estui * estuche * estudiozamental * estudiosamen * estudiós * estudian * stuba * estuba * estrunar * estrun * estrumos * estruma * estrutz * struci * estruci * estrut * a estros * estront * estrilhar * stribot * estribot * estrubar * estribar * estrubieira * estriub * estreup * cuchar * cucha * crusitge * cruscar * crusament * crusanha * crusàs * crotós * crotar * restriccion * restricció * restricción * restriccio * restrengement * restrictori * restrictiu * restrenher * destric * destreicha * destrecha * destreisetat * destreynemen * destrenhemen * detreissa * destressa * destrey * destret * destreg * destreyt * destrenher * destrenger * contranhemen * costrenhement * constricción * constriccion * constricció * constriccio * contrachs * contratz * constrictiu * costrictiu * contreitament * costreigner * contranher * contrenger * contraigner * abstrenher * extrictura * estreisa * estreysshement * estreycedat * estrecheza * estrechiessa * estrechura * estrechamen * estreg * estreigner * estrenher * estrenha * estrementir * stradier * estradier * estragazi * estracar * estraguar * estranher * estramp * estraignament * strani * estrain * estrang * estranheza * estranhatge * stornutacio * sturnutacio * extrenutacio * estornudament * estornut * estrunidar * stornudar * estorneu * estornelh * estopa * estomax * estrassar * estrunit * estòpa * estonc * estòla * berreta * barricau * baracau * barricadar * barriana * estoutz * estout * estoci * stobla * estobla * constipacio * stipticitat * stipic * stiptic * estiptic * estipar * ismamen * azismamen * adimar * adysmar * ymar * aymar * esmansa * esmar * aesmansa * aesmar * azesmar * adesmar * adestimar * estimació * estimatio * estever * esteva * estiers * esternar * estern * sterilitat * esterelitat * destenher * extinctiu * extenjer * esteinger * estenher * costellatio * estencelar * estelat * steleta * estedal * estivenc * estieu * prestamen * prestament * sustituit * substituit * substitució * substitución * sustitución * substitucion * sustitucio * substitucio * monegue * forteza * femena * restitutio * restituïr * constitutio * istitut * istitutio * statuir * estatuir * conestablia * conestable * establar * establaria * substantivar * sustantivar * transsustanciar * sobresubstancial * sustancial * substancial * substancios * substansa * sustancia * sustentacion * sustentacio * sustentar * eqüidistant * consisténcia * consistència * consistencia * resisténcia * resistència * circumstancia * instanssa * instància * constància * constancia * malestansa * benestan * benestansa * dezestabliment * dezestablir * restablir * establiment * establida * stablir * desestansa * desistar * estezar * estaigan * estagan * estatgan * estaga * estatga * estadier * estagier * estatge * establament * stablament * stabilitat * estacionari * stacionari * estacio * estatio * estamen * estanza * estal * istar * staignar * estaing * estandard * estandart * estancir * stanc * estaynch * estampir * estampida * estamenha * estalvar * estalizagria * adestalbiar * estalbi * estalbiar * estacatge * estacha * stabozir * estabordir * estaboir * eissaborir * eissaborzir * eissabozir * issilhar * exilhament * representatiu * representacio * representació * presentació * presentatiu * prezencialment * presen * presentacio * absensa * absencia * anientar * nienteza * neien * entamens * essencialment * escential * assaget * assajador * issajaire * issaiar * assatjar * essaiar * escarier * esquerrier * esquerran * esquerra * eschivar * esquivansa * esqiu * esquiu * esciriol * escurol * esquintamen * esquintar * esquinsar * esquissar * esquinancia * esquernir * escarnidor * escarniers * escaisses * escarniment * cabossar * cabusser * esquerna * isquern * esquarn * esquern * esquella * esquelha * esposcar * esportella * esporta * esporlar * esporle * esporge * spongios * espongios * spondilh * espondil * espondeiar * espondeira * esponda * resposset * respossiu * respostura * rebecar * respòsta * responsiva * respondemen * responsion * espozar * esposamen * esposalhas * esposalicias * espozalici * espozalizi * convinent * vizin * gramadis * linnadge * eiss * espoza * espos * esponcio * espleyar * explectar * expleitar * explechar * espleitiu * esplechieu * esplechiu * explectatio * esplet * esple * espleg * esplec * espleita * espingala * espinar * espinassar * espinós * espinos * espitlori * espiaut * espieut * espigar * espingar * expinctar * espil * espiament * espieissar * espeissar * épaissement * espessament * espeysheza * espessetat * espeissedat * espiessa * espes * contresperonar * esperonador * esperonaill * esperonalh * spermatizar * spermatic * sospiros * entresospir * esperdalh * sospiralh * sospiraire * sospiramen * sospire * cospirar * cospiratio * espiralh * inspiracio * respiratòri * respiratori * respiratiu * respirament * respiracio * resperir * vinch * meravilhar * meravellar * meravelhar * maravellar * rahó * occasió * pensament * espanes * espaneis * espeirar * espiratiu * aspiramen * esperimen * espiramen * espirassio * espiracio * esperir * espertar * espiritalment * espiritualament * espiritual * espiritaus * esperital * espirital * sperit * cague molle * despers * desperamen * desesperansa * desesper * esperaire * esperamen * esperansa * esper * emysperi * espèra * espelofir * espelir * specular * especulatiu * speculacio * espielh * espelh * espectacio * espessiaria * especiairia * despessier * espessiador * especiayre * especiador * espessier * especi * specificament * specificar * especifiar * especificar * especialament * specialmens * especialmens * specia * espadelar * espadar * espazar * espazier * espazeta * espazada * espa * espaza * espautar * espaut * espatum * espalus * espallieyra * espalla * espassar * espacios * espasi * espassi * espazi * espasme * esparniable * espargnar * esparpalh * esparpalhar * dispèrs * dispers * disperger * dispercio * dispersio * esparsiu * exparcio * esparsio * esparser * esparger * expansiu * expandir * espandir * expandiment * espandemens * espalege * esmondegar * esmofidar * esmeutidura * esmeutir * esmirle * esmerillo * esmaut * esmaiar * eslanegar * eslabreiar * esguire * esguirar * esglendillar * scudier * escuder * escudier * escuria * escura * escueyll * escuelh * escudelar * escruptador * escrutar * conscripcion * transcriure * subscriptio * subscritio * sotzescriptio * sotzescriure * avortista * colombon * colombièr * colombeta * colomat * colomar * colomaire * colonhada * bondat * colissar * colicós * colicona * colicat * colicar * sobrescrire * sobrescriure * rescrich * prescriptio * prescrieure * escriptio * escrivania * escripturat * escriptori * escrinh * escremir * escrimir * escoutador * escout * rescossa * escosa * escorpion * escopilhos * escopimen * escup * escop * rescotamen * rescostament * rescost * rescos * rascundre * rescondre * descondre * escon * esgondidament * escondudament * escondit * escondig * escondir * escona * escoischendre * escoissendre * escofenar * escofellar * escobolier * escobilha * escobilh * esclavina * escharpir * escasselier * escasan * escassier * escarcella * asescara * escaseza * escassedat * escarsedat * escarsetat * scasadamens * escassamen * escarlat * escarmussa * escharida * escarificatio * escaravais * escarar * escapolari * escavia * escandres * escandol * escandalh * escandall * escandalhar * escandelhar * escamonea * escatos * scata * escata * scamozitat * escamal * bescalo * esqueirar * esqueira * escaliar * escalament * escalo * escafit * escacat * escaquier * escanh * escaimel * enescar * adescar * azescar * azesc * adesc * escar * esbair * erugua * eruginos * eruginar * eructuacio * ruca * eruge * erramen * errada * erransa * eratic * hermitori * hermitanatge * hermitaje * ermitatge * hermitan * ermanezir * azermar * adermar * azemar * ermage * erm * irissar * hirissar * erissar * yrissament * herisso * hirisso * erisso * herizipila * erisipila * ergada * erebir * herebre * erebre * azers * enderdre * derc * derdre * conderdre * aderdre * equipollent * equipollen * desegalar * dezengaltat * deseguansa * desegal * engalhar * egalar * equar * engar * egar * eguar * esguansa * eguansa * egallansa * engaltat * egaleza * engualmen * egalmen * egualmen * engalament * engal * egual * agular * agulacio * equatio * enequitozamen * enic * inic * enequitat * iniquitat * equitat * epyzeuzis * epytheton * epynalimpha * epynalensis * coletina * coletat * colibrí * coliandra * coleton * coletar * colet * colason * colerós * colerina * colent * colejaire * collècta * collegatari * collegial * collegat * colat * colasson * colassa * colassada * colassat * colàs * colariva * colarina * colarinat * colareta * occitan central * occitan moyen * colaretat * colaret * colantament * colantar * colana * colanta * colanchon * colancha * colaire * colanha * colatge * coladura * coladoira * breument * poch * afanyós * divinament * crech * passat * devotament * devòt * devòtament * antich * amich * axí * aygua * tampoch * graner * manòta * meditatiu * caissal * castelàs * Sent Victor de la Còsta * Ledinhan * tubòt * inacabat * inacabar * incontestabilitat * resèrva * liquèn * çò * çò parièr * matelòt * matalòt * mancament * pèca * desrovilhar * rovilhós * rovilh * rovilhar * colaborador * colant * escolament * coladís * conicitat * conic * ostilitat * ostil * finfa * colhandràs * colhat * coguolon * coguola * coguolatge * coguièu * cogorluda * cogorlitge * cocolomochon * conhonhon * cogoacha * conhòl * conha * conhetàs * conhièra * conhetat * conhetar * epymone * epydiocezis * epistolar * epilemtic * epilentic * epilectic * epilectiu * epilencia * epilemcia * epilepcia * epiglos * piphania * epifania * epedemia * epidimia * epicurieu * epictafi * epenthezis * epatic * a envis * envezadura * envezadamen * envezar * envesar * enveiar * enveiador * envezos * enveios * evea * eveia * enveia * enula * entreval * entomar * enteruscle * entamenar * assemblatiu * assemblansa * assembladamen * essembladamens * ensemps * essemps * ensa * emportunitat * enportunamen * enportun * engrestara * engres * enganosament * enjanar * enganable * enganador * enganaire * enjanmen * enguana * enjan * endros * endibia * endivia * endiadis * encobolamen * encluget * enclaus * enchoatiu * encestuos * essessier * ensessar * ecessar * encessar * ences * ensens * eces * encaut * encadastar * encastonar * enbolsar * enap * emulacion * emulacio * emphiteosim * emphazis * enpeutar * enpeut * empeut * espenhemen * empeicha * espencha * empencha * espenher * espender * empenher * empaytar * empachier * empaytament * empachamen * empaig * emorroydal * emorroydas * prominencia * proeminencia * preeminencia * proemineisser * eminensia * emineisser * emigranea * emendros * enbrio * enbolisme * enblauzir * emblausir * enblar * enbonill * embonil * emborigol * emborill * embelic * embargament * desembargar * embarc * ematiste * ellebori * elytropia * elitropia * elephacia * elefancia * elephantin * elephantessa * elephanta * orifan * olifan * almornar * almonaria * almoynier * almonier * almosnera * almosna * almorna * elimosina * lectoari * lectuari * lactoari * electuaris * elambic * aquilh * aquil * aquelha * aicil * aisilh * aicilh * aicill * aisselha * aissela * aiselha * aisela * aicelha * aicela * aisselh * aiselh * aisel * aicelh * aicel * selui * selhut * cilh * cill * selha * celha * celh * elha * elhs * eissuc * flotable * flotabilitat * virosta * mòssi * greujar * falunièra * estofament * pénger * pénher * pilòri * pinatèl * pinatèla * pinassa * pinàs * pinara * pinarar * pimponet * pimpinhon * pimpinha * pimpejar * pimparrin * pimparèl * pimpareleta * pimparelet * pimpalhadura * pimpalhar * pima * ferigola * pimet * pimbert * pimat * pimar * pilotatge * pileta * Ponç Pilat * pijona * pijonièra * pijonièr * pijonet * pijonat * pijonada * pijon * pilhardar * pilhard * pilhaire * pigritge * pigrament * pinholat * pinhut * pinhorièr * pinhorat * pinholièra * pinholet * pinhèl * pinheta * pinhet * pinhièra * pinhareda * pinhaton * pinhar * pinhateta * pinhatièr * pinhata * pinhatassa * oblit * paor * insercion * desaventura * balsamic * valent a dire * catenari * espinchar * pigala * pigalha * espaurit * facècia * pomèl * pletorico * pletórico * pletòric * pletoric * pletòra * picament * picalha * passatgièr * penacha * quinçon * arden * gleisa * trobar leu * trobar clus * cansson * comenssar * glorieta * evolució * evolucion * genibreta * figuratiu * gastroscòpi * issugar * echucar * eisugar * issarop * issirop * eissarop * aysamenar * essamenar * isam * aysam * metessme * meesme * meime * mesesme * medesme * mezeisamen * mezeis * medes * metris * epsament * eissamen * epsa * eissa * eps * egypani * egruvir * efrunamens * ufruna * efrun * femelh * efimeron * effimer * efemèr * efímer * edra * edifiar * reddificar * rehedification * hedificar * hedificatio * edificatio * edificament * gleisarque * glesia * gleizeta * glieia * glieyza * gleiza * enubriar * ybrieza * ivreza * eniurar * enieurar * esbietat * ivros * ybri * ibre * ibriaic * ibriac * embriaic * ebriaic * ebriac * Ebres * ebrieu * ebray * eboric * ebèn * ebdomadier * eubazis * ebazis * dyeresis * dyastole * dyphanitat * dyaliton * dyafragma * dyaforozis * perdurablamen * perdurabletat * perdurabilitat * perdurable * endurs * abduros * abdurador * abdurar * duradero * durablament * durabletat * duracio * duran * indurziment * endurzezir * indurzir * endurzir * endurar * induratiu * dureza * duressa * duricia * redotable * redoptable * reduptansa * redoptar * duptador * doptosament * dobtos * dobtosamen * dubietat * doptamen * duptansa * doptos * doptor * dupte * dopte * duptar * seduire * reductiu * produxio * productiu * esdui * perduire * inductiu * fordure * esdurre * esduire * entroductio * entroduire * endurre * enduta * desdure * desduire * conductici * salvconduch * conduch * aduzemen * aduzer * dúctil * ductibilitat * duquessa * duguessa * durre * dotzena * duodeni * dualitat * abdoas * amdoas * ambedoas * amdos * abdui * enjuscas * duesca * drudaria * druda * dromo * dromede * dromedari * dromadari * draparia * drapel * dragma * dragea * draguntea * adozilhar * dozil * adoutz * dotz * trasdossa * adorsa * dorssar * entredormir * endurmir * adurmir * dormicio * dormidor * durmillos * dormillos * dorca * adomesjar * adomesgar * adomniu * domadura * domable * maiordome * endomengadura * domanar * domicili * domergal * domini ser * domenjadura * dompnhon * domejo * dominicatura * domenis * domesjable * desmestegessa * domesteguessa * domestgamen * dometgue * domengeiramen * domengier * domenger * domesgier * donzellar * dompney * domnei * domneiar * domnpneyar * dompneyamen * dompneiador * domneiaire * damisela * donzelon * donzel * doneta * donpn * adoussar * adolzar * adossir * adolcir * doussesir * douzor * dolzor * dulcoratiu * dolzettamen * dousset * doussan * dossan * doussament * dolzament * dolz * dolsa * dòlça * dòlsa * gòlsa * endoloirament * adolentir * desadolorar * doloyrar * doloiramen * dolorosamen * doloiros * doiloros * doloros * dolentia * dolensa * endoctrinamen * doctrinar * doctrinador * doctrinament * dieutat * divicias * desputar * indistintament * distintament * endestinctamens * distinctament * distinzion * disipaire * dissipayre * decipar * discipar * dissentariá * dissentèri * discenteria * disertament * secretamen * secretament * discretamen * discretiu * discrèt * discrecio * endisciplinar * disciplinari * discipola * disciplinar * discipol * predit * sobredire * redir * maldizedor * maldizeire * maldicio * maldizamen * maldizenssa * maldit * maldir * maldire * esdit * esdig * esdir * esdire * entredich * entredire * endecio * endire * desdizemen * desdire * contradictòri * contradictori * contradicement * contradisament * Contradicio * contradictio * contradit * contradire * bendig * benediccio * benesir * benezir * dictional * dizidor * dezidor * dizedor * diredor * dition * diptongar * diptonge * diptamini * dipsades * dipsas * diocezal * diocesa * diocezi * dinnada * dinada * dinnea * dirnar * esdilovi * esdoluvi * delòvi * delovi * deluvi * dulivi * diluvi * negligensa * negligencia * neglicos * neclechos * diligensa * diligensia * diligencia * diligentament * dilaniar * prodeingnar * endignar * endignacio * indignacio * endignamen * desdegnar * esdenh * desdeing * desdenhos * deinar * deingnar * denhar * dignatio * dignamen * deing * dignetat * dignitat * digèst * indigèst * indigestibilitat * endegestio * indigestio * indigest * digestibilitat * digestio * digestiu * degerir * dechament * dechat * dictayre * diaspre * diaspe * dyasretic * dyarria * diarria * diafan * diadèma * dyadema * sobdiague * subdiacre * arquediaguenat * presbot * archipreire * almornier * ardiaque * arquidiaque * archidiaque * diague * endiablar * diablal * diablia * diabol * diurn * quatredian * cotedian * cotidian * meriana * meridia * miehdia * miegdia * meidia * dissapte * divenres * dimercres * dimartz * dimergue * ditemergue * desiderar * desiransa * desirier * deyssirar * devorable * devoraire * endevisible * devizada * divisidamen * devezidamen * devisar * devizable * divizable * diviziu * divisidor * deveziment * devezio * devision * divizir * devezir * devire * endeutar * endeptar * deutor * deptor * deuteire * deveire * depte * degudament * devendaill * devendalh * devinansa * devinailla * devinail * devinatje * divinacio * divinatiu * devinador * theofania * theologian * deïficar * deificar * divinal * diuessa * deuessa * Deu * Dieus * desmar * deimaria * demamen * deimari * deume * deyme * deime * desme * decime * dessima * dexenier * desenier * degania * degua * dega * dezenari * dezesete * dezenament * detz * predestinatio * predestinacio * endestinada * endesti * endestinar * destinatiu * destinajes * destinacio * destinada * despeytar * despechables * despieyt * despieg * desnot * deserer * dese * desc * deisque * desque * deruben * deputador * esdentelhar * contradenteyar * denthelar * esdentat * meravelhos * restet * estet * trobet * afranhent * adans * dentile * dentele * dentat * endenayrar * denairet * dinier * de denfra * denfra * endemoniat * demoniat * demoniayx * demezir * demezida * delir * reliquiari * reliquias * relenquir * relinquir * deslinquiment * delinquentz * deficar * defeci * defesi * dedicacio * decrepitut * endecrepitat * decrepitat * decoratiu * eyssernimen * issernit * yssernitz * issernitz * esernit * eissernitz * eissernit * essernir * eissernir * dessernir * decretal * decretista * decrèt * decret * decernir * dechar * dechamen * decha * deguier * deburar * condemnatòri * contusión * contusió * contusionar * discòrdia * debelitar * debilitacion * debilitatio * debanar * dactil * datz * dardasier * dardier * darre * dotahcio * doalici * doaliri * dotalici * doaris * dotaire * adoniu * adonant * donador * donaire * donazos * donada * subdit * dacio * datari * datiu * condempnatori * condempnamen * condemnacion * condempnation * dampnificar * damnifiar * damnificar * dampnatgar * dampnar * dampnable * damnuc * dampnaggozament * dampnaggos * dampnatjos * dampnos * dampnatio * dampnamen * retalhar * retalh * entaillar * entalhament * entalh * taillar * talhable * talhandier * talhayre * talhador * taliador * codèrc * prudència * saviesa * Castela * Arago * quan * naturalament * naturau * esegon * lambdatiser * llicència poètica * basme * embaymar * combinejar * sabatariá * cordonariá * desagregacion * desèrt * desertós * talhadre * tailhage * taillonet * talhament * taill * talh * dalhayre * dayll * dalh * dalphin * dadau * dacita * hyat * surgaria * sirurgia * surgia * cyrurgia * cypri * sipres * cusco * cusso * procuratiu * procurairitz * procuraire * escurar * curadamens * curiosamen * curiozetat * curosament * curos * curador * curaire * curament * conhet * conh * cunh * culvertia * culvert * culada * excoriadura * excoriament * excoriacio * escortegar * corregada * correjada * corregeta * coritja * correy * corretz * correg * corrigier * descoirar * encuirar * correiar * coirassa * coirataria * coiratier * escuissat * cuissos * cuyssiera * coissa * cuyssa * cueissa * cubiculari * cubeba * cubelost * cubel * cruzeleza * cruzeza * cruzeltat * cruzelmen * cruzel * escroychedis * escroissir * cruissir * croichir * crucir * cruschar * cruol * crugo * recrusar * cruditat * crucifiamen * crucificx * crucific * crozar * crozamen * crozada * crozeta * crostela * crozat * croptos * clota * cropta * croza * acropit * descrupir * crupir * cropiera * cronographia * crossar * crotlar * crollar * gorbel * croille * croi * crocares * crocut * crizopassi * crizolit * cristalloydes * desencriminar * crinit * crinut * grigno * grino * sedenc * encriminar * encrimar * criminayre * criminos * criminalmen * escridamen * escridalar * escridar * cridiu * cridaire * cridoria * cridamen * cridor * crizaillar * cribellar * crespar * crespel * crespina * cresp * crepia * crupia * crepcha * cremosamen * cremos * cremament * cremadura * cramor * cresma * crisma * sobrecreisser * recreisser * percreisser * encrezensa * encreisser * decreyshement * decreysshement * descreis * descreisser * acreysedor * acreissemen * acreisser * creycement * creisshement * creissensa * creyssho * creguda * creys * creisser * mescrezensa * mescreant * mescreire * incredulitat * encreire * descrezensa * descrezer * descreire * crezedor * credeire * credensa * crezensa * creansa * crebamostier * escrevantar * escrebantar * crebadura * crebassa * crebantar * crebei * crebassar * crebant * pastoreta * Gascoingna * recreamens * recreacio * creazo * creairitz * creaire * crapana * cranel * escracar * recoser * decoccio * bescueit * bescueg * coitura * coizenza * cozensa * coze * coguastro * cosiner * cuec * cutz * cossezen * cuchiu * cotador * cota de malha * cotha * sobrecot * acostumadamen * acosdumnansa * cosdumnier * costumnansa * costumanza * cosdumna * costipar * costipatiu * costipacio * costil * apropament * acostament * costeta * decostamen * costatge * enbastardir * aguilo * remembrança * sovenença * remembrar * sedusir * Tripol * consouda * cossouda * cozina * cozin * descoser * cordurier * cozender * cozidura * cozedura * costura * cordura * cozir * coruscacio * encortinar * encortinamen * cortalh * encortezir * descortezia * descortez * cortezar * licence poétique * cortezamen * corteiador * corteiaire * -mentz * cortesamentz * cortadis * accorsar * cortet * recorporatiu * escorporar * incorporar * encorporar * incorporal * incorporatiu * incorporeitat * incorporacio * gardacors * corporent * corpulencia * corporalitat * corporeitat * socorremen * secors * secorre * secorrer * soccorre * recoredor * recorre * occurer * occorre * escorrement * encorremen * encorrer * encorre * discursiu * decorrement * decorre * contracorre * concurren * acorsaditz * acorsar * accorre * accorrement * corratieira * corratier * corratadura * corrateiar * corsari * corseyar * corsieyra * corsier * corril * corrensa * correment * corrieu * correguda * corpa * coronari * coronadura * cornelina * cornelha * musar * cornamusaire * hunicorn * escornar * cornuda * cornenc * cornar * cordoneir * malacordanza * desacordar * dezacordansa * dezacordamen * dezacort * descordar * descordier * discordi * descort * concordiar * concordi * acordadament * acordatiu * acordansa * acordamen * acordier * acordi * entracor * manicorda * cordeiar * cordar * cordazo * cordalha * cordella * cordonet * cordo * recurvar * recurvatio * incurvacio * acorbar * encorbar * corbament * croac * corpmari * corpatos * chorist * recordatiu * recordamen * recordansa * encoreillar * encorillar * descorallar * descorar * dezacorar * acorar * corrossadamens * corrossar * corrossos * corrosansa * corrotz * coreilhar * corelhar * corillar * coralhar * coregliaire * corilla * coralha * coreilla * crebacor * baticor * corduelh * corana * corailha * corada * coralmen * coratjosamens * coratjosament * coratgos * coratjos * encoblar * descoblar * copulatiu * copiós * copiozament * copiosament * copios * copada * envit * envidar * descovidar * covidar * contumeliar * contumeliosament * contrixio * contricio * contrabillar * encontramens * contrastar * contrastaire * contrastius * contrariamen * contrarietat * contrariaire * contrariosamen * escontentar * contempner * conteiral * reconjar * reconja * aconjar * acoindar * acointamen * acundamen * acoindansa * cundir * cueyntat * coindar * condeiar * coindeiar * cundezia * cundansa * cuendansa * coindansa * cunhdia * cueindia * cunthia * coindia * cuendet * cunhdet * coindet * cueindamen * conhdamens * cointamen * conje * cuende * recomtable * recomtamen * recomtansa * racomtar * recomtar * acomtar * comtaire * constipatiu * cossiros * consiros * cossiraire * consiranza * cossirier * consirier * cossire * cossiradament * cossirar * consideransa * consideracio * senatusconsult * senatconsult * reconsiliatiu * reconsiliatio * consiliatu * concossol * cossolat * consolat * cossol * concili * reyrecosselh * desacosseillar * desaconselhar * desconseillar * descosselhar * acocelhar * acossellar * acosselhayritz * acosselhador * acocellaire * acosselladamens * acosseilladament * cosseillar * cosselhar * cosselhador * cosseillador * cosselhaire * cosseilher * cosseliers * coselhatge * cosselhazo * conselhamen * cosselh * conre * conrei * congrens * congressa * desconfessat * descofes * cofes * confes * cofessar * confessio * conditionar * conditionalment * conduchier * condimen * condut * conduich * conduc * condre * condensatiu * condamina * concutir * concretiu * coscolha * comca * sobrecomptar * menescompte * mescomptar * besconte * bescomtar * comdador * comtar * vescomtal * vescomtat * vescomtessa * vescomt * comtiu * contat * comtor * acomparacio * comprazos * compendios * compactio * desencombrar * encombrar * encombros * encombrament * encombratje * engombrer * encombrier * demolhir * acomolar * cumenalar * encomoditat * incommoditat * comodament * acomjadar * comjiar * conjat * recomensar * encomensanza * acomensamen * acomensar * comensador * comensaire * comensailla * comensamens * comens * comenhar * comensar * comestio * comeder * combinatiu * cathacumba * combel * comat * cossi * coment * cotelar * coltellada * costalier * cotelh * coltelh * coltivador * cultivaire * coltivament * cotel * coltre * colre * encolpar * colpablament * colpable * colpau * colpier * colbe * escolorir * descolorir * descolorar * descoloratiu * descoloracio * descoloramen * colorir * coloratiu * coloracio * colorament * colophonia * coronda * colompna * colonhet * colombet * colobri * colobre * colobi * colloquintida * colliri * colic * coliandre * coleric * colretz * colra * escoloriables * escoloriar * colatiu * coladitz * degolatio * colladeiar * coliers * couser * coysin * coissi * coinassa * recuelhir * reculhir * recoillir * desacuoillir * desacuellir * desacoillir * concuillir * concuelhir * acoillimen * aculhimen * acuelh * acuelhir * cuillairet * cuillier * culhier * culhidor * culhidura * culhida * cuelhir * coillir * colhus * colho * colha * coia * cogula * escogossar * cogossia * cocuc * cocuda * coutz * coguos * cogotz * cogul * cogot * cogonot * outracuiador * outracuiamen * outracuidamen * outracug * oltracuidar * ultracuidar * trascuiar * sobrecuiament * sobrecuiar * acuidamen * cuiairitz * cugiaire * cuiaire * cuiamen * cugei * cug * cuiar * cogitar * codornitz * codoing * codicil * còdi * codi * condergar * condrech * conderser * conderc * coderc * codena * Coudène * acoltar * acoudar * copdada * coydat * coyda * calcatrics * cocodrilh * cocena * sobrecochar * coytadament * coitozamen * cochadamen * coichar * cochar * cochosamen * cochos * recobrir * descobertura * descobrire * cubresel * cobercellar * coberturier * coberturièr * cubertura * coopertura * cubertor * cuberta * cubrimen * cubert * cubertament * recobramen * recobrada * cobranza * cobleiar * cobleiador * cobleiaire * encobir * cobezeytar * cobezeiar * cubitar * cobeitar * cobezeza * cubiticia * cubitia * cobeitat * cupiditat * cobeytatiu * cobeitos * coardia * coardayre * coart * coartacio * coartar * coarctar * coador * coana * coagular * coagulacio * concoeira * concoa * acoatar * capcoat * capcaudat * caudat * coeta * coza * clueys * cloquiar * cloquar * cluchier * clochier * clisterizacio * cristeri * clistèri * clisteri * eclipsatiu * eclipciar * eclipsar * esclipsis * declinatòri * declinatori * declinazo * declinamen * decli * enclinar * enclesis * enclinacio * inclinament * enclinamen * aclinar * aclinamen * aclis * clerguegar * clerjal * clergil * clercia * clerguada * clergant * clergat * clergier * clergavis * clergua * clerge * clergue * clerczon * cleda * clopchar * claudiquar * resclure * reclaure * resclausada * resclauza * interclure * desclaure * esclure * esclaure * inclusiu * inclusivament * enclure * enclaure * inclusio * enclostrar * concluire * conclusiu * conclusio * acclure * aclucar * clusamen * claumen * clure * cluchar * claustrier * clausio * clausura * cluza * clusel * closc * clauza * clauzura * claus * reclavar * contraclaviers * contraclau * desclavar * esclavar * enclavar * clavaria * clavari * desclavelhar * clavellar * clarmontes * glara * declaradament * declaradamen * declaracion * declaramen * declaratiu * clarifiar * clarificament * clarificacio * clarificatiu * aclariar * esclairamen * esclarzezir * esclarziment * clareiar * clarzir * clardor * clayror * clarat * clartat * claritat * clarament * clapcedra * exclamatiu * clamos * clamatier * clamaire * avant clas * clamar * civaier * sivadatge * civilitat * civilment * ciutadana * ciptadan * civitat * ciptat * citrinitat * subcitrin * cithola * recitamen * excitatiu * citatori * citamen * citayre * biterna * ciragra * quinquagezima * sinquantena * cinquanten * quinzena * quinzen * cinquen * quintar * quintament * cinamomi * cimen * cimblos * cimbol * sobretracimar * entrecimar * tressimar * entrecimamen * entrecims * recimar * cirici * selitz * entrecilh * sobressilia * sobrecilha * sobresill * sobrecill * silh * cicuda * epicicle * cibori * antecrist * xristiandat * chrestiantat * crestianor * cristian * crestianar * chimeric * chilpa * achuflar * chuflar * chifflar * chiflador * chufla * cherubin * cheira * chavana * chaplatio * chapladis * chaorcin * chandorn * chancera * chancelar * successiu * successivament * eretièr * successio * succezir * succedir * procezimen * procezir * excessiu * anteceden * accessoriamen * cessament * cessable * cesca * recensar * assensa * acessar * assensament * acessamen * cessalmen * cessal * censuari * sobces * sobreces * eservigar * esherbelar * esservelar * servela * cervella * servel * servitz * cervigual * servier * cerviat * servios * cervia * cerv * cerulenc * acertivamen * acertas * nocertanedat * acert * acertamen * certifficatoria * certificamen * cerciorar * certanetat * sertetut * certanza * certanamen * cerra * cerot * surgier * serier * serisia * cereira * encercable * escercar * essercar * ensercar * serquar * cercamen * circumferensa * circularmen * circularitat * recercelar * celclar * selcle * cerauni * cerastes * cirarar * cenophali * cephalea * cephalic * ceptas * essepar * centisme * centen * encendrar * incineracio * essendre * acendre * senros * cendros * cenes * cenre * recinglar * cinglar * sotzsencha * sobreseing * trascenher * recenher * recenger * encenher * cengement * cintha * cenha * sentura * centura * centurar * seynera * senchar * cenher * cendalia * cendat * cendal * cinacle * cenacle * sementeri * cementeri * assembelhar * cembellar * celalaria * cellarier * celidonia * celeritat * recelada * entreceli * descelamen * esselar * encelar * selaire * seliu * celiu * celamen * celadament * celestialmen * celestial * celestin * sedre * essegar * encegar * sivela * cebat * ceba marina * cazubla * cazerna * cazeitat * cavilhos * cavillar * cavilladura * cavilhatio * descavalcar * escavalchar * encavalcar * chavaliar * cavalguar * cavaleiral * cavalayria * cavalaria * cavalcadura * cavalairos * cavayer * cavalcaire * cavalina * cavalin * cavalh * sostcavar * concavar * concavitat * concau * cavansar * cavarota * cavernos * cavelet * cavament * cauzonides * cauzon * encautar * encautatiu * cautelosament * cautelosamente * cautelozament * cautelos * cauterisar * cauterizacio * cauteri * descauzimen * descauzidamen * descauzit * descauzir * escauzir * chausidor * chaussire * causimen * causit * chausidamen * causidamen * chausit * recusation * escusament * escuzansa * excusasio * excuzatio * dezacusar * desencuzar * desencuzatio * desencusa * encusar * encusador * encusamen * accusatiu * acuzaire * encaisonar * ochaisonar * acaizonar * ocaisonar * ochaizo * ocaizo * uchaiso * chausar * causeiar * chausament * cayson * cauzatiu * caudeyayre * caucala * catholical * catolix * cathezizar * cathatipozis * cathacrezis * catarr * catha * encastrat * encastrar * cresteza * castracio * crestaire * creston * crestar * crastar * castoreum * castorea * castiador * castiaire * castiansa * quastiazo * chastiament * castigueri * castiguier * castier * castei * castic * chastiar * castiar * encaussar * encassar * encaussador * entrecaussamen * encaussament * linsonjear * encaus * decassar * cascieu * cassador * cassayre * cachament * cachadura * caissar * cassar * cass * cascavel * descazar * decazar * descazernar * sotzaccasat * accasat * acazar * cazaz * cazat * casamen * casalera * casalatge * cazalet * cap-cazau * casau * accider * accidentalmen * mescazer * meschaia * meschaenza * meschasensa * descazer * dechazer * dechaiable * descazeig * dechazemen * descazensa * dechazensa * eschazer * escazuta * escarida * escazecha * escazenza * chaeguda * cazuta * cazer * cazemen * cazensa * cartillaginos * encartamen * cartolari * cartolar * cartabel * carruncula * cayrat * carobla * descarnar * desencarnar * escarnar * encarnar * encarnatiu * encarnatio * encarnamen * carunhier * caronhier * carnut * carnos * charnalment * carnalment * carnacier * carniceria * carnositat * carnairol * carnatge * carunhada * caronhada * carnils * carnaza * carnalitat * carnadura * carlepepi * carica * carienthismos * carairada * carrairon * charau * charretier. * carpentaria * carratier * charrei * carretada * carruga * carreich * carriol * sobrecargar * dezencargar * escarjar * escargar * cargiu * carvier * carricament * cargamen * carc * carmenar * carminar * carminacio * cadrissar * cardaire * cardairina * carcol * mettre sous clé * encarceration * carcerier * carceral * carcais * charbonier * carays * caravil * caramida * caracta * caragge * caritadier * encarzir * carvendre * carvenda * cartenenza * carzir * caréncia * carència * cartat * karitatiu * caramen * capelayrar * capelania * occipici * descapdel * captenir * descaptener * captener * captenensa * chaptenemen * captenemen * captenh * descaptar * chaptar * capitania * encabalir * encabalar * acabalar * descabaleiar * descabal * cabaleiar * cabalos * sobrecabal * cabalmen * cabau * descaptalar * captalier * capitalament * captalmen * capdal * descapdelar * capdelar * capejayre * capdelhador * capdelaire * capdeu * capdel * capdellamens * capfieu * capfinit * capdenal * capcasaler * capcasal * capdulh * caupiduelh * capduelh * chapfrenar * capage * cabestre * cabalayre * descabelhar * capillar * cabeillier * cabelladura * cabeissa * cabeillos * capil * cabelh * recapitolar * capitoleiar * capitolar * capitolier * capitelagge * capipurgi * capsol * capmal * capmail * capmalh * capelina * capelier * cabeleira * candelosa * encapaironar * capairo * cap de drago * escabessar * escapsar * decapitar * decapitament * accabustar * cabussar * cabussol * cabeiament * cobricap * escabesceira * acabensa * acabamen * rechap * rescap * encanuzir * encanezir * canuzir * canicia * escantelar * cantarida * rechantar * percantar * enchantar * encantaire * encantatio * encantamen * deschantar * deschans * bescantar * bescantaire * chandeiar * cantorel * chantressa * cantaire * chansoneta * cantaret * candeleir * feupa * velós * candelor * candelabre * candelar * regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit * candelet * canorgua * cannonegue * canorgue * canonizatio * canonista * canonicament * canella * canelhada * canabacier * cansil * canep * quandi * candorador * crancos * escancelar * cancellar * cadenel * canel * canaviera * canacera * canavera * caniculari * canícula * canicular * cadelar * cadelet * caninieu * canineu * caninier * caninós * caninièr * camusat * gamusia * gamus * campanier * campanela * escampadamen * escampaire * escampament * campernar * campal * lieit * campolieit * cambo * manzanilla * camomila * acaminar * caminier * caminador * camelopart * camela * encamarar * encamaradamen * encamaramen * cambreiar * camarieria * camarier * camararia * chamarlenc * camarlenc * cambrieu * cambrier * cambreta * recambiar * escambiamen * escambis * bescambis * biscambiar * escanjar * escambiar * camjairitz * camjador * cambiador * camjaire * cambiaire * camje * camge * cambiamen * camjar * trascambada * gambaut * cambaterat * cambarut * cambiera * camaleon * caucina * cauç * calz * decalvatiu * escalvinar * calviera * calvut * calvet * qualv * calv * descaussar * caussat * caussar * caussada * chalsamen * causament * caussier * causos * caussa * calsa * calumpniar * calumpnia * concalengier * calonja * calonjar * calivar * caramelar * calamellar * caramela * cabamel * calamel * calmeilla * calmeilh * calitz * codols * calhauos * calhaus * noncaler * nonchalen * noncalamen * nonchalansa * calensa * calendal * kalenda maia * kalenda * calenda * escalcizo * recalivar * recaliu * escaudar * escaudadura * esqualfar * acalinar * calina * caliu * calefactio * calfagge * calfament * qualiditat * calefactiu * calorens * caudet * caudament * caudamen * calcedoyne * calpisar * calcamen * calca * recalar * calar * calamalec * calafatar * calabre * escayssar * acaissar * caissel * caysalh * encairellar * cayreliera * cairel * descadenar * encadenamen * encadenar * cadenar * cadafalc * cachossintheton * cacenphaton * concagar * cada us * cac * cabrionat * cabrella * caprifuelh * corpicorne * caprizant * cabreria * meridionau * hagina * manteniment * miègjornal * espleitada * espleitacion * esplecha * esplechar * espleitar * profièch * profièit * fermentacion * blaca * malvolent * menaire * eschapar * eschapament * jaup * jaupal * copacap * lenh * pròpri * proprietat * proprietari * missara * dormir coma una missara * soledat * soletat * solitud * escapament * entrainar * entraïnar * entraïnament * emplenar * empliment * jaupadís * lairet * nhaulet * nhaular * bóstia * bróstia * brústia * rocassós * rocassut * cabrier * cabirola * cabrol * cabrat * cabrel * cabreta * occupatiu * arrecebre * receptiu * receptable * recebeire * recient * recepte * recebimen * recepcion * recebre * despersebudament * despercebre * apercebemen * aperceubudamens * perceptiu * percibilitat * perceut * deceptiu * decebeire * dessebement * deceptio * deceubudamen * concebement * ausidor * endevinalha * silèx * planpè * Totsants * Martror * Marteror * malholar * tièra * òrdre * incandescéncia * celebritat * nòble * bosquilh * portaire * pòrtaletras * piaton * beçareda * beçaira * beçaireta * bosquilhon * estagi * duración * cabanàs * bon profit * complòt * bazardar * folastre * foliá * baugesa * baudrièr * baudrejar * bavut * bavós * tustejar * punicion * tustada * tusta * batracian * batifolatge * batifolar * baticorar * palpitacion * batalhejar * consacrar * nòser * nòire * esfoscar * testut * esfondre * guisquet * -esa * petitesa * pelòta * lesega * cocodrilo * comédia * téner * tenguda * titular * enfància * emplec * patrimoni * patrimòni * localizacion * geolocalizacion * retrobar * arretrobar * zòna * aubertura * en linha * pétoule * issar * passadoira * patrióticamente * patrioticament * patriòticament * patriòtic * follonero * cantic * gafon * camarièr * secossa * portic * escortar * otratge * mesinièr * grasant * esfalenar * prestigiosament * prestigiós * prestigi * discordar * dominican * manivèla * flechir * sautar * pitança * apitançar * glòb * reversar * reversada * sabròt * tinha * regetar * pèça * fòca * empalhar * coròla * cròla * girba * pestelar * tibé * tibat * lanha * lanhar * pompilh * poncèla * espolsierar * polsièira * polsièra * encabanar * encabassar * cabàs * gènesi * genèsi * grasilhada * grasilha * estarir * grolhar * garramanha * mèla * impietadosament * pietadós * impietadós * ensolelhar * furgar * hurgar * pàisser * òda * gòine * endicar * encartar * patramand * orizont * melingre * esfulhar * esfolhar * luzerna * lausèrba * ausèrda * lausèrda * poiridura * treneta * pecigada * pecigar * pecic * ganiva * noirigat * mècres * obòla * obòl * nhargar * pesolhós * promoure * promòure * remaridar * graula * agraula * agralha * gralha * lhançana * pasible * lesada * ferrièr * aplastante * abrumador * Complutum * escultar * gratilhar * ponent * desbotonar * recabussar * recabussada * recabús * polacra * descapitar * singlar * idromèl * escumar * escrumar * escruma * illusir * empedegar * despetegar * barroquisme * barroc * abarrocar * abancalar * abassegar * abessonar * abatollar * abastir * ieisme històric * colmar * henchir * teñir * derretir * embestir * proseguir * eiretar * casubla * entòrca * parroquet * catimèl * perpensar * manilha * embrumar * quistar * encadenassar * escull * escuèlh * colinar * iodització * ieisme * evòri * ivòri * Gregòri * aleatòri * illusòri * provisòri * il·lusori * esparvièr * passarel•la * encorar * desencorar * abotir * apançar * consciencia * -elh * -ell * frigatell * figatell * laboratòri * passejaire * despastar * castelan * desplaçar * marcir * Roualdès * dèltic * deltaic * enarbolar * inautentic * inautèntic * inautenticitat * dinamograf * écaras * écaper * écaniller * écampouré * écamiau * écaine * à l’écaillette * écaflot * ébrusser * éboulins * ébornifler * vénure * esquetter * s’imparer * empongner * vute * restamper * Noyrigat * Roualdes * Pendariès * Hortelano * hortelano * hortolano * Bouzinhac * Lantuech * Harc * Brast * aballar * balisar * abalisar * abalansar * abacallanar * repaso * badèrna * baderna * penetració * penetración * penetracion * berquer * camisa parda * saïm * caçarèla * caçaira * el que tuvo, retuvo * quién tuvo, retuvo * caçairitz * bretolalla * bretolada * -alla * brètol * bandarra * bancarroter * caixabanc * bancalada * bancalejar * bandolejar * bolquer * bandola * bandúrria * Chabeaudy * tocino entreverado * Arcaishon * en dos palabras * patalear * banc de dades * banastra * bananièr * venalment * venalmente * venalidade * venalidad * venalitat * venalament * bamileké * bambula * bambotxada * bambochada * tambalear * bambalear * bambalina * bambolina * bàmbol * ensaïmada * coca bamba * dubitativament * dubitatiu * dudosamente * fangar * Antòni * república bananera * gibosité * novici * ionitzable * ionisable * ionizable * ionizant * indeterminación * Debellemanière * Dautheribes * pacificação * pacificazione * pacificació * pacificación * pacificar * ultratge * ultratjar * Ademuz * balutxi * Beniopa * Benipeixcar * Canals de Begís * Torques * Càrrica * Novaliches * Alboi * Annauir * la Torre d’en Lloris * Sorió * la Torre de Cerdà * Torrent de Fenollet * Corberà * Rotglà * Aiacor * Penya-serrada * la Sarga * espantós * el Palamó * peixcateria * pescateria * pescadería * pescater * peixater * peixateria * pelegrí * fadrí * bergada * puteria * desflorar * espaventable * pacte del pollastre * pollastre * pollet * vetlar * vetllar * patiment * sofriment * turment * dimoniessa * viciós * escabellar * junky * comoure * enteniment * sofisme * sofisma * speritual * perfaci * prefaci * singularment * singolarmente * singularmente * singularament * manament * pute de luxe * voluntari * descrivir * scriure * òci * ociós * vedell * piltra * pagafantas * escueto * desunir * llur * divinitat * humanitat * valentment * pèrfid * llealment * malvat * horari * amistança * Bec * Goyhex * Hacq * excepcionalament * excepcion * tunar * excellir * exceptar * excel·lència * excelléncia * excellentament * excedir * excedent * excentricitat * excentric * exartròsi * excavacion * examinatritz * exauçar * exauçament * exasperacion * exantèma * exageracion * exaltacion * exagerat * exageradament * evoluïr * estòfa * exageratiu * exactament * exactitud * exaccion * exacerbar * exacerbat * evulsion * evolucionisme * evocable * evocador * evitable * evenciment * evencir * evitament * evidència * evidéncia * evidentament * exacerbacion * socarrón * gabelatge * falsièr * fondacion * formalament * engorgament * enciclopédico * taumaturgia * taumaturgue * tatoaire * tatoar * tatoatge * triplat * pesquer * pesquièr * polalha * videasta * mangiussa * raubadís * zefir * trivialament * manjança * usualament * fresilhon * rigòt * torrèla * utilament * trèva * trescar * tardièr * tolerància * triplament * trapista * tolariá * tòme * tressautar * tolonenc * remolinada * chuca-raca * trapadòt * variador * tiroïda * trotejar * tronçonar * tronçonadoira * tutritz * tutoratge * tutèla * tragedian * tirassada * tirassar * tolosan * pissadoira * ulteriorament * viperin * usatge * usatgièr * uroscopia * fètid * fetidesa * fetiditat * espessir * graissar * feconditat * fabulosament * fabulós * gantièr * folzejant * frecham * fondamentalament * fonamentalment * fonamental * enriquir * franquista * grimorio * assimilacion * falscuol * fotut * frenesia * grimòri * estòrsa * enduresir * bresilh * tocarse las narices * hasta el tuétano * gruppuscolo * Complutense * complutense * gropuscul * grupuscle * ventrilòc * vulgarizar * vastament * validesa * validitat * vampirizar * valvulotomie * valvat * valvular * valvar * vanilha * vanilhièr * verim * vrim * veren * verin * vermenós * verenós * verinós * telatge * veterinari * vestala * vesical * vertuós * virtuós * condecent * fàcilment * debilitat * prolech * vernáculo * vernacle * romanç * lauraire * laurador * laurar * languina * escrocar * ressorgéncia * reïteracion * difuminar * reïterar * -ès * landenc * landés * ligamentós * renguièra * irrupcion * malh * lasanha * sieton * escòria * guinha * malulhada * retorquir * reformacion * espirala * Woyciechowski * Sacrispeyre * estadís * desmamatge * revocar * recercar * empruntar * rosièra * redreçable * redreiçar * redreçament * pitchounet * fusterianisme * indeterminacion * indeterminació * superstició * indefinición * definició * indefinició * indefinit * pronom indefinit * repugnància * fàstic * isca * vapor d’aigua * vapor d’aiga * vapor de agua * correccion * ipercorreccion * potz * frenillo * Maricomplejines * sept jours sur sept * los siete días de la semana * andador * entrecapiadamens * mescabamen * mescap * mescabar * ancaps * forcap * recaptar * encaytivar * captiu * caytivier * a l’an que ven * suecà * -à * tertulià * tertuliano * estilizar * guepard * electrizar * electrocutar * fraccionar * fotocòpia * flagelacion * costarican * germanizar * eterisar * eterizar * etnicitat * català meridional * malentés * malentès * ètic * crenilhar * flandrinós * bancarota * ierarquizacion * ierarquia * ierarquizar * ierarquicament * ierarquic * illustrator * illusionar * illogic * illetrisme * illetrat * illimitat * illegalitat * illegalament * il·lícit * il·legal * crònic * convergencia * convergéncia * convergència * collectar * Trinquier * bloquejar * esbozo * copago * copagament * col·lapse * llevar la negra * avoir la poisse * gentada * forrarse * mútua * llista d’espera * col·lapsar * mileurista * cernalha * solicolc * solcolc * cacalausa * cagaraula * escargòl * calabrun * prangièra * faire la cuisine * pairolièr * pairolariá * pairòu * pairòl * dapàs * saum * saume * de partout * -atje * -menz * -mens * captiosamen * captivitat * capcios * sobrecaupir * chaupir * caisseta * cayssa * buzacador * bustz * abroncar * buzac * burcar * burquier * burlaire * bureus * bollar * bullar * rebullir * chanchullar * -ut * chanchullo * constitutiu * dialecto constitutivo * dialecte constitutiu * pelut * pelós * esbulir * bolidura * bullicio * boillir * buillir * bolidor * buturos * buturozitat * bufador * bufamen * buerna * enbudelar * budellier * buela * budel * budelada * bubali * bubeta * bruyna * bruzilhar * brusca * buada * esbrunir * brunor * brunezir * bruneta * piltre * ayre * brumos * desbrueillar * desbruelhar * rebrugire * embrugir * bruzir * brugire * brugiment * bruda * bruich * bruillar * brolhar * bruelhar * bruoilla * bruelha * bruoil * bruelh * brulhet * brostar * brost * brutonar * brondelh * embronsit * brondill * embroncar * bronc * embroingnar * bronha * broqueta * embrocacio * embrocar * broisso * ambrocar * desabrizar * debrisar * abrizar * brezillar * brisament * brisar * briza * embriar * abrivament * abrivar * brivar * briguar * briu * brian * brezilh * breu-doble * abreviadamen * abreviamen * abreviacio * breviar * breveza * breviamen * brevadamen * brèvament * breumen * semibreus * bresca * desentrebescar * entrebrescar * entrebescar * entrebesquill * embregar * brezador * bretz * bregan * enbercar * brech * bravamenz * embrassar * abrassar * braissar * brassada * brassier * embrazamen * bratz * embrasar * abrazillar * bruzar * brazier * brazal * branquillar * esbrancar * brancar * branca orcina * brancut * branquit * branqueil * braidiu * braidar * braidir * brailar * bugas * brazon * desbraiar * braccat * braguier * bracologia * braia * bragos * brac * bozinar * boza * boada * boal * boacier * boiera * boveir * boacca * buou * desenbotonar * botonar * botonadura * botoisar * debotamen * debotar * boteillier * bossel * bossat * deboscar * deboissar * emboscar * busqueta * busca * boyssada * boscal * boscatge * bosquina * buguet * borsel * borsedura * borrot * borel * borllei * yperboreal * bordos * bordelairia * bordil * bordoles * bordaria * borguesia * borzesa * borget * borola * boral * bondonel * sobrebon * bonba * bonassa * bonessa * bontatge * bonamen * bombix * bolisme * bolerna * bozola * bozolar * boulament * bojolh * bojal * bosseta * boitos * brostia * boissa * boissera * bogia * enboquiparlat * bocinada * bossi * bucella * boqueta * bocaria * bochier * boquina * boquin * bobansar * bobancier * bobansa * boban * blondet * desblocar * blon * blezo * bloquier * bloca * blial * enblasmar * ablesmar * blesmar * blezir * blahir * blaveiar * blavairo * blaveza * bladaria * bladada * ablasmar * blasmos * blasmaire * blasmor * blasmamen * blasme * blasteinhs * blastenjar * blastomar * blastimar * blasphemador * blandre * blandiment * emblanquezir * enblanquiment * blanquiment * blancaria * blanqueza * ayssi * blanquinos * blanquet * enbetumar * bituminos * bistoc * bistensa * bistensar * bistens * biza * biocar * bioc * billo * bilho * biblaria * Bibla * biaisar * bezucar * bezana * esbeure * rebeure * enbevemen * bibulos * bevedor * beveria * bevenda * beurage * beveire * biver * betat * bestialmen * besso * bezonhable * besonhos * besonhar * besonha * besonh * bescles * bescalmes * bertal * bertresca * berrovier * bergonho * bergau * bergeira * berbitz * bordir * beordar * bordei * benignitat * benignamen * benevessa * bendar * enbendelar * desbendar * bendel * aisi * Gascoigna * Belzebuc * abellugar * belugeiar * belugament * rebellar * rebellacion * sobrebellicos * embellezir * abelivol * abelhimen * desabelir * abelhir * sobrebel * bellamen * besillar * becilh * beguinatje * bechina * bechar * bavastel * bavec * bausios * baussan * bauzador * bauzaire * bauzia * esbaudeiar * esbaudimen * bauzar * esbaldir * baudeza * bauzor * baudos * bautz * bautugar * bausan * baudrat * bauduc * rabatamen * rebatre * rebatement * esbatre * desbatre * abatament * abatemen * batalhairitz * batalhier * bataria * bateyre * batestau * batige * batezos * batemens * batalh * bastardos * abastamen * bastays * bastier * amenizar * basilesc * basclos * abayssador * abaisseza * abaissamen * bayssamen * baysshamen * baisseza * baissura * bassament * barutelaire * barutelar * barutel * barrufaut * barriqua * barllon * boneta * birret * berretier * esclarzir * aiglentina * rius * rossinholetz * enaisi * doussor * frejura * barracan * embarrar * barqiu * barganhar * barganha * barganh * bardel * barbaiol * barbacana * barbustel * barbiera * barbat * desbaratar * desbarat * baratairitz * baratiers * barataire * barataria * baranda * esbaralla * bareiar * barreiament * guaralha * barrei * baralha * barnil * barnajos * barrian * rebateiar * desbatejat * babtismal * baptistili * batejamen * banz * balneacio * bandisos * abandonadamen * desbandir * bandeiar * banaire * auriban * vermelh * solelhar * clardatz * escurzir * melher * belh * bocha * doutz * rizens * comessamen * aizimen * leumens * ben leu * dompnejar * Peitieus * baneiament * bandimen * esbalauzir * baluc * baltemo * enbasmar * balmeta * balloar * entrebalhar * baladeta * arcbalestrier * arbalestada * arbalesta * balestrada * balestier * balesta * balenat * balbucient * balbt * balaiar * desbalansar * balansar * rebaysar * baysaire * baisada * baizament * baisat * bailiatge * bailliment * bailia * baileyar * baillessa * baylla * sotz-baile * sobrebaile * rebailar * balhansa * baian * baiart * embaguassar * bagassier * prostitucion * baguassa * bafomairia * Bafomet * esbadar * badaluc * baduel * badaul * badiu * badoc * badarel * badahec * baet * badau * badatge * badeiar * badaillar * bacut * baclar * bacalar * azurenc * azome * azirar * aziros * aziramen * azirada * aziman * azempriu * malazaut * desazautar * adzautir * azautar * azautet * azautia * azauteza * azautimens * azaut * azaura * aysha * enayma * aym * avoncle * avolezza * avolmen * avol * jauzir * essenhamen * benanansa * alegransa * doloirozamen * menhs * pietatz * enaissi * plazen * comensamen * enquera * onor * rossinholet * melhs * noih * Peitau * belor * latz * olifanz * dezirer * malautz * pueg * joyos * forfachura * amador * verdor * chantador * poderos * respos * orgolhos * olh * enveyos * sotz * guiza * a genolhs * leih * envejós * doncx * eslays * chantaire * departir * nueitz * foudatz * pargamina * francesc * cuig * aissí * aissi * cantilèna * menczonga * chasne * tristesa * paciéncia * bleçar * sègre * embraçar * sotalevar * soslevar * sotlevar * desplejar * brilhança * lusença * raior * secodre * bassacar * taur * enuiança * claretat * clàrdat * riular * priondor * nainar * cerchar * arabizar * repausar * totjorn * espoutir * rialar * rajar * peira * furmic * raive * demorança * plueva * maudich * enfern * reviscolar * reviscolada * emperaire * vendenhar * priond * purar * grema * chaminada * perfumariá * moscha * dempuei * d’enguera * chaçar * chaça * udlar * trauchar * cridada * jarba * Marsau * fromitz * frescor * nien * freschor * sechar * enraijar * remirable * solesa * lausariá * ruscha * vida vidanta * pimentz * serrazinesc * grezesc * espanesc * paraulla * Conchas * vincle * canczon * vinculació * vinculación * gentuza * Basconna * bezavi * desaver * avelaneta * avilana * sobravars * avaretatz * enauzelar * auzelar * aucellayre * auzulans * auzelo * auzelet * ausella * auzel * autumpnal * automs * desautorgar * autorgar * autorgier * autorgament * autorc * desautreiar * autreiar * autreiaso * autreiament * autreiansa * autrei * austoret * austour * austarda * alberget * ausberc * audei * ausat * auzart * auzablament * auriola * eyssauzir * auzible * auziritz * vice-auditor * reyre-auditor * auzidor * auzida * auzimen * ausensa * audienza * yssaurelhar * auril * malauratge * eisaurar * auriu * aurania * auria * aureza * auratge * auruga * thezaurieyra * thesaurier * tezauramen * thesaur * sobredaurar * daurivelier * dauraire * dauramen * dauradura * aurpigment * auripelat * auricalc * almóndiga * achabar * Soulé * Soulié * ramer les courges * embelinaire * ataüc * arraire * taüc * cleméncia * embelinar * gambilhar * coïncidéncia * clericalisme * clerical * castanhal * Castellas * Castagné * cabença * combinason * conhac * coidar * calomniós * cresent * calamitat * calaminatge * comandariá * calama * desdenh * desdenhós * diptic * discípol * cremacion * crabotatge * enlaçar * desenlaçar * crucificament * canebiera * canabièra * calcinar * granissar * estampilhatge * fabrariá * escrocariá * florison * noviatge * forbariá * felibrenc * exoneracion * farluquet * gèn * federalizar * Le Trauc * traucàs * aurpel * aurifalc * auriflan * auriflor * aurevelhier * auria flor * aurfres * aunei * azaunir * aunimen * aunidamen * aunir * augurador * agurament * aucmentatiu * aucmentacio * auferezir * auferezis * atrassit * atrasac * ateigner * atacha * astrion * enastrar * malastrugeza * malastrugamen * desastrat * benastruc * astrugueza * astrar * astralabi * estrologiar * estrolomia * astiu * subastaire * subastar * subastacio * sezesme * tres-mastes * tronculaire * tisonièr * varena * vociferacion * volvation * perniciós * trufada * senatre * charrar * planesa * bonnaudien * convivència * convivencia * convivir * -ó * Macipó * Macip * mancip * condicionalitat * feina * carbe * canebe * secà * secano * colomina * coromina * vulvodynie * feurier * somission * encapçalar * enveirinar * velhaire * trepanacion * reboge * català oriental insular * tradusir * Gascó * gascó * sabranenc * argilenc * argela * pegant * autopegant * atrapadoira * vociferar * viures * vitalha * tabatièra * vaquièr * trionfar * del tot * tropéoline * tenèbra * entenebrar * eissam * empetegar * gardabòsc * nàisser * nascut * novèl nascut * paubramen * paurament * perennitat * pluralizacion * carriòl * paradisenc * faeton * penombrós * Barchinona * avinentesa * Principat * jaumí * parcial * parrafar * estrena * perterebrant * pacificacion * pabalhon * matissar * normalian * orbicular * poétaillon * pistachièr * proïbitiu * peniténcia * eiximenià * valencianismo * auriscopi * otoscopi * guata * buata * oèd * uadi * oxiclorur * ovulacion * Orals * auragan * Udmúrtia * requerir * freturar * assenyaladament * ostensiblemente * oseta * vimetera * acedera * agrella * naduèlh * eixordiga * ortopedista * ortòclasi * orfanèl * ústria * ustra * albenc * entre d’altres * coraument * morau * invitacion * projècte * previsional * financièr * renovèlament * Levante feliz * desgreñado * azulado * desperezar * a la redonda * arbolillo * acaramelado * marimacho * escopetazo * mujerzuela * cencerro * cencerreo * arrabal * quiquiriquí * fangoso * cestón * nubecilla * progresía * manlevar * manlèvament * manlèva * manlèu * malhòl * domèrga * Vernhes * innegociable * Lo Motàs * La Granda Mota * meissonar * faignasse * séguer * segòl * canavèra * veirina * escutlar * chinareda * gent féminine * decretazo * protège-slip * serviette hygiénique * tampon périodique * tampon hygiénique * al vacío * Domergue * Doumergue * conassa * escrivassièr * pofre * bonser * daquòs * picapol * vaquí * s’en batre * tampax * Merdanson * ren de ren * Botonet * Boutonnet * más claro que la luz * leyal * Urdanga * muertecito * líric * ditiràmbic * quilomètric * kilométrico * ideíta * ideíca * exitazo * astellar * astelier * astela * asteiar * asteza * noveu * assorinazar * assistar * assiduitatz * assiduosament * ansessi * enastar * assatura * assament * assana * exasperatiu * asperatiu * aspreza * aspredat * aspramens * asprieu * anina * azenin * asmatic * ascona * esclata * asclen * ascleiar * condeyssendre * descensio * descendement * arzo * aruspicia * artigua * artetica * artetic * arterios * artemezia * arteilletz * artifier * artifiziosament * artificios * artisia * artiamen * dessaixonar * arrogan * arrestament * arrenso * arnassar * arnescar * arnei * arnes * armonic * arlotes * arlot * arismetic * arismetica * aripin * arieth * arguir * argillos * argentari * argent-viu * argamassa * arestol * arenos * arener * areneta * areamen * arsura * ardenment * sobrardimen * sobrenardir * sobrardit * ardir * ardideza * ardalhon * ardidamen * arcturi * arcelar * arcuat * arc-voltutz * arcual * arqueia * aramir * aquilonar * malagge * malaudaria * malaptia * apteza * apostoliat * apocopamen * apocripha * apoca * apleg * entrubrir * adubrir * ubertura * obriment * apertemen * apertiu * apercio * apenthezir * apenthezis * appellatori * appellatiu * apellaire * appelar * ayssadon * tonto del culo * tonto del bote * ayssola * apcha * anxietat * antrac * anthipofora * anthimetabola * antiquar * ancianetat * fundacional * gagner des milles et des cents * ancianamens * adenant * derenan * denantit * enavantir * enantiment * enansaire * enansamen * enans * enansar * enamps * davancir * davan * d’avantage * avantir * avantar * avansament * abanchas * anceis * anz * inanimat * armier * anha * angonar * engoissozamens * engoissar * anglar * evangeli * angil * angulos * anglozitat * anetin * exhalacio * elenegar * hanelit * alenament * alenada * anelier * aontir * aneduel * aontos * enantar * amta * ancta * ancella * nonca * ancse * anathemizar * anathomia * faillimen * cavallier * Millan * albir * cuedança * auzir * tauleiar * taboreiar * mandurar * citolar * escrir * temensa * avoleza * envejos * obezir * caussigar * cansoneta * engan * trachor * el que la hace la paga * variça * variz * añoranza * enyorança * comensansa * doptansa * beluja * preiador * damnatge * trichador * aimer à la folie * dret a decidir * prodonian * paràbola * fan de chichourle * chichourle * picia * rencilla * fant de chichourle * bigolo * Colongo * esborrany * català-valencià-balear * bacavès * catalan-valencien-baléare * enagrir * aver pas res a veire * n’aver un sadol * pèbre * an pèbre * fant de pute * oh fant * mala vida * se geler le croupion * se geler le fion * orquèstra * vidassa * Pouget * poner cara de circunstancias * ni hablar * dysorthographique * Ribot * Bonneton * los bartasses fan pas de figas * estar hasta las narices * El Oro * ni de coña * de coña * humo de pajas * con lo que está cayendo * Fouquet * bellota * jamón de bellota * hastío * cansancio * pastón * costar un ojo de la cara * Cristian * joscripcion * rominacion * magnitud * inflació * liquiditat * reivindicar * vindicar * Espadaler * helda * rotar * galégo-portugais * pensívol * -issim * possessiu * possessiu articulat * possessif articulé * mare meua * mare meva * poupée vaudou * mantindre * consequentament * conseqüentment * Christopholies * heterogeneïtat * estadístic * exhaustiu * conjunt * col·laborador * interestatal * castelán * trentenejar * calaix de sastre * cajón de sastre * negro sobre blanco * íbero * estremecedor * satisfacció * de mal grat * plasent * plaent * satisfactori * satisfaccion * grat * ofrena * jiddisch * delmar * jíddix * castellanoparlant * Conill * navarrès * café solo * café del tiempo * hombre del tiempo * sagnia * èuscar * basc * cèrvi * valencianitat * parany * xiuxiueig * ofrenar * matonería * cuento chino * loquero * performatiu * engranatge * per exemple * posem per cas * quotidià * alcavòt * borrèc * que gobiernen las putas, sus hijos nos han fallado * no cal dir-ho * no cal dir que * troballa * trobalha * impericia * imperícia * language shift * glotofàgia * agrietar * grieta * animalucho * dar asco * asqueroso * pilluelo * tempestad * recordatorio * zangolotino * mieux vaut faire envie que pitié * il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié * cinturón de seguridad * cinturón * français d’oc * sous-dialecte * samarreta * sobrassada * Stromboli * vendres * las armas las carga el diablo * irse al garete * imbecillismo * imbecillissimo * tontico * tontito * imbecilísimo * nesciés * ne pas être fini * majadero * ser más tonto que Abundio * pèc * nesci * mentecatería * pirla * limitado * sandio * mentecato * ser tonto como una piedra * ne pas être la moitié d’un con * per pagar e morir, avèm lo temps * qui paie d’avance est mal servi * tu m’as compris * s’en trufar coma de l’alcoran * juerga * anillo de compromiso * trantoler * trantailler * davalada * malonèst * onèst * onèstament * malonèstament * proto-roman * rhéto-roman * hypothèse documentaire * faisceau d’isoglosses * continuum dialectal * continuum linguistique * géographie linguistique * diasystème * cantabre * riojan * dialecte de transition * abraçada * ñalga * techar * techador * Bouzignac * abrascament * abrascaire * abrascat * abrasament * abrasaire * abrasadura * abramadissa * abraire * abraguidura * abraguir * abrador * abracada * abracadís * abrar * aboviar * aboticariá * aboticaire * aboticairitz * abotar * aboçatge * aboçar * abosquiment * abosquir * abausonaire * abausonadura * abausonar * d’abausons * abosigar * aboscassir * abausament * abausar * aborsatge * aborrissada * aborrissar * aborriment * abornir * abornament * abornar * aboriar * aborgaliment * aborgalir * abordir * abordaire * abordada * aboquissatge * aboquiu * aboquir * abonissent * aboniment * abondosament * ploradissa * ploragós * ploregós * chavecha * cavèca * caperar * faïna * nhòc * nhòca * patac * ploradís * metau * gerlièr * gèrla * pregondor * vertebrau * colomna * vertebrar * respiracion * Garance * paumon * coradilha * megina * magror * verdboisset * bresegon * pelòfa * garbera * garbèr * garbier * garbièr * garbièira * garbièra * garguilh * guirguilh * riòta * pel de can * destillariá * damatjar * bercar * frachar * pèrtega * fracha * bercadura * brèca * bèrca * berque * partega * pèrca * pertega * pèrja * gavidar * Felip * Beneset * Jòrdi * montada * Jaufré * saborós * mantenement * mantenença * dalhatge * dalhason * crestianizar * crestianisme * crestian * ufan * lesca * retna * orgulh * orgulhós * abaiant * ufanós * matiera * anèra * anèth * ceucle * punhau * ponhau * ponhal * de còps que i a * un còp èra * pedon * géosynonyme * pontarica * pleishèra * tarrabustar * terrèr * cognòm * tindèla * tindèl * talhon * posaranca * batifuec * huec * tirahuec * ventresca * sautarèl * ensenhaire * ensenhament * diplòma * abondiu * abonaire * abonaçar * abominablament * abomianir * abolisseire * aboliment * abolicions * abolaire * abolar * aboissonir * aboissoniment * calandreta * abogriment * abogrir * abonhar * abodriment * abodrit * abodrir * abodenflir * aboconar * d’abocons * abocinar * abocat * abocament * assucar * ensucar * abol * ablotat * ablotar * ablasigaire * ablasigadura * ablanquir * abladada * abladar * abjeccion * abitudassa * junk food * comida basura * telebasura * caja tonta * abituau * abitualament * abiton * abitarelòta * abitarèla * abitatge * abitador * abitacle * abitable * Abissínia * abissin * abinar * abismaire * abasiment * abismatge * abismar * abilitar * abilitacion * abilament * abilàs * abelhon * abelhòla * abelheta * abelhassa * abilhaire * abilhatge * abilhada * abelhar * abieurar * abeure * abeuratge * abeurada * abestialar * abestiment * abessiment * abessir * aberonir * abenga * abenat * abenaire * abenatge * abenadura * abenar * abelugat * abelugar * abeluc * abelitrir * abeliment * catalan méridional * Ventor * mont Ventoux * Ventoux * d’abaisson * abaissaire * abelhier * abelièr * abefit * abecatge * abecada * chiantologie * chiantologue * Lubéron * Luberon * àbets * abautiment * abautir * abausissent * abausidor * abauquiment * abauquir * abaudiment * abaucament * abalç * abauç * abaucar * abatent * abateire * abatàs * abatalhar * abastament * abasaniment * abasanir * abartassiment * abartassir * abarronar * abarrejadís * abarratge * abarrar * abarja * abarjar * abarec * Guienne * fangassejar * abardosir * abardassir * abarbassir * abarbador * abarbar * abandonaire * abancatge * abancada * abancar * abalausiment * abalausir * abajièra * abalhar * guilhotinar * guilhotina * guilhar * güelo * estamar * maneta * estanhar * Le Pas * Ampiac * ié * vipèra * roada * abafaire * abadarnar * sabte * abadieirar * abadeirar * abadiassa * fogós * japar * jansana * bisbal * palandra * rebarrar * blaimar * bleimar * bleimir * valdre * conferéncia * panatièira * miaulet * Crotade * crotada * recarir * formatjon * pelaudon * pelardon * pélardon * pelamida * garlòpa * piececico * piececito * petimant * petimar * apetimar * petelar * petenar * subtament * arrevirar * créder * tòrdo * costanza * constanzia * susar * béver * cacho * filhassejar * hilh * barriòl * barrièl * barrial * mangisca * abaishar * sobrenc * sobreta * sobret * sobrar * tenement * Calamana * tarin de Provence * badar la figa * abadalhat * abadalhar * abadar * sublièira * plorada * salsefica * salsar * de retop * de retruc * molenc * despatar * escarola * morsèu * morseu * morsèl * arrepaire * machòta * pessar * desborrassar * desborrador * desborral * desborrada * desborrar * desborraire * troç * originau * rambalhaire * enrambalhar * rambolh * rambalhar * rambalhós * rambolhar * fuec * viatge * fàcia * atroçar * bocassin * boscar * claufelha * desempestelar * anantir * enantir * pilòt * atisar * refasti * escucassar * pedantesc * pedantisme * hòl * desancorar * maganhar * començada * debuta * grupúsculo * bravament * embaboquir * jaire * sosc * a ver * provençau rodanenc * sartén * sartan * padelon * padèla * padena * plèja * plòja * tetina * minuscul * blastèmi * blastemaire * blastemar * aurejar * abriau * pèssegue * ablasigar * ablasiar * gimar * chumar * chimaire * chimar * bosigatge * bosigaire * bosigar * espinhòla * espinòla * creisselon salvatge * lambrotaire * lambrotejaire * trabotejaire * lambrotar * viracoton * verd-espèra * verdairòl * ventrenegre * vantarusca * vaborassa * paredon * trochimanda * tremblar * tremblador * tramblador * trabutet * tripoux * tiurèla * taurina * tarrusson * tarabastoiral * tarabastoire * tamporinejar * sièis-blancs * sansolhàs * sansolha * revernissar * retondilhs * retapadòt * repofadet * recachetar * a pòrtapinta * escampilhar * pontarèla * pontarèl * plujassada * pintradissa * pinçard de montanha * picataupetas * picaralhon * convocatoria * picolhàs * patalafa * passalièch * nhisca-nhasca * nhifa-nhafon * nhifa-nhafàs * nhifa-nhafa * fònt * micharda * michard * matràs * puat * margaridon * mal lobet * mal falord * mal cuc * madaisseta * màchols * lumenariá * lobada * lengatejaire * lefret * lauson * lachieiron * joan-tondra * joan-sucre * jacotinon * euse * ieuse * grumar * engremolièr * gramolièr * gramola * gorrejar * gorintonièr * gorinton * gorgalàs * gorgal * gojal * gelibrada * jalibrada * galatar * gaugatar * galata * gaugata * gastièira * garopin * galhòfa * garlafa * galafatre * gouliafre * gabeta * fricotejaire * fotromàs * femorejar * formejar * forgomàs * foliaràs * far flèntis * fissalusèrp * finison * filhonèl * fieret * fedòta * falguièira * faubièira * favon de ris * farrussalha * farduatge * falordada * terreta * falhieiron * expertar * estuflonejar * substantiu * estranglar * estrangolar * estrangolador * esturrassaire * estarrussaire * estarrisaire * espalhon * espiton * esparussar * estripaire * esquinçal * quèrba * còrquichar * corquichar * escraquichar * escorquichar * èrba del sèxe * èrba de la tanarida * matritz * èrba de la matritz * garbassa * pejoratiu * pellevar * pèile * amarzir * dubrir * dobrir * bofaïssa * somiaire * Las Canals * Coudignac * Tess * ponhada * manhaguejar * emblematitzar * pluminejar * potinga * Lo Martegue * Martigues * peitrina * èrba de bolhon * èrba de vanda * envèrs * envèl * entesir * enoliar * engromièr * engremol * engroma * engraumelar * engormandir * engarrelar * engimelar * encora * encola * ancola * encanar * emprunar * teissièr * Tixier * puesc * plànger * plànher * plaing * qe * de l’empremièr * vuoill * escatimar * echar un polvo * esparvier * gaiamen * pezansa * dampnatge * malenansa * quascu * prec * normativisation * empasticar * emmonedar * emmanotar * embarganhat * embraganhat * emboisselaire * emboisselar * emboissèl * embarragaire * aucèl de la mòrt * duganèl dels ròcs * damasseta * diansonèl * diantronèl * descrostar * descrostonar * viradoiras * desviradoiras * desfiosar * desbrenaire * desbitrolhar * descrincar * derrèc * delargabuòu * degoraud * cunhon * crostilha * muzel * melhz * ancuei * posch * posc * expropriacion * Timbo * ear goggle * bouchon d’oreilles * nautrei * vòtz * poscut * adara * cascun * cadascun * temporalitat * ponchar * ponchaire * popar * tetar * afartar * afart * venç * torç * embl * muic * morc * péixer * paixeré * vam * pruint * lluint * pruït * lluït * pruïu * lluïu * pruir * pruu * lluu * plany * planc * pertanc * pòts * vindre * tengut * averno-méditerranéen * occitan méridional * nord-occitan * batut * eixit * sès * pogut * vimièira * gausar * creisselon de prat * creisselon pichon * creisselon negre * véronique mouron * creisselon blanc * creisselon * anitòr * corcoralha * corbèu * corandat * chuchorèla * tetalach * chuchorau * chauchòla * chiauchòla * cavalisca * avalisca * calelhat * carrelh * carrelhat * cabussòl * bordalat * avenador * amontolar * amaissantir * alatejar * volontadós * vinten * vintenièr * vimeneda * vigorar * vielar * victoriejar * vergonhosir * vergonhar * vergièra * vergatge * vergantet * verdurós * ventosador * vendeta * veiralièr * vaisselet * vairet * vairador * patués * patuès * vacatge * usador * uvenc * umiliament * ucheta * trotador * trencason * trasement * trasedor * travèrs-det * trastornar * trasnuechar * trasmudable * trasmudament * tractador * tosoirièr * tosoiretas * tordion * tòcabèstia * toalhòla * teunament * teulenc * tèstatondut * tessona * terçolet * dar caña * no pegar ojo * ni me viene ni me va * ni me va ni me viene * prendre le gauche * terçanèl * dar en el clavo * piripi * Fraga * fragatí * terratge * terralh * terminatiu * tençon * tençar * tenhedor * temptament * tendament * temptador * temerós * temerosament * temedor * teissedor * teladura * telairon * taulon * tardesa * talhavinha * talhapena * talador * suspendiment * subrevoler * subrevil * subreversar * subrevèrsament * y tal y cual * dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres * socarrat * Tarrasa * Terraça * tonteries * tonteria * ethnicisme * ethniciste * subrevèrs * subrevaler * subrevalença * subretech * subretalhar * subrestendre * subresfòrç * subresforçar * subreservir * subresenhorir * subresenhorejar * subresenhor * subresenhal * subresens * subrescrich * subresavi * subresanar * subresaber * subreportar * subreportament * subrepojar * subrepojament * subrepoder * subrentendement * subrenardir * enamorat * subrenamorat * subrenamorament * subremortal * subremetre * subremenar * subrementir * subremeravilha * subremal * subremesa * subrelusir * subrelum * lausar * subrelausar * subreissir * subrelaus * subrefach * subrefaire * subredesirar * subredesir * subredesmesurat * subredejunar * subrecujat * subrecujament * subrecréisser * subrecomptar * subrecochar * subrecingla * subrecau * subreben * subrebatre * subravar * subrardit * suavesa * suavament * suavet * sossacrestan * sosjutge * sosabat * preg * cerndre * cern * corr * crei * ixi * enveig * nesc * ofenc * trenc * tenc * valc * són * cloc * white-collar crime * delicte de guant blanc * oig * reeixir * reïsc * absolc * molc * coc * estrènyer * estrényer * vegent * veient * vegem * veiem * isquent * eixint * comence * començ * dorc * senc * escajòt * escag * fuigc * fuig * jec * jac * caic * phonétique syntactique * phonétique syntaxique * òbric * veig * escric * fonc * crec * responc * crime en col blanc * délinquance en col blanc * corruptela * con la que está cayendo * ventaras * vesteixo * vinc * venc * prenc * tix * pesc * tinc * isc * rac * parl * somilhós * solhament * soudament * sofridor * sisièr * situament * sirventatge * sirventalha * sestairal * servador * sermentatge * separament * senhorament * senhorar * singlaressa * semblador * secalha * sebelidor * saumatge * sarriada * sarria * sardil * sarcocòla * sarcidor * sanguinitat * samarra * salvieta * saludament * salsairon * salhida * salhidor * sacrestaniá * sagetar * sagelet * sagelament * sadolesa * sacament * saborir * sabedor * naixc * visc * nàixer * vò * encornade * grièvement blessé * herido de gravedad * cornada * nasalizacion * desnasalització * desnasalizacion * dénasalisation * desvariat * fema * fotralhar * fotralhada * fortalissa * boèmi * ausbèrc * aubèrc * auberja * Créateur de toutes choses * Blandina * Angèla * Anhès * Anaís * Bregida * volontièr * mestièr * rumorós * ròta * rogesa * rofianariá * robinatge * ribaudiá * ribaudariá * ribaudalha * redemedor * trobadorenc * renhar * revocament * revocador * revironar * reversari * retornador * retechar * restituïdor * respòst * respondedor * ressemblament * ressemblador * rescondudament * requerement * reparament * remostrador * remetedor * remendador * remembrador * remaçonar * relaxador * rèiremur * rèirefaire * rèireclam * rèirexaminar * quedarse en nada * desvariar * rèirausir * rèiracapte * regratièr * refrenador * refranhement * refrànher * refondement * folejar * flambejar * reflambejar * refisança * referrar * refermament * reescriure * reemprenhar * redondesa * rendedor * recorrement * recordament * recompensament * recomandament * recobrança * cobrador * recobrador * recapelador * randonada * randolon * ramilh * rabinaire * quinzenièr * questionador * quistador * quista * quistable * quartonièra * quartonenc * quartonal * quartona * quartariá * quartal * quartalet * quartairal * putana * punidor * propdanament * prioriá * postalha * pòrtapanièr * porgador * popèl * pontanatge * ponhedor * ponchura * ponchet * pomelar * pomal * polverièr * polsament * polièr * polariá * pojoleta * pojament * poblador * plombenc * platonar * plantadós * plantadiu * plançonièra * plancalha * plaissar * pintièr * pintariá * piluleta * pesament * pescament * pertusar * pertús * pertuset * pertenança * pertenement * pertanhedor * personatjar * perpontièr * perponchièr * perponta * perponcha * perpensament * perlat * perlariá * peridor * peresar * perforador * perdeson * perdedor * percebedor * penoncèl * peletièr * pelariá * pelam * peirin * pegairon * pebrièr * pebrariá * peatjar * peatgièr * pastelada * panèla * panatariá * panador * panament * pageladura * pagariá * paganiá * ostalar * ostada * ortal * ortalet * opoponac * ordura * ordurós * desordenadament * como se debe * como cabe * com cal * coma cal * comme il faut * dans l’ordre * ordenadament * oficièra * novelièr * nominadament * nèrvi * noirir * noiridor * noirigar * nerviar * negament * nefa * negador * navatge * navada * nautanatge * nautanièr * naissedor * nafreta * mudir * mostatge * mostarenca * moscat * moriquet * morinar * moridor * moresquin * mordedor * mondilh * mondesa * molinada * molhesir * mòlh * mojatge * mojada * moderador * mirtin * milhariá * mesurador * mescasença * mercejador * mercejament * mercandisar * mercandisa * mercadairon * mercadairet * menut * menudesa * melinar * masmudina * martineta * marrelariá * marrelièr * mansasir * manmesa * manifestador * manejador * mandagacha * malvalença * malrasonar * malavesina * loguet * liurança * liurador * linhon * linholet * linada * liacamba * leudable * lenhar * lengaforbit * leialesa * lausenjament * lausenjador * lausament * latinar * larmièr * lançòt * languinar * lampièr * Laironar * laira * laidura * laidesir * laidesa * jutjador * juponièr * jupet * jupèl * jòi * jogós * joglador * jasina * ivernals * iraissós * iraissable * iradament * grevesa * grasiment * grasidor * gorgolhon * gorgièra * gorgairon * gorgaireta * gonion * glevàs * girèla * gengibre * gengibrat * gentilar * gelosesca * garip * gardejament * gardatge * gardatassas * garbatge * agaitar * gachar * gachapòrta * frònt * frontejar * friandariá * vath * díder * frairalha * folar * foladoira * odorable * flairable * flagelar * flagelament * filhòt * ficadura * fèrrevestit * ferralhièr * fermalh * fermalhièr * finidor * fenhement * fenestrèl * fendedor * femejar * femar * femador * faular * fardelar * falhidament * falbesa * falbenc * falbèl * falbelet * falbelejar * faisòl * fachilhariá * explicador * evelhar * evelh * estatjament * estancon * estalpinar * esquivable * esquerretat * anèu * anèl * anèl esposadís * esposadís * espòrla * esporlatge * esplechament * estatuïdor * esperador * esgolar * erminièr * ermitanatge * entremés * entrelinhadura * entrecelar * dobladura * entreaimar * entorrar * ententa * entendença * entebesir * entalentament * enserpelar * ensenhable * ensalvatgir * enrogesir * enriquesir * enrasonar * enrasigar * enrabiar * enrabiament * enquerement * enqueredor * enonglar * enjónher * engrunatge * englutir * englutinar * englotonir * engarrament * enfrescairar * enfeblesir * enfantonet * enebriament * endenhança * endenh * endenairar * encusament * encortesir * encorrement * encorredor * encombratge * encoirar * enclinament * encantelar * encantariá * encamisar * encaptivar * empontament * emplegament * emplega * empaliar * emmurament * emmorgar * emmetre * embròca * embeguinir * embandiment * elegiment * elegidor * eissidor * egariá * egalièr * egalesa * egalament * drechuratge * drechesa * drechejar * ratapinhata * ratapernada * ratapanada * arrata * arrata-cauda * drechura * dragonat * dragièr * docesir * dotzenièr * dobtor * dobtador * donament * dometjable * domètjament * dometjar * domergar * domenjar * domenjat * domengièr * dissipament * dirigidor * parvulario * párvulo * Cadalso * cadalso * patíbulo * estrifar * estraçaire * estraça * -òla * gargoleta * agland * ronhonada * avariá * mès * disnar * dinnador * diablenc * diablalha * desoblidament * desestablir * desenvestir * desensenhat * desencrimar * desencolpar * desencargar * desembotonar * desemboscar * desautrejar * desastruc * desassolar * desassaborir * desassaborar * desarengat * desapoderat * desapil * desanar * desamistat * desalbergar * desafortir * desadrech * desadornar * desacordament * desacordable * desacolorar * desabraçar * desaculhir * devorador * devisada * devinariá * devinament * devinalh * devesidor * detenedor * destrenhement * destrechament * despresament * despresar * despesegar * despendedor * despechable * desparelh * despagar * despachament * despachador * dessovenir * desmurament * desmercejar * desleiar * deslei * desgelosit * desfasendat * desfaiçonament * dessebelir * dessenhorir * descòrt * desconoissença * descompanhar * descelament * descelar * descasernat * descasernar * descausiment * desbarrat * derivament * dentelhet * denommar * denegament * denegador * denèc * denairada * denairal * demenament * desmaçonar * demandament * dejunable * degastador * degastable * defensièr * defendedor * decorticar * decervelar * decebedor * debotament * debatement * debais * davantcorredor * davantbarri * daurador * danç * dagòt * curadament * crugada * cruciament * cruciador * cridador * cresencièr * cresençar * cresedor * crestianiá * crespelet * cortejament * corteg * cortraponcha * corsable * corrompedor * cornadura * cordoanat * cordoan * corchon * corbable * còrba * convenidor * contraesperonar * contrastiu * contrariejar * contracelada * contracórrer * contraclavièr * contèst * constrenhement * constrenhedor * conresar * conoissedor * congra * confrairir * confrairièr * condemnador * concòrdi * concasar * comparidor * complanhent * compelicion * comparament * combatedor * comairar * cultivador * colament * porte-faix * coladièr * coissinadura * cofinèl * cochadament * cochadinar * cobrament * copla * cobla * coblejar * coblejador * cobesejador * cobertièr * clergada * cisclaton * cisclatonat * clavan * clamós * certanar * cèrt * cèrtament * cenchet * celebrador * cerclariá * ceduleta * cavalhonar * cautprés * caupol * caular * caudairon * castrament * caciu * cassament * cassadura * caçament * carrembèrga * carrassejar * carrairòt * carrairièr * carrairòla * carpia * carpentejar * carneta * cargadura * cardonèl * carceratge * captrencat * captondut * capvan * caracobèrt * caracon * caraca * captenement * captenedor * capràs * cappont * capitolièr * capitolejar * capfèu * capdrech * capdescobèrt * capcobèrt * capcorbe * capairona * cantoressa * cantonet * cantet * canongiá * canonet * canet * cambièr * calfacera * caladièr * caitivet * caireladura * cairadura * cabrotin * cabassariá * brolhet * brocatge * brandonada * brandonet * bralh * botigatge * botatge * botaròla * borsariá * bordonat * bordat * bolièr * sobreleugier * falhimen * bocafòrt * bocadur * bombançar * blocairièr * Bègue * balb * balbejar * bifièr * bifa * beveriá * bevendièr * baudós * bastimenta * barutelador * socializzare * barretat * barrilatge * barrejador * barracana * barquinet * barquin * barnat * bardejador * bandièr * bandairatge * razó * razo * bandairièr * banairesc * balaresc * balançon * baissesa * baissadura * baissador * baissada * bailiment * bailir * bailament * bafar * badil * badalha * avolpilhar * avocar * avinhat * aviadament * avesprir * avermar * avedor * autum * ausbergòt * aubergòt * albergòt * ausbergar * auripelièr * atruandar * atropelada * atrobança * atrobador * atermenador * aternir * atendement * atendedor * atemorar * lemozi * aucèu * doptar * preclar * pretz * sotil * lauzar * plazer * cortezia * beutatz * dompna * mouto * alegratge * viltat * sufrir el martirio * atalentar * atalentament * assuavejar * assoplejar * assolar * assignador * assenhorar * assasiament * assagiu * assautador * assalh * assabedor * artilhós * artós * arpilh * arpar * arlabeca * arribador * arrendador * arenalh * arreiratges * ardura * ardement * ardedor * arbilhar * aquí meteis * aptesa * aptament * aptar * apropriat * apropriadament * aprivadança * aprimairar * apreissadament * apostura * apòsta * apoderadament * apoblar * aplatadament * apertrach * apertenement * pertenencia * aperfilar * apercebudament * apensadament * apendre * apendariá * apendís * apejorir * apejorar * aparturiment * aparturir * apatronar * aparçonar * aparelhadament * antenal * anoblesir * anguilon * angoissosament * anador * amplesa * amolegament * amblador * ambanament * amastinar * amagresir * alodatge * alòdi * alenhament * alenhar * alegresir * albigòta * alberguièr * albèrgue * albèrc * alatge * alabart * ajudatge * aigadilha * agusason * agrièra * gular * golar * agolar * agelosit * agarçonar * afranquesir * adúser * interfàcia * afisançar * afisança * afisament * afic * afible * aferratge * afeblesir * afanièr * afachariá * adurar * adusement * adobrar * adolar * adolit * adolentar * adietar * adastrar * adaisar * acreissedor * acordablament * acorrement * acondormir * acomunalhar * acomptar * acomparar * acomandar * acolpar * colomb * acolombar * Acetositat * acensat * acensament * acensador * Soèish * Soueix * Sent Ibarç * Sent Ibars * Salèish * Salèis * Saleix * Le Sautèlh * Sant Felix de Tornagat * Sent Victor e Rosaud * Prat e Bonrepaus * Prath e Bonrepaus * Raishac * Regat * La Pujade * Quièr * Verdfuèlh * Montèze * Pigalh * Pigailh * Nalzenh * Orgiuèth * Orgés * Orgeish * Miglòs * Malleon * Lhordat * Liurac * Leishèrt * Mauvedin de Prath * Lòrp e Senta Aralha * Lhassur * Engravièrs * Engraviès * Havars * Encortièth * Angomèr * Eishèlh * Castèths * Le Carlar de Ròcafòrt * Castilhon de Coserans * Caraibat * Caraybat * Busanh * Caissacs * Las Bòrdas d’Arisa * Carcanièra * Bèth Hag * Vestiac * Becet * Benaish * Bèl-Lòc * bèlh * Bèlhestar * Bèlestar * Vedelha * Era Bastida deth Salath * La Bastida de Bosinhac * La Bastida de Bèthsplans * La Bastida de Besplàs * Banat * Balaguèras * Balagué * Bajon * Bajou * Ainat * Aynat * Acciat * Ausat * Aulús * Aulòs * Augirenh * Audressenh * Audinac * Aucasenh * Ascon * Arvinhan * Artics * Arties e Garòs * Castièro * Pujòlo * Marcatosa * Lairissa * Quate Lòcs * terçon * Es Bòrdes * aranés * val d’Aran * coralament * Fosilhon * Magalàs * Colòbres * Liuran de Besièrs * Espondelhan * Abelhan * Cutsac * Crusi * Salas * Fluris * nomençar * nomentar * envisatjar * Puègmisson * Montelhs * Creissa * Cessenon * Quaranta * Casadarnas * Pòlhas * Nissa d’Enserune * Càsols de Besièrs * Puègserguièr * Portiranhas * Cèrs * Cebasan * Capestanh * Tesan * Maurelhan * Auvelhan * Corsan * Lespinhan * Sant Genièis lo bas * Autinhac * Montadí * Colombièrs * Serinhan * Cornelhan * Viàs * Agte * Bojan del Libron * Linhan * Palhièrs * repertòri * Palhèrs * Malastruc * malastruc * orquídea * orquídia * acèrt * acceptament * acaptament * acaptador * acantelar * acantar * absolvement * abrivadament * abrandir * abreujadament * abotelhar * aboreta * abonesir * abondament * abjurament * abais * abaronar * pejoracion * empejorar * lauveta * lauseta * ja pots xiular si l’ase no vol beure * racejar * laissa pissar las polas * cadaverós * cadabrós * empate * empatar * Pochettino * oneig * flamear * flamar * deflagrar * iranjat * almudella * guarniment * orogenesi * orogénesis * orogènesi * ornitóptero * ornitòpter * orenga * Organização das Nações Unidas * Organizzazione delle Nazioni Unite * Organizacion de las Nacions Unidas * Organización de las Naciones Unidas * Organització de les Nacions Unides * organització * orden alfabético * ordem alfabética * ordine alfabetico * ordre alfabètic * ordenada * ordenanza * ordenança * receta * ordenator * ordália * ordalía * ordalia * orquesta * tarongerar * oposar * Ofèlia * onzè * ontología * onomatopéyico * onomatopeïc * onomatopeic * onomatopeia * onda sísmica * ona sísmica * veramen * similituda * similitud * s’absentar * òrga * òlga * sentor * sentida * rictat * acolhimen * palanc * garòfle * cocido * opera orfana * obra òrfena * afaenar-se * ohmímetre * marí * ocell marí * ave marina * absolt * absòlver * absolgut * abreujaire * abrascar * copar * abracar * tèrme * blesta * pasturièra * avesinar * estrincar * diguèt * auselum * lauzengier * aisso * dreg * chanso * chauzir * espotir * costumièr * sombrilla * olmeca * huevo cocido * ou bullit * olfato * otorgar * atorgar * atorgable * otorgamiento * atorgament * oceanograf * oceanógrafo * oceanògraf * Oceanía * oceanine * oceánide * oceànide * occitanista * occitanismo * Okzitanisch * obvi * obtindre * cabezota * tozudo * obsessão * fal·lera * obsesión * obsessió * oblada * objècte * obesitat * obelisc * efartalhar * sospir * remirar * membrensa * non ges * consire * consir * Proensa * escazer * noelamen * novelamen * novelhamen * folor * afaissonar * clardat * senhoreia * jauzimen * ricor * domna * senher * niala * nutrición * nutricion * nutrició * ningún sitio * ninguna parte * negra nit * noite em branco * notte in bianco * notte bianca * nit en blanc * picardías * picardies * noche toledana * sfumatura * en pel * capnud * tèsta-nud * descubierto * descobert * noguera * nòvament * novèlament * novellamente * novellament * ama de llet * ama de leche * nodriza * ama de crianza * noirissa * nostratico * Novo Testamento * Nuovo Testamento * Nuevo Testamento * Nou Testament * talharim * fideo * nostrático * tallarina * nostràtic * nostálgico * noseana * nostàlgic * nord-americà * ñora * tampoc * numero primo * número primo * nombre primer * nombre compost * nómada * nòmada * nom de família * nom de familha * nombre común * nom comú * avellaner * negror * nivelación * anivellament * anivellació * nivelador * anivellador * anivelar * nivelar * anivellar * nitrur * nítrico * nítric * nitroso * nitrós * cualquier cosa * qualsevol cosa * cualquier persona * quien sea * qualsevol persona * Nicósia * Nicosia * qualsiasi * Nizhni Tagil * Nijni Taguil * Nicòsia * nicaragüense * nicaragüenc * aladierna * aladierno * noguereta cornicabra * mata-selva * llampuga blanca * grana d’Avinyó * garrigó * boixos bords * arnet * aladern ver * llampuguera * llampúgol * aladern * branta roja * pato colorado * nòvayorkés * neoyorquino * novaiorquès * nevero * gelera * neuràlgia * neutrí * neurosciéncia * neuroscienza * neurociencia * neurociència * neuromuscular * neteja * neteja ètnica * limpieza * limpieza étnica * nestorianesimo * nestorianismo * cambrón * arraclán * arçot * escritor fantasma * escriptor fantasma * nepalés * neologisme * neofascista * necrópole * almesquí * não ter nada que ver * no tener nada que ver * no tindre res a vore * no tenir res a veure * navío * nauruà * trenzar * nacionalisme * natacion * natación * natació * tovalla * napolitano * nariu * Nanquim * Nanchino * Nankín * Nanquín * enana blanca * nana blanca * cándido * Náiade * Náyade * Nàiada * nahua * náhuatl * nácar * multicasco * ós formiguer * arrayán * agrassó * megaforbios * megaforbieto * megafòrbia * embabucar * embaucar * misteriós * mistèri * mirtilo * ráspano * avajó * avajonera * murta * tamanduaí * ós formiguer pigmeu * miriápodo * migale * miriàpode * motí * amotinament * musulmà * abatzer * romeguera * romeguer * esbarzer * almizclar * almizcle * mesc * almesc * almescar * moscato * moscatel * moscatell * música clássica * música clásica * música clàssica * musicoteràpia * musicaire * músic * musculoso * assaonar-se * maduració * muralla * barreira do som * muro del suono * barrera del so * mur del son * palavras cruzadas * cruciverba * parole crociate * mots encreuats * crucigrama * muflón * matxo * Orient Mejan * multibuc * Múnich * Munic * multitarea * multitasca * múltiple * multiplà * plurilinguismo * multilinguismo * plurilingüisme * multilingüisme * multijugador * multifilar * àfon * mossàrab * moçambiquès * Orient Mitjà * mèdia * mejan de comunicacion * medio de comunicación * mitjà de comunicació * moviment * carnero * bolet de Sant Jordi * moixernó * muselina * molhado * ancoratge * anclaje * muhàrram * mufló * terrón * tierno * mots crosats * cros * motocròs * explosió * motor d’explosió * cultismo * vocablo * contrasenya * monossexualidade * globus aerostàtic * montgolfier * gallinero * hierba gallinera * pamplina * álsine * herba de caderneres * herba d’ocells * borrissol * anagall * morró * moix * mocós * mòrula * morter * mort vivent * morfismo * muerto viviente * mordimiento * tatetí * tres en raya * morfisme * morisc * moraleja * reírse * mofarse * burlarse * burlar-se * memorial de guerra * Montpeller * montagnoso * montañoso * monotípico * muntanyós * monosexualidad * monotípic * monosexualitat * monoplà * monofisita * monoic * monofisisme * monólogo * monòleg * monocrom * monogàmia * Mongòlia Interior * tientayernos * acigutre * mundialización * globalización * globalització * monarquia * mòmia * momia * molibdenita * flojo * ablandar * aflojar * moldau * suat * soc jo * médula espinal * medula espinal * midollo spinale * parcamente * templado * modo de vida * mobilidade * movilidad * movilizar * areia movediça * quicksand * sabbie mobili * sorres movedisses * arena movedissa * sable mouvant * sables mouvants * arenas movedizas * movible * móvil * movedizo * moái * polilla * mistela * míssil * missil * Misratah * mirandês * mirandés * mirandès * mièjanuèch * menorquín * menorquin * minero * milionen * minarete * alminar * millonésimo * milionèsim * milió * miler * millar * mil·lèsim * ibèric * mil milhões * milmillonésimo * mil millones * hipèric * milha náutica * mila marina * milla náutica * milla nàutica * milla * melicós * melós * mieidia * microscopi * microclina * microbicida * paller * macar * macadura * mexicà * dubte * poner en duda * posar en dubte * cuestionar * metropolità * flexómetro * cinta métrica * cinta mètrica * metro por segundo al cuadrado * metre per segon al quadrat * metro al secondo * metro por segundo * metre per segon * metaverso * metavers * metro quadrato * metro cuadrado * mètre carrat * metre quadrat * -metre * Metis * anfós * mesozoic * medible * amesurat * mesquí * mesopotami * Mesopotàmia * meravella * mercúrio * merla * mirlo * meridiano di Greenwich * meridiano de Greenwich * meridià de Greenwich * mar Adriático * mare Tirreno * Mercuri * agraïment * gràcies * mar de China Oriental * Mar Cinese Orientale * mar de la Xina Oriental * Mar de la Xina Meridional * mare Adriatico * Mefistófeles * Mefistòfeles * minueto * minuet * ocurrente * tarongina * arangí * cidrac * mentol * mentider * mentidor * amenaçament * amenaçador * amenaça * amenazador * amenazante * memoria virtual * memòria virtual * anche se * aun cuando * tot i que * inclús * membranòfon * làrix * Melquisedec * meiòtic * meiosi * megalomanía * Mediterrània * mediòcre * remeier * medicinal * medicación * medicació * fármaco * fàrmac * medecina * médico forense * metge forense * médico de cabecera * metge de capçalera * Meca * irriconoscibile * irrecognoscible * irreconocible * mecanician * mala herba sempre creix * mala hierba * mala fe * mausoléu * mausoleu * matinada * madurez * maduresa * manganello * porra * mastín * matèria organica * materia orgánica * orgànic * matèria orgànica * matéria escura * matèria fosca * materia oscura * assignatura * asignatura * matematic * matematicas * matemàtic * massiu * massís * densidad * massar * massatge * careta * masculí * blauet * marduix * martillear * amartellar * marquès * chiquillo * chiquillería * mainada * xicalla * casarse * maridar * mariache * Maria-Àngels * herrador * ferrador * mariscal * escalón * peldaño * mercader * Marcella * Marcello * palús * fond de teint * colorete * maquillar * maquillatge * alfabaca * maputxe * mantícora * santateresa * defaut * mancança * manierisme * manierismo * amanerar * amanerado * amanerat * mòde * manganela * mangonel * manganell * mandragòra * mandarí * mandrágora * mandràgora * manchego * manxec * Mànega * manqala * mamífer * mamifèr * mamot * somés * maltractament * maltractar * dissortat * malnutricion * malnutrició * infeliç * desgraciat * desgracia * malgaix * infelicitat * dissort * desdicha * malària * nàusea * mareig * malhorquin * malhorqués * mallorquín * mallorquí * majoritat * mestressa * consol * cònse * alcaldía * alcaldia * magresa * banyador * vestit de bany * bañador * aflaquir-se * enflaquecer * magnètic * Mágreb * magnetisme * magnetita * Magrib * dallò * dallonses * daixò * daixonses * mácron * màquina d’escriure * Máshreq * Màixriq * alvanel * pedreiro * albanelaría * muratura * alvenaria * maçoneria * albañilería * macrobiótica * macrobiòtica * madridenc * madrilenc * madrileny * mata-cães * piombatoia * matacán * lladronera * chisme * matxet * alfalsar * userda * alfals * lisimetro * lince rossa * lisímetro * lisímetre * lince rojo * linx roig * trasgo * draguet * gripet * lutécio * Lluna * cítrico * solar luminosity * luminosità solare * luminosidad solar * lluminositat solar * luminanza * luminescència * luminancia * luminància * ludoteca * Lucía * fissazione * lubricar * fisima * ubbia * lleialment * lloba * feix * feixuc * culler * cullerot * home llop * liró * ojera * ullera * llargària * loor * lausenjar * lisonja * alabança * lloança * lausenja * lotería * a lo lejos * lejano * llunyà * llogament * locació * logogrif * lògic * vivienda * listar * llistar * allisar * lliri de mar * poso * líquido amniótico * líquid àmnic * líquid * lintel * dintel * lingüistica * lienzo * linearidade * linealitat * linarita * límpido * Llemosí * llimonada * baboso * limaza * nissaga * ligasa * lèga * legua * llegua * relacionar * ligação * enllaç * lèuge * hez * grolleria * groller * alicorn * lliure albir * libre albedrío * libracion * llibreria * libració * libración * libidinoso * libidinós * usos * ús * fuera de uso * fora d’ús * fardatxo * llangardaix * alliberar * alliberació * lliberalismu * liberalisme * alliberable * libèŀlula * aixecar el setge * lessicografia * lexicografía * lexicografia * palfèrre * lexicalizacion * lexicalización * perpal * lexicalització * alús * alçaprem * llevar l’àncora * llevar anclas * elevalunas * alçavidres * matinar * matinador * llevant * levadura * masa madre * alèucia * leucopènia * lessiu * lejía * lesió * lèpra * lepidolita * leonés * lentisco * llentiscla * llentiscle * lentícula * lentilla * llentia * llentilla * lentor * lentitud * devagar * lemniscata * hurto * hortaliza * Lázaro * Lazzaro * esperonar * coladora * lavandera * bugadera * bugadièira * stecade * lavanda selvatica * tomillo borriquero * cantueso * tomaní * alhucema * barballó * lavagem cerebral * lavaggio del cervello * rentat de cervell * llatinització * Lauràsia * hartar * làser * llaurer * espígol * lavanda vera * lavado * lavado de cerebro * rosa laurel * laurel de flor * adelfa * baladre * llorer rosa * llor * llorer * lagrimoso * llagrimós * sanglotar * lagrimear * llagrimejar * lapislázuli * lapislàtzuli * amplària * amplada * longament * lungamente * longamente * lonjamen * longuamen * longamen * largamente * llargament * largs * larg * Lapônia * Lapónia * Laponia * Lapònia * llenguadocià * Llenguadoc * Lenguadoc * língua de sinais americana * llengua de signes americana * lengua de signos americana * lengua aglutinante * llengua aglomerant * llengua aglutinant * escamarlà * linguage computatorial * linguage de programmation * linguagem de programação * lenguaje de programación * linguaggio di programmazione * llenguatge de programació * llenguatge * denunciant * alertador * misiles * misil * lanzamisiles * llançamissils * lanzagranadas * llançagranades * lanzabengalas * llançacoets * llançaflames * lanzallamas * llanza * harapo * laton * leche de soja * llet de soia * lanero * llaner * lleig * lagunero * albuferenc * lòna * nausa * palun * albufera * llacuna * lacrimal * llagrimal * cordèla * sedon * laç * Lago Lemán * Llac Léman * llagu * laboriós * làbarum * maracuyá * quilowatt-hora * krípton * criptón * quivi * cursilón * aguaducho * Kirguizistán * quiosco * kilómetro por hora * carrat * quilòmetre per hora * quilomètre carrat * quilòmetre quadrat * quilograma por metro cúbico * quilogramu por metru cúbicu * quilomètre * kilopondio * quilopond * kilogramo por metro cúbico * quilogram per metre cúbic * alcofoll * aldarulla * aldarull * ceratocone * cheratocono * queratocono * queratocon * calmucco * calmuco * calmuc * justament * justificació * justificación * hasta cuando * hasta que * d’aquí a tant que * fins que * fins a * entrò * duscas a * dusca * jurado * Juràssic * Júpiter * gonèl * gipa * agermanament * julh * jueu errant * judeocastellà * judeoespañol * judici * jubilacion * jubilació * joiós * joielièira * joielièra * joielièr * joièl * joiell * a diario * jornalament * diàriament * gaceta * goce * jogaire * juglar * goig * gojat * gojata * nuvi * núvia * ayunar * escac * javelina * tirar l’àncora * joc d’atzar * juego de azar * ancla * echar anclas * malecón * escollera * baralla * baraja * xorrar * xoroll * xorroll * Jeremies * Juanín * Juanito * Juana * menfotisme * menfotista * meninfotisme * tenalla * escudèla * escudilla * Giava * chismorrear * chismear * gessamí groc * jardinièr * jardí botànic * jardí francès * antipara * cambajon * cerchione * llanda * Giapetu * Giapeto * Jápeto * Jàpet * Giano * jamesonita * celoso * gelosar * jainismo * jainisme * una vez * xade * jacinto * Ixión * acuciar * -itat * -issimo * -íssim * aïlladament * aïllament * aïllat * isolationist * aislacionista * aïllacionista * aislacionismo * aïllacionisme * aislador * aislante * aïllant * aïllador * aislable * aïllable * Isabèl * ironía * invertebrat * invencion * invención * invenció * inutilidad * inutilitat * olivarda * intolerante * intolerant * intolerancia * intolerància * acovardir * small intestine * intestino delgado * intestin prim * budèl prim * budell prim * intersubjetividad * intersubjectivitat * intensità luminosa * intensidade luminosa * intensidad luminosa * intensitat lluminosa * intensitat * intel·ligent * intelligéncia * instal·lació * insomni * agrípnia * desvergonhat * descarado * descarat * assolellada * insolació * insisténcia * insistència * inseguridad * inseguretat * matricular * adscribir * adscriure * inondacion * inundación * inundació * innovación * innovació * innatismo * innatisme * iniciación * iniciació * inalator * inhalador * Ingúix * engenhaire * informacion * influéncia * influencia * influència * flexió * inflexió * inflación cósmica * inflació còsmica * infirmièira * infirmièr * infermer * infecció * infeccioso * infecciós * indoeuropeista * individú * indirecto * indirècte * añil * anyil * índice de massa corporal * indice di massa corporea * índice de masa corporal * índex de massa corporal * indicacion * indicació * índex * independéncia * independència * incunábulo * desconegut * inclusión * inclusió * incloc * incloure * espolear * aliciente * incisiu * incinerar * incertan * incèrt * incertitud * incertesa * incierto * incert * incapaç * inactínic * allevadís * imprimariá * impremta * imposibilidad * impossibilitat * imposicion * imposició * impausar * imperfeccion * imperfección * imperfecció * callejón sin salida * imparell * inmovilidad * immobilitat * immobilizar * inmovilizar * immobil * inmóvil * immòbil * Immaculada Concepció * imbècil * illuminacion * resolc * ahorita * Islas Andamán y Nicobar * Illes Andaman i Nicobar * ilercavons * isola-prigione * ilha-prisão * isla-prisión * illa-presó * hi ha * nyam * tejo común * -ià * idiozia * idiofono * idiòfon * ictèric * aliacrà * ictericia * icterícia * ictiología * ictiologia * iberismo * icebèrg * iberisme * desprès * entrellat * aliscaf * hipotecar * issopo * hipotecari * hipocresía * hipocorístico * hipocorístic * hipersònic * hipermetropía * hipermetropia * hiperespacio * hiperespai * ultracorrección * ipercorrezione * hipercorrecció * imne * igienismo * higienismo * higienisme * higiénicamente * higiènicament * hidròpter * hidromiel * aguamiel * aiguamel * hidromel * hidromasaje * hidromassatge * hidrocefalia * hidria * hídria * Hidra * húsar * abubilla * humit * umanisme * humanismo * oli de palma * oli d’oliva * ojo de buey * ull de bou * hongarés * herba cervesera * esparga * acebo * hulla * azada * horitzontal * orxata de xufa * ospedale psichiatrico * bogavante * histrió * hispanista * erizado * hiat * heulandita * heterónimo * heterònim * cortesana * hetera * vacil·lar * erpolodia * herpolhodia * herpolhòdia * herpetoloxía * herpetología * herpetologia * adragó * doladera * aixa * armiño * Ermenegild * heretabilitat * eretgia * erètge * herético * hereje * herejía * herbassar * alguer * ettalogia * heptalogía * heptalogia * herbar * herbario * erisimó * herba dels cantors * advenedizo * corretear * maltrecho * maceta * meloso * relinchar * alquena * hendecàgon * hemorroïdal * cardenal * hemisferio * hemisferi * emimorfite * hemimorfita * hematita * hematites * eliça * elicoptèr * desallotjar * allotjar * llotja * hauyna * haüyna * ai las * hégira * hègira * Hegèsip * hectárea * muñón * alotjar * allotjament * albergament * alçària * Alta Francònia * Alta Baviera * altivament * altivo * altiu * alto-falante * altavoz * altaveu * Alto Palatinado * Alt Palatinat * alto alemán * alt alemany * alzamiento * alçament * prodig * haixix * hachís * azaroso * atzarós * arponero * arponer * arponear * arponar * arpão * arpón * arpó * arpía * harpia * fagiolo di Lima * judía de Lima * haba de Lima * ardidesa * arengador * arringare * arengar * arenga * abellot * anquejar * anzuelo * al·lucinosi * alucinógeno * al·lucinogen * al·lucinar * alucinatorio * al·lucinatori * alucinação * al·lucinació * al·lucinador * al·lucinant * alabardero * alabarder * alens * alé * alè * haitià * asirar * orrir * hilera * tanca * hadró * atxa * adocenado * manya * habilitat * abitual * habitador * indumentaria * indumentària * hispanidad * hispanitat * notablament * mortalament * mortalmente * mortalment * dissortadament * seguidament * incessantment * individualment * afortunadament * feliçment * Escrivà * malví * Guiu * guitarra eléctrica * guitarra elèctrica * gip * gèis * guipuzcoano * guipuscoà * mala suerte * mala sort * adalil * ressaca * resaca * aguaitador * aguait * guerra mundial * guerra fredda * Guerra Fría * Guèrra Freja * Guerra Freda * guerra de los Cien Años * guerra dels Cent Anys * guerra civil * garita * sanar * galardão * grumoso * grumollós * engrumecerse * agrumollar-se * grumoll * grulla * gruid * garza * grupo sanguíneo * grup sanguini * grupo electrógeno * grup electrogen * grupu de la tabla periódica * grupo da táboa periódica * gruppo della tavola periodica * grupo de la tabla periódica * grup de la taula periòdica * grupo da morte * gruppo della morte * grup de la mort * bauma * balma * cauna * emprenhament * agrassòl * intestino grueso * intestin gròs * budèl gròs * budell gros * grueso * zorzal * tordo * rechinar * travessia * travesía * travesía del desierto * travessia del desert * zarpazo * zarpa * cres * granolha * mangrana * magrana * calamarsa * escribano * escrivà * enxertar * trasplantació * empelt * trasplantación * injertar * trasplante * injerto * gravedad * gravetat * guijarro * cascajo * grèu * gratuït * gratussar * pringoso * grasoso * grasiento * rimbombante * altisonante * grandilocuente * altiloqüent * grandiloqüent * garbuix * grandilocuencia * altiloqüència * grandiloqüència * lucio europeo * gramínea * gramínia * grais * graciosamente * graziosamente * graciosament * agraciar * gràcia * zoquete * marrec * goril·la * gargüero * garguero * goma arábiga * goma aràbiga * abultarse * goethita * sargazo * glucemia * glucèmia * resquilhar * liscar * resquilhós * limpant * lliscant * lliscadís * lliscament * deslizante * resbaladizo * limpada * lisada * lliscada * desliz * glaucòfan * balanífer * glandífer * glándula * glaciar * glaçar * escarchar * escarcha * jengibre * gingebre * gin tònic * ginebra * engegantir * agegantar * bufetada * gueisèr * guèiser * géiser * amministrazione delle risorse umane * gestion de las ressorsas umanas * gestión de recursos humanos * gerència de recursos humans * gèst * almorta * guija * jàser * germanita * coixí d’agulles * coixinet de monja * eixorba-rates blanc * tomillo de gato * gat rex alemany * gestionar * gavilla * geòmetra * geológicamente * geològicament * geología * geografía * gentilici * ginebró * enginyeria civil * Ginebra * argelac * generació espontània * generalització * destorbar * generalment * encía * albièira * albièra * gel de ducha * gel de dutxa * gehlenita * gaig * gespes * gespa * gasós * gasificación * gasificació * gas noble * Gàl·lia * aloc * gastrectomía * gastrectomia * malgastador * malbaratar * derroche * desperdicio * despilfarro * gasòli * gasoli * agarrotar * garrotar * garriga * algepsar * guixera * garnierita * gàrgola * aparcarse * estacion * guardarse de * guardar-se de * se gardar de * registèl * granza * garamants * Ganimedes * gammaglobulina * chanclo * gal·lés * gal·lès * galeone * galeón * galió * galena * gallardo * gaia ciència * gai saber * gatillo * gallet * gablet * gablete * futurología * prospectiva * fusione nucleare * fusión nuclear * fusió * fusió nuclear * fusilar * afusellar * fusell metrallador * chaira * escopeta * espoleta * furibundo * fumador * frustracion * frustración * frustració * afruitat * fruita prohibida * frontièira * frontièra * tirachinas * fruncir * blat xeixa * aixafinar * arrugar * arrugamiento * vanidoso * arrissar * friülés * friülès * sucrariá * Friül * fringíl·lid * friolento * friolero * freqüent * a menudo * vespes * abejón * Federico * Frederic * fraternizar * fraternalament * fraternalmente * fraternalment * fleco * flequico * flequito * lleísmo * yeísta * yeísmo * flequillo * franja * Franja de Aragón * franco-provenzale * afrancesar * afrancesamiento * afrancesament * frambueso * gerdera * maduixera * feticidio * flujo magnético * flux magnètic * flujo luminoso * flux lluminós * aflautat * floreale * flirtear * flexional * flexibilidad * flexibilitat * flaix * antoxantina * flavona * àlic roig * olfatear * olfacte * assotar * flascó * fisión nuclear * fissió nuclear * finoúgric * ugrofinès * finlandización * finlandització * hijastro * fillastre * hilh de puta * fill de puta * ahijada * fillola * ahijado * fillol * filiacion * filiación * filiació * hilandero * hilador * filador * se figurar * figurarse * figurar-se * figuera de pic * figuera de pala * figuera de moro * femta * fibroblast * fibra òptica * retulador * luz de cruce * llum d’encreuament * llum curt * fetitxe * fetiche * festeig * ferrós * ferrare * ferralha * herrar * ferralla * fermió * bisnaga * alfolba * senigrec * fenigrec * ferberita * feminisme * feminismo * feldspat * fecundación * fecundació * feraz * febrífug * afavorir * afavoriment * halconería * falconeria * falconet * falconete * cernícalo vulgar * feissisme * relleno * farándula * ciervo * cervato * cervatillo * fantàstic * il·lusió * fangós * famennià * rancareda * penya-segat * hacer oídos de mercader * hacer orejas de mercader * alçapremar * far l’amor * fer el desentès * avergonzar * avergonyir * procurar que * hacer aguas * girar cua * faire mièg torn * far mièg torn * hacer falta * fer falta * gandul * holgazán * dèbil * insulso * insuls * insípid * faisso * facció * afaiçonar * Extremo Oriente ruso * Extrem Orient Rus * Extremo Oriente * Extrem Orient * extrema esquerra * extrema derecha * far right * ultradreta * esternalità * externalidad * externalitat * expulsión * expulsió * desnonament * desahucio * desahuciar * desnonar * expressió * exposicion * expausar * perit * pèrit * pericial * explosiu * exploraire * explicacion * explicació * expiración * expiració * experimentacion * experiència * exhibicionismo * exibicionisme * exhibicionisme * existéncia * existencia * existència * hedor * achaque * excloure * ex marido * èx-marit * èx-femna * ex mujer * ex-marit * ex-muller * rehuir * fregadero * escarrabilhat * evasión fiscal * evasió fiscal * valuación * valoración * avaluació * avaluable * eusocialidade * eusocialidad * eusocialitat * acubar * eumicet * eucarionte * eucariota * eucalipto * estudi * sofocar * estreich * ser vivo * ésser viu * èsser uman * ser humano * ésser humà * ser humà * estar de pie * forastero * estranhament * estragnamen * estranhamen * estranyament * estornèl * aturdir * atordir * aturdimiento * atordiment * neutró * estrella de neutrons * estel polar * estiratge * etnología * estado de emergencia * estándar * esternut * estado civil * estat de setge * estat civil * peltre * estantería * etcetèra * estragón * estragó * estonian * estonià * pròva * ensag * ensajar * ensayar * assagista * estètic * acuñar * essenza di trementina * acquaragia * aiguarràs * aguarrás * espartenha * espardelha * espardilha * esplanada * españolista * espanyolista * españolismo * espanyolisme * esparto * esparteña * alpargata * spazio vettoriale * espacio vectorial * espai vectorial * esclavitud * esclavatge * balç * eritrita * sucedáneo * erroneo * escorranc * aragall * aixaragallar * aixaragallament * xaragall * erosió * erosiu * pusch * ermità * auró * equivalència * conec * equinoccio * equinocci * equacion * eqüacion * visió * ecuador celeste * eqüator celèst * equador celeste * línia equatorial * epsomita * espaurugal * alfiler * epistaxi * epigènic * atisbar * epidot * epidota * gruix * espessor * espesor * remolinar * remolino * epéntesis * epèntesi * fajos * faigs * vaig * puc * esparver * gavilán * espuela * esperó * epacta * ambiental * aproximadament * envoltar * cubierta * esguince * esquinç * envasir * entreabrir * entrevore * entreveure * entrever * columbrar * emprender * alcahuetería * alcavoteria * alcahuetar * alcahuetear * alcavotejar * alcavot * entrenador * sainete * sainet * embudo * entomofagia * entomofàgia * trillo * cañar * borbotear * borboteo * cañaveral * cañizo * caballerazo * maña * agüelo * entusiasmar * mortaja * mortalla * mortalha * amortajar * amortallar * assolellar * solear * conjonchament * juntament * enrotlar * freds * agafar fred * enfredorir * constipar * inscribir * encuesta * enorgullecer * fastidiar * molèstia * remoure * emborrachar * emborratxar * engranaje * engrenatge * cebar * engreixar * encebar * enfumar * afonar * enfonsar * tots els dies * totes les dies * unflament * inflament * enflar * por fin * per fi * puchero * cañiza * coquetón * risueño * cucamente * crucecita * Canuto * peque * pequeñito * pequeñuelito * pequeñuelo * oficinista * homens * òme * hòmens * chanza * carcoma * carcomer * espelotar * gélido * rebuznar * rebuzno * trasto * mamotreto * yermo * panceta * jornalero * hender * hendir * hendidura * sequía * sequia * riachuelico * riachuelito * riachuelo * acequia * júbilo * regocijo * regocijar * dolçaineta * cañonazo * acribillar * reacio * ribacico * ribacito * poquitiu * poquetiu * xicotiu * dulzaina * dolçaina * soñoliento * mendigar * pordiosear * lloriquear * ronzal * sombrica * mujercica * mujercita * moruno * paràfrasi * perdigón * peladilla * tarja * Furtangarin * naquera * gamata * gamate * pastera * búcaro * evangeliario * evangeliari * hispanizar * ispanizar * Beniduerme * Benidorme * menorquí * anorèxia * albigés * valencian * pojada * Poujade * Canòlich * Amplanh * barricaire * beutat * fidelament * fotoquímica * Arquisat * Arconac * Amplaing * ostalses * castanhar * dezir * baizar * compaignon * emblar * ipocrizia * soven * borges * truan * décanie * orguelh * orguèlh * orgolh * meravelha * gelos * canso * genseis * dialecte constitutif * biyecciones * dialecte consécutif * echar un vistazo * pitufar * eyaculación precoz * ellenizar * helenizar * souffrir le martyre * cáñamo índico * pòcha * rumorologie * rumorología * podrir * podredumbre * granhòta * cencha * cauquilha * carrieron * pèrda * pelanha * pelalha * rabinat * sentir a rabinat * roncaire * cisampa * sisampa * fer la mà * solengar * solenga * solenca * sòm * tescut * teissut * tèla * telaranha * rantelat * escopit * masturbacion * masturbació * punyeta * a fer punyetes * a fer la mà * atemorir * tombar de naut * pontificar * Masclà * desgobilhar * desedificar * gandinga * desglorificar * mitificar * desmitificar * coufler * carlota * inhabilitar * desqualificar * morera * Móra * móra * latonero * lironero * lirón * almez * latón * almeza * lledó * micocoule * garrova * garrofa * garrover * garrofer * garrofera * Valldigna * boceto * borrador * paiola * pallola * xarampió * bauca * lengua aragonesa propia de las áreas pirenaica y prepirenaica * frairenal * frairal * levadís * bavejar * salivejar * sanhièira * sanhós * familiau * trompetaire * pegós * negrós * aquò’s la misèria que se trufa de l’espital * se trufar * vitrificar * desvitrificar * dignificar * descodificar * desacidificar * descalcificar * calcificar * bonificar * Oleta i Èvol * Portè i Pimorent * Prada de Conflent * Rià i Cirac * Cauders de Conflent * Clarà i Villerac * Corbera del Castell * Cornellà de Conflent * Hortafà * l’Albera * Baó * el Pertús * Sant Nazari de Rosselló * Sant Genís de Fontanes * la Roca d’Albera * el Voló * Vallcebollera * Cotlliure * Cervera de la Marenda * Banyuls de la Marenda * Portvendres * El Tec * Serrallonga * Sant Llorenç de Cerdans * Sant Joan de Pladecorts * Reiners * Prats de Molló i la Presta * Montboló * Morellàs i les Illes * La Menera * Costoja * Cortsaví * Ceret * Els Banys d’Arles * Vilallonga de la Salanca * Torrelles de la Salanca * Santa Maria la Mar * Sant Llorenç de la Salanca * Sant Hipòlit de la Salanca * Ribesaltes * Pià * Paretstortes * Espirà de l’Aglí * Clairà * Bompàs * El Barcarès * Baixàs * Vilanova de la Ribera * El Soler * Sant Miquel de Llotes * Sant Feliu d’Avall * Sant Feliu d’Amunt * Sant Esteve del Monestir * Pesillà de la Ribera * Nefiac * Illa * Cornellà de la Ribera * Corbera de les Cabanes * Bulaternera * Bao * Òpol i Perellós * Estagell * Les Cases de Pena * Talteüll * Vallsabollera * Targasona * Santa Llocaia * Sallagosa * Portè * a l’aiga tranquilla t’i fises pas * delincar * delinquir * valencien méridional * Palau de Cerdanya * Oceja * Naüja * La Tor de Querol * Font-romeu, Odelló i Vià * Eina * Enveig * Èguet * La Guingueta d’Ix * Bolquera * Angostrina i Vilanova de les Escaldes * xampanyitzar * uperitzar * tantalitzar * suberitzar * sinteritzar * sinitzar * salaritzar * sabatitzar * ruderalitzar * opsonina * neurotitzar * macadamitzar * isomeritzar * isocronitzar * impersonalitzar * fosforitzar * fluïditzar * faraditzar * steppiser * estepitzar * emetitzar * dimeritzar * diagenitzar * opsonitzar * porfiritzar * pórfido * pòrfir * metastatitzar * meteoritzar * metoditzar * narcotitzar * polvoritzar * psicoanalitzar * rojizo * sonrojar * ruborizar * enrojolar * ruboritzar * trivialitzar * tubèrcul * tuberculitzar * sil·logitzar * simetritzar * metamorfitzar * metaforitzar * merceritzar * mediumitzar * iotitzar * lematitzar * higienitzar * hostilitzar * emfasitzar * emfatitzar * epigramatitzar * desertitzar * tartaritzar * subtilitzar * solubilitzar * pseudomorfitzar * peptitzar * patentitzar * paralogitzar * panegiritzar * ozonitzar * obstaculitzar * temporalitzar * clisteritzar * cloroformitzar * connaturalitzar * contemporitzar * copolimeritzar * frivolitzar * francesitzar * estilitzar * desratitzar * dialectitzar * hemodialitzar * hidrolitzar * herboritzar * grecitzar * gramatitzar * germanitzar * geleïtzar * gelatinitzar * simbolitzar * sincronitzar * singularitzar * simpatitzar * senyalitzar * satiritzar * secularitzar * sintonitzar * traumatitzar * solemnitzar * temporitzar * tetanitzar * universalitzar * urbanitzar * totalitzar * terroritzar * teoritzar * teologitzar * solidaritzar * socialitzar * sistematitzar * uniformitzar * volatilitzar * vocalitzar * vaporitzar * verbalitzar * visualitzar * vulcanizzare * vulcanitzar * vulgaritzar * romanitzar * robotitzar * rivalitzar * ridiculitzar * responsabilitzar * rendibilitzar * relativitzar * regularitzar * regionalitzar * puntualitzar * racionalitzar * radicalitzar * subcategoritzar * vitalitzar * revitalitzar * vigoritzar * revigoritzar * refertilitzar * recristal·litzar * recolonitzar * reorganitzar * reprivatitzar * perioditzar * protocol·litzar * protagoniser * protagonitzar * pronominalitzar * proletaritzar * profunditzar * profetitzar * professionalitzar * privatitzar * prioritzar * preconitzar * potabilitzar * popularitzar * polimeritzar * polemitzar * pol·linitzar * poetitzar * pluralitzar * paralitzar * museïtzar * nebulitzar * iod * ioditzar * infrautilitzar * modelitzar * normalitzar * nasalitzar * municipalitzar * modernitzar * orientalitzar * optimitzar * oficialitzar * occitanitzar * occidentalitzar * normativitzar * paganitzar * neutralitzar * pasteuritzar * particularitzar * nominalitzar * motoritzar * monopolitzar * mercantilitzar * minimitzar * mineralitzar * maternitzar * maximitzar * mecanitzar * mediatitzar * mentalitzar * metal·litzar * hipnotitzar * localitzar * liofilitzar * sonoritzar * insonoritzar * interioritzar * institucional * institucionalitzar * informatitzar * velaritzar * labiovelaritzar * ironitzar * eteritzar * mahométiser * mahometitzar * surpluriel * mal·leable * mal·leabilització * mal·leabilitzar * martiritzar * llatinitzar * liberalitzar * lexicalitzar * inicialitzar * internacionalitzar * inutilitzar * intranquil·litzar * instrumentalitzar * sensibilitzar * insensibilitzar * indemnitzar * independitzar * individualitzar * industrialitzar * legalitzar * lateralitzar * chueta * xueta * judaisme * laïcitzar * judaïtzar * jerarquitzar * italianitzar * islamitzar * impermeabilitzar * immunitzar * immortalitzar * materialitzar * immaterialitzar * il·legalitzar * idealitzar * hel·lenitzar * hebraïtzar * gramaticalitzar * immobilitzar * hospitalitzar * horroritzar * homogeneïtzar * glotalitzar * globalitzar * generalitzar * fossilitzar * formalitzar * focalitzar * fenomenalitzar * fricatitzar * flexibilitzar * fiscalitzar * finalitzar * fertilitzar * feminitzar * familiaritzar * exterioritzar * exorcitzar * evangelitzar * europeïtzar * eternitzar * estrangeritzar * estigmatitzar * esterilitzar * estandarditzar * esquematitzar * espiritualitzar * especialitzar * espanyolitzar * escolaritzar * esclavitzar * escandalitzar * ergotitzar * energitzar * electrolitzar * economitzar * dretanitzar * dogmatitzar * divinitzar * dinamitzar * digitalitzar * dialitzar * garrofó * mongeta de Lima * cabeza de ajo * faseolus * bajoquera * mongetera * fesolera * cuñadísimo * fesol de careta * Cuñadísimo * nivolós * ciclitzar * estatitzar * desestatitzar * fanatitzar * desfanatitzar * desnicotinitzar * salinitzar * dessalinitzar * sacralitzar * dessacralitzar * polític * polititzar * despolititzar * polaritzar * despolaritzar * personalitzar * despersonalitzar * penalitzar * despenalitzar * palatalitzar * despalatalitzar * desorganitzar * desodorar * desodoritzar * nuclearitzar * desnuclearitzar * naturalitzar * desnaturalitzar * militaritzar * desmilitaritzar * magnetitzar * desmagnetitzar * labialitzar * deslabialitzar * humanitzar * deshumanitzar * estabilitzar * desestabilitzar * electritzar * deselectritzar * dictador * dèspota * tiranitzar * tirànic * democràtic * democratitzar * nacionalització * desnacionalització * nacionalitzar * desnacionalitzar * desmoralització * moralització * moralitzar * desmoralitzar * monetitzar * desmonetitzar * mòbil * mobilitzar * desmobilitzar * porositat * porós * pòre * mitologitzar * desmitologitzar * ió * ionitzar * desionitzar * harmonitzar * desharmonitzar * désintroniser * entronitzar * desentronitzar * décontextualisation * descontextualització * contextualització * descontextualitzar * colonització * descolonització * descolonitzar * descarbonitzar * desautoritzar * desamortitzar * descentralitzar * desdramatitzar * descatalanitzar * descastellanitzar * descapitalitzar * desarcaïtzar * derivatitzar * dentalitzar * culturitzar * cristianitzar * cristal·litzar * fraternitzar * criminalitzar * confraternitzar * buròcrata * nívol * battologiser * batologia * batologitzar * azotitzar * asbestinitzar * Caçris * Càceres * Cáceres * tos ferina * cotonitzar * cotitzar * contextualitzar * conceptualitzar * comptabilitzar * compatibilitzar * col·lectiu * comercialitzar * colonitzar * col·lectivitzar * coalitzar * climatitzar * civilitzar * cicatritzar * centralitzar * cauteritzar * catequitzar * categoritzar * catalitzar * hispaniser * hispanitzar * bilabialització * bilabialisation * bilabialiser * castillanisation * cunhado * catalanitzar * améniser * amenitzar * cànon * caricaturitzar * castellanització * castillaniser * castellanitzar * carbonitzar * caracteritzar * capitalitzar * canonitzar * canalitzar * burocratitzar * bilabialitzar * barbaritzar * arabitzar * absolutitzar * rhotaciser * almoines * Alcoleja d’Aitana * Alcoleja * Xivert * guêpe maçonne * garison * llosa * Llosa * Figuera * figuera * Guadassèquies * Cases Altes * Ral * Puigbalador * Matamala * Formiguera * Font-rabiosa * Els Angles * Vivers * Tresserra * Torderes * Tuïr * Teulís * Tellet * Santa Coloma de Tuïr * Sant Marçal * Prunet i Bellpuig * Pontellà * Paçà * Montoriol * Llupià * Forques * Castellnou dels Aspres * Casafabre * Cameles * Calmella * Queixàs * Bula d’Amunt * La Bastida * Vilallonga dels Monts * Sant Genis de Fontanes * El Pertús * Montesquiu d’Albera * La Roca d’Albera * El Voló * L’Albera * Vinçà * Vilafranca de Conflent * Vallmanya * Orbanyà * Taurinyà * Tarerac * Saorra * Rigardà * Ria i Cirac * Pi de Conflent * Prada * Noedes * Molig * Els Masos * Jóc * Fullà * Estoer * Clarà * Espirà de Conflent * Catllà de Conflent * Castell de Vernet * Campome * Vallestàvia * Arboçols * Toès i Entrevalls * Soanyes * Serdinyà * Sautó * Censà * Sant Pere dels Forcats * Ralleu * Orellà * Oleta * Montlluís * Mentet * La Llaguna * Jújols * Fontpedrosa * Escaró * Caudiers de Conflent * Canavelles * La Cabanassa * Aiguatèbia i Talau * Vilanova de Raó * Vilamulaca * Trullars * Toluges * Tesà * Salelles * Sant Nazari * Sant Joan la Cella * Sant Cebrià de Rosselló * Sant Andreu de Sureda * Palau del Vidre * Ortafà * La Torre d’Elna * Cornellà del Bèrcol * Cànoes * Canet de Rosselló * Brullà * Banyuls dels Aspres * Argelers * Alenyà * Bages de Rosselló * Villanueva * Raysseguier * Rayssiguier * Encinas * Codou * Espuche * Maizy * Privat * Lupion * Reynaud * Méjean * Silhol * Ressayre * Fiole * Mangin * Roubaud * Roubault * Rouault * Coudon * Couderc * Gadaex * Ruel * Miolan * Cabrière * Daigney * Lejeune * Lequien * Rouquette * Ubéda * Bazoud * Brayelle * Istas * Jarry * Jouvet * Jouve * Houdinet * Lecostey * Costecalde * Elissalde * Tenand * Lamat * Malzac * Lecarpentier * Lautier * Fresche * Frespuech * Franchet * Frémy * Furestier * Derlon * Bonnefoy * Delaume * Genninjs * Gabay * Moutte * Neboit * Sifi * Tudéla * Turrel * Taulelle * Gauthey * Dauchet * Copé * Guéand * Moussière * Servier * Saigne * Roussel * Romestant * Tiphaigne * Souleyre * Minard * Rieu * Savo * Rouard * Perbal * Planque * Pelanchon * Rebotier * Sellès * Schmucki * Rouzaud * Tardits * Tardis * Pésenti * Pontaud * Pichegut * Jouanen * Laucagne * Pélaquié * Gault * Gervais * Fogelgesang * Deleuze * Couailhac * Comptier * Cogan * Dechamps * Cluzel * Charpail * Charmasson * Vignal * Michon * Llorens * Juilliard * Julliard * Forget * Nadaud * Larnac * Oulieu * Faraud * Fabrol * Escriva * Delacroix * Gillardin * Fost * Charras * Dechavanne * Cabanne * Baduel * Barathieu * Barnouin * Babay * Audy * Audigier * Diarté * Dalard * Desmet * Girard * Colas * Jolas * Cazagnaire * Chauvet * Dal Molin * Crégut * Coiffier * Deroudilhe * Cornu * Azougagh * Arribat * Arnoux * Arnal * Amouroux * Amadouche * Laugier * Delaporte * Bonneaud * Bigayon * Devillebichot * Pélaquier * Dufour * Bonnaire * Davignon * Desplaces * Joussaume * Pauleau * Pellion * Pagliero * Mogentale * Gaudino * Debuysser * Galuchot * D’Harboulé * Bénichou * Conord * Goupille * Drivet * Gignoux * Gourdouze * Breysse * Dondey * Duriez * Berkane * Bolliet * Braun * Dusserre * Devos * Douet * Bressy * Broust * Carette * Durieux * Calvez * Chardenas * Bosc * Caillard * Dumonteaux * Barthelot * Bernadot * Alméras * Agniel * Agnel * Agasse * Oliveira * Veloso * Teixeira * Ronaldinho * Costinho * Correia * Sarmento * Silveira * Soverosa * Aranha * Pinheiro * Pereira * Ramos * Queirós * Penha * Proença * Figueiredo * Filgueiras * Ferronha * Gonçalves * Feijoó * Feijó * Agostinho * Da Costa * Carvalhal * Cordeiro * Carvalho * Da Silva * Dos Santos * Izzo * Mangini * Duponteau * Laville * Buhon * Masson * Lengrand * Laudon * Guiet * Guittard * Quittard * Estorc * Nettis * Meynier * Garnier * Falguières * Falgari * Hamet * Fauret * Fransens * Gueybon * De Oliveira * Dardaillon * Dechambre * Dalverny * Charousset * Chapman * enfurecer * arravatar * aïrar * enèrgic * haure * Faure * Évrard * Berlendis * Bourdillon * Catinus * Duffes * Bonenfant * Bondurand * Clavel * Fournis * Filiol * Legendarme * Frehling * Boissin * Duckhouse * Duplan * Carvaillo * Caroulle * Barlan * Roux * Soleilhac * Castan * Frach * Carminati * Cabiac * Bontemps * Bessire * Dupiat * Lefranc * Dumoulinneuf * Boutillot * Brunel * Blancher * Berteletti * Apode * Badin * Andrieux * Amblard * Ajasse * Arbousset * indret * engrasar * danyar * adoctrinador * adoctrinar * adoctrinamiento * adoctrinament * adoctrinable * dar por el saco * donar pel sac * yunque * Balembois * Viché * Vittet * Vigliola * Vigouroux * Zaragozi * Yvars * Zammit * Zaghoud * Younes * Yuste * Grasset * Vinson * Bartolotti * Vigneron * Vigne * Volle * Virlouvet * Duvivier * Vivier * Vival * Villermaux * Vierne * Villar * Barray * Ayrton * Vialatte * Viala * Vermesse * Veyrat * Verget * Verdu * Verlhac * Vayssier * Vessier * Verdelet * Vergnes * escriptores * pairinatge * Mouly * abelar * preñada * prenyada * embarassada * encaissar * encajar * encaixar * amorosir * a l’engròs * en virtud de * en virtut de * en qualsevol cas * en tot cas * alhora * en còrs de camisa * en marga de camisa * en margas de camisa * en mangas de camisa * al mateix temps * en cos de camisa * por encima * al fin y al cabo * a final de cuentas * al capdavall * al fin i al cap * en fàcia * enfront * a desgrat de * a despit de * en comun * en común * en comú * a sabiendas * a escondidas * en tenir prou * manllevar * aprisionamiento * encarcelamiento * apilador * emplegat * emplaçament * apilamiento * apilament * engolar * emfàtic * commoure * emparedar * aparedar * amuradar * emmerdar * mussola gravatja * mussola mediterrània * motín * emú * pause méridienne * entre les midis * baisar * croix du Languedoc * crotz occitana * croix occitane * croix d’Occitanie * aburgesar * aburgesament * entre midi et deux * assalariament * embellecer * embalsamar * contratación * embarazar * mettre enceinte * turbación * emanació de l’actini * esmalt * lonh * alonhar * alejamiento * èlf * alumne * elegancia * elevació * elegància * electroforesi * electrònic * electró * elèctric * lampista * comicio * elastina * Eixample * eixamplar * desagüe * desguàs * egalitat * igualdad * igualtat * astorar * tintorera * efecte papallona * aporegat * amedrentado * esforç * s’esforcar * eficiència * esquiriòl * afemellat * efeminat * edició prínceps * edicion * edició * edificacion * edificación * edificació * edetans * afganés * escournifleur * òc ben * escournifler * generalament * coucagno * pastèu * pastèl * cocanha * mouligas * moulégas * tuntún * al buen tuntún * al tun tun * rabinar * rabiner * al tuntún * conditions normales de température et de pression * avoir du gaz * fonologización * fonologització * phonologisation * madeja * madeixa * tapanàs * eissarpa * llampec * alumbrado * alumbramiento * iluminación * esclairatge * aclarida * escrófula * escròfula * escrivana * escriptora * economizzare * alforrament * alforrador * ahorrador * asquear * esclusa * eclíptica * eclipsi * resplandor * esclairar * no la hagas, no la temas * aclariment * escocès * acurçar * escurçar * acurtar * acortar * escotar * aclaparar * parlamentariamente * escrich * espardenya * escriptor * escollo * aclarar * escac mat * escac i mat * rancajo * astilla * mostreig * muestreo * escambi * intercanvi * andamio * ebonita * bisellar * ebenista * ebenariá * ebenistariá * ebanistería * ebenisteria * aiguafort * acqua dolce * agua dulce * agua de mar * aigua de mar * pronúncia * aiguanaf * agua de azahar * acqua benedetta * echar para adelante * disfòria * disfemisme * dessentèri * durada * duració * templar * ductilidad * ductilitat * dublinés * dublinès * drets humans * derechos humanos * lucioperca groga * aixovar * legajo * doana * doblament * dobladament * lentament * suaument * docha * duchar * dochar * dutxar * aotus * apacible * dotzen * dotzè * dragó * dramatizar * dramatitzar * erguir * estupefaent * droguería * adrogueria * orada * aurada * alavetz * Don Quixot * adondar * dominacion * dominación * dominació * allarar * domiciliar * domesticar * sirviente * dòma * domeni * sibornièr * dogmàtic * documentacion * documental * Dnièper * desè * dècim * dissetè * catalòg * disc dur * disc zip * distincion * distinció * distinguido * destriar * distraccion * divertiment * distracció * devesir * divisió * divorcio * divorciat * divorciada * dinovè * disposicion * disposició * dispausar * desaparicion * desparicion * desaparició * desaparéixer * desaparèixer * xarrar * discussió * discretament * globo dirigible * direccion * diplomàcia * diplopia * diplomàtic * pioc * piòta * polla díndia * díode * menguar * minvar * despilfarrar * infamar * estrecho de Gibraltar * estret de Gibraltar * deuda * desenvolupament * dos-cents * desenvolupament sostenible * haber de * devonià * destresa * de costuma * d’abitud * de costumbre * de costum * diagnòstic genètic preimplantacional * calorina * dialectología * dialectologia * diatòpic * dicotomía * desorientacion * desorientació * diccionari de dades * diversión * detalh * destrucción * destrucció * extraviar * despistar * desorientar * destinació * destinatari * destí * dessenhaira * dessenhadoira * dibujante * dibuixant * dibuix * demoler * dèmon * dimoni * dimoni meridià * mid-life crisis * demostracion * demostración * demostració * descripcion * descripció * derapar * derapare * derrapar * desolació * desmán * almizclera * almesquera * ordonar * sucesor * densitat * armadís * desmontable * denonciar * denonciacion * desnoselar * desnosar * desenlazar * desenllaçar * densidad de corriente * densitat de corrent * densitat de flux magnètic * populacion * densitat de populacion * densitat de població * afanyar-se * dependéncia * dependencia * dependència * despesa * emmerçar * afonacases * dilapidador * despecho * despechar * deposar les armes * hurtar * desplegar * de còps * a vegades * disambiguazione * desambiguação * desambiguación * desambiguació * descendir * davallar * bajar a la calle * bajada * baixada * desempachar * desempatxar * desensenhar * desenseñar * desensenyar * desesperanza * desesperança * desesperació * deseiretament * desheredamiento * desheretament * desirança * apnea del sueño * apnea del son * sábana * deduccion * deducció * dedicàcia * dedicadís * dedicacion * dedicatoria * dedicatòria * dèdal * décuplo * dècuple * descobriment * condecoració * adornament * adornable * decorado * conóissser * desconóisser * desconéisser * disconoscere * desconhecer * desconocer * dedusir * deduire * deducir * atziac * deformación * abelit * despabilado * espavilar * espabilar * desgrapadora * grado Celsius * grau Celsius * berenar * desdejunar * delai * dellà * delativo * delatiu * delecion * deliberatamente * deliberadament * delicadamente * delicadament * deslaçar * desliar * deslligar * delinqüent * deslleial * desleialament * dislealmente * deslealmente * deslleialment * ala delta * mièg fraire * mièja sòrre * sorrastra * frairastre * pedir la mano * escocer * andadura * hermano político * hermanastro * germanastre * semiplà * hermana política * hermanastra * germanastra * catalán occidental * demócrata * caissa * aguijón * de pie * depès * de pè * de pès * dempeus * deixalleria * descifrable * desxifrable * desxifrar * desgarrar * decisió * descongestionare * descongestionar * désillusioner * descalç * desengaño * dècada * decada * desbrozar * espabilado * desecho * debatre * narcotraficant * adroguer * cada cop més * cada vegada més * cada cop menys * de més * de més a més * de noche * cada vegada menys * aux aurores * de madrugada * amunt * previ * dátil * dàtil * datolita * bailaor * bailador * ballaire * ballador * danza del ventre * danza del vientre * dansa del ventre * bailable * ballable * danià * dangier * dangièr * Damasc * dàlmata * a més a més * dactilològic * costra * crostet * croston * crostó * dorna * cruga * cántaro * cruèl * crudèl * crudèlament * cruelment * criolita * criptografia * pellizco * pellizcar * guisar * cozinheiro * cocinero * cosedura * coseson * cuècha * cocción * cocció * còit * cuèit * cuèch * culminar * comino * acumulament * cúmul * acumulatiu * acumulativament * cuprita * palillo de dientes * cianotriquita * ciberassetjament * cíclic * ciclisme * ciclón tropical * ciclon tropical * cicló tropical * ciclope * ciclop * cíclope * cipressièr * ciprièr * ciprés * chipriota * cipriòta * cobert * flassada * flaçada * cobèrta * lligadura * esputar * tiza * temair * temeroso * poruc * lápiz * creacionista * xoriguer * belèn * belèm * betlèm * presèpi * credulidad * natilla * nata montada * nata muntada * crioll * crecinejar * crepitar * cretaci * gresol * cavidad * cridaner * criminalament * criminalment * calanca * cristal·lografia * graznar * corxera * corchea * crocoïta * croada * crosada * caireforc * crosament * crèis * creis * creissença * creissement * cayado * báculo * bàcul * correja * coard * coarditge * coardèla * xulla * cansalada * cotangent * pujada * chuleta * covard * caponariá * coardiá * cobardía * covardia * se colcar * acostarse * cordurar * cogulla * chorro * chorrear * echar una mano * cop de mà * puntapié * coz * cabronada * putada * golpe de estado * cop d’estat * vistazo * tajante * tajar * atajar * corriente continua * corrent continu * corrent altern * corriente eléctrica * corbe * arquear * curvitat * curvatura * cogordièr * carabassó * carbassó * cotización * cossia * cortesiá * cortés * cortesament * primo hermano * primièra cosina * prima hermana * cosina germana * cuerpo negro * cos negre * còrtex * cosecante * cosecant * cosmètic * cosmografia * correspondència * cuerpo extraño * cos estrany * corporacion * banyolí * fesolet * Vernisse * cornissa * conca nasal * Corneli * celiandre * coreà * vedilha * vedilh * cordon umbilical * funicolo ombelicale * cordó umbilical * cordó * Cordèlia * corbeille à papier * paperera * papelera * corall * amapola * capairon * caparazón * cáscara * copulacion * copulació * copròlit * amanuense * copista * amiguisme * còpia * conversió * convenció * conurbacion * conurbació * aconsellador * aconsellable * aconsejable * construccion * constitucion * constitució * constituïr * constituir * constelación * constel·lació * Constantinòple * aquarterar * consequéncia * conseller * ajuntament * agafar consciència * consciéncia * conquesta * connexió * coneixement * conseja * conte fadièr * conte de fades * contemporanèu * contemporani * contindre * acontentament * contestans * objetar * continuacion * continuació * de contunh * continualament * continú * continuament * contínuament * contorn * contraceptiu * vinculante * contraban * retruécano * alexifàrmac * contraverí * conductivitat * saussa * perfèit * perfièit * perfèch * perfièch * garidor * maissantisa * aulesa * presonier * presoniera * presonièira * presonièra * presonièr * otrage * blasfèmi * imaginacion * pachar * segurament * embé * damb * mejançant * parabéns * felicitacion * felicitacions * enhorabona * cossí va * obtiéner * obténer * forçadament * envergadura * viscositat * destillacion * foscs * viscosa * pineda * canhada * confluència * conflent * confrontar * acarar * congreso * cónyuge * conjugason * confisariá * confitería * confiteria * confessionale * confesionario * confessionari * confesar * conférencia * conducció * condicional * acondicionar * condicionar * acondicionamiento * acondiciament * condizionalmente * condicionalmente * condicionalament * condicionalment * condensado de Bose-Einstein * concubinatge * concubí * alficòs * alficossera * cogombrera * cohombro * conclusió * concís * cuenca * contador * contable * comprometre * comprometer * comprindre * composicion * composició * compausar * compausat * rambalh * enrambolh * lío * complèxe * complèx * complicat * zanclià * zona erògena * Zòsim * zuau * zigzaguear * zigzaguejar * cero absoluto * zero absolut * zèro * zepelí * colorar * acolorir * acolorar * xibec * ànec becvermell * ànec collverd * comba * combustió * jocoso * más o menos * ser carn i ungla * com de la nit al dia * comienzo * commincher * cómo estás * com estàs * comercio * xafarder * comoditat * comunautat * comunitat autònoma * econòmicament * econòmic * Comunitat Econòmica Europea * Comunidad Valenciana * comunicació * comunisme * companya * compañera * acompanyada * companhiá * Companhiá de Jèsus * Compañía de Jesús * Companyia de Jesús * complejo * acomplexar * acomplejar * complexificar * complicació * banut * codi font * colemanita * gallina ciega * gallina cega * cor de bou * codonyer * peluquero * peluquera * coit * còlic * collaboracion * colleccion * cornut * cóctel molotov * còctel molotov * cotxer * clàvel * campanar * cliquear * cliodinàmica * clase social * classe social * classificacion * classificació * clau Allen * lengua aragonesa propia del área oriental * Lapao * LAPAO * lapao * Franja d’Aragó * Frange d’Aragon * catalán oriental central * català oriental central * catalan oriental central * clau de volta * pestanyejar * battre des cils * battre des paupières * parpellejar * clínic * clínica * valenciana * valenciano * Valenciano * Catalán * cavicchio * jaguarzo morisco * jara blanca * más claro que el agua * clarobscur * restallar * clase media * classe mitjana * ciutat estat * jaguarzo * jaguarzo negro * cisto di Montpellier * morisca negra * estepa negra * estepa blanca * estepa * estepa borrera * circuit integrat * circonstanciau * circonstancial * circumstancial * circonstància * circumscripció electoral * circumscripció * circumferència * circumcisió * perxa * cinquantè * singalés * singalès * cimitarra * estupendo * cimiento * cagadou * cagador * pestanya * alforza * xipriota * tombat * tombada * casut * casuda * caiguda * crisantem * Cristián * cristià * cárabo * cabrota * mifa * xibeca * babeca * xupa * xuta * òbila * gralla * corologia * suvrier * suvier * suverier * camisón * camisa de dormir * chimenea * encinar * surrièr * surera * encina * quenopodiàcies * benvolgut * buscar tres peus al gat * cabalgada * caballo de vapor * cavall de vapor * cabalgar * mochuelo * bagra * madreselva * gos viverrí * xifrar * quimera * quimia * quimia organica * química orgánica * química orgànica * quimic * xamfranar * xinés * cadella * xurma * xocolata amb llet * camin de fèrre * calzar * calzada * chóferes * chófer * acalorar * caufatge * calfatge * calefacció * dormitori * campo de batalla * camp de batalla * campo vectorial * camp vectorial * champán * fong * afortunat * chaflán * xamfrà * achaflanar * chaflanar * suelto * cambi * canvi * cànnabis * cànem indi * caòtic * cargament * cargason * càrrega * càrrega elèctrica elemental * Carlemany * xarleston * al·licient * gozne * Caronte * Caront * carpentariá * carpintería * fusteria * carpentièr * aladre * bruixa * cacera de bruixes * caçabombarder * gat pescador * gatona * gató * caudièira * caudiera * caudièra * òrta * uart * huerto * horta * cetosi * cetosa * balancí * calcantita * calcosina * calcopirita * hechizar * embrujar * chamán * chamanismo * chal * cada uno * cada cual * cerièia * cerièisa * cabasita * cha-cha-chá * no puede ser * no pot ser * o sea * es decir * és a dir * cerussita * cerièira * cerièra * milotxa * cerimònia * cèntuple * centreesquerra * centredreta * centímetre * centè * centèsim * centena * centenar * Cenozoic * Cenomanià * aquell * aqueix * eixe * celtiber * celtíbero * celibatari * solteria * celestina * celesta * aluda * canana * cinturó * emperò * caució * afianzar * cavalleria * ceguetat * cèdula * albarà * catòlic * catòdic * catarata * catàleg raonat * catalanofòbia * catalanitat * catalanització * català oriental * català occidental * català nord-occidental * català central * Castilla-la Mancha * Castilla y León * Castilla * cassiterita * trencanous * casqueta * casc * cuartel * casilla * document d’identitat * baldosa * cuadrado * carcax * carcaj * aljaba * aljava * carcaix * safanòria * caròtide * carnotita * caribú * camamilla * campanya * rata talpera * albergada * acampador * acampament * canadenc * séquia * ànec arlequí * ànega * àneda * anedó * aneguet * cànids * cachava * caña * canya de Sant Joan * acanalar * cantonés * canyella * canó * cantonès * canyó * cauchoc * cauchó * caucho * ventunesimo * tredicesimo * dodicesimo * undicesimo * competència * cabuda * capacitat * capcinés * capcinès * Capitaniense * Capitanià * antojo * caputxa * carrabina * característic * caramel·litzar * caramelizar * acaramel·lar * Carbonífer * carbonització * cardioide * acariciador * Cal·listo * calendari d’advent * acaronament * Cal·lovià * bronsa * xipell * sosegado * allevança * calúmnia * Calipso * cambrià * Cambrià * calcita * calaverita * càlam * Calabrià * caixer * caixa registradora * caiman * cuajar * guatla * guatlla * gàbia de Faraday * jaula de Faraday * reloj de sol * rellotge de sol * cadenat * carrito * ergástulo * ergástula * amagatall * cabrito * tant me fa * m’es parièr * m’es egal * me da igual * m’és igual * ce trencada * burèu de tabat * butà * cernícalo * arpella * arpella cendrosa * labrar * burocràcia * burèu de tabac * Burdigalià * papereta de vot * Casiraghi * bruc d’hivern * braghetta * brachetta * ascua * retar * arrostrar * brasilianita * balbotejar * brasiler * breviari * encenedor * airina * brookita * amatollat * nòra * espurneig * plovisqueig * plovineig * espurnejar * plovisquejar * ardiente * cremada * brussel·lès * foguera * bucòlic * Països Catalans * lo que faltaba * Gervasi * Clòdia * Paulina * Maturina * Matea * Maruja * Martiriana * Martanna * Marisol * Mariona * Marica * Marianna * Maria Anna * Marcèl·lia * Mafalda * Laia * Izaskum * Ivona * Ivette * Itziar * Ítala * Isolina * Isolda * Isidra * Iscla * Isberga * Isaura * Emerana * Emerenciana * Emetèria * Emèria * Emèrita * Emígdia * Guvendolina * Il·luminada * Immaculada * Imperi * Impressió * Ingeburga * Innocenta * Innocència * Ió * Iocasta * Iola * Iolanda * Ione * Iracema * Iraides * Irenarca * Iria * Isabel·lina * Elisabet * Dagoberta * Dàcil * Custòdia * Cúrcia * Cunegunda * Cristòfola * Clodomira * Cleòpatra * Clementina * Clemència * Clemença * Claustre * Claramunda * Caritat * Carísia * Apama * Gervàs * Eucardi * Ethelví * Etelví * Etelbert * Esturmí * Esterí * Estanislau * Ernestí * Ermild * Ermessind * Ermenild * Ermenguer * Ermengard * Ermengandi * Ermeland * Ermel * Eloi * Dídac * Ariarates * Apol·lini * Apol·linari * Apol·linar * Apol·lí * Api * Apel·les * Apatil * Aparici * Antonià * Antoní * Aleix * Adrià * Estanis * Abd-Manaf * Abd-Al·lah * Aaró * Esclarmond * Estruc * Esbert * Esaú * Escolàstic * Esperandeu * Espàrtac * Gerson * Gerold * Germinià * Estilicó * Estilita * Getuli * Ignasi * Iu * Jahvè * Laureà * Lleonard * Lleopard * Lli * Llogari * Llorà * Llubià * Mitridates * Nemesi * Nemesià * Nicodem * Nicòmac * Oleguer * Òscar * Otó * Ot * Pep * Pihor * Ptolemeu * Raül * Sabí * Sabinià * Ersili * tapenada * tapena * tàpera * Lacroux * el que no llora no mama * braquiació * botó * brújula * escarabat piloter * borraja * borratja * bournonita * burgesia * burgués * -burg * Borbó * albardaneria * albardanejar * bufó * budisme * al·lantiasi * botulínic * botulínica * bòston * Bossa nova * bosó de Higgs * bornita * borni * aparentar * bumerán * monigote * booleà * bona fe * bomba sexual * bomba atòmica * bústia * aforestar * quichar * esquichar * bois de chauffage * llenya * bloqueig * blocatge * estofagarri * garri * blasquismo * blanqueig de diners * blancura * Blancaneu * bit de paritat * ambisexual * bisell * bireactor * biotita * biogeografia * bioetanol * biodiversitat * aixada * aixadell * guerxo * guenyo * estràbic * malgrat que * aimia * biatló * biaix * arriesa * rucada * brutícia * Betelgeuse * bèstia de càrrega * ximple * bestiar * betacismo * betacisme * bestialament * bestialment * Bessaràbia * oca de Hawaii * berlinés * berlinès * benignament * cuñada * madrastra * sogra * Àries * àries * marrà * becadell * becada * anàstom * belles arts * distorsionar * Naffa * agrada * Minil * cunyada * cunyat * baiard * batement * juguetear * retozar * Bathonià * albardar * albardà * albarda * aporrinar * baluard * baixó * Conca de París * Baixa Baviera * basquetbol * Bashkirià * base de dades relacional * fonament * bascoparlant * baix-baríton * baríton * barió * Bartonià * carrau * barratge * barb de riera * barb * falòrnia * afores * bandoneó * banderola * faja * cinta magnètica * alfac * Bajocià * agraner * escombra * balanceo * balandreig * balanç * balançament * péndola * agrunsadora * bàlan * balanitis * balanoglòs * balantidiosi * balàustia * barredura * escombrada * agranada * agranadures * escombraries * Basilea-Ciutat * balear * balena blava * balenó * balener * balenoptèrid * balinés * balinès * ballester * balístic * fotesa * balcànic * balcanització * balcanitzar * Balcanes * balastatge * ballarina * balneoteràpia * balsamífer * balsamina * balsàmic * bàltic * baixa * bahaisme * bagauda * afarrosar-se * bafle * bacteriostàtic * bacteriosi * bacteriòfag * bacteriòleg * bacteriològic * bacterià * bacterièmia * bactericida * bacó * bacitracina * bacil·losi * bacil·liforme * bacil·lar * baixkir * baccívor * baccífer * bacant * bacarà * babiloni * babilònic * babuí * babingtonita * babesiosi * cúspide * àzim * alís * atzurita * atzur * azulè * azotúria * azotur * azotobacteriàcies * azòtic * azotós * azotèmia * nitrogen líquid * azotat * azoospèrmia * azol·la * azoic * azobenzè * azina * altazimutal * azilià * atzerolera * atzeroler * atzerola * àzeri * azerbaidjanés * azerbaidjanès * azeòtrop * aimara * ai-ai * aiatol·là * axoplasma * axonomètric * axonometria * àxon * axó * axolot * axoide * axiòmetre * d’antuvi * autònim * autofàgia * autoplàstia * autoplàstic * autoretrat * autopropulsió * autòpsia * autoregulació * autoreproducció * autorització * autoritzat * autoritari * autoritàriament * autoritarismo * axiomatització * antevigília * aventajar * ventajosamente * àvar * avariciosamente * avariciosament * averiar * axiomatitzar * axiomàtic * axiològic * axiologia * axinita * axil·lar * axènic * aualé * avulsió * avortament * alvocater * avivament * avitaminosi * avisat * avioneta * aviònica * avió de caça * avinar * envilanir * envilir * avilanir * avanttrèn * avantprojecte * avantport * avantguardista * avantguardisme * avantguarda * avantfossa * penúltim * avançament * avançada * avançat * avanç * autònom * automutilació * automotriu * automotor * idiomorf * automorf * automovilismo * otoñal * autometralladora * automedicació * automatismo * automatitzar * automatització * automació * automàticament * automàtic * automàtica * autòlisi * autoluminescència * autolatria * autoinducció * autoinductància * allau * avall * auxocrom * auxina * melva llisa * auxesi * avidesa * àvidament * avicultura * avícola * aviari * avèstic * advertiment * advertència * aversió * aversiu * averroísmo * averroisme * adverar * aventurista * aventurina * amb molt de gust * avemaria * autoscòpia * autosòmic * suficiència * autosuficiència * autosuficient * autosuggestió * autotomia * autotransfusió * autòtrof * autotròfia * autovacuna * autovaccí * autovacunació * autovaccinació * inframón * aixà * altrament * autunita * alvernès * Alvèrnia * a les armes * a armes * autohemoteràpia * autoempelt * autogràfic * autografiar * autografia * autògraf * autogovern * autognòsia * autogir * autogestió * autogestionar * autogènesi * autógeno * autogàmia * autofinançar-se * autoedició * autodinàmic * autòdrom * autodifusió * determinacion * determinació * autodeterminació * autodestrucció * olla de pressió * autocrítica * autocràticament * autocràtic * autocràcia * autocontrol * autoconsum * autoadhesiu * autoclau * autoctonisme * autòcton * autocrom * autocor * autocèfal * autobiògraf * autoanticòs * autoacusació * autoimmune * autoescola * autodestruir-se * autístic * autèntic * autenticar * autentificació * autenticació * autarquía * Austronesi * austroasiàtic * austrohongarés * austrohongarès * australopitec * australià * austeritat * austenític * ausetans * ausetà * auscultació * àuson * àuric * aurífic * aurificar * aurificació * aurífer * auriculat * aurícula * aureolar * aurèlia * atraient * atribuible * atribuïble * atributiu * atribució * atropament * atropar * atípic * al bèl mièg de * al bell mig de * allí enllà * per damunt * en compte de * enmig de * al pas * espinal * cirerer de la mare de Déu * espinau * arç blanc * albespí * albergueria * alberg * alberginiera * albergínia * alberguer * sámago * albeca * atreviment * audaçment * audaciosament * audibilitat * oïble * audímetre * audiofrecuencia * audiofreqüència * audiograma * audiòmetre * audiometría * audiòfon * audiovisual * auditar * oïdor * oïda * audició * aumentable * augmentatiu * augmentació * àugur * augustamente * augustament * augustinià * agustinià * agustí * agustinismo * almoineria * almoiner * alna * atractivitat * atracció paronímica * atracció * atractívol * atractiu * ademán * attizzare * atizar * atraïment * àticament * àtic * aticista * aticisme * atestació * atenuació * atemptar * atemptatori * atemptat suïcida * atardar * atacable * subjectar * atròfic * atrocitat * atroçment * atroç * atrida * atríquia * atrèsia * fogar * atònic * atonía * atonalitat * atomístic * atomista * atomitzador * atomizar * atomitzar * atomització * atòmic * atomicitat * atòl * atmosfèric * atmidòmetre * astromètric * astrometria * astròleg * astronàutica * astronau * astrònom * assimilació * assegut * assentament * assistència * organitzador personal * associabilitat * astronòmic * astronòmicament * astuciós * astutament * astuciosament * Astúries * lleonés * lleonès * asturlleonés * asèmia * asimbòlia * asimetría * asimetria * asimètric * asimètricament * asimptòtic * asíncron * asincronisme * asistòlia * asistòlic * atacamita * atàxic * atàctic * ataraxia * ataràxia * atauric * atàvic * atxim * atxem * asociable * associatiu * associacionismo * associacionisme * associativitat * soci * associat * assedegat * assedegar * obscurir * enfosquir * aombrar * assumpció * asonancia * assonància * asonante * asonar * assonar * surtido * adormitar * adormilar * ensopir * adormilamiento * ensopiment * agilitar * agilitzar * afonització * assumir * assegurable * asseguradament * assegurador * assirià * assiri * àteles * atelèctasi * atapascà * atanor * temàtic * atemàtic * atenenc * atenés * atenès * atèrman * atèrmic * ateromatós * ateroma * aterosclerosi * atetosi * atlètic * atlèticament * atrèpsia * atímia * Atlàntida * Atlàntic * atles * Atles * atlàntic * atlàsic * asiriología * astacicultura * astàsia * asteisme * àster * asterisme * astènia * astènic * asmàtic * astigmàtic * mitjacanya * astràgal * astrictiu * astricció * astringència * astroblema * astrodinàmica * astròcit * astroide * astrològic * assimilador * asimilable * assignació * asignable * assetjador * assitiar * assídua * assíduament * assiduïtat * asibilar * assibilar * assibilació * esclavización * asserviment * esclavizar * assertivitat * assercion * assertiu * assentar * asentimiento * assemblador * assemblatge * Asselià * assecament * aspersori * salpasser * assalt * assassí * assamès * assaonar * assaonament * asc * asplènia * aspiratori * aspiració * àspid * asfíxia * asfòdel * asfaltatge * aspèrula * aspèrmia * asperitat * aspresa * aspergir * aspectual * asparaginasa * asomatognòsia * Lantourne * dar señales de vida * Àsia Sud-oriental * Àsia Meridional * asiàtic * asiàlia * aixanti * asexuat * asèptic * asèpsia * asemàntic * ascomicet * ascocarp * asclepiadeu * ascidi * ascetisme * ascètic * ascesi * ascensorista * ascencional * ascens * ascensió * ascendir * avior * ascendència * ascàride * ascariasi * asarina * aritenoide * arítmic * arítmia * arundinaci * àrum * artísticament * artístic * artesano * artiodàctil * Artinskià * artimó * artilleria * artillar * artillat * artificiós * artificiosament * artificialment * artificiositat * artificialitat * articulatori * article indefinit * artúric * arturià * atermenar * arpità * arcabussada * arcabussejar * arcabusser * arrenca-sondes * arranjament * arrenglar * rerepaís * arribisme * arribista * arroba * arrogància * arrodonit * arrodonir * arrodoniment * regadera * regadora * arsenita * arsenopirita * art marcial * Modernisme * artefacte * artèmia * arterialitzar * arteriós * arteriografia * arteriola * arteriosclerosi * arteriotomia * artesià * artràlgia * artritisme * artròdesi * artròdia * artrodínia * artropatia * artroplàstia * artròpode * artrosi * arnicina * aromaticitat * aromàtic * aromatització * aromatizar * aromatitzar * armero * Armòrica * armoricà * altimira * armistici * arminià * arma blanca * arma de foc * armanyac * aristocràcia * aritmèticament * aritmètic * aristotelisme * aristotèlic * aristofànic * aristolòquia * aristodemocràcia * aristocratitzar * aristocràticament * aristocràtic * aristarc * aril * aritja * aridesa * ariditat * àrid * arrianisme * argiròfil * argirisme * arguciós * argúcia * argumentacion * argumentació * argumentador * argòtic * argonauta * argil·lífer * argentòfil * argentífer * argentador * argentar * argentat * diner negre * argalí * aretologia * aretí * areòtic * aretectònica * areòstil * areopagític * areopagita * areòpag * areomètric * areometria * areòmetre * arenulós * areniforme * arenífer * arenícola * arreisme * arreic * arefacció * arecàcia * arduïtat * àrduament * ardeid * ardaïta * incurvació * arcuació * arbre fruiter * arbrissó * arcbotant * arc iris * arcada * arcàdic * arcaic * arcaïtzar * arcàngel * arcangèlic * Arqueà * arqueà * arquegoni * arqueobacteri * arqueològic * arqueòleg * arqueòfit * arqueòpterix * arquetípic * arqui- * arquiatre * arxicanceller * arxiconfraria * arxidiaconat * ardiaconat * arxidiocesà * arxidiòcesi * arxiduc * arxiducal * arxiducat * arxiduquessa * arbitració * arauac * araucà * araneid * araneós * aranès * arameu * aramaisme * araliàcia * aràlia * aracnoïditis * aracnoide * aracnidisme * aràcnid * araquina * aràcies * aràcia * aràbic * arabinosa * arabina * arabesc * algaravia * aquositat * Gàl·lia Aquitània * aquitanià * aquiló * aguilenc * aquilífer * aquifoliàcies * aqüífer * aquós * aqüeducte * aquàtic * -arquia * arxiepiscopal * arxiepiscopat * arxillaüt * arximandrita * arquimedià * arxipèlag * arxifonema * arxiprestal * arxipreste * arquitectural * arquitrau * arxivament * arxivar * arxiu * arxiver * arxivista * arçó * àrctid * arboritzar * arboritzat * arborització * arboricultura * arboricultora * arboricultor * arborícola * arborètum * arborescència * arborar * arbitrista * arbitralment * arbitratori * aiguafortista * aqüícola * apirèxia * apirètic * Aptià * àpter * apsíquia * àpside * apròtic * al després-dinar * després-dinar * asprament * áspero * apràxia * aportació * apositiu * aposició * apreciable * apreciatiu * apreciació * aprehendre * aprehensible * aprensiu * aprensió * aprehensió * aprendizaje * aprenentatge * aprovador * aprovació * apropar * aprofundir * aprofundiment * apropiació * apropiat * apropiar * aprovable * aproximat * aproximatiu * aproximació * aproximativament * afàsia * afàsic * afeli * afèresi * afidífag * afònic * apòzema * apotecari * apotema * apoteci * apostrofar * apòstrof * apostòlic * apòstata * aposiopesi * aporètic * apoplèctic * apòfisi * apofil·lita * apotegma * apofònic * apofonia * apofàtic * aponeuròtic * aponeurositis * aponeurosi * apomorfina * apòleg * apologista * apologitzar * apicoalveolar * apiàcies * umbel·líferes * aftós * afrodisíac * aforístic * àpex * apetàlia * apètal * apesantor * aperitiu * aperiòdic * albirar * afigurar * apèpsia * Apenins * apàtrida * apatita * apàticament * apàtic * apetir * aplicabilitat * aplicable * apetencia * apetència * appertització * apendiculat * apendicle * apendicular * apendicectomia * apel·lació * apel·latiu * cebo * esquer * emparejar * apariament * aparellador * aparellament * aparellatge * apícola * mucronat * apiculat * apífug * apiadar * assaplanar * aplanatge * aplàsia * aplatar * aplanar * apocromàtic * apocopar * apocrí * apocrisiari * àpode * apodema * apodíctic * apòdid * apoditeri * apogàmia * apògraf * apolar * apol·lini * apol·linarista * apol·lo * apologètica * tranquil·litzar * assossegar * asserenar * assossegament * asserenament * apatxe * aortitis * aòrtic * anxiolític * ansiolític * anxiogen * ansiós * ansiosament * vidriol * anúria * antrustió * antritis * antonímia * antonomàstic * antonomàsia * antlerita * antizimòtic * antivíric * antiverminós * antiverí * antiveneri * antivariolós * antitussígens * antitussigen * antituberculós * antitrinitari * antiperspirant * antitragus * antireglamentari * antiterrorista * antitetànic * antitèrmic * antitètic * antitoxina * antitòxic * antisifilític * antisimètric * antístrofa * antiestàtic * antiesportiu * antiespasmòdic * antisionista * antisèptic * antisèpsia * antisemític * antisecretor * antiescrofulós * antiescorbútic * antisci * antirevolucionari * antireligiós * antireflector * antireactivitat * antiracionalisme * antiraquític * antiràbic * antíleg * antilogaritme * antillà * antihistamínic * antiheroi * antihemorroïdal * antiménsion * antimensi * antimefític * antimeridià * antimicrobià * antimigranyós * antimíssils * antimitòtic * antimonàrquic * antimonopolista * antineutrí * antineutró * antineuràlgic * antinòmic * antinuclear * antinucleó * antioxigen * antipalúdic * anticonvulsiu * anticonstitucionalment * anticonstitucional * anticonceptiu * anticoncepcional * anticomunisme * anticodó * anticlí * anticlericalisme * anticlerical * anticipacion * anticipació * anticristianisme * anticristià * antixocs * antecambra * anticàtode * anticatalanista * anticancerós * antibiòtic * antibioteràpia * antibacterià * antiatòmic * antiasmàtic * antiarítmic * antiartrític * antiapoplèctic * antiafrodisíac * antial·lèrgic * antialcoholisme * antialcohòlic * antifeixisme * antiparal·lel * antiparasitari * antiparàsit * antiparlamentari * antiparlamentarisme * antipartícula * antipàtic * antipatriota * antipatriòtic * antiperistàltic * antipestilencial * antiflogístic * antifonari * antífrasi * antipodista * antipoètic * antipolític * antipruriginós * antipsòric * antipsiquatria * antiptosi * antipútrid * antiputrescent * antipirina * antiquari * edat antiga * antigravetat * antigotós * antimicòtic * antifúngic * antifebril * antifeixista * antiepilèptic * antidisturbis * positró * antielectró * antidroga * antidotari * antidopatge * antidiürètic * antidiftèric * antidiarreic * antidiabètic * antidetonant * antidepressiu * antidemocràtic * antideflagrant * antidàctil * anticiclònic * anticicló * anticíclic * anticriptogàmic * anticós * antiaeri * antiadherent * antiinflamatori * antiinfecciós * antil·lis * antroposofia * antropofàgic * antropofàgia * antropòfag * antropopatia * antropomòrfic * antropomètric * antropometria * antropomància * antropòleg * antropològic * antropolatria * antropografia * antropogeografia * antropogènic * antropocòria * antropocentrisme * antropocèntric * antropobiologia * anímic * anodí * antològic * antologista * antòleg * antofil·lita * antozou * antracític * antracosi * antraquinona * àntrax * anòdic * anodització * anodizar * anoditzar * anodonta * anodòncia * anòmal * anomalístic * anòmer * anomia * aniset * anió * animositat * animosament * animació * antecedentment * antecedència * antecedir * antecessor * antedatar * antediluvià * antefixa * antenat * antenífer * antènula * antenupcial * antepenúltim * anteposar * anteposició * anteriorment * anterioritat * antihelmíntic * antesi * antocianina * antocianidina * antocià * ànode * cancel·lar * anul·lar * anul·lament * cancel·lació * anul·lació * anul·latiu * anul·lable * anul·labilitat * anyalment * anualment * annu * anualitat * anuario * anuari * anotació * acotació * anotador * anunciació * anunciador * anunciant * anunciament * annonari * aniversari * anihilar * anihilació * anellar * animalitat * animalesa * animalizar * animalitzar * animalització * animalista * animalculista * animàlcul * animadversió * anhidre * anhistòric * angulositat * angulós * angularment * anguíl·lula * anguil·liforme * àngstrom * angolès * annexionar * annexió * annexitis * Antartic * Bergeron * antanàclasi * anejo * anguniejar * anguniar * angoixar * anellet * anellat * any llum * any julià * annamita * annalista * annabergita * anquilostomiasi * ancilostomiasi * anquilòstom * ancilòstom * anquilosar * anquilosament * anquilosi * ankerita * anisotropia * anisòtrop * anisòtom * anisostèmon * anisofil·le * anisopètal * anisòmer * anisogàmia * anísic * anonàcies * anònimament * anónimamente * anòfel * anoplur * anorac * anorgàsmia * anormalitat * anortita * anòsmia * anosodiaforia * anosognòsia * anur * anoxèmia * anòxic * ansar * anseriformes * antagònic * anglesita * anglòfon * anglòfob * anglofília * anglòfil * anglomania * anglòman * anglicitzar * anglicà * ángulos adyacentes * angle sòlid * angiospèrmia * angioplàstia * androgin * anecdòtic * anelèctric * anèmic * anemocor * anemocòria * anemògam * anemogàmia * androsterona * andròsace * andròfor * andromonoècia * andromania * andròleg * androginisme * androgínia * androgen * androcèfal * androcèntric * anafrodisíac * anafrodísia * anafilàctic * anafilaxi * anaplasmosi * anaplàstia * anaplàstic * anaplerosi * anàpsid * anaptixi * anàrquic * anàrquicament * anarquitzant * anarquizar * anarquitzar * anarquisme * anarcosindicalisme * anàrtria * anarsarca * anastàtic * anastomosi * anastomitzar * anàstrofe * anatasa * anatematitzar * anàtid * anatifa * anatòlic * anémona * anemòfil * anemofília * mànega de vent * anepígraf * aseneria * anestèsia * anestesiar * anestèsic * aneuploïdia * aneurismal * anfractuós * anfractuositat * Àngel * Àngela * angelito * angèlic * angelicalment * angelitzar * angelisme * àngelus * angeví * angièctasi * angiïtis * anginós * angiocarp * angiografia * anatòmic * anatómicamente * anatòmicament * anatomizar * anatomitzar * anatomopatòleg * avial * ancestres * ancià * ancianitat * antiguitat * ancil * ancípit * aquilègia * andalús * andalusisme * andesina * andesita * andesític * andí * andorrà * embutido * andradita * anafòric * anàfora * anafase * anapèstic * pinya tropical * anamorfosi * anamòrfic * anamnèstic * analíticament * analític * analitzador * anàlisi * analitzable * anàleg * analògic * analògicament * anal·lèrgic * analitat * analgesina * analgèsia * anàlgia * analèpsia * analema * analemàtic * analcima * anagramatitzar * anagramàtic * anagògic * anagogia * anagnost * anàglif * anaeròbic * anaerobi * anàdrom * anacíclic * anacrusi * anacolut * anaclític * anaclàstica * anaclàstic * anacrònic * anacefaleosi * anacard * anacàmptic * anabòlit * anabòlic * crètic * amfímacre * amfetamínic * amfiartrosi * amfíbol * amfibòlia * amfibologia * amfibològic * amfíbrac * amfictió * amfictionia * amfictiònic * amfídrom * amfipròtic * amfípter * amfisarca * amfisbena * amfisci * amfitrió * amfòlit * àmfora * amfòter * ampicil·lina * ampliatiu * amplificatiu * amplificacion * amplificació * ampouleux * ampul·lós * ampul·la de Vater * amputacion * amputació * amurar * amúsia * amigdalectomia * amigdalitis * amigdaloide * amigdalòsid * amigdalina * amilasa * amilè * amilopectina * amilosa * amperímetre * amperatge * ampelòfag * ampelografia * amoxil·lina * amovilitat * amor propi * amor platònic * amortidor * amortització * amortiment * amortitzable * amortitzar * amoralitat * aflonjament * aflonjar * amnistiar * amniòtic * àmnic * amnèsic * amnèsia * ammòfila * amoni * ammonit * amònic * amoniacal * ammocet * almirallessa * almirallat * almirall * aminoplast * aminat * midó * amidina * amicalment * amebiasi * amiant * amigablement * ametropia * ametrop * amarguesa * amaratge * amerar * amarar * Amèrica del Sud * amaurosi * amaxofòbia * amazonià * ameboide * ambidexteritat * ambigen * ambigüitat * ambiguament * ambiofonia * ambiopia * ambisexuat * ambiciosament * ambivalència * ambligonita * ambó * ambrat * ambarí * ambre groc * ambulacral * amèlia * amè * adduir * amargament * americanització * americanitzar * americanística * amercanisme * americanista * amerindià * amàs * amarrament * amarratge * amarantàcies * amalgamació * amagriment * alveolitis * alveolització * alvèol * alvèol pulmonar * alveolat * alveolar * alunogen * alunita * alumenar * alumenatge * aluminotèrmia * aluminós * almuniniar * alúmina * alucita * altitudinal * altíssim * altimetria * altímetre * altesa * alternatiu * alternador * alternariosi * alternació * alternança * altercació * alteració * alteratiu * alterable * alterabilitat * altaic * al·lògen * alodialitat * al·locució * al·lotrasplantació * al·lomorf * allarg * allargament * allargar * al·lònim * al·lòpata * al·lopatia * al·lopàtic * al·lopàtric * al·lòfana * al·lopurinol * al·losteria * al·lostèric * al·lotriofàgia * al·lòtrop * al·lotropisme * al·lotropia * al·lotròpic * al·loxana * anament * al·lusiu * al·lusió * al·luvial * aiguadeix * al·luvió * aluata * saboga * alopècia * alògic * alògia * aloètic * àloe * almoràvit * almogàver * Almati * àlpic * alfa i omega * alfabet ciríŀlic * alfabet llatí * alfabètic * alfabèticament * alfabetització * alfabetitzar * alfabetitzador * alpídic * alpí * al·lòcton * al·locromàsia * al·locroïta * al·locentrime * al·lòbroge * al·litització * al·literar * al·literació * aliable * al·lergòleg * al·lergologia * al·lèrgic * al·lèrgia * anada i tornada * al·lè * alemanda * Alemanya Occidental * al·leluia * al·lelopatia * al·lelomorf * al·lel * al·legar * alegrança * alegrement * al·legorista * al·legoritzar * al·legòricament * al·legòric * al·legoria * aligerar * alleujar * alleugerar * alleugerir * alleujament * al·legació * anades i vingudes * al·lantoic * al·lantoïna * al·lantoide * al·lantocori * al·lantocòrion * alletar * alletament * alatxa * alcohil * alquil * alcohilació * alquilació * alquequengi * alisi * alitzarina * alitzari * alíquota part * alimentador * alineament * alineat * àlif * alienat * alienable * alienabilitat * alicates * alacantí * alibilitat * alible * alibertí * algorísmia * algofòbia * algonquí * àlgic * algina * àlgia * algiditat * algidesa * àlgid * algèsia * algebrista * algebraicament * algèbricament * algèbric * algarvès * algarada * algàlia * alfènid * alexina * alèxia * alexandrita * albugínia * albuminosi * proteïnúria * alcaico * alcalescència * alcalímetre * alcalí * alcalinitzar * alcalinitat * alcalinització * alcaloide * alcà * alcàsser * alquè * alquemil·la * alcoholat * alcoholèmia * alcoholificació * alcoholització * alcoholitzat * alcoholizar * alcoholitzar * alcoholòmetre * alcoholímetre * alquí * aldehídic * aldí * aldopentosa * aldosa * aldosterona * aldrín * aleatòriament * alecític * alectriomància * àlef * aleuròdid * aleurona * aleví * alabastre * alambinar * alambí * alàlia * alacritat * alabastrita * alibamu * accadià * akermanita * aqueni * ajustador * ajustament * ajustatge * afegible * afegit * argelaga * aixella * acomodat * àrea lingüística * així sigui * imant * amablement * enjondre * allada * aleró * agudament * afiladora * afilador * aguditzar * esmolar * agudització * afiladura * afilament * agusament * agulló * aiguamarina * agrir * agror * agrimònia * agrament * agredolç * aguiló * aguileta * avantpassat * auxili * aguerriment * agrostologia * agronòmic * agrònom * agrología * agroforesteria * agroquímica * agroalimentari * agripina * herba de mal de cor * agrícola * agressivitat * agressivament * agressió * agregació * agradablement * agradositat * agradabilitat * acatafàsia * agramatisme * agramaticalitat * agorafòbia * àgora * agonòteta * agònic * agomfi * agògica * agnòstic * agnòsia * agnom * agnició * xaiar * agnatici * agnació * àgnat * aglutició * aglòssia * aglòs * agitació * tractar-se * àgio * àgilment * àgil * empitjorar * empitjorament * agreujament * aglutinació * aglomerat * aglomeració * agèusia * agèrat * ageràsia * reclinatori * agenollador * agenollar * agenollament * agenèsic * agenèsia * agenesi * agenciament * agència * atzavara * agavàcies * àgata * agaricàcies * agàric * agapeta * àgape * agàmid * agàl·loc * agalàxia * agalàctia * afrocubà * afroasiàtic * afroamericà * Àfrica del Nord * Àfrica Occidental * Àfrica Oriental * afganès * afgà * afusió * afrontamiento * africado * afranquidor * aforestació * afluència * aflictivo * aflicció * afirmativament * afirmació * afiliar * afiliament * afiliació * cartell * afermat * afermament * consolidar * afectuositat * afecció * afectivo * afectament * afectació * afecte * hambrear * aerificació * aeròbic * aerobiosis * aerobús * aerocòlia * aerocist * formacion * desformacion * deformació * distorsió * aerodistorsió * aerodinàmic * aeroelasticitat * aerolliscador * aerògraf * aeròlit * aerología * aeromància * aeròmetre * aerometria * aeromodel * aeromodelisme * aermodelista * aeromotor * aeronàutic * aeronaval * Aeronià * aerofàgia * aerofòbia * aeròfon * aeròfor * aeroplà * aeroportuari * aeropostal * aeroscopi * aerosiderita * aerostació * estàtic * aerostàtic * aerotaxi * aerotècnia * aeroteràpia * aerotrèn * aerotransport * aerotransportar * afablement * afabulació * afeblir-se * debilitament * debilitació * admixtió * amonestació * admonició * adonitzar * adoptat * adopció * adorabilitat * adossar * assuaujar * assuavir * suavitzar * suavització * adstrato * adulària * adulació * adulatori * adulteración * adulteració * adventismo * adverbialment * adverbialitzar * adinàmia * airejant * aeració * aeràulica * airejós * admitància * admissió * admirativament * admiració * administrativament * administració * administratiu * adminicle * adjuració * adjudicació * adjudicatiu * adjudicador * adjudicatari * adjunció * adjutor * adjectivar * adjectivació * adjetivador * adjectivador * adjetival * adyacente * adípsia * adiposi * adelita * adipocera * adiaforista * adiafòria * adiant * adesività * adhesivitat * adhesió * adherència * adherente * adecuación * adequació * adeniforme * adducció * additivitat * addicionable * addició * aditivo * addicció * adaptació * adaptabilitat * adamsita * adamantoblast * adiamantat * adamantí * acupuntor * agudesa * notícies * actualización * actualització * activador * transicion * transitiu * transitivament * activamente * activación * activació * accionariat * accionalisme * accionària * actuació * actinota * actinostela * actinoscòpia * actinopterigi * actinomicina * actinomicet * actinometria * actinòmetre * actinologia * actinolita * actinògraf * actinomicetal * actinídia * actinoide * actínid * actina * acrílico * acrilamida * acroteri * acrosòmic * acròspora * acrosoma * acrópolis * acròpolis * acropodi * acroparestèsia * acronimia * acrònim * àcron * acromegàlia * acroleïna * acrodínia * acrocianosi * acrocefàlia * acrobàcia * acròbata * acrimònia * acridina * acrement * acràcia * aquiescencia * adquirent * fianza * acereria * acidesa * acido arachico * ácido ascórbico * aminoàcid * acromatitzar * Aquil·les * acetilur * acetilè * acetazolamida * acusatorio * acusació * aculturación * arrinconar * arraconar * acorralar * acogida * acollida * acollença * acolliment * acull * arrupir * acréixer * acreixement * acreditación * acreditació * còpula * acordionista * acompanyador * acompanyant * aclimatació * accidentalitat * accésit * assequible * assequibilitat * accessibilitat * accessió * accés * accepció * acceptació * acceptador * acceptabilitat * acentuación * acelerado * aceleración * acelerador de partículas * agabellador * agabellar * agabell * agabellament * acataléctico * academitzar * donzell * absurdament * abusió * abusador * abstractament * abstreure * abstraure * abstractesa * abstracció * absortivitat * absolutament * absinti * àbsida * absència * abruptament * albercoquer * abúlico * aberració * beceroles * escorxador * abatiment * àbac * abjectament * abjuració * ablació * ablució * lladrament * abolició * abolicionista * abundantment * abstenció * abstergir * aclamació * accipítrid * accidentalment * tricòt * tricot de corps * tricot de peau * feticida * autoritzar * Delmas * Caballé * hoz * feticidi * sòci * Codorníu * a pas d’ora * a bot tucant * palmario * mistralenc * argosin * enjaular * jaulièira * jaulièr * jaulier * jauliera * jaulièra * aul * blasfematòri * encòp * quítia * canabàs * mainatgenc * cuento de hadas * foncion * aquiescència * fadièr * acidoresistent * acòlit * acinèsia * acumetria * adquisició * àcid nítric * rabelesian * adquiridor * adquisitivitat * acúmetre * acer inoxidable * acidèmia * acidificació * àcid araquídic * àcid ascòrbic * aminoácido * àcid algínic * acronímia * acidificant * Albouy * guespier * vespier * vespièr * abelhièr * meropide * meropid * meròpid * merópido * palput * efe * eñe * Guarro * Vall-llobera * Caragol * Montsó * Montsonís * Domene * diputado * libreta * friki * panoccitanisme * departamental * clicar * crep * filloa * enviado * Albanell * Albarrasí * Alaxà * Albayó * Albarells * Alaix * Alaric * Alarich * Agullada * Alagó * Aiçolí * Aisolí * Aiç * Àgreda * Agramuntell * Alamà * Agraç * Adrover * Adiló * Adarró * Açlor * Avellà * Abeller * Abrafim * Abelló * Niadell * Pubill * Valleriola * Valentí * Bonnín * Pitxot * Garciny * Blanxart * Gelonch * Joanuix * Dameto * Jaques * Blajot * Torm * Vinyoli * Maganya * Xarles * Alarcó * Foret * Tilló * Rixart * Dexeus * Arxé * Delfó * Castilblanques * Ximenis * Zalarich * Xifrà * Caparà * Bascú * Veí * Cunyat * Ferreny * Sensat * et cetèra * etcètera * etcétera * autoemplea * extraccion * extracció * extracción * guay * incompetente * rojes * Piga * Canut * Moix * Moncosí * Deulofeu * Agraït * Febrer * Bonmatí * Befaràs * Vergonyós * Llord * Segon * Llunell * Venturós * Queixal * Trobat * Bonany * Amenós * Llachs * llach * Llac * Vall * Musach * Riusec * Riusech * Hortoneda * Freixe * Farga * Estany * Creu * Bassa * Tamarit * Salses * Palou * Gorc * Gorch * Lledó * Gavet * Besora * Aleixar * Albagès * Xutglar * Vilveny * Vinatea * Masachs * Maçola * Gassulla * Gabinyà * Fulguet * Gabarrell * Gaiell * Sastreplà * Sargot * Sillach * Quadreny * Olià * Lafarga * Olba * Beneyto * Llens * Beneit * Paitaví * Oradell * Orell * Reverter * Reverté * Riu * Rius * Aguilar * Anduix * Miralles * Such * Cortell * Albors * Agrasot * Usina * Renovell * Clariach * Massach * avezado * psitacismo * Oranich * Sancí * Sanchiz * Sardà * Santell * Sentacreu * Santdiumenge * Sansebrià * Sallens * Rufach * Rufà * Sacristà * Sabarté * Sadurní * Sagró * Sagols * Sabatella * Rovirol * Rovelló * Rodó * Llodrigues * Cuiàs * Cudós * Cuixà * Cruells * Cuirateres * Cusart * Dardet * Cudinach * Cruanya * Croses * Costejà * umilitat * modèste * modèst * etiologic * etiològic * etiológico * masoquisme * sadomasoquisme * sadic * sàdic * sadomasoquista * sadomasoquismo * masoquismo * masoquista * sádico * Castellsagué * Castellsaguer * Candell * Castellví * Carmeniu * Carlà * Camats * Cambó * Cambell * Burrull * Burxachs * Parxachs * Pedascoll * Papell * Pedregós * Orabitg * Moyà * Niell * Ollé * Nolasc * Nonell * Novella * Nostench * Montoy * Oliol * Momany * Miravent * Miravall * Monfort * Monteny * Miravitlles * Menasanch * Matabosc * Masrosell * Massana * Masip * Marfà * Masillach * Massaller * Maresch * Masforroll * Mascarell * Marich * Mandrès * Llusé * Madurell * Llusar * Madremany * Magrans * Llavorer * Llera * Lleó * Llensa * Lleixà * Llarch * Llarg * Llavall * Llavià * Llanera * Justafrè * Junyells * Llandric * Lladonós * Llaudet * Llavata * Lliró * Llosana * Llavori * Llambosí * Llamosí * Llibre * Junyent * Junquera * Junquer * Junqué * Llavina * Llacuna * Llàcer * Llauró * Llinares * Llinars * Llevaria * Lleuger * Lleuder * Lletget * Llucía * Floquet * éboquer * ébondie * ébleuir * ébléré * éberluqué * éberdeler * ébarrer * éberlufrer * égarloufrer * ébaloufrer * durelot * impresionado * suburbio * bodegón * coctel * cóctel * farsante * champignons atomiques * champignon atomique * hongo atómico * hongo * apóstoles * apóstol * imperdonable * mesías * casero * reparació * reparacion * reparación * suciedad * supersticion * creencia * empleada * interpretacion * interpretació * interpretación * navarro-aragonais * navarroaragonés * estrani * estrangier * estrangièr * estranh * estranhesa * terrícola * indigenismo * indigéniste * indigenism * indigenista * indigénisme * indigèna * fotografic * fotografiar * malversacion * granuja * varón * tieso * arrojo * desvencijar * desvaído * alcantarilla * desfachatez * órdago * fámulo * tejer * tejemaneje * blandengue * dicharachero * dicharacho * resollar * tardà * Tardà * desguazar * creença * créser * Remigio * a veces * Moysset * Viaur * cresença * Imanol * esclafir * escanar * cadièira * cadiera * cadièra * electroencefalografista * otorrinolaringología * humeante * no hay mal que por bien no venga * otorrinolaringólogo * electrodoméstico * escorsar * escorsa * sosquejar * detalladamente * pormenorizadamente * pormenorizado * pormenorizar * pormenor * Llull * fichaje * patulea * secreto a voces * Coixet * Moisset * ueit * majadería * matonero * encomiable * aquília * acromia * acromatòpsia * acromatisme * acromatic * acondroplàsia * rematar * blasfèmia * acetonèmia * acetificacion * acetificació * vòstes * nòstes * vòstres * nòstres * acefàlia * apesebrar * alteracion * vòstra * vòsta * nòsta * nòstra * rancura * voliac * ròdol * volença * vomiscalha * vomidura * racadura * regantadís * vòmit * redre * regantar * racar * aurièira * aurièra * desbauç * sieunas * seunas * tieunas * teunas * sieuna * seuna * tieuna * teuna * mieunas * meunas * mieuna * meuna * Guilhèm * valencien central * çò que * nítido * ginverd * vòste * vòstre * uech * uèch cents * oitanta * oitanten * ochanten * ueitau * oiten * ochen * nenon * sarrar * húger * destrantalhar * Laudun * titar * cluèg * senhar * carolino * halar * fogata * aventón * chéster * retardado * devinaire * devinar * devinhar * devinhaire * bloqueo * paradero * apurado * pascua * comprueba * Nochebuena * cetrería * señuelo * satanás * singladura * troyano * conserje * lemosín * limusina * sureste * suroeste * noroeste * nosièr * mossú * noseta * notz * clèsc * clòsc * closcar * La Magdalena de Tarn * primitiu * menyspreu * despectiu * despectivo * bandada * a la rodona * cubrecèl * chuc * aspersor * grapald * barbariá * sorcelariá * babís * aglenar * enquilhar * quilhar * bufèc * topinon * purgatòri * arcabusa * fenhant * La Guiòla * jabalí * intensidad * húmedo * amazona * sandez * despropósito * vigilado * trabajadora * sustituto * previo * previamente * almoinós * aumoinier * almoinièr * aumòina * almòina * comprensió * sanguíneo * robótica * pellejo * mairau * mairal * mairèla * governament * Espaliu * gleisòla * pecador * furgoneta * eminencia * partícula * preparativo * Norteamérica * inversor * diplomacia * diplomático * desprecio * humillar * arrodillar * taquicardia * suegra * sesión * medallón * detonador * deportivo * catéteres * catéter * apoyado * secuestrado * refugiar * adrede * propósito * particularmente * específicamente * prostíbulo * burdel * respetado * inmunidad * carruaje * característico * arrepentir * oculto * portátil * implantar * huido * mísiles * mísil * mísil rastreador * missile à tête chercheuse * rastreador * amenazado * difunto * embarazoso * despierto * entrañas * cómputo * conteo * escoria * brasil * hanzo * vip * valla * ramón * cuadrante * bolsón * pàncrees * tomografía * manada * brear * frasco * movida * rodaje * establo * ingresar * hoguera * puntería * rastreo * estreno * palomita * estrenar * rezo * despelotado * aguante * tramar * ganancia * cocinera * penó * pendón * Stambul * Estambul * trépano * trepanar * empuje * enfocar * enfoque * ingreso * póliza * pandilla * asombroso * buzón * colapsar * salvavidas * entrega * rendir * exclusivo * exclusiva * reemplazo * avergonzado * catalanofobia * exhausto * bombardero * encendedor * quienquiera * temible * intruso * predicador * pediatría * pillado * espectro * atún * calabozo * hambriento * regímenes * régimen * vainilla * diseñador * indicio * práctico * cuaderno * porquería * atentament * atentamente * escáneres * escáner * rechazo * sorprendido * vacío * destrusir * destruccion * autodestruccion * autodestrucción * bienestar * hijito * hijita * ídolo * guardería * adicto * ahogado * apodar * apodo * babilonio * balazo * comprensión * financiera * presidenta * realeza * secuestrador * traficante * ofensiva * rencor * chaleco * disturbio * oponente * sermón * campesino * yacer * cómic * conquista * rodeado * talentoso * manteca * tocino * bombardeo * ofendido * yanqui * concretizar * concretar * empeorar * navegación * copiado * pequeñín * fallar * patada * tránsito * atraco * comisionado * ético * inmortalidad * tranvía * bastón * dondequiera * empleo * suministración * suministro * tubería * conceder * concedido * velada * alterado * claridad * estrellar * gastado * peluca * crianza * verónica * martín * holanda * pamela * enrique * cría * helada * lavandería * delante * delantero * áfrico * curado * cenicienta * ajá * escuálido * atascar * paranoico * migajas * virtud * fijado * desafortunado * excepcional * reabilitacion * rehabilitación * botin * botín * celebración * cepillo * cuidadosamente * doscientos * envuelto * viajado * sobrevivido * desarrollado * luchado * enemiga * etiquetar * gimnasia * hombrecito * descifrar * volador * relativament * respectivament * acerbitat * Rulhes * aculturació * acumulació * acetificar * alunicero * respècte * respectiu * respectabilitat * sujetador * sostén * sostenimiento * asustado * atrasado * carnada * jodidamente * mencionado * patricio * cayó * cayo * leña * escolta * respetable * apropiado * aprisa * cuadra * comèdia * comedia * rasguñar * rasguño * tradicional * ahorro * creador * encubrir * financiero * comprometido * soporte * arquero * coalicion * coalición * continuación * crecimiento * descuento * inscripcion * inscripción * pornografía * acoso * acosar * celda * instalación * entretenimiento * operadora * presionar * descenso * precisión * refresco * costumbres * demostrado * fichar * desesperación * sobredosis * planear * expectativa * reliquia * paisaje * amigable * flatejar * ignominiós * perlòta * brotonejada * infusar * esparceta * mougut * escande * devinarèla * devinança * collectivament * exogamia * olivona * olivina * olivièira * olivièra * pericia * ejaculacion * ejacular * ejaculator * dòsi * Guantánamo * politizar * politizacion * reeducacion * sintonizacion * criminalizacion * postdatar * categorizacion * mobilizacion * mobilizar * desmobilizar * desmobilizacion * reorganizar * reorganizacion * desorganizacion * generalizar * generalizacion * omogeneïzar * omogeneïzacion * alfabetizar * alfabetizacion * neutralizar * neutralizacion * militarizacion * militarizar * desmilitarizar * desmilitarizacion * modernizar * modernizacion * installacion * reïnstallar * reïnstallacion * replicacion * dissimilacion * harmonía * armonizar * armonizacion * factorizar * factorizacion * fertilizar * fertilizacion * industrializacion * desindustrializacion * polimerizacion * optimar * optimizar * optimizacion * regularament * regulacion * organizacion * activacion * datacion * programacion * preservacion * cosquillas * reconocimiento * gratitud * invencible * peinado * peleado * ringar * cosita * despreciable * hermanita * perfeccion * palanca * perfección * aisladamente * aislado * millonario * teja * tejado * cangrejo * cartucho * consentimiento * olivejar * olivar * tomadura de pelo * tilhòl * telh * malfraisse * fraissina * platanièr * platana * pin marin * pinha * pinhon * pin pinhièr * paumièr * palmièr datilièr * palmièr * -eta * oliveda * olivatge * olivada * oliu * olivièr * micocola * falabregon * fanabregon * fanabreguièr * micocolièr * falabreguièr * cerièr salvatge * mèuve * mèuse * mèle * melze * marronièr * amaronier * amaronièr * fajàs * tuèis * tueis * ginèbre * genèbre * genebre * genibre * genibrièr * genebrièr * eucaliptus * picèa * epicèa * ciprès * andèrre * andèr * Garric * garric * garrissa * ipotecari * ipotecat * ipotecar * ipotecable * ipotèca * caupre * calpre * canfre * canfrièr * petulància * petièr * vernhal * vernhat * vèrn * vèrnhe * cojo * panqueca * panqueque * blasinièr * avelatièr * arbre de Judàs * trajín * zapatilla * categoría * demente * evaluación * renuncia * sobreviviente * sospecha * sospechar * alboroto * encargar * interferir * interferencia * liberado * pasajero * sirvienta * provecho * vídeo * exitoso * inaceptable * observador * desactivar * frito * merced * necesariamente * valentía * cercano * desaparición * insoportable * integridad * congresista * acondicionado * atlántico * físicamente * inocencia * contrabandear * cueva * patán * letrado * letrero * magdalena * enterar * oponer * opuesto * cuarentena * hipoteca * jinete * filete * pajarito * pajarería * ioca * viperina * atat * atatièr * lambrusquièira * lambrusquièra * lambrusquièr * lambrusca * pagaire * pagador * excusa de mal pagador * picamèrle * mèrle * pimèrle * colobrina * tamarissa * tamarís * colòbra * colobrinièr * sòrba * sorbièr * serbièr * esperbièr * asperbièr * romegue * romec * zarza * romet * sorbeireta * lavandiera * peuna * flor de la passion * arcaneta * mirra * murtre * mimòsa * magnòlia * magnolièr * nòva * liri de Nòva Zelanda * bolièg * bolèg * allanar * lavandièira * lavandièra * lavandièr * laurièr florit * laurièr bastard * laurièr-tin * prètzfait * prètzhèt * prètzfach * machote * espetar * grefuèlh * agrèvol * grifol * orténsia * genèsta cava * gauja * fusanh * Pentacosta * arabre * endormidoira * citisa * cornièr * cornhièr * cistra * maire-seuva * cabrifuelh * cabrifuèlh * pentacosta * camèlia * piracanta * aberlenquièr * baganaudièr * fautèrla * fautèrna * grauselhièr sauvatge * amelochièr * amelanc * amelan * alanquièr * abelanchièr * amalenquièr * tojaga * jauga * alacha * agadèus * trefuèlh d’aiga * trefuòlh d’aiga * trefuòlh * trefuelh * treule * trefuèlh * prêle d’hiver * èrba de fregador * títere * titiritero * aparrar * piular * destillar * comjat * aujòu * davancièr * davancèr * massuga * lòtus * riassa * cairèla * jonc florit * nimfèia * nimfèa * nimfa * nenufar * hèit * escantir * escantiment * estenhement * dempuèi * despuish * esténher * dempús * efèct * badinar * badinaire * galejaire * colhonada * badinada * peguejada * colhonar * engarçar * gatge * engatjar * laguens * zínnia * quau * cobèrt * bastardalha * bastardàs * violièr * viuleta * sabonatge * veronica d’aiga * veronica * utís * otís * tolipa * tolipan * saladèla * gaug * sanheta * caunilh * caulilh * lilà * lillà * lillac * rasim bastard * escabiosa * saxifraga * saboneta * sabonèla * santolina * salicària * saginós * ensaginar * sagin * sanha * barranhon * ròsa * rosièr * abardal * ranoncle * reina-margarida * pulmonara * pulmonària * prunareda * prunièira * pruniera * prunièra * prunelièr * pruneraie * prunèla * prunèl * prunèu * primtemps * primadèla * primavèra * cese d’audor * pese senteire * Vayssade * pinhier * pinhièr * corau * coralh * guilhaume * petúnia * pervenca * traucar * traucanèu * paparri * enotèra * ulhet d’Espanha * ulhet * vaissa * avelanièira * avelanièra * narcís * lapuçon * musquet * cacalacà * trescalan * mauva * margalida * blat d’Espanha * clavelada * lunària * linària * èudra * èdra * lantena * juliana * jonquilha * immortala * alibòr * elebòr * eliotròpi * búnquer * búnquer barraqueta * búnker * búnker barraqueta * barraqueta * aurinhòl * prunhon * brunhon * embriagament * embriaguesa * embriagant * embriagar * pichòt rove * calamandrièr * èrba del mal roge * gençana * ginèsta * arrojar luz * fehaciente * fúcsia * tulipan * tulipa * tulipeta * falhièra * faugièira * Falguière * espèuta * espeuta * espeut * espalta * eufòrbia * siure * escanda * satiric * sàtira * sátira * Josep Lluís * José Luis * jifero * matarife * petairòla * espetairal * petairòl * darbossièira * darbossièra * cinoglòssa * ciclamen * tuachin * safran bastard * caulet de Bruxèlas * lèbe * lo solelh de las lèbres * trimar * patir las pèiras * se sètz pas content, defòra n’es pas plen * le bon Dieu plume ses oies * nisada * trenca * izeda * tanon * cupidona * capuchina * borrassau * borrasson * limauca * bèla de nuèit * bèla de nuèch * belladòna * correjòla * quijotada * èrba del fetge * bledon * alissa * arièja * clarièja * esclariège * Adònis * adònis * napèl * cotèla * aquilèa * prunièr * vinagreta * pomièra * pomièira * nunca segundas partes fueron buenas * perièr * perseguier * pesseguiera * perseguiera * perseguièira * perseguièra * pesseguier * pèrsec * persega * perseguièr * mesclièr * espodièr * nespier * glaciacion * zusube * josibe * zusubièr * josibièr * granadier * granadièr * figuièira * figuièra * figuiera * figuièr * ametlièira * ametlièra * amellier * cabordenier * adrest * adrera * amorièira * amorièra * amoriera * amorièr * fragosta * colindronièr * corintonièr * corintièr * corinton * cassís * vervena * valeriana * fribola * frigol * tanarida * sagrièja * pebre d’ase * sadrèia * pebre d’alh * rafanèla * rabanèl * rafec * rafanatge * fraisseta * armentala * armentèla * pimpanèla * pimpinèla * orégano * sésamo * melissa * laurier-ròsa * laurièr-ròsa * laurièr-salsa * lausièr * lausier * laurièr * Isòp * isòp * estragol * cassòuda * cansòuda * consòuda * ceboleta * alhastre * jusquiama * camomilha * borrage * alhábega * aniseta * anisar * api salvatge * creissons * artichaut de Jérusalem * jaiant * jaianta * patanon * tomaquet * poma d’amor * estomaquet * estomaguet * patalàs * toralhenca * rapeta * pàfia * cardossa * salsific * salsufic * salsefic * roqueta * bordolaiga * portalaiga * bortolaiga * verdolaiga * colombre * codombre * cocombre * truha * tartifla * entrefega * bocinhòla * cairadés * ceseron * ceson * pese * cauletièira * porret * porrada * pòr * caulet roge * cagalièch * pissalièch * pissalèit * pebrina * jòlverd * jilvert * jauverd * jalverd * jolverd * agrelha * agreta * agradèla * pebròt * pebrin * escaravila * escaravida * escaravic * citrolha * lachugàs * lachugard * lachuc * lachuga salvatja * monget * gersièr * amporièr * amorèu * fraguièr * favièira * favièra * espinarc * escaluenha * chalòta * escaluènha * nasitòrt salvatge * graisselon * bèrla * nanitòrt * janitòrt * anitòrt * nastòrt * nasitòrt * cocordeta * cogordeta * cogeta * coja * caulet raba * rabacaul * caulet-raba * caulet milanés * caulet-flor * caulet-flòri * escaròla * cicorèia * chicorèia * carfuèlh * cerfuèlh * baula * pagaiós * pastanarga * pastanagra * pastanaca * carròta * bledarava * bledaraba * espargon * espargola * escarjòfa * carchòfe * carchofa * alcachòfa * armòlh * ermòl * armòl * capilari * calabassa * creissoneta * arcemisa * caurada * lacheta * grasseta * chugueta * romanin * lera verda * lera verda picotada * boterlòt * èrba dels gats salvatges * èrba de catarri * mendil * mendich * mendic * mendilh * gentilha * dentilha * lirga pudenta * cotèla pudenta * galabre * gairoton * bilhon * tabat * clitopile petite prune * blaisan * taperièr * caprièr * comin * pudís * truqueta * favol * favonièra * favòl * favaron * favon * rafe negre * regalécia * regaliça * regalícia * mòl * cornisson * cojon * seringà * serengat * camparòl pelut * camparòl pegós * gant de pastressa * galantina * pagaia * rosenabre * resserbe * rosomec * rosonabre * rosomet * rosèrgue * roserbe * rosembre * roergàs * renible * renebre * ravanèla * rabanèla * roergue * tamós * tamisièr * campanetas * responchon * raponchon * arriponchon * garda-riu * verdauja * martin-pescaire * margòl * bosqueta * muralhet * passerata * passerada * aparra * aparrat * picaranha * sarralhièr * tèsta negra * capnegre * senserigalha * lardiera * lardièira * lardièra * blaveta * crusòla * crusèla * crusaula * melanita negrassa * giret * coaròt * coatardèla * baticoeta * batacoa * baticoa * bacelèta * coetardèla * coalonga * lunòt * capelon * ginolh * meravilhosament * meravilha * meravilhós * pacientosament * pacientós * crònica * crónica * fièl * fiòl * fial * pèrga * algú * qualque * qualqu’un * saussissa * salsissòt * saussissòt * saussisson * salsisson * salsissa * recèpta * viscós * escriptura * soscaire * trescòl * ensimismar * ensimismado * consirós * òrle * gratacèu * voluntat * volontat * gleiseta * de tot còr * de bon còr * campament * enfanton * pauruc * pauruga * fulhòta * treslusir * tanpauc * lagremas * perdut * begut * borron * sòrga * fulhatge * folhatge * huelha * fuelha * fuòlha * pays catalans * Pays catalans * xarnego * allioli * pan banhat * aubràs * nòstrei * faguèri * perqué * sodomizar * sodomitzar * brutladura * del cap als peus * del cap als pès * vilatjon * intonacion * penchenilh * punhor * bofiòla * carretero * pesuc * lairan * soca * semal * eternau * etern * etèrne * prèst * puèis * puei * puòi * puèi * apuèi * recuolar * siblar * siular * fiular * convencion * enculat * donar pel cul * encular * importància * beltat * Joanòt * Joaneta * grosseta * vendemiaire * esquilar * espingada * sorire * vendimia * soscar * farlabica * verema * vrenha * vendémia * anonimat * benestança * benestar * malestar * calinar * calinhejar * calinhar * virada * escòser * escòire * sendre * prusir * alguna cosa * quelcom * herèbe * ossilhon * tafaraud * descoar * poncha * desemmerdar * desmerdar * crénher * descoetar * eveniment * Joana * Miquèl * eroïc * testimoniatge * testimoni * testimòni * no lo entiende ni Dios * piboleta * malfasent * benfasent * espoliador * charnego * personatge * premsa * tèxt * tèxte * a mand de * companhon * aluserpit * malediccion * gòrp * catalufo * vodar * Les Farguettes * xufla * lòctenent * complicitat * maladrech * fargar * manejament * estafa * estafièr * capmàs * de longa * en permanence * de longue * sacher * hogaño * rigau * rigal * Rigal * Peyron * Heredia * Zingarelli * Delaygue * Tacchinelli * estupefacto * atónito * pasmado * pasmar * pasmarote * veranear * travesura * fechoría * halagüeño * Bartomeu * equivocació * paniaguado * empatufaire * derechista * izquierdista * fòrabandir * fòrabandiment * expatriacion * ametler * chándales * chándal * manopla * unanim * unànime * unánime * universalitat * universalizar * Univèrs * univèrs * cubèrta * chèc * orrible * còp de fuòc * espatlar * espatlut * vosautres * soscripcion * coentor * coent * gratuïtament * gratuitament * progrés * progressista * progres * progresista * progre * reaccionario * retrógrado * reaccionari * retrògrad * conservador * carlista * carcunda * carlismo * Carlos * carca * enjugar * enjugamiento * llogaret * llogarret * poblet * matagent * mataparent * cargols a la llauna * caragolà * cargolada * caragols a la llauna * cagaròt * cagaròl * pintxo * nesplièr * nespolièr * nespièr * mesporièr * mespolièr * mesplièr * nèspla * nespoa * nespa * mèspla * nêspera * nespereira * juanete * eixugamans * eixugamà * parabrisa * eixugavidres * eixugaparabrises * Cerdanya * eixugó * eixugada * eissugament * eissugada * eishugar * etzibar * yodisation * Segura * Vinalopó * Túria * Alt Millars * Plana Alta * Alt Palància * Alcalatén * Baix Maestrat * Alt Maestrat * Plana Baixa * Baix Vinalopó * Alt Vinalopó * Vinalopó Mitjà * Marina Baixa * Alcoià * Marina Alta * Baix Segura * Comtat * Alacantí * Plana d’Utiel * Camp de Túria * Vall de Cofrents * Canal de Navarrés * Costera * Serrans * Foia de Bunyol * Ribera Alta * Camp de Morvedre * Ribera Baixa * Horta Nord * Horta Sud * Horta Oest * Vall d’Albaida * Safor * Racó d’Ademús * punt i coma * punto y coma * vorágine * indegut * Xúquer * Callosa de Segura * Callosa d’en Sarrià * El Camp de Mirra * El Campello * La Canyada de Biar * Castalla * Castell de Castells * El Castell de Guadalest * Catral * Cocentaina * Coix * Confrides * Crevillent * Daia Nova * Daia Vella * Dolors * Fageca * Famorca * Finestrat * Fondó de les Neus * Fondó dels Frares * Formentera del Segura * Gaianes * Gata de Gorgos * Gorga * Granja de Rocamora * Guardamar del Segura * Ibi * Onil * Ondara * Novelda * La Nucia * Llíber * Mutxamel * Murla * Montfort del Cid * Els Montesins * Monòver * Oriola * Millena * Orba * L’Orxa * Orxeta * Parcent * Pedreguer * Pego * Penàguila * Petrer * Pilar de la Foradada * El Pinós * Planes * El Poble Nou de Benitatxell * Els Poblets * Polop * Quatretondeta * Rafal * El Ràfol d’Almúnia * Redovà * Relleu * La Romana * Sagra * Saix * les Salines * Sanet i els Negrals * Sant Fulgenci * cántabro * nispro * nyespla * nyespra * nyespro * nespro * nespra * nespla * nogensmenys * nyespler * nyesprer * nisprer * nespler * níspero * Sant Isidre * Sant Miquel de Salines * Sant Vicent del Raspeig * Santa Pola * Sella * Senija * Tàrbena * Teulada * Tibi * Tollos * Tormos * La Torre de les Maçanes * Torrevella * La Vall d’Alcalà * Vall de Gallinera * La Vall de Laguar * La Vall d’Ebo * El Verger * La Vila Joiosa * Villena * Xàbia * Xacarella * Xaló * Xixona * Benimeli * Benimassot * Benimarfull * Benimantell * Benillup * Benilloba * Benijòfar * Benigembla * Benifato * Benifallim * Benidorm * Benidoleig * Beniarrés * Beniardà * Beniarbeig * Benferri * Benejússer * Beneixama * apatrullar * patrullar * sociòloga * sociòleg * manhagós * desocupació * qüestionar * maniàtic * maniagós * seissantena * Bixquert * jochs florals * jocs florals * joch * latinizacion * latinización * aigua potable * clar com l’aigua * aigua pesant * peroxid * peròxid * jovent * fer-se la boca aigua * aigua viva * aigua oxigenada * aigua de Colònia * aigua beneita * aigua beneïda * joine * joinesa * apitjat * cremalhièira * Busot * Bolulla * Bigastre * Biar * Benissa * Benasau * Banyeres de Mariola * Balones * Alcoi * L’Atzúvia * L’Alguenya * Alcosser de Planes * Alcoletja * Altea * L’Alqueria d’Asnar * Almudaina * Almoradí * Algorfa * L’Alfàs del Pi * Alfafara * Agost * Alcalalí * Albatera * Aigües * Agres * Xest * Albaida * Zarra * La Iessa * Iàtova * Xirivella * Xeresa * Xeraco * Vinalesa * Villargordo del Cabriel * El Villar * Vilallonga * Vilamarxant * Venta del Moro * Vallès * Vallanca * Vallada * Utiel * Torís * Toixa * Torres Torres * Torrella * Torre Baixa * Terrateig * Titaigües * Teresa de Cofrents * Tavernes de la Valldigna * Tavernes Blanques * Sumacàrcer * Sueca * Sot de Xera * Sollana * Sinarques * Simat de la Valldigna * Setaigües * Serra de Portaceli * Sant Pere * Senyera * Sallent de Xàtiva * Segart * Sant Joan de l’Ènova * Sant Antoni de Benaixeve * Sagunt * Rugat * Rotglà i Corberà * Ròtova * Rocafort * Riola * Riba-roja de Túria * Requena * Real de Montroi * Real de Gandia * El Ràfol de Salem * Piles * Rafelguaraf * Rafelcofer * Rafelbunyol * Quesa * Quatretonda * Quartell * Quart de Poblet * Quart de les Valls * La Pobla de Sant Miquel * Puçol * Potries * Polinyà de Xúquer * La Pobla Llarga * La Pobla del Duc * La Pobla de Vallbona * La Pobla de Farnals * Picassent * Picanya * Petrés * Pedralba * Paterna * El Palomar * Palmera * Palma de Gandia * Otos * Ontinyent * Olocau de Carraixet * L’Olleria * Oliva * Novetlè * Navarrés * Nàquera * Museros * Montroi * Montixelvo * Montesa * Montaverner * Montserrat d’Alcalà * Montcada * Moixent * Mislata * Miramar * Millars * Meliana * Massamagrell * Massalfassar * Massalavés * Manises * Macastre * Poblenou de la Corona * La Llosa del Bisbe * Loriguilla * Llutxent * La Llosa de Ranes * Llombai * Llocnou d’en Fenollet * Llocnou de Sant Jeroni * Llíria * Llaurí * Llanera de Ranes * Xarafull * Xalans * Figueroles de Domenyo * Guardamar de la Safor * Guadassuar * Guadasséquies * La Granja de la Costera * Godelleta * Godella * Gilet * Xestalgar * El Genovés * Gavarda * Gàtova * Gandia * Fuenterrobles * Fortaleny * Fontanars dels Alforins * La Font d’en Carròs * La Font de la Figuera * Foios * Favara * Faura * Estubeny * Estivella * L’Ènova * Ènguera * Emperador * L’Eliana * Dosaigües * Domenyo * Daimús * Cullera * Cotes * Cortes de Pallás * Corbera * Cofrents * Xulella * Xiva de Bunyol * Xera * Xelva * Xella * Caudete de las Fuentes * Catadau * Castellfabib * Castellonet de la Conquesta * Castelló de Rugat * Castelló de la Ribera * Casinos * Cases Baixes * Casas Bajas * Casas Altas * Carrícola * Carlet * Càrcer * Carcaixent * Canet d’en Berenguer * Camporrobles * Calles * Burjassot * Bugarra * Bunyol * Bufalí * Bonrepòs i Mirambell * Bolbait * Bocairent * Bicorb * Bétera * Benissuera * Benissoda * Benissanó * Benirredrà * Beniparrell * Benimuslem * Benimodo * Benigànim * Beniflà * Benifairó de les Valls * Benifairó de la Valldigna * Benifaió * Benicull de Xúquer * Benicolet * Beniatjar * Beniarjó * Beneixida * Benavites * Benaguasil * Benaixeve * Bellús * Bellreguard * Bèlgida * Barxeta * Barx * Atzeneta d’Albaida * Ares dels Oms * Antella * Andilla * L’Alqueria de la Comtessa * Alpont * Almussafes * Almoines * Almiserà * Almàssera * Alginet * Algimia de la Baronia * Algar de Palància * Alfauir * Alfarrassí * Alfarb * Alfara del Patriarca * Alfara de la Baronia * Aldaia * L’Alcúdia * L’Alcúdia de Crespins * Les Alcubles * Alcàsser * Alcàntera de Xúquer * Albuixec * Alboraia * Alboraig * Alberic * Albalat dels Tarongers * Albalat dels Sorells * Albalat de la Ribera * Albal * Alaquàs * Aielo de Rugat * Aielo de Malferit * Agullent * Ador * Ademús * Castellnou de Sogorb * La Torre d’en Besora * Sucaina * Sorita de Morella * Xodos * Xert * Viver * Vistabella del Maestrat * Vinaròs * Villores * Vilanova * Vilanova de la Reina * Vilamalur * Vilafermosa * Vièlafranca * La Vilavella * Vila-real * Vilar de Canes * Vilanova d’Alcolea * Vilafamés * Vallibona * Vallat * La Vall d’Uixó * La Vall d’Almonesir * Vall d’Alba * Les Useres * Traiguera * Torre-xiva * Torreblanca * La Torre dels Domenges * Torralba del Pinar * El Toro * Toràs * Toga * La Todolella * Tírig * Tales * Suera * Sot de Ferrer * Soneixa * La Serra d’en Galceran * Sogorb * Sarratella * Santa Magdalena de Polpís * Sant Mateu * Sant Jordi * Sant Joan de Moró * Sant Rafel del Maestrat * La Salzadella * Sacanyet * Ribesalbes * La Pobla d’Arenós * Portell de Morella * La Pobla Tornesa * La Pobla de Benifassà * Pina * Peníscola * Pavies * Palanques * Orpesa * Onda * Olocau del Rei * Nules * Navaixes * Morella * Montanejos * Montant * Moncofa * Matet * La Mata de Morella * Lludient * Llucena * La Llosa de la Plana * Xèrica * La Jana * Herbers * Geldo * Gaibiel * Fontes * La Font de la Reina * Forcall * Figueroles * Fanzara * Espadella * Eslida * Culla * Les Coves de Vinromà * Costur * Cortes d’Arenós * Cirat * Cinctorres * Xóvar * Xilxes * Cervera del Maestrat * Caudiel * Catí * El Castell de Vilamalefa * Castelló de la Plana * Castellfort * Castell de Cabres * Canet lo Roig * Càlig * Borriana * Borriol * Betxí * Bell-lloc del Pla * Benicàssim * Benicarló * Benassal * Benafigos * Benafer * Begís * Barraques * Assuévar * Aiòder * Atzeneta del Maestrat * Artana * Argeleta * Ares del Maestrat * Aranyel * Altura * Les Alqueries de la Plana * Almenara * Almedíxer * Almassora * Algimia d’Almonesir * Fondeguilla * L’Alcúdia de Veo * L’Alcora * Alcalà de Xivert * Albocàsser * Aín * Cabrera * Vilafranca de Bonany * Selva * Muro * Valldemossa * Son Servera * Sineu * Sencelles * Sóller * Santanyí * Santa Maria del Camí * Santa Margalida * Santa Eugènia * Sant Llorenç des Cardassar * Sant Joan * Ses Salines * Puigpunyent * Porreres * Pollença * Sa Pobla * Palma * Montuïri * Marratxí * Maria de la Salut * Mancor de la Vall * Manacor * Llucmajor * Llubí * Lloseta * Lloret de Vistalegre * Fornalutx * Felanitx * Estellencs * Esporles * Escorca * Deià * Costitx * Consell * Capdepera * Campos * Campanet * Calvià * Bunyola * Búger * Binissalem * Banyalbufar * Artà * Ariany * Andratx * Algaida * Alcúdia * Alaró * Santa Eulària des Riu * Sant Josep de sa Talaia * Sant Joan de Labritja * Sant Antoni de Portmany * Formentera * Sant Lluís * Es Migjorn Gran * Es Mercadal * Maó * Ferreries * Es Castell * Alaior * Ciutadella de Menorca * Almoster * Santa Coloma de Queralt * Vallmoll * Godall * Vilanova de Prades * Vilallonga del Camp * Vilalba dels Arcs * Vilabella * Vespella de Gaià * Vendrell * Vandellòs i l’Hospitalet de l’Infant * Vallfogona de Riucorb * Vallclara * Vilanova d’Escornalbou * Vila-rodona * Vila-seca * Vilaverd * la Vilella Alta * la Vilella Baixa * Vimbodí i Poblet * Vinebre * Vinyols i els Arcs * Xerta * Ulldemolins * Ulldecona * Tortosa * Torroja del Priorat * Torredembarra * la Torre de l’Espanyol * la Torre de Fontaubella * Tivissa * Tivenys * Tarragona * Solivella * la Sénia * la Selva del Camp * la Secuita * Savallà del Comtat * Sarral * Santa Oliva * Santa Bàrbara * Sant Jaume d’Enveja * Sant Jaume dels Domenys * Sant Carles de la Ràpita * Salou * Salomó * el Rourell * Roquetes * Rodonyà * Roda de Berà * Rocafort de Queralt * Riudoms * Riudecols * Riudecanyes * la Riera de Gaià * Riba-roja d’Ebre * la Riba * Reus * Renau * Puigpelat * Rasquera * Pratdip * Prat de Comte * Pradell de la Teixeta * Porrera * Pontils * el Pont d’Armentera * Poboleda * la Pobla de Montornès * la Pobla de Massaluca * la Pobla de Mafumet * el Pla de Santa Maria * Pira * el Pinell de Brai * les Piles * el Perelló * Perafort * Paüls * Passanant i Belltall * els Pallaresos * la Palma d’Ebre * Nulles * la Nou de Gaià * la Morera de Montsant * el Morell * Móra la Nova * Móra d’Ebre * Mont-roig del Camp * Mont-ral * el Montmell * Montferri * Montbrió del Camp * el Molar * Miravet * el Milà * el Masroig * Maspujols * la Masó * Masllorenç * Masdenverge * Mas de Barberans * Margalef * Marçà * Llorenç del Penedès * Llorac * el Lloar * Horta de Sant Joan * els Guiamets * Gratallops * Ginestar * els Garidells * Gandesa * la Galera * Freginals * Forès * Flix * Figuerola del Camp * la Figuera * la Febró * la Fatarella * Falset * l’Espluga de Francolí * Duesaigües * Deltebre * Cunit * Creixell * Cornudella de Montsant * Corbera d’Ebre * Constantí * Conesa * Colldejou * el Catllar * Castellvell del Camp * Caseres * Capçanes * Capafonts * la Canonja * Cambrils * Camarles * Cabra del Camp * Cabacés * Bràfim * Botarell * Bot * les Borges del Camp * la Bisbal del Penedès * la Bisbal de Falset * Benissanet * Benifallet * Bellvei * Bellmunt del Priorat * Batea * Barberà de la Conca * Banyeres del Penedès * Ascó * l’Argentera * Arbolí * l’Arboç * Amposta * l’Ampolla * l’Ametlla de Mar * Altafulla * Alió * Alforja * Alfara de Carles * l’Aleixar * Aldover * l’Aldea * Alcanar * l’Albiol * Aiguamúrcia * Sarroca de Lleida * Pinell de Solsonès * Peramola * Penelles * Palau d’Anglesola * Ossó de Sió * Os de Balaguer * Sant Guim de la Plana * Sant Llorenç de Morunys * Sant Martí de Riucorb * Sant Ramon * Sarroca de Bellera * Senterada * Sentiu de Sió * Seròs * La Seu d’Urgell * Sidamon * El Soleràs * Solsona * Soriguera * Sort * Soses * Sudanell * Sunyer * Talarn * Talavera * Tarroja de Segarra * Térmens * Tírvia * Tiurana * Torà * Torms * Tornabous * La Torre de Cabdella * Torrebesses * Torrefarrera * Torrefeta i Florejacs * Torregrossa * Torrelameu * Torres de Segre * Torre-serona * Tremp * Vall de Boí * Vall de Cardós * Vallbona de les Monges * Vallfogona de Balaguer * Les Valls d’Aguilar * Les Valls de Valira * La Vansa i Fórnols * Verdú * Vielha e Mijaran * Vilagrassa * Vilaller * Vilamòs * Vilanova de Bellpuig * Vilanova de la Barca * Vilanova de l’Aguda * Vilanova de Meià * Vilanova de Segrià * Vila-sana * El Vilosell * Vinaixa * Sant Guim de Freixenet * Sant Esteve de la Sarga * Sanaüja * Salàs de Pallars * Riu de Cerdanya * Ribera d’Urgellet * Ribera d’Ondara * Rialb * Puigverd de Lleida * Puigverd d’Agramunt * Puiggròs * Prullans * Preixens * Preixana * Prats i Sansor * La Portella * Ponts * El Pont de Suert * El Pont de Bar * La Pobla de Segur * Pobla de Cérvoles * El Poal * Plans de Sió * Pinós * Organyà * Els Omells de na Gaia * Els Omellons * Oluges * Olius * Oliola * Oliana * Odèn * Naut Aran * Nalec * Montornès de Segarra * Montoliu de Segarra * Montoliu de Lleida * Montgai * Montferrer i Castellbò * Montellà i Martinet * Mollerussa * Molsosa * Miralcamp * Menàrguens * Massoteres * Massalcoreig * Maldà * Maials * Llimiana * Lles de Cerdanya * Llavorsí * Llardecans * Lladurs * Lladorre * Linyola * Juneda * Josa i Tuixén * Ivorra * Ivars d’Urgell * Ivars de Noguera * Isona i Conca Dellà * Guixers * Guissona * Guingueta d’Àneu * Granyena de Segarra * Granyena de les Garrigues * Granyanella * Granja d’Escarp * Granadella * Gósol * Golmés * Gimenells i el Pla de la Font * Gavet de la Conca * Fulleda * Fuliola * Foradada * Fondarella * La Floresta * Fígols i Alinyà * Farrera * Esterri de Cardós * Esterri d’Àneu * Estaràs * Estamariu * Espot * Espluga Calba * Cubells * Corbins * Conca de Dalt * Coma i la Pedra * Coll de Nargó * Cogul * Clariana de Cardener * Ciutadilla * Cervià de les Garrigues * Castellserà * Cava * Castelló de Farfanya * Castellnou de Seana * Castelldans * Castellar de la Ribera * Castell de Mur * Canejan * Camarasa * Cabó * Cabanabona * Bovera * Bossòst * Les Borges Blanques * Bòrdes * Benavent de Segrià * Bellvís * Bellver de Cerdanya * Bellpuig * Bellmunt d’Urgell * Bell-lloc d’Urgell * Bellcaire d’Urgell * Bellaguarda * Belianes * Bausen * Bassella * Baronia de Rialb * Barbens * Baix Pallars * Les Avellanes i Santa Linya * Aspa * Artesa de Segre * Artesa de Lleida * Arsèguel * Arres * Arbeca * Anglesola * Alt Àneu * Alpicat * Alòs de Balaguer * Almenar * Almatret * Almacelles * Alins * Alguaire * Algerri * Alfés * Alfarràs * Alcoletge * Alcarràs * Alcanó * L’Albi * Albesa * Albatàrrec * L’Albagés * Alàs i Cerc * Els Alamús * Aitona * Àger * Abella de la Conca * Escaldes-Engordany * La Massana * Ordino * Sant Julià de Lòria * Encamp * Canillo * Vilaür * Argelaguer * Maià de Montcal * La Pera * Riudaura * La Tallada d’Empordà * Esponellà * Osor * Viladamat * Fontanals de Cerdanya * Palol de Revardit * Vilallonga de Ter * Campllong * Pont de Molins * Sant Joan de Mollet * El Far d’Empordà * Darnius * Sant Climent Sescebes * Llanars * Guils de Cerdanya * Sant Martí de Llémena * Colera * Canet d’Adri * Capmany * Vila-sacra * Fortià * Bellcaire d’Empordà * Sant Jordi Desvalls * Camós * Sant Pau de Segúries * Torroella de Fluvià * Borrassà * Albons * Llambilles * Maçanet de Cabrenys * Aiguaviva * Tortellà * Sant Miquel de Fluvià * Sant Feliu de Buixalleu * Sant Jaume de Llierca * Vilademuls * Saus, Camallera i Llampaies * Ventalló * Agullana * Garriguella * L’Armentera * Vall-llobrega * Cervià de Ter * Vilabertran * Cabanes * Montagut i Oix * Bàscara * Castellfollit de la Roca * Espolla * Jafre * Bolvir * Brunyola * Garrigàs * Ordis * Parlavà * Vilanant * Gualta * Molló * Sant Aniol de Finestres * Santa Llogaia d’Àlguema * Juià * Mieres * Cantallops * Isòvol * Foixà * Terrades * Planoles * Regencós * Vilamacolum * Masarac * Palau-sator * Cistella * Ullastret * Crespià * Madremanya * Sant Martí Vell * Boadella i les Escaules * Ogassa * Biure * Cabanelles * Riumors * Rupià * Sant Miquel de Campmajor * Pontós * Sant Ferriol * Sant Llorenç de la Muga * Vallfogona de Ripollès * Les Llosses * Das * Vilopriu * Ultramort * Viladasens * Gombrèn * La Selva de Mar * Serra de Daró * Urús * Espinelves * Colomers * Rabós * Sant Mori * Queralbs * Siurana * Mollet de Peralada * Setcases * Pedret i Marzà * Vilamaniscle * Beuda * Fontanilles * Vidrà * Garrigoles * Toses * Albanyà * Sant Andreu Salou * Sales de Llierca * Campelles * Susqueda * Palau de Santa Eulàlia * La Vajol * Meranges * El Port de la Selva * Flaçà * Ullà * Viladrau * Vilamalla * Serinyà * Vilajuïga * Llers * Navata * Sant Julià del Llor i Bonmatí * Cruïlles, Monells i Sant Sadurní de l’Heura * Portbou * La Vall de Bianya * Corçà * Sant Feliu de Pallerols * Fontcoberta * Palau-saverdera * Avinyonet de Puigventós * Santa Pau * Llívia * Les Planes d’Hostoles * Bordils * Les Preses * Forallac * Mont-ras * Peralada * Ribes de Freser * Riudellots de la Selva * La Cellera de Ter * Sant Pere Pescador * Riudarenes * Cornellà del Terri * Amer * Besalú * Fornells de la Selva * Vilablareix * Camprodon * Pals * Sant Joan les Fonts * La Vall d’en Bas * Cadaqués * Vilobí d’Onyar * La Jonquera * Quart * Sant Gregori * Sant Julià de Ramis * Campdevànol * Sant Joan de les Abadesses * Riells i Viabrea * Hostalric * Begur * Porqueres * Bescanó * Sarrià de Ter * Celrà * Santa Cristina d’Aro * Llançà * Vilafant * Sils * Sant Hilari Sacalm * Tossa de Mar * Arbúcies * Caldes de Malavella * Maçanet de la Selva * Vidreres * Puigcerdà * Cassà de la Selva * Castell-Platja d’Aro * La Bisbal d’Empordà * L’Escala * Calonge * Torroella de Montgrí * Castelló d’Empúries * Santa Coloma de Farners * Palamós * Banyoles * Roses * Sant Feliu de Guíxols * Palafrugell * Salt * Blanes * Lloret de Mar * Terrassa * Tiana * Tona * Tordera * Torelló * Torre de Claramunt * Torrelavit * Torrelles de Foix * Torrelles de Llobregat * Ullastrell * Vacarisses * Vallbona d’Anoia * Vallcebre * Vallgorguina * Vallirana * Vallromanes * Veciana * Vilada * Viladecans * Viladecavalls * Vilafranca del Penedès * Vilalba Sasserra * Vilanova de Sau * Vilanova del Camí * Vilanova del Vallès * Vilanova i la Geltrú * Vilassar de Dalt * Vilassar de Mar * Vilobí del Penedès * Viver i Serrateix * Guardiola * Sant Quirze del Vallès * Sant Quirze de Besora * Sant Quintí de Mediona * Sant Pol de Mar * Sant Pere Sallavinera * Sant Pere de Vilamajor * Sant Pere de Torelló * Sant Pere de Riudebitlles * Sant Pere de Ribes * Sant Quirze Safaja * Sant Sadurní d’Anoia * Sant Sadurní d’Osormort * Sant Salvador de Guardiola * Sant Vicenç de Castellet * Sant Vicenç de Montalt * Sant Vicenç de Torelló * Sant Vicenç dels Horts * Santa Cecília de Voltregà * Santa Coloma de Cervelló * Santa Coloma de Gramenet * Santa Eugènia de Berga * Santa Eulàlia de Riuprimer * Santa Eulàlia de Ronçana * Santa Fe del Penedès * Santa Margarida de Montbui * Santa Margarida i els Monjos * Santa Maria de Besora * Santa Maria de Corcó * Santa Maria de Martorelles * Santa Maria de Merlès * Santa Maria de Miralles * Santa Maria de Palautordera * Santa Maria d’Oló * Santa Perpètua de Mogoda * Tavertet * Tavèrnoles * Taradell * Talamanca * Tagamanent * Súria * Subirats * Sora * Sobremunt * Sitges * Seva * Sentmenat * Santpedor * Santa Susanna * Sant Mateu de Bages * Sant Martí Sesgueioles * Sant Martí Sarroca * Sant Martí de Tous * Sant Martí de Centelles * Sant Martí d’Albars * Sant Llorenç Savall * Sant Llorenç d’Hortons * Sant Just Desvern * Sant Julià de Vilatorta * Sant Julià de Cerdanyola * Sant Joan Despí * Sant Joan de Vilatorrada * Sant Jaume de Frontanyà * Sant Iscle de Vallalta * Sant Hipòlit de Voltregà * Sant Fruitós de Bages * Sant Fost de Campsentelles * Sant Feliu Sasserra * Sant Feliu de Llobregat * Sant Feliu de Codines * Sant Esteve Sesrovires * Sant Esteve de Palautordera * Sant Cugat Sesgarrigues * Sant Cugat del Vallès * Sant Climent de Llobregat * Sant Celoni * Sant Cebrià de Vallalta * Sant Boi de Lluçanès * Sant Boi de Llobregat * Sant Bartomeu del Grau * Sant Antoni de Vilamajor * Sant Andreu de Llavaneres * Sant Andreu de la Barca * Sant Agustí de Lluçanès * lèrma * guechitge * guerlhe * guèrch * mèussa * medul·la espinal * tustassada * empatufer * Menòrca * Menorca * Xicoi * Xicoy * Sant Adrià de Besòs * Sallent * Saldes * Sagàs * Rupit i Pruit * Rubí * Roda de Ter * La Roca del Vallès * Ripollet * Rellinars * Rajadell * Quar * Pujalt * Puig-reig * Puigdàlber * Premià de Mar * Premià de Dalt * Prats de Rei * Prats de Lluçanès * Prat de Llobregat * Pontons * Pont de Vilomara i Rocafort * Polinyà * Pobla de Lillet * La Pobla de Claramunt * Pla del Penedès * Pineda de Mar * Piera * Perafita * Parets del Vallès * Papiol * Pallejà * Palma de Cervelló * Pala-solità i Plegamans * Palafolls * Pacs del Penedès * Òrrius * Orpí * Oristà * Orís * Olvan * Olost * Olivella * Olesa de Montserrat * Olesa de Bonesvalls * Olèrdola * Òdena * Nou de Berguedà * Navàs * Navarcles * Mura * Muntanyola * Montseny * Montornès del Vallès * Montmeló * Montmajor * Montgat * Montesquiu * Montcada i Reixac * Monistrol de Montserrat * Monistrol de Calders * Mollet del Vallès * Molins de Rei * Moià * Mediona * Matadepera * Masquefa * El Masnou * Masies de Voltregà * Masies de Roda * Martorelles * Marganell * manlleu * Manlleu * Malgrat de Mar * Lluçà * Llinars del Vallès * Lliçà de Vall * Lliçà d’Amunt * La Llagosta * La Llacuna * Igualada * els Hostalets de Pierola * Hospitalet de Llobregat * Gurb * Guardiola de Berguedà * Gualba * Granollers * Granera * la Granada * Gisclareny * Gironella * Gelida * Gavà * La Garriga * Gallifa * Gaià * Franqueses del Vallès * Font-rubí * Fonollosa * Folgueroles * Fogars de Montclús * Fogars de la Selva * Fígols * Figaró-Montmany * L’Estany * Espunyola * Esplugues de Llobregat * Esparreguera * Dosrius * Cubelles * Cornellà de Llobregat * Corbera de Llobregat * Copons * Collsuspina * Collbató * Cervelló * Cerdanyola del Vallès * Cercs * Centelles * Castellví de Rosanes * Castellví de la Marca * Castellterçol * Castellolí * Castellnou de Bages * Castellgalí * Castellfollit del Boix * Castellfollit de Riubregós * Castellet i la Gornal * Castelldefels * Castellcir * Castellbisbal * Castellbell i el Vilar * Castellar del Vallès * Castellar del Riu * Castellar de n’Hug * Castell de l’Areny * Casserres * Cardedeu * Capolat * Capellades * Cànoves i Samalús * Canovelles * Canet de Mar * Callús * Calldetenes * Calonge de Segarra * Calella * Caldes d’Estrac * Caldes de Montbui * Calders * Calaf * Cabrils * Cabrera d’Igualada * Cabrera de Mar * Les Cabanyes * El Brull * El Bruc * Borredà * Bigues i Riells * Bellprat * Begues * Barberà del Vallès * Balsareny * Balenyà * Bagà * Badia del Vallès * Badalona * Avinyonet del Penedès * Avià * Artés * Argentona * Argençola * Arenys de Munt * Arenys de Mar * Ametlla del Vallès * Alpens * Alella * Aiguafreda * Aguilar de Segarra * Abrera * Mataró * Macarulla * Gasset * Campins * Riber * Antònia * Carner * Guàrdias * Ferreter * Baró * Blazy * Brazès * Jampy * Gifreu * Foxonet * Janicot * Queralt * Tocabens * Tolzà * Narach * Empar * Mestres * Viladecàs * Muset * Torrents * Correig * Bassols * Dalmau * Obiols * Clofent * Triadú * Miralta * Agramunt * Constansó * Passarell * Galtés * Pich * Llagostera * Lunes * Fiol * Llop * Arús * Caldés * Auguet * Cabrujet * Torroja * Rúbia * Liost * Cot * Cargol * Manent * Romeu * Riquer * Berga * Bertrana * Arumí * Pinyol * Gambús * Ballvé * Forcada * Pont * Prous * Arbocer * Pladevall * Gaset * Tarrés * Jové * Fernàndez * Feixas * Farràs * Fàbrega * Morral * Pericay * Altaió * Corrons * Pàmies * Albiol * Escaler * Amigó * Albó * Peypoch * Casagran * Pallarès * Sansó * Gost * Gaieta * Pòrcel * Pomar * Cortès * Alcàntara * Taronjí * Rebassa * Maspons * Llompart * Ribera * Picornell * Llambias * Bauzà * Tous * Torrendell * Canyelles * Salvà * Marquès * Sitjar * Gayà * Pinya * Colom * Gelabert * Portell * Sureda * Montse * Manresa * Amills * Porcel * Janer * Cristòu * Cristòl * Ginard * Nicolau * Truyols * Alzamora * Llobera * Pericàs * Cardell * Noguera * Fornés * Juncosa * Bauçà * Bover * Vaquer * Morey * Albertí * Bonet * Planells * Macabich * Ramis * Gomila * Faner * Sanxo * Ripoll * Salord * Tudurí * Caimaris * Casterà * Vilaplana * Puchol * Barnés * Gonzàlez * Boïgues * Arinyó * Catala * Català * Sebastià * Molins * Orts * Antolí * Hortells * Hortet * Thous * Cerach * Matèu * Mateu * Baldoví * Barber * Balader * Alapont * Labaila * Guillot * Llòria * Trènor * Gràcia * Garí * Fornós * Fornas * Fornes * Coll * Castanyer * Monferrer * Mestre * Sòria * Almer * Mompó * Vinyes * Massip * Llobat * Fèlix * Orihuel * Verdonces * Penya * Ortoll * Oriell * Gomiz * Xapa * Borràs * Aicart * Aguirre * Alloza * Tortajada * Abad * Reig * Cerdà * Castelló * Melià * Cucarella * Arlandis * Cremades * Orberà * Soriano * Bens * Monllor * Cervera * Periquell * Peraltó * Penyella * Viguer * Perats * Perarnau * Castell * Manyes * Fabregat * Virgili * Godes * vicari * viguièr * Valor * Usó * Turó * Timoner * Vicent * Bargues * Llopis * Guillem * Mustieles * Navarret * Palàcios * Tròlec * Vilar * Iborra * Porcar * Oltra * Bolufer * Gomar * Ballester * Calp * Víllora * Salanova * Albalat * Noguerol * Dalí * Passapeit * Salvat * Sojo * Muns * Carreras * Junoy * Poal * Folguera * Villalonga * Alomar * Rojals * Villaroya * Budallès * Julivert * Madreny * Madolell * Maçó * Gatell * Gasquet * Forrellat * Barnusell * Aumatell * Zavellà * Zacarés * Xicarts * Xicars * Xisclareny * Xordi * Tronc * Tronch * Triol * Xicota * Xicot * Xicola * Xicó * Xica * Xic * Vilabell * Viciana * Vich * Vicenç * Usall * Valldeneu * Uguell * Robí * Robinat * Laforga * Granell * Tarrassó * Terradellas * Terradell * Solench * Soliver * Soliguer * Teixidó * Teixeró * Subiracs * Subirachs * Subirà * Taltavull * Tarradellas * Tarradell * Tarongí * Taries * Teià * Tenyà * Tellol * Teix * teixidor * Teixidor * Tayà * Tegell * Tabascà * Tàrrega * Tàrraga * Salamanya * Samà * Samsot * Sampons * Santpere * Salanyer * Roí * Rogeta * Rosic * Rostell * Sabadell * Sacot * Sacreu * Rossell * Rosset * Romanyach * Ruvira * Rocabertí * Lletjós * Llosà * Magraner * Llumà * Juriol * Macarull * Maçanell * Juny * Llambert * Lloensí * Llavarí * Lladó * Capdaigua * Castany * Cassanyer * castellà * Castellà * Cassanys * Bonfill * Boatell * Beüt * Isàlia * Matilde * Maruxa * Magalí * Eloïsa * Eloïna * Elisenda * Carlota * Elisea * Daciana * Iraïs * Emiliana * Cleta * Emília * Gemma * Elòdia * Claudina * Clàudia * Cèlia * Carina * Carleta * Canòlic * Càndida * Bricall * Borderí * Biosca * Bertrull * Besalduch * Bernadell * Atzerà * Atxer * Astorch * Argençó * Anoll * Arbusà * Aubià * Aubanell * Atadell * Armedà * Arcega * Antillach * Alerany * Ametller * Amadan * Alzinet * Alsina * Alquera * Al·lès * Alcina * Albuixech * Albaigès * Alavall * Alairach * Alacreu * Alabert * Albeny * Aixach * Aimerich * Aguilé * Adlert * Abonell * Abell * Thió * Tió * Taverner * Serra * Santacana * Salom * Sala * Sabatés * Sabaters * Sabaté * Ros * Rubert * Rexach * Rexachs * Reixachs * Raga * Moragas * Moragues * Miquel * el saber no ocupa lloc * Nàcher * Ximo * Ferrandis * Sentandreu * Santacreu * Burguera * Saragossà * Bernabeu * Guarner * Nebot * Guinot * Bello * Viadel * Simó * Santonja * Monzó * Monsonís * Reyna * Broseta * Almela * Bayarri * Carrau * Attard * Melis * Masot * Maimó * Maymó * Oriol * Guasp * Guarch * Gasch * Guasch * Gol * Gual * Garau * Grau * Gassull * Ferrés * Ferré * Farrés * Farré * Ferrer * Coma * Comes * Codines * Codinas * Codina * Casajoana * Bonastre * Balasch * Mengual * Armengou * Amengual * Armengol * Alemany * Aubert * Danés * Danès * Comas * Casajuana * Cardona * Cabot * Bosch * enchufe * Perelló * Vinyeta * Ubach * Briz * Fayos * Massaveu * Benàssar * Bonafont * Arderiu * Puiggari * Talrich * Aldavert * Noelia * Rosell * Rosselló * Montaner * Picó * Ferrà * Genís * Gomis * Pelegrí * Pepratx * Pagès * Bancells * Collell * Calvet * Camp * Oller * Fontanals * Maragall * Horts * Olivars * Llorent * Llombart * Bofarull * Badenes * Guimerà * Vives * Santaló * Aribau * Aguiló * Balaguer * Pitart * Estruch * Ricart * Gasull * Calafell * Adell * Lluch * Castells * Fortuny * Bruguera * Borrell * Argerich * Fontirroig * Espaulella * Betriu * Arrufat * Martorell * Güell * Giner * Busquets * Llorca * Llobet * Tusell * Batllori * Junqueras * Macià * Companys * Llach * Casals * Despuig * Penyarroja * Rausell * Colomines * Fàbregas * Jorba * Palomes * Cabanyes * Simbor * Archilés * Anguera * Verdaguer * Mollà * Cardús * Calaforra * Payrató * Branchadell * Boix * Balart * Solé * Esteve * Viladot * anemograf * ancianament * vai t’en cagar a la vinha * bicòt * luses * Climent * Carbonell * Alcover * Coromines * Rossich * Gulsoy * Giralt * Balcells * Espinet * Tubau * Sabater * Roviró * Massot * Mas * Pellicer * Carod * Rovira * Rigau * Iglésias * Escartí * Feliu * Vicens * Trovato * Rubió * Amorós * Zamora * Vicente * Francés * Pastor * longanha * traïnar * flandrinar * libertinatge * yelmo * prestidigitação * abramar * gauba * gòba * abramat * possiblas * possibla * possiblament * selh * sheis * sulpic * cobés * aviditat * cobesença * cobesiá * detectar * estralh * degalh * carnivòr * carnassèr * carnassièr * atal * atal atal * aital aital * aital * coma aquò * alègre * alegrament * alègrament * aloè * pr’aquò * putanassa * putassièr * putanejar * prègadieu * mariquita * argelat * campairòl d’olm * amèn * amorosament * anfiteatre * amusarèl * Aquisgran * aital siá * endacòm mai * agusar * ponchut * alcoolic * Alèts * algèbra * aligatge * digatz * alumar * alumeta * luqueta * doncas * alara * altersexualitat * altersexuau * viòla * Aglaè * aujòl * aviol * Bárcenas * agonizant * anheleta * anhelatge * agitaire * desòrdre * agravacion * aglutinacion * aglutinatiu * agenolhar * agençar * agençament * edat del bronze * agaçament * guacha * afustar * afustatge * afust * afront * africada * afranquiment * afranquir * afolir * afoliment * afluir * afluïr * afluéncia * afluent * afliccion * aflorar * aflorament * afinitat * afilhacion * afilhar * afinatge * afinament * afichaire * afisat * cartèl * afichatge * afermiment * afermir * afermar * ropilhejar * renejar * brutalejar * brasuquejar * branquejar * ribanejar * ribassejar * ribaudejar * revoudejar * ribejar * ribotejar * richonejar * rimalhejar * rimassejar * rimelejar * rimejar * risejar * risolejar * ritonejar * riulejar * robinejar * rocassejar * rodassejar * bufejar * busquejar * buscassejar * burrejar * bugassejar * brusquejar * broquetejar * bronzinejar * brondejar * brocantejar * brispejar * hestejar * hiejar * hoetejar * holastrejar * hormiguejar * ibronhejar * jangolejar * jardinejar * jaunejar * jaupejar * joenejar * jogassejar * joglarejar * joguejar * jornalejar * lachejar * laganhejar * lagossejar * rosejar * rossejar * rudejar * lapinejar * landrejar * lancejar * camburlejar * cambejar * cambarelejar * cambarejar * cambalonejar * caissejar * capusejar * lengatejar * lengassejar * leconejar * lavassejar * laurejar * sampejar * sambejar * carrinquejar * carrejar * carpinejar * carnavalejar * cardinejar * carabinejar * caponejar * capelejar * languirejar * languinejar * langorejar * landerejar * lampejar * lambrusquejar * lambrotejar * cabrejar * cabridejar * cabriolejar * caçairolejar * cacalassejar * cacalaquejar * cacaraquejar * cabrotejar * cabassejar * cafornejar * caganhejar * calelhejar * calinejar * ronquejar * rongassejar * rondinejar * rondelejar * rondejar * romancejar * rufianejar * roerguejar * rofianejar * rodelejar * lambinejar * laisanejar * laironejar * laguejar * cabecejar * cabaretejar * cabanejar * guinhejar * gusassejar * gusejar * harolejar * hautejar * hemnejar * henejar * bricolejar * brigandejar * brigolejar * revolumejar * revirolejar * reversejar * reverdejar * revendejar * revassejar * ressejar * repetonejar * remolinejar * remejar * remarmotejar * remanejar * rejar * reguejar * regolejar * reflamejar * raufelejar * lenguejar * rastelejar * sansalejar * sanglotejar * sandalejar * salvatgejar * salsejar * salinejar * sagnejar * sacripandejar * sacamandejar * sabrejar * sabraquejar * sabatejar * rustejar * rusquejar * ruscadejar * ruquejar * rossinholejar * rudentejar * larguejar * lardejar * lanternejar * lepetejar * leponejar * lequejar * lesinejar * lesquejar * letrejar * liardejar * saumejar * saunejar * saussejar * sautarelejar * maissejar * mairejar * mainatgejar * magistralejar * madurejar * madamejar * maçonejar * machuquejar * lusejar * lunejar * lugrejar * lugarnejar * lugardejar * lotejar * chiconejar * chicotejar * churlutejar * cigalejar * cigonhejar * cinquantejar * cinquantenejar * clacassejar * classejar * clapassejar * clapejar * manjotejar * manigancejar * malausejar * caulejar * cascantejar * cascarejar * cascavelejar * castejar * liponejar * lipejar * limorejar * limonejar * limandejar * ligossejar * refrejar * refolejar * rebellejar * rebaudejar * rebatejar * rebalejar * rebalassejar * ravassejar * rauquilhejar * rauquejar * raunholejar * ratonejar * raspassejar * grelhejar * gravenejar * grauselejar * graumilhejar * gratonejar * gratilhonejar * grassejar * grapussejar * grapaudejar * grandmercejar * chicanejar * graissejar * gotejar * chichonejar * gorrinejar * godonflejar * bravejar * bregatejar * breinejar * bretejar * bolejar * boleguejar * bomborinejar * bombonejar * bondinejar * bondolejar * bordonejar * bornhejar * borniejar * borniquelejar * borrejar * borrelejar * bostiquejar * botejar * botiguejar * braconejar * brandejar * brandinejar * brandolejar * brandussejar * gueinassejar * gergonejar * baspanejar * senhorejar * sermonejar * serpatejar * serpejar * serpentejar * serpoletejar * shabraquejar * shiuletejar * siblejar * silhetejar * simpladejar * siropejar * sodejar * sofletejar * marrossejar * masclejar * malavejar * malejar * maliciejar * madronejar * maneflejar * chavanejar * chaupinejar * chaupatejar * chatejar * charrinejar * charragalhejar * charlatanejar * chapotejar * cerquejar * cendrejar * cebejar * cavalejar * caumassejar * boldrejar * boicotejar * bofetejar * bofejar * bocinejar * gordejar * randalejar * golejar * golardejar * gojatejar * gobeletejar * glotonejar * glopejar * gloriejar * glantejar * girbejar * gigocejar * gaunhejar * gaubejar * gatimelejar * gasalhejar * garrimbejar * garrelejar * gargantejar * garçonejar * gardejar * garcejar * garbejar * garbairejar * solombrejar * somelhejar * sonhalejar * sopejar * soquilhonejar * sordejar * sosbatejar * sostrejar * soudejar * sounejar * sultanejar * susejar * susorlejar * tabatejar * taconejar * manjufejar * mantelejar * marcejar * marejar * marmotejar * marrimentejar * martelejar * mascassejar * matrassejar * melhenguejar * mendiquejar * menudejar * claquejar * clarejar * clesquejar * clinhotejar * cliquejar * moisselejar * moflejar * miraclejar * coetejar * sautorlejar * sautonejar * sautinejar * sautilhejar * sauteriquejar * sarralhejar * sarrabastejar * sarmentejar * longuejar * catonejar * cantassejar * canejar * candejar * cancanejar * campejar * capbordejar * cantorlejar * cantejar * gorbatejar * gorbilhejar * gorguejar * gormandejar * gormandonejar * raspalhejar * rasolejar * rasejar * raquejar * rapinejar * rapilhejar * rapapiejar * rantelejar * rangolejar * randonejar * randolejar * randanejar * ranconejar * rancejar * rampinejar * rampejar * ramejar * rambalhejar * raivassejar * raissejar * ranguilhejar * ranaildejar * raguejar * ragostejar * rabastejar * blagassejar * bigotejar * bidorsejar * biaissejar * bevotejar * bevonejar * bevassejar * berejar * berluguejar * besonhejar * berrassejar * berlandejar * beluguejar * soldejar * baganhejar * bavorlejar * bavassejar * bavarilhejar * baumejar * baudufejar * barvadejar * potontonejar * poussejar * primejar * propagandejar * prosejar * puntejar * putassejar * galavardejar * galantejar * gaimantejar * gadonejar * gabejar * fulhetejar * folhetejar * fulhejar * ganelejar * gamberlejar * gambejar * galopinejar * potinguejar * potingassejar * porquejar * porguejar * porcatejar * porcassejar * poponejar * ponchonejar * ponchejar * pomponejar * polverejar * polsejar * politiquejar * polissonejar * fuguejar * fumejar * fruchejar * frondejar * folhejar * frisejar * bastejar * bartolejar * bartavelejar * bartassejar * barrutlejar * barratejar * barranquejar * barquejar * bargatejar * bardolhejar * bardissejar * frairejar * plavinejar * plauvinejar * pleidejar * plorassejar * plorejar * plorinejar * ploriquejar * plovinejar * pochejar * pochonejar * podassejar * podrejar * poetejar * polinejar * fringolejar * friponejar * fricotejar * fretejar * fotrejar * fotrassejar * fotesquejar * fotinejar * fotimassejar * fortejar * forquejar * forgonejar * forniguejar * bardinejar * barbotinejar * barbotejar * barbenejar * barbelejar * barbejar * baratolejar * baratejar * baranejar * baralhejar * banholejar * banejar * platussejar * fornejar * formiguejar * fondejar * folzejar * folinejar * foligaudejar * foletejar * folastrejar * bagassejar * fringolhejar * grollejar * grossieirejar * grossierejar * groselejar * gropejar * grolejar * grimacejar * bodenflejar * bletonejar * bleinejar * blesinejar * blanquinejar * platassejar * plaidejar * placejar * piutonejar * pistolejar * pissolejar * pipejar * pinturlejar * foissolejar * foirejar * foetejar * fodrejar * flotejar * balejar * balandrejar * badolejar * bachiquelejar * bachiquejar * taïnejar * merdejar * mestressejar * talonejar * tampanejar * tamponejar * tantejar * tapadejar * tapotejar * taquinejar * tarabastejar * tarabustejar * tarlanquejar * tarrabastejar * tarranquejar * tartiflejar * tartuguejar * tascassejar * tastejar * tastigolejar * tastonejar * tastuquejar * taulejar * taurejar * molhejar * molandrejar * mistralejar * miralhejar * minjotejar * minhotejar * mingonejar * minhardejar * milantejar * messorguejar * clucatejar * cluchonejar * cluquejar * cobejar * cobedejar * cobesejar * coconejar * codasquejar * cogatejar * coguejar * cohatejar * coidejar * colejar * colinejar * colobrejar * colorejar * còlportejar * tavanejar * tempestejar * tençonejar * tercejar * termejar * terrejar * tesconejar * testardejar * testejar * tetejar * tictaquejar * tindonejar * tindorlejar * tintolejar * tisonejar * musiquejar * conflejar * cridassejar * tiranejar * tirassejar * tirejar * tocassejar * tonejar * topinejar * toquejar * toquetejar * torbejar * torcejar * morrejar * morvelejar * moscardejar * moscassejar * mosquejar * mostejar * motejar * mudejar * mulejar * narrejar * nasejar * nasuquejar * nasiquejar * naulejar * negrejar * nertejar * nevassejar * nevatejar * nevejar * nhaquejar * nhirgonejar * niaisejar * nisejar * nistejar * moninejar * compairejar * companagejar * companejar * complimentejar * contornejar * copassejar * copetejar * coquelejar * cordelejar * cordonejar * cornejar * correjar * cortejar * cosinejar * costejar * cotiguejar * cotilhonejar * cotrejar * cracinejar * tavernejar * craïnejar * cranejar * crestejar * criquejar * crostejar * crostonejar * crusejar * culassejar * desbatejar * molonejar * mornejar * mordejar * mordassejar * tordejar * tordolejar * torrejar * tortejar * tortorejar * trabalhejar * trabotejar * traïnejar * tramejar * trampelejar * trasbotejar * trapejar * trasbatejar * trastejar * trastolejar * pairejar * padenejar * pacientejar * pachoquejar * pachaquejar * pachejar * pacarejar * pacarandejar * pacanejar * orlejar * ordejar * onglejar * ombrejar * olorejar * obrejar * nuechejar * novelejar * nocejar * nivolejar * culejar * cutolhejar * cutorlejar * damnejar * dardalhejar * dardanejar * daunejar * daurejar * davantejar * degotejar * demiejar * dentelejar * desbastejar * desbigossassejar * descordejar * descordelejar * descrostejar * desfrancimandejar * empotonejar * emberejar * embelejar * elegantejar * eissartejar * egalejar * draguejar * disputejar * dindolejar * diablejar * trauquilhejar * trebolejar * tremolejar * trenquejar * trentejar * trepejar * tribejar * trocejar * trochamandejar * trombonejar * tronejar * tronquejar * truquejar * pairolejar * païsanejar * paisanejar * paissejar * paladejar * palandrejar * palejar * palhejar * pallejar * pallinejar * palpuquejar * pampalhejar * pampejar * panardejar * panejar * pantejar * pantoflejar * papafaudejar * papafardejar * papejar * papolejar * paquetejar * paraulejar * parejar * paretejar * pargantejar * parguejar * parlejar * escupinhejar * truquetejar * tubejar * umorejar * vacassejar * vagabondejar * vaguejar * vairejar * vanejar * vaporejar * varalhejar * varejar * vejar * velejar * ventejar * ventolejar * verenejar * vergonhejar * verguejar * verrassejar * vesinejar * viatgejar * vibrejar * parpejar * parquejar * pastissejar * enfantejar * enlugrejar * entornejar * escairejar * escarpinejar * escaudejar * esclopejar * esclopinejar * escobejar * escopinejar * escorrejar * escrivassejar * escumejar * escupinejar * eslamejar * espacejar * espalhejar * espinglejar * espinguejar * esplatejar * especejar * espeluguejar * espepidejar * espillejar * espinchonejar * espolsejar * estelejar * estiflejar * trompetejar * virolejar * virolhejar * viroutejar * vistejar * viutejar * voguejar * volastrejar * vonvonejar * voutejar * zinzonejar * zonzonejar * pastorelejar * pastronejar * pataquejar * patarassejar * patarinejar * patelinejar * paternejar * pateronejar * patpabatejar * patramandejar * patricolejar * patronejar * patufejar * paupejar * paurejar * pautinejar * esterlejar * estracejar * facejar * fadassejar * fadejar * faissejar * faissetejar * falbejar * famejar * fanguejar * fardassejar * fardejar * farfantejar * farinejar * farivolejar * pintrassejar * pintorlejar * pintonejar * fablejar * fabrejar * faribolejar * pimpilhejar * pimpanejar * pigrejar * pietejar * piejar * florejar * floflotejar * floquinejar * avocatejar * avejar * flacandejar * perejar * pedacejar * vilanejar * feniantejar * aurelhejar * aulorejar * astejar * asprejar * arrogantejar * arquejar * arpetejar * arpatejar * floquejar * flocassejar * flaunhardejar * flatonejar * flasquejar * flaquejar * flanquejar * picanhejar * picabebrejar * peutirejar * petorlejar * petofiejar * petniquejar * petejar * petacejar * pescorlejar * pescotejar * perrequejar * perrecassejar * perperejar * permenejar * perlejar * penequejar * peluquejar * peltirejar * flairejar * flacassejar * fiussejar * fistonejar * fissonejar * fintonejar * finholejar * finaudelejar * finassejar * figassejar * fieirejar * fierejar * festonejar * felibustejar * fenhantejar * felibrejar * favetejar * armejar * armanaquejar * amorejar * amarguejar * amargotejar * amadurejar * aissejar * aigorlejar * agrejar * aigolejar * aiganhejar * agarrejar * abarrejar * faurejar * faulejar * faubejar * fatrassejar * pelaudejar * peirotejar * peirejar * peguejar * pegotejar * pegolejar * pecairejar * pebrejar * fastiguejar * farnejar * aiguabarrejar * agostejar * abrilejar * estrambordar * niffa * nèufa * begol * barta * banèl * domau * estralhar * aeronau * aeropòrt * aeroportat * aero-sòl * avinença * afabilitat * avenent * afabulacion * afadir * dessaborar * afadiment * afebliment * fasenda * afairar * afaissament * afaissar * afamatat * afamaire * afectacion * afectat * afeccionar * afectuosament * aferent * Adur * adorsar * adopcion * adonar * adolescència * admonestar * admonestacion * adjuracion * adjudicacion * adjoncion * adjunt * adjónher * adipositat * adipós * aeronautica * aeronautic * aerolit * aerogara * aerodinamic * aeròdrom * aerodròm * aeroclub * aerobí * aerian * adversitat * adventici * adulterin * adulteracion * flagornaire * flagornariá * flagornar * adulacion * encensament * encensar * encensaire * adreça IP * adesion * aderència * adeqüacion * adeqüat * adèpte * adduccion * adductor * adicionau * addicional * additiu * adagi * acupontura * acuitat * Ibáñez * Albinyana * Querol * Vallverdú * Agustí * Soler * Solà * Almirall * Aracil * Martí * Cocu * Cucó * Albiñana * Ferrando * Blasco * Matilla * Morales * Arteta * Ubieto * actualizar * activista * activament * accionari * acropòli * acrimoniós * acrimoniá * aspror * acretat * aquitar * aquitament * aquisicion * aquesit * aquesar * aquerir * aquesir * aqueridor * acolit * acabament * crompaire * levairises * compraire * crompa * acarnir * acarniment * acarnassit * acetilèn * acusaira * acusaire * abissinian * aculturar * acular * acoidament * agrovassar * agroar * agrovar * créisher * acreire * acrocar * acostumança * acorrir * acorchiment * acorchar * apariar * acoblament * acoidador * acoidar * levairitz * levaira * levaire * levandiera * levandièira * levandièra * levandier * levandièr * acordaire * acompanhament * acompanhaira * acompanhaire * acomodacion * iscla * complasent * acolar * acolada * aclimatacion * accidentala * accidentalament * accidentau * accidentar * accessorista * accessòriament * monopolizacion * monopolizaire * monopòli * monopolizar * acapararrament * accèssit * accepcion * accentuacion * acaparraire * aclapament * aclapant * absurditat * acajó * abís * abstencionista * abstencionisme * abstinència * escurir * escurós * escurzor * escuror * lucidesa * escurcina * acant * òrre * abolicionisme * jaupada * abjuracion * abecar * abecedari * aberracion * abissar * abasimar * abisme * abdicacion * beçaròlas * abecé * escur * absòlvre * embeure * absolucion * absentisme * abestir * ambricòt * ambricotier * Abraam * jaupar * lairar * abotiment * lucidez * grandez * Velasques * Velázquez * Velásquez * Gutiérrez * apitxament * niñez * apitxar * Gomez * Gómez * estanguet * Santi * galaicoportugués * galego-português * galaicoportuguès * galaïco-portugais * Santín * Palmeiro * Peris * Peirats * Peiró * Álvarez * Álvaro * Ximénez * Jiménez * Giménez * Domínguez * Prim * Robledo * Zapatero * Herrera * herrera * Zaplana * Aznar * Barberá * Barberà * Deschamps * Descamps * Camps * Suárez * Herrero * Pérez * López * Hernández * Fernández * Rodríguez * Martínez * Garcia * Garcés * Gaztea * Gassías * Gassía * Gasía * Garzón * Garzia * Garzea * Gartzia * Gartzes * Gartzea * Garsés * Garsea * Garcías * Garci * Gárcez * Garceller * Garcea * Gaciot * Gació * Gacías * Gacía * García * gazte * escasença * abadiau * abadial * escorjador * abatatge * embastardiment * abastardiment * bastardejar * abastardir * eissordament * eishordar * abandonadament * cubèrt * abaissament * a prepaus de * prepaus * a prepaus * a totara * descobèrt * a descobèrt * a mòrt * a mesura que * amb motiu de * ocasion * a l’ocasion de * a l’escasença de * en seguida de * raissada * raissar * raissa * Valls * vuill * vullc * antiguo reino de Valencia * ancien royaume de Valence * royaume de Valence * Sanchís * Sanç * Sanchis * Sanches * Sanchez * Sánchez * Saetabis * شاطبة * nautres * en ayunas * a man esquèrra * a man drecha * a cèl dubèrt * a cèl obèrt * a cèl dobèrt * aborigèn * abordatge * abonat * abastar * abausiment * abausir * rotulador * Jac * jaç * capa d’ozó * capa de ozono * jaç d’ozòn * accentuació * accent obert * accent agut * acceleròmetre * accelerògraf * accelerament * acceleració * accelerador de partícules * accelerador * accedir * acatalèpsia * argentita * acadià * academicisme * acaparament * baixar a l’arena * baixar al carrer * Poblenou * Torrent * Paiporta * Llocnou * Benetússer * Sedaví * Alfafar * Catarroja * Massanassa * comprenedura * de pus en pus * de mai en mai * comprenènça * compreension * comprenença * comprenòri * comprension * clucas * abrial * migjorn * ròca * Giraudin * Corailler * demòni * porcassa * porcasse * porcàs * porcariá * lanaria * drudesa * druditge * drudor * drudariá * coufide * coufit * coufir * nòstre * nòste * clafotís * cafir * clafir * dèstre * biaissut * biaissós * adreit * alcolic * alcolizar * superlatiu * comparatiu * vesprenada * vesperada * vesprada * júnger * júnher * jónger * tan plan * saique * capitar * escàder * escaire * escàser * brisadís * trichar * deïtat * consonanta * consonantic * pasmens * ça que la * favorizar * tourniquette * collectiu * collectivizar * collectivitat * collectivizacion * intertonic * diftongar * diftongason * diftong * monosillab * nombrós * mai d’un * subretot * mai que mai * reculada * coordinacion * alcázar * Alcaraz * d’acòrd * d’acord * desmenuzar * miga * migon * Abrieu * romegaire * ranconar * ranconer * novèl * vai t’en cagar a la vinha e porta me la clau * organisacion * manassa * partenari * talhièr * unanimitat * mosaïca * produch * rapòrt * bestiari * equipament * video-projector * participacion * aderent * dictada * descobèrta * federatiu * conselh * planvenguda * amassada generala * amassada * tout est relatif * interrogante * interrogatòri * interrogatório * borrego * castigliano * lerrouxisme * dictablanda * Alzira * Alcira * delenda est monarchia * sucede * qüadrangle * tot d’un còp * d’un còp * còp de sang * còp de man * còp d’uèlh * còp d’estat * còp de punh * còp de ponh * discrepar * Fabrègue * fabregar * fraguar * falso amigo * deletrear * deletreo * mistrau * maestral * enaurar * istaminico * istamina * istammina * chiflado * tabasada * tabasar * tabassar * tabassada * róstia * róspia * scandaluccio * scandaletto * blaverismo * istaurare * imprendenza * incendi * encendi * encendiari * incendiari * incendiario * incenditivo * ottobrino * bucolic * chiquitín * blaverisme * blavérisme * neofaissista * faissista * faissisme * fascistico * néofasciste * neofeixista * neofeixisme * feixisme * feixista * fatxa * iuventino * estraperlada * estraperlear * mercat negre * indecís * robustesa * robusteza * Loçano * lozanía * lozano * piteto * eròtiques * eròtica * mercado negro * estraperlista * erotitzar * erotizar * erotizzare * laserfoto * lasciviare * lascivio * lascivezza * lascivanza * lascività * lascivitat * lasciu * contrabanda * contrabando * estraperlo * contrabandièr * puget * pòrtavotz * portaveu * portavoz * portavocía * Pujol * pujòl * pujol * Ortiz * Moreno * Bahamonte * Berenguer * guaracha * ahora bien * no wave * còps * breish * corbàs * pataràs * corrir * tartuga * fafièr * nuechada * garròt * minorquins * Carrasco * Morestin * Campuzano * Hermet * colló * colhon * mot savant * negacion * Minorque * lairadís * ianquí * minorquin * neoclassicisme * comunion * hormatge * hromatge * temptator * assag * religiós * espaçar * dorsodental * cubririá * oposicion * cançon * eterisme * dòna * Jòu * Jupitèr * verdós * faccion * demostratiu * posicion * filosofias * imitatiu * manòbra * ibizois * formenterois * majorquin * diqu’ * dique * ducace * Dru * drouillettes * Marie-Drouillon * droule * boutaine * lincheul * dras linges * drop lincheul * drolle * droiturer * driniau * corence * dringue * dringuer * dringuèle * drière * drélinguer * drêler * drot * drèchoir * drêcher * draoncler * achillée millefeuille * endovoir * endover * doutance * doule * dosset * doreux * dordon * doquer * dolong * doirer * doine * taqueron * glateron * miux * viux * Diu * ditelet * à dissime galop * diseteux * mentirie * quirie * brairies * diries * dinot * bougonneur * diac * dézigner * adont * dezeur * déwaigner * on se voit, on se dévoit * devé * deventieu * devantieu * déturber * détraver * détouiller * détouilloir * détiller * déteurse * dessolis * dessir * desservoir * déséparer * désévrer * déroiment * déroyer * déroufler * dérompre * dérompure * dérésous * rengue * dérenguoire * dérengueux * dérenguer * déraine * dérengner * derrengier * déreng * queudre * déqueudre * dépointeux * dépiauler * dépendeux * pendrillants * dépendriller * frairessa * frairesa * dérateux * darain * dérain * déracher * déracer * raoter * aotoir * déhorné * déorné * déoter * dentieux * dénaturisé * demprés * déjeu * démortir * ocello * oisieu * eusieu * menger * démenger * démangler * démangueler * mâquoire * démâquoirer * démâquoir * démâqueux * démâquage * démâquis * démâquer * démâcatif * Jacques Déloge * Déloge * Játiva * Xàtiva * lengua de oc * provenzal * Algemesí * carreton * veitura * veitureta * cochecito * rabosa * provenzale * lingua d’oc * occitanico * occitaniste * hongaño * langues d’oc * piensas * querida * Saint Lâche * Benheureux Saint Lâche * Saragossa * Zaragoza * germanor * trollogène * Germanías * Germanies * germanía * fraternidad * fraternitat * germania * vayámonos * franquismo * anti-franquisme * post-franquisme * ésta * conoces * diré * habrá * deben * hacemos * queremos * piensa * hablas * hará * habría * quisiera * millones * estaban * recuerdas * vámonos * podrías * digas * tenga * recuerdo * estará * demonios * estuvo * murió * podía * eran * preocupes * tuve * éste * hacen * haga * estabas * fueron * afuera * haré * sabía * hagas * creé * cree * siquiera * gustaría * necesita * deberías * pueda * hubiera * dicen * necesitas * misma * necesitamos * escucha * hiciste * significa * quieren * habla * sigue * debemos * dijiste * sería * debería * hice * debes * somos * hemos * pueden * cierto * hizo * quería * haces * todas * tienen * tenía * había * crees * podría * dije * podemos * pasa * dijo * parece * quiere * estamos * puedes * tenemos * siento * hace * están * indo-européiste * indoeuropéiste * riegu * Nelle * Rhônelle * esquila * Pascas * agoré * délofer * déli * délamenter * déhouser * hodé * déhédé * déguisabe * dégrigner * dégrain * goffe * gofe * dégover * ville campestre * dégoutière * catouiller * dégatouilleux * dégambilloner * gaigner * dégaigner * picuite * défusquiner * défuler * défréquir * défréquis * défraitier * défoutillot * déflaqures * déflaquir * définer * renfenouiller * enfenouiller * défenouiller * dédrussir * dédruir * dédraguer * seisen * sèis * gorgolh * glacièr * glacèr * chebitejar * mormolhar * cascalh * lalejar * bresilhar * xerrotejar * cascabel * cascavell * rec * rèc * esquilon * cascavèu * cascavèl * chorrèra * cadun * chasca * jamón * jamón serrano * menjapà * freír * pretérito perfecto simple * jamón york * propia * detrás * hacia * arrojar * desparéisser * senyora * dueña * à mon avis * dédeuler * deul * découtumer * décordeler * échariure * déchariure * escharter * écharter * décharter * déchamer * recaucher * décarpilloter * écarpiller * déquerpiller * décarpiller * décaroter * caroche * décarocher * décanger * décadréner * débrouser * débrissures * débringandé * débrigandé * ablouquer * rablouquer * déblouquer * débeyer * déchorcheler * abertéquier * bretêque * bertêque * débertinquer * feut * quand o n’o point d’ail, i feut deusser d’ognon * débalation * aldosser * deusser * dausser * dondifler * dandifler * daudifler * daudifle * faire daser * daser * dat seulement * darut * dalu * mourir à glaves * être aglavé de soif * aglaver de soif * dague d’ieue * dadelot * dadelin * dachette * dache * cuvâtre * cuveron * cuvelier * cuvelette * préner * prene * cupe * trondeler * cutromblet * cutromblé * bloucque * culmute * aguilloneu * aguileneu * aguillaneuf * cuignon * hoguineux * auguigneux * aguignoler * hoguigner * auguigner * aguigner * cuing * cugnol * cognol * cuignet * cuignol * recuigner * coignie * coignette * cuignette * cuignie * déringoler * cuelueve * cuïeuve * cuïèvre * fenomenológico * cueuter * acueuter * cueute * cœude * figros * cueudgros * décrutonner * écruter * crute * cruteaux * crupe * crusquin * carquelet * canquelet * cranquelet * tronquelet * crompile * crompire * crosiure * à croire * buverai * crocro * écrigné * crignu * crignette * Crignon * crignon * Alibèrt * Alibert * créqueret * créqueillon * Fonteymont * Alet * Sérieys * Lafont * Laffont * Lafon * Combettes * González * Gonsales * Gonzales * Crozes * Casal * terrain constructible * terrain à bâtir * Lacan * Soubirous * Soubiron * Soubeyre * creute * foudrinier * fourdinier * crêque * crenquet * crenquelage * crenquelure * crenqueler * grignu * creigner * creiner * au crechet * crechet * crinchet * cresset * craisset * crachet * carquelot * craquelot * écrapures * décraper * encraper * craper * craonaille * craonière * craonieux * craon * racranquillé * cranquillé * cranquillie * cranquille * crampion * décrampir * incrampi * cranque * cramelie * cramellie * cremaillie * cramillon * cramillie * cracous * cracots * quatir * coitir * acoyer * à l’coyette * collinette * colleron * coliau * collieu * colleau * coyeu * couyer * ieue * couvraine * couvoire * couvillette * couviller * yeuiche * yeue * couviche * couvertoir * queuvrechef * crevechef * cœuvrecher * cœuvrechef * couverceau * couvrecher * couverchef * couverchel * coutieu * coutiau * courtiner * courtiller * courtiu * courchelle * courechier * courcher * courché * couploire * couquant et levant * couquer * écoupeler * coupinette * Hamelet * fardelet * coupel * coupelet * à l’akeup lo * akeup * tout à keup * tout à cop * à cope * à coupe * couliner * coulotte * couliot * couel * cotèle * soleu * Martinache * cotron * coteron * boreau * keut * cotcornu * corrier * cossinet * cossos * legeiritz * màfia * cornufiquer * cornillot * mafiós * mafiosa * refiquer * infiquer * defiquer * fiquer * bernifiquer * chuque * corgnolle * corneule * boutaille * solail * cornaillère * coirion * coroie * coquile * graisseta * doceta * coquelote * coclote * cofinet * colace * couriaut * couriot * cordieu * être boin à mener au cordelet * cordelet * coconier * cocongnier * cocriacot * cope-chou * copoire * recoper * recopeux * cocope * coperelle * cauper * conscienche * en consnique * en consture * confitebor * comprous * compros * kemander * ordenanche * queumune * quemugne * camberne * colicher * coliche * coère * colérieux * quois * encoir * encoire * coiffion * couyère * coière * cofin * cœurvure * quervure * cœur fali * cœur-fali * cœurfalité * pouldaine * codinot * codigneu * pouledaine * codinne * codin * codacher * caquètement * biête * couchon * cochonnier * cocheter * clouc * cloqueman * cloquier * cloquette * berfroy * cloionnage * cloionure * cloioner * Cabantous * cloye * cloie * cloion * cloian * voiture d’août * clonne * quelongne * clogne * clognote * clogner * clognard * Sanse * clite * cliponner * clipon * abrécher * abracher * parpignies * parquignies * cangrène * parquemin * parquinier * parqueminier * klypan * clenkain * éclifer * clifer * cleufichier * clofichier * cleu * clâte * claquesiner * claimer * claineville * claimeville * chuet * chuchonner * à chuchon * chuchon * échucher * chucheux * chucheu * chuker * sorquette * churquette * churchiné * chorchiné * chorche * chorchaine * chorquer * cheuchonnier * cheurchon * chorchin * acoquelé * choquelet * chocquette * choquet * choquettes * choquette * déchoqueler * tronc d’arbre * badage * cholard * chivot * chirier * chiroter * chionner * chion * chignoir * chaingnoir * cinoir * cenyir * ceñir * cénger * cénher * chinoir * chimettes * chimetière * cémetière * chimentière * chiflot * chifer * chicatrure * chicatrer * cherquemaneur * cherquemanant * cherquemaner * cherquemanement * cerquemené * cerquemenage * cerquer * cherquemanage * cherolle * cherion * cheren * cherent * Formaglio * caudron * cauderon * cherenchier * cherench * cherencher * cherenchoir * atrinquillé * atrinquillée * atrinquillure * méquaine * voiseine * poitraine * préquelle * cherigne * cherine * cherinne * seraine * cheraine * chinquante * Meiriau * Meirieux * Meirieu * chonq * chense * chinq * chent * chendron * keux * caus * chendrier * chendre * chendriles * chenarder * senaillère * chenaillère * chenaire * chenair * chenail * chémon * queminon * cheminon * chellier * demi-cheint * demy chaint * cheinturelle * cheinture * chaint * cheint * chavarin * choutier * chautier * chatoner * chapeleuse * cramille * chamiller * chamillart * chamart * cerri * décenseler * chens * cérusien * cerisieu * célébe * cazeret * cowi * cawic * cawi * queveux * tobogan * cavelure * cavron * caviau * cavieu * cavête * cavecheul * cavaïer * cauette * cauet * caudiau * caleur * caufures * keup * caufer * caudière * Caudrelier * caudrelier * cauderelier * cauderlas * cauquemal * keuque * cauque * cauquer * cauchie * descaux * descaus * rencaucher * décaucher * cauche-pied * caufourer * cauchons * keuches * cauches * caufour * keuche * catron * catreux * catière * casticheur * câtieu * catieu * catiau * Catheleine * cate soiris * cate seuris * catereux * caterneux * carterlangues * quastelongne * castelongne * catelogne * catelongne * cateus * cateulz * catels * casterole * chairtutier * cassemaque * cascarinet * chensier * carteler * carronnage * carronner * caronnet * cairon * carruée * encarier * acarrier * racarrier * carty * carti * carrioter * carrioleux * carrieux * décarrier * carue * carrue * carretée * caretée * cairette * carrette * cairée * carquoir * recarquer * r’carquer * décarquer * carque * laingne * carpentement * carquer * Carpentier * carpentier * carpent * Duquesnoy * quesnoy * carnache * carmeine * filibustier * achariné * cariméresse * carimeresse * avoir quer * calibout * caribout * avoir quère * cairté * querté * quier * avoir quier * avoir cair * cariage * carbonnage * carbonnier * caplure * caplute * capleuse * capluche * capluse * capilloter * capernotier * capenard * capigner * capeigner * caout * canhotte * cahoulette * caot * canteux * canterie * canchon * cantrouiller * cantel * canoine * caniflard * carmuchotte * carnichotte * canichot * Candeleur * Candelier * candelier * candeille * candaille * candelle * cancheler * camuche * canpelle * femme de rien * campelle * aller à l’campdoule * campdoule * aller à l’campdouille * campdouille * prendre le campousse * campousse * camparter * camparteux * campart * campaigne * camosure * camonsure * camorsure * camoissié * camoissier * camoussi * camoisi * caneron * cameron * camieu * calouque * calit * canipette * calipette * caliner * calineau * caliborne * louvier * calène * calendier * quesne * caisne * nuse * bleuse * rencaîner * quéhir * quère * queir * caïonnir * décaigner * décaîner * caîne * couaillot * couaile * caile * caïelle-préchoire * caïllier * caïère * cahuite * cahou * caguenettes * cagnon * cafut * caferniot * cafournou * cafouilloire * cafouilleux * cafouilloir * cafiquer * cafiot * écafloter * caflot * cafetu * cafader * cayelle * cayère * caïelle * cados * écardonnoir * écardonner * buveux * cacuse * cacun * cacouiller * cacongne * cacone * cachinade * cachinée * cachiner * Cacheux * cacheux * cabrioter * cabouiller * se caboter * caberne * cabernette * caberdaine * capette * capieu * crasset * buvatier * buvoire * buveux d’eule * eule * chucher * buvrai * businer * burière * buresse * buquoir * bultieu * buler * buot * buner * bruque épeine * brulin * bréhon * bréon * beue * brocreux * brocleux * ébroquer * bronguer * lattusées * latusées * bricassis * broclet * briçauder * brissauder * ébréaque * débistraque * brissaque * briquassis * brinot * brinion * brincheux * brinche * brimbe * brimbette * homme de rien * brimbeux * brideler * breude * brêque-dent * brêquer * brélement * brélante * berlante * brayoire * brayeux * branquelet * brandeler * bragardise * bovier * bouvelet * boutri * bouserer * bouseau * bousatière * bourselet * boursiau * bouriquet * bourbaterie * bouli * boulu * bougrent * bouffeau * boudeux * maiseaux * maisiaux * bouchelin * botteron * bornifiquer * terripe * Boquet * boitel * tiête * boin * boichon * boichonner * blouque * blite * bleyol * blasser * biulé * bitenbout * mitaclé * bitaclé * bisson * bisard * binardage * binarder * tronchonner * billoner * behistreux * bihitre * bigorgner * bienveigner * bieau * biécop * biékeup * bieuf * bidomai * bidalin * bibache * beudeler * beufroi * beude * beud * besiner * berziller * bersiller * bernafrer * lurer * berluque * berlingue * berlinguer * berleudier * déberlafure * déberlafer * berlafe * berdeler * berdalée * berdale * berchet * berbis * bénitoir * bégnieu * bénieu * béchire * boyette * bavoire * bauchet * batoir * baté * Santerre * bassure * béru * se barracher * barboir * baptisiot * baloufes * baloncher * baloncheux * bajouais * baguet * badou * Bacouet * badache * baculer * azir * bacouet * bachinoire * bacauder * babaille * avule * avêties * avenée * avanteur * atrainquillage * atelée * atache * assoder * asseing * airner * s’aplommer * aouir * atuir * atier * atérir * aroutiner * aroqué * arner * arluser * arland * arcassier * arcancier * s’aqueuter * apriveuder * après-eut * aponer * anette * amuserolle * amiéler * amicablement * airniquer * arnile * acouter * airnau * aingneu * aigneu * aiève * ahurté * agroncher * aglaver * ageincher * agalir * afligé * aflaquir * afulure * afléboyer * afeuder * adrécher * adorder * acoute * adevancher * acater * acaner * acorcheu * achermenter * assasineur * asporter * asméte * ascogne * artoil * arsoule * quémin * guife * bénasse * maclotte * nabet * nationalitarisme * silêncio * silenciosament * silenciós * Alcorán * nichola * xot * mouquo * d’us qu’ * catieau * capiau * capieau * musculós * Buñol * Tomatina * Neus * multar * deslocalitzar * deslocalizar * deslocalización * deslocalització * deslocalizacion * desplaçament * sarron * museta * sac d’esquina * mòure * mòto * arcommincher * quémiche * quémisse * D’nain * herrero * ferreiro * ferreira * Ferreira * andaluz * Al-Andalus * subrenom * chafre * arconnaîte * peun’-tierre * romance andalusí * mozárabe * andalusí * Al-Ándalus * malnom * polida * mostèl * mostèla * mordedura * morduda * mossegada * mòrdre * nhacar * nhacada * se languir * monumentau * monologar * monològ * especific * específico * específic * mofa * molfa * engruna * tremp * banhat * medul·la * molhat * mesol * mesola * mesolha * mesolh * muelle * geinant * escagassar * geinar * importú * modèrne * mòda * pañuelo * meca * mècha * mèca * mòble * mobilitat * cauçar * cauça * cauceta * grammème * debàs * mirar de * minerau * miliarden * milmilionèsim * mièlhs * melhor * caçairòt * calçot * caçaire * lobatariá * nevós * nèu * nevièr * contrarotlar * porcelada * porcell * porcèu * porcèl * porcelar * catet * gatet * cataràs * gatonar * catonar * canhotar * lobatada * lobatar * lobat * lobaton * lobet * lobeta * milion * milièr * al bèl mièg * en plen mitan * a mièjas * mieg * mièg * mètro * mètge legista * mètge de familha * mentretant * dementre * entretant * del temps que * du temps que * mentèire * menteire * messorguier * messorguièr * mendre * sala de menjar * liderar * cotogno * sòrt * sòrta * Ilercavons * Edetans * Contestans * mèlsa * melon d’aiga * pastèca * medicazione * medicacion * remèdi * mecànic * mecánico * mecanic * muòla * materia prima * matèria primièra * occir * aucir * tuar * amaron * blé bastard * pimparèla * colquic * vacharèla * bramavaca * margarideta * maquina d’escriure * maquina * entreténer * manténer * faiçon * martèth * martèu * maniático * manía * manicomi * hôpital psychiatrique * bojeria * baujariá * baug * margue * altramuz * cardarelle * peresós * carlina zolfina * pigresa * somesa * mamèla * mamà * lonhdan * aluqueta * lluita * Cantaloube * llombric * llombrígol * loguèr * locacion * logar * bofe * bofar * soflar * sofle * soplo * soplón * chivar * liurament * remesa * liurason * masticar * faire l’appel * pasar lista * estacar * libràs * libret * quasèrn * librari * librariá * fòra * levat * exceptat * leugier * leugèr * leugièr * lipar * cendrièr * cendreta * calelh * chaleil * cairèl * carrèl * carline à feuilles d’acanthe * cardabèla * carlineta * chifretejar * chifrejar * chifraire * sobreesdrújulo * sobresdrújulo * c’est pas possible * no me digas * váyatela * vaya * chifratge * deschifratge * deschifrable * deschifrar * chifra * grimpejar * farandolar * farandolejar * farandolaire * farandolejaire * farandòla * sabotir * sabotejar * Vacairaç * alcahuete * còla * equipa * chorma * fanfarejar * frugnolo * chasser à la fouée * chasse à la fouée * rofian * rufián * rufià * nigaudejar * avoir la morve au nez * niflejar * zezejar * zigazaga * zigazaguejar * faire feu des deux fuseaux * verdolejar * verdejar * Fraysse * sabonejar * sobar * tripotar * tripotejar * ulhaucejar * saborejar * Teruel * parpalhejar * roginejar * lambrejar * volejar * caçaròla * caçairòla * caçòla * atutía * tutía * La Primalba * La Primaube * Coste * Muñoz * Lacout * Bonnefous * puòg * puèg * Puech * Alaoui * Moreira * Perdrieux * Viguier * Coustols * Bouscal * Bousquet * Cavaignac * Vabre de l’Abadiá * Villefranque * chiant comme la pluie * Vilanòva * Vilafranca * Auvernha * Auvèrnha * Auvèrnhe * Charavel * sdrucciolare * Cadilhac * Cadignac * Clarmont * Mégier * Carmes * Donnat * Lemòtges * Limòtges * omnisciéncia * omnisciência * omnisciència * omnisciencia * omniscio * albóndiga * mòrt * proparoxítono * proparoxíton * proparossitono * esdrújulo * proparoxitòn * esdrúchol * sdrucciolo * paréisser * desaparéisser * Las Salas de Curanh * Las Salas * Clarmont d’Auvèrnhe * Mesa * Cavalhon * Andusa * Usès * Sant Africa * Milhau * Aigas Mòrtas * ashish * Nimesenc * Lengadòc-Rosselhon * Rosselhon * Lengadòc * Aurenja * gardonada * tarnada * mar Mediterranèa * paisanariá * païsanariá * païsanilha * paisanilha * païsanàs * paisanàs * paisan * Cevenas * mont Bouquet * Augal * Aigoual * mont Aigoual * Aubenàs * Castras * Frejús * Dordonha * estuari * Gironda * Nimes * Pàmias * Òlt e Garona * Òlt * sicológico * netejaire * Ady * Montjòus * Carcassona * Rinhac * Lopian * lentilhós * idiòma * lengatge * lençòl * estatgièra * Mediterranèa * Privàs * Durença * Salas Comtal * Las Salas del Comtal * alibertin * Grasso * Roèrgue * Sant Joan de Vedats * Concas * Villefranche-de-Panat * Vilafranca de Panat * burro mal esquilado, a los siete días igualado * matar dos pájaros de un tiro * Requistar * peirós * Riupeirós * Espeirac * -argas * Cossèrgas * castillano-aragonais * xurro * Fijaguet * Clausevignes * Gradels * francitan * Nuces * Las Candolièiras * Bèl Castèl * Sant Roma de Tarn * Lodeva * Vilanòva d’Avinhon * Juvinhac * Rius de Menerbés * hidronímia * hidronímic * hidronímico * idronimic * idronimia * hidronimia * idronim * antroponímico * antroponimic * antroponímic * antroponímia * antropònim * hidrònim * hidrónimo * hydronymique * Cadarossa * Trípol * Argièr * Flavinh * Nova York * Nòva Yòrk * Nòva York * Tarascon d’Arièja * Mirapeis * Ax * Vilafranca de Roergue * La Barraca de Fraisse * Antíbol * sestian * Draguinhan * Rafèl * Rafèu * Sant Rafèu * Mesilhac * Juèsa * Vivarés * Vivièrs * País de Fois * Comtat de Fois * Ièras * Ieras * Bearn * bicador * fauç * faucilh * Catalonha * tròp * La Ròca de Céser * prefectura * chapluòc * caplòc * capluec * chapluec * capluòc * estatunidenc * bèu * vineta * fornial * tant pièger * tant pièg * ténher * megièr * boratièr * sèrra * ressèga * rèssa * tranuga * pastenaga * martèl * foguièr * vinhal * còfa * Bagnou de Ceze * mèro * becarèl * Ocean Artic * Ocean Antartic * Miramàs * La Ciutat * Ònes * Onrasac * Onrazac * Estats Units * Bolena * Clarmont d’Erau * Ginhac * Brinhac * Banhòus de Cesa * Banhòus de Cese * Cesa * Cese * Banhòus de Céser * Bèuluòc * Montanhac * forcut * becut * céser * Murvièlh * Vilanòva de Besièrs * Besièrs * Vilanòva de Magalona * Frontinhan * Pesenàs * fòrga * farga * fabrega * Fabregas * montpelhierenc * Montpelhièr * Latas * Lo Vigan * Castilhon de Gard * Lo Pin * Las Salas de Gardon * Posilhac * Lo Grau dau Rei * Lesan * Lo Pont de Camarés * Lo Pònt Sant Esperit * L’Anglada * Godargues * Ginolhac * Besseja * lofar * Besoça * Venejan * Valerargues * Valaiguièra * Avignoun * Lunèu * Lunèl * pirenenc * Pirenèus * Ocean Atlantic * Ocean Indian * Ocean Pacific * Peró * Pirenèus Atlantics * Colómbia * Polonha * emisfèri * America del Sud * America del Nòrd * America centrala * govèrn * Atlàs * Pirenèus Orientals * Perpinhan * Guyenne * lozérien * loseròt * Losera * Massís Centrau * Massís Central * Vauclusa * Gevaudan * Gavaudan * Turcmenistan * Cazacstan * Ozbequistan * Daufinat * Dalfinat * daufin * dalfin * Tatgiquistan * Argeria * Magrèb * reialme * Romània * Provença-Alps-Còsta d’Azur * Provença-Aups-Còsta d’Azur * Pretòria * Africa del Nòrd * Païses Basses * Auts Pirenèus * Hauts Pirenèus * Nauts Pirenèus * Mieidia-Pirenèus * Miègjorn-Pirenèus * Balcans * Sodan * Khartom * Nairòbi * Urugüai * Noakchòtt * Oagadogo * Tògo * Flandra * oronímico * setòri * oronímic * toponímico * toponimic * toponímic * toponim * topònim * toponímia * oronimia * oronímia * orónimo * oronim * orònim * oronymique * oronymie * flamenc * aurelhier * aurelhièr * becarut * Bòsnia-Ercegovina * Cipre * Païses Baltics * Cantàbria * Foish * Fois * foissenc * Anglatèrra * Grand Bretanha * Còngo * istme * estreit * estrech * destrech * Destrech de Gibartar * Gibartar * Monegue * Estats Federats de Micronesia * Nepau * Galas * gallés * Gàllia * Galítzia * La Coronha * Antilhas * mar Cariba * Dakòta del Nòrd * colorado * Califòrnia * Fènix * Arizòna * Mississipí * Andalosia * País Basc * Balearas * Peninsula Iberica * iberic * Castelha * Someire * Somèire * Cashmir * Gènoa * Valéncia * Alacant * País Valencian * Comunitat Valenciana * trapanèl * calivaraire * carivaraire * calivari * carivari * senilh * lunòta * linòt * linòta * cardina grisa * miop * cardabàs * cecitat * supièira * supièra * miòp * capochador * capuchador * calhoton * aisseta * cabissòla * saüc * mossolina * mossaron de babís * mossalon de babís * mossur * campairòl fòl * camparòl fòl * bolet Satan * annada de botarèls, annada de castanhas * mossaron fòl * mossalon fòl * mossairon fòl * ponical * panical * mossairon de babís * giròla * mossaron negre * mossalon negre * mossairon negre * botairòl * borric * asena * borricon * borrica * casualidad * boish * boissièra * boissièira * boissàs * boissada * bolhassa * barrabandàs * baralh * barraban * baronat * beronat * bardinièra * bardinièira * bardièira * bardièra * barbolhejar * barbolhar * blatuàs * blacàs * bestiassassa * bestiassa * benedís * beguinat * pèrdre * becassa * becassejar * dineral * adogar * cuchcuch * cuquillo * cucuc * beçada * beçalhada * agaceta * arribal * regatejaire * escorniflaire * escorniflar * aidal * airal * escorjaire * ascorgaire * escorjar * escorgar * escorgaire * arièr roge * arièr negre * arbièr * arièr * alenpudent * arepudre * ordilha * ardilhas * arcieirar * acieirar * aprovesir * provesir * amochonar * emmolonar * amolonar * sause blanc * albar * agaceta d’Espanha * amargassa grisa * amalautejar * entièr * entièrament * d’alt en plond * alhadeta * alhada * alegrièr * blanquetat * blancor * aufa * tafa * agromoldit * agrolós * agraumelar * agrumelar * escotelar * acotrar * acotralhar * fatiguejar * farsejaire * farsejada * farsejar * farotejar * faròt * cassandrejaire * cassandrejar * clapotejar * castelejar * picorar * picorejar * picotar * picotejar * petonejar * cascarelejar * cascalhejar * rogilhon * rosèla * parpèl * capròsa * pavòt * pavanejar * pavanar * pavonar * pavonejar * regatejos * regatejar * regateo * regateig * mercandejatge * mercandejaire * grisar * grisonejar * grisejar * mercadier * Mercadier * passerat * manhòti * verdaula * teulissier * teulaire * teulissièr * teulièr * verdièr * pelissièr * cardonilha * cardin * cardelina * cardelin * passeron * verderón * mercadièr * mercant * mercand * mercandejar * longanhejar * lepassejar * tossinejar * benarrit * benarric * benorrit * tossejar * tracassejar * guerle * guèch * guechejar * guerlejar * guiñar * guinhar * putejar * prostituida * prostituïda * babinejar * babina * potarra * babilhejar * babilhar * baruler * chichorlier * gijorlier * ginjorlièr * chichorla * ginjoler * gínjol * azufaifo * azufaifa * gijorla * ginjorla * pendejar * cartejar * catimelejar * mecenas * mecenazgo * agulhon * agulhonejar * latín * cabòça * cabocejar * pastorejar * malaut * malautejar * malaudejar * latinizar * latinejar * lepar * lepada * ceceoso * mesquinariá * ceceante * cecear * sesear * seseante * seseo * ceceo * mezquindad * tacañería * avarícia * tambornejar * salòp * salopejar * daguejar * sartanejar * sautejar * flandrinejar * flanejar * aletejar * airejar * aiguejar * vivotejar * volatejar * molinejar * rogejar * ronronejar * faiçonejar * pairinejar * brasejar * mercejar * baisotejar * pendolejar * campanejar * patoàs * butinaire * butinejaire * butinar * butinejar * patoasejaire * patesejar * patoasejar * patinejar * parafrasi * parafrasejar * parpalhonejar * parpelejar * aigassejar * libertinejar * caudejar * comercejar * blavejar * blanquejar * blondejar * faussejar * blesejar * quec * quèc * bedòs * bedossejar * mercè * plorinós * plorós * ploraire * sause ploraire * sause * mimbreral * mimbre * mimbrero * mimbrera * -egar * leialament * lleialtat * leiautat * lialtat * leialtat * -ièira * -ièra * muselièira * muselièra * muselar * leiau * legau * espèrma * fonhariá * botarra * botinada * botinhada * fonha * faire lo morre * musèl * pecaire * fonhaire * fonhós * botinhaire * botinaire * labrejaire * botinar * morron * morre * fonhar * far lo pòt * botinhar * far lo morre * botar * labrejar * far la pòta * far la bèba * potonejaire * potonaire * potonariá * potonejar * potonar * labra * longor * limbèrt * laïmbert * laïmbèrt * gredon * lausèrt * ronçar * prigol * perilh * pericle * fòlzer * lambre * esluci * esluciada * ulhauç * esliauç * esleuç * elhauç * eslhauç * entà * -èr * peresa * legidor * legeire * raubador * lairon * laire * panaire * lladre * raubaire * lanejar * lanièr * lanatge * tondeson * lanada * lanós * lanariá * lanar * borgadier * borgadièr * -enc * borgadenc * borgadeta * borgada * borgesia * borgesiá * borgés * bastidassa * bastida * bastissèire * bastisseire * murador * muraire * muralha * portau * Oèst * Nòrd * nòrd * boreal * pòrt * pòrta * lagremau * lagremejar * lagremar * lagremós * lagremal * làgrima * lagrema * aigament * aigassier * aigassièr * aigassa * aigarèla * -ós * aiganhós * aiganhar * aiganhada * aigador * aigat * aigada * aiguièira * aiguièra * aiguièr * estantar * estantòl * subre- * sobre- * sos- * rèire- * rèire * res- * manjalha * mangilha * répétitivement * tamborinejar * tamborinar * tamborinaire * tamborn * bobada * eiss- * estupid * idiòt * estupidesa * estupiditat * idiòcia * idiocia * stupidity * imbecility * festassa * fèsta * fèria * monilh * embonilh * melic * arnitoèle * imbecil·litat * imbecillitat * imbecillità * imbecilidad * estupidez * idiotez * pendejez * bobería * sinrazón * avant- * denant- * davant- * folham * fulham * fulhetatge * fulhum * fuèlh * fuèlha * trombosis * trombòsi * -òl * -ís * paurilha * -ièr * -èl * -atge * -assa * -às * -ariá * -argues * marmalha * -ilha * -ilh * -alha * -alh * -adura * -adís * -uda * -ici * cuire à petit feu * -aci * ballyhoo * -uc * -òc * -èc * hojalata * electricista * Tarí * Tarín * codonhac * codonyat * codonhat * pâte de coing * ascla * milhàs * fantauma * ch’ti-là * solant * peun’tierre * Nânesse * Nanesse * tiot * pourcheau * voyache * boudenne * arnitoile * vómito * espectacular * Daumas * joventut * compreneson * medio ambiente * col·locar * instal·lar * insècte * moustre * malsegur * empachar * il·luminar * ça m’est égal * parièr * tot i * vesin * albèrga * espital * ivèrn * un còp i aviá * grapaud * gratacèl * gratacel * piuselatge * frangosta * fragostièr * Conflent * gausir * Concorde * cotèl * batèu * batèl * endreit * pèis * peish * podcastable * sanaire * pibola * pibol * píbol * ostals * topina * fachilièira * fachilièra * fachilièr * bruèis * empatufar * capcinois * Capcir * aucèls * escrivan * saberut * escribidor * pastorèla * pastressa * pastra * dessenhairitz * dessenhaire * dessenhador * daurar * susprés * perruquièira * perruquièr * perruquièra * cosinièr * dançaire * òrt * ortalièr * tenchièr * tencha * capejar * rousiguer * ferrat * mièjanuèit * aurelheta * tanlèu * freg * levam * vèspre * endrech * four à pain * frucha * derretirse * dialècte * boig * flequer * fornariá * fleca * forner * fièra * filhòl * fèr * fèrre * manescau * manescal * fèbre * morisque * morisco * blat negre * enguany * estío * cisèus * cisèls * nautor * esparnhar * estalvi * èst * essenciau * esséncia * espós * espòrt * espès * espés * espàrgol * espaci * anomenar * trovo * trovero * anglada * festenau * festenal * festivau * engranièra * esfòrç * balag * balaja * mondadientes * causir * escollir * escolan * escòla mairala * escàs * escars * caufar * escalièr * epòca * envellir * gelosiá * entrepan * entremièg * liurar * remetre * dintrada * intrada * environament * medi ambient * opinió * cinsar * tabac à priser * endarrere * lòc * liòc * luòc * enlòc * enluòc * enllà * enlà * ensenhar * trompariá * embestiar * eissordar * arrengar * endreiçar * endreçar * rengar * londeman * endeman * endarrièr * laituga * batifuòc * batifòc * ençai * encà * ençà * carce * preson * empresonar * presó * càrcer * encarcerament * encarceracion * empresonament * entreprene * entrepresa * emplegar * galinet * galineta * enujar * empénher * possar * embuit * enfonilh * lordejar * sulhar * solhar * embrutir * embrutar * embarràs * eissugar * espleit * esplech * efècte * efèit * efièit * efièch * dròga * drech * corbar * divorciar * divòrci * mantun * divèrs * poce * polze * ipotèsi * suposición * suposició * provençal rhodanien * supausar * suposicion * presompcion * fisança * fisar * dirècte * sòu * sòus * malaisit * diferència * diferéncia * dessenhar * dialòg * destrau * subratllar * destacar * despullar * despulhar * despolhar * desabilhar * denudar * desnuar * despendre * despensar * desrevelhar * revelh * desgordit * degalhar * malastrós * malaürós * malastre * malastrosament * malaürosament * envolopar * desgraciadament * des·hèir * desfar * desenvolopar * desvolopar * deseme * descríver * descríuer * repaus * descauç * denóncia * dejós * darrièr * dessús * milhòc * suènh * bèla sòrre * bèlasòr * culhièr * tafanari * cuol * cuèr * cosinar * bestiòla * coa * cremalhièra * brutlar * crèma * créisser * tufèra * perilha * patana * trufa * costèla * abitud * còsta * còst * bigard * bigal * moissau * mosquilh * moissal * mai o mens * a pauc près * quicòm * qué que siá * còrs * ridèla * ridèu * ridèl * corrièr * correa * correspóner * correspòndre * individuau * geologicament * igièna * igienic * igienicament * individualament * isteria * isteric * istericament * còrda * carbata * còrb * gòt * còp * convéncer * contrari * contunhar * reconéisser * coneishença * coneissença * condusir * ponch de vista * idèa * a mon vejaire * noción * concèpte * concepte * vescomte * comtessa * poner a prueba * comprene * parçan * completament * comisaría * collèga * companha * companh * confòrt * oranjariá * iranjariá * oranjon * iranjon * oranget * iranget * oranjada * iranjada * irange * comòde * comissariat * comèrci * comerç * començament * mossaron * mossalon * mossard * mossairon * capèu * capèl * jónher * fantasiá * fantasía * monsénher * monsenhor * monsen * sénher * acrobaticament * paucval * cocarro * istòria * ecologicament * episodicament * burocraticament * remassar * cuèlher * culhir * collègi * colegio * col·legi * onomatopèa * gòrja * fèu * fèl * tròba * troba * ranquet * gòi * garrèl * hallazgo * troubadouresque * trobaire * poèta * trobador * coishin * coissin * cognom * codonh * codonhièr * còco * còca * claure * ciuada * citacion * citació * citación * cigró * cese * gaie science * gai savoir * cinèma * necròpoli * necropòli * cementèri * necrópolis * queire * quèir * òrb * cèc * cervèl * cavalièr * càser * carrièira * escarchòfa * carchòfa * caud * caldre * budèl * nèbla * galejada * brèva * brèu * breva * breu * bressol * conilh * brèça * brèç * valencien septentrional * bragueta * xampinyó * codèrla * cocorla * camparòl * campairòl * vairat * macarèl * remolc * lisar * tanplan * joguet * jòc * País Valencià * lana surja * bugadièra * mercé * fuèc * fòc * fluvi * flum * Valadin * Marcilhac * Valette * vidourlade * codolet * còdol * Riotor * Brives * Vidorle * Merdançon * Remoneyret * Tave * Vidourle * Céser * Cèze * Ròse * abernós * Gard provençal * tropèl * Basacle * neret * bartàs * cauçadura * demorar * bandièra * Roda que rodaràs, a Rodés tornaràs * rodatz que rodaretz, que per anar a Rodés totjorn montaretz * adès * actualament * actualment * pròche * acòrd * aténher * abans-d’ahir * abans ièr * acaparrar * deishar * laissar * daissar * cap de cony * plòure * díser * ochanta * seissanta * drépanocytaire * primièr * dètz e nòu * uèit * uòch * dètz e uèit * dètz e uèch * dètz e sèt * colèra * communauté autonome * vaivén * aceite de oliva * polvera * qué onda * petròli * quitran * pluèja * pluòja * qué tal * superficia * molecula * molècula * deltà * dèlta * banlèga * estanh * confir * espatar * assatz * asaz * conflar * n’aver un confle * n’aver son confle * n’aver pro * frunzir * panièr * desca * Palus * faiçonar * pescajon * colcar * espaignol * esclat * nu-tête * pieds nus * Marsiho * navarrisme * pain bagnat * pan bagnat * Domènech * Fuster * cargar per Bèucaire * coguol * bader la figue * zetla * fabrià * fusterià * aïgo boulido * vidorlada * noiridura * encontrada * contrada * gramatica * biografía * sciència * Metge * mètge * bon jorn * adieu-siatz * coble * bonjorn * adieusiatz * col·lega * panoccitan * llibertat * anma * dròlla * pichonalha * esto es lo que hay * apalizar * tanar * tanada * bastonada * aletear * romiaire * romiar * curiositat * voltejar * fotre lo camp * comairejar * comaire * allunyament * allunyar * bandejar * me cago en la mierda * neciesa * credulitat * me cago en tus muertos * me cago en la hostia * me cago en la leche que te han dado * me cago en la leche que mamaste * me cago en la leche * roergat * Roergue * Rouergue * rouergat * afamegar * afamat * es lo que hay * dejuna * dejú * dejun * xiu-xiu * cui-cui * ibéro-roman * occitano-roman * parlufejar * parlatejar * parlotejar * affricatisation * affrication * fotre * que te jodan * vete a la mierda * más bien * més aviat * -itzar * em cag en Déu * me cague en Déu * em cague en Déu * em cago en Déu * me cago en Dios * me cago en tu cara * gamuza * rupicabra * camoç * amenitat * pícaro * damatge * veracitat * amabilitat * veritat * caducitat * realitat * uòu * sinvergüenza * leísmo * me cago en la puta madre que te parió * como su madre le parió * como su madre lo parió * -ear * -ejar * lo que sea * fòrt * tractat * servici * servei * corrècte * produsir * lleuger * lleu * bensai * lusir * vull * bêtacisme * aisit * aisidament * enveja * scintilhar * cantonejar * balbusejar * mestrejar * meteis * ninot * mocar * cremà * falles * fallas * puerro * adaptador * mascletà * mascletada * masclet * Malhòrca * catalan central * poton * caganha * diarrèia * pigota * verola * amètla * ametlièr * ametller * catalan nord-occidental * conéixer * balaustre * balaústre * bambó * banalidade * banalidad * banalização * banalización * banalizacion * banalització * banalizar * banalitzar * banalament * banalment * bancari * redebre * tindre * acièr * crompar * càcia * càcier * etnic * ètnic * adamita * acèfal * actinomorf * acrílic * acrocèfal * acrocàrpic * acrocarp * acroamàtic * acrític * acridòfag * adquirible * poder adquisitivo * adquisitivo * aquiescente * aclínic * acidòfil * acicular * absolutista * abstractiu * acentual * accentual * accessori * accidentat * acusable * acerb * abortiu * ablatiu * abjècte * merinjana * pegatina * aubergina * alcalimètric * alcaic * algerià * algerí * alleujable * al·latiu * alitúrgic * alifàtic * alípede * alimentós * aleatori * alamànic * albuminós * albigès * alguerès * alcoòl * alcohòlic * alquímic * aerosòl * aeroespacial * adrenèrgic * aeromántico * aeromàntic * africà * acatalèctic * acatalèptic * agressiu * agregativo * agregatiu * agramatical * agorafòbic * agonístic * africat * aflictiu * aflicte * afligit * afixal * afectiu * afirmatiu * aerífero * aerolítico * aerolític * aerífer * aerícola * adinàmic * avverso * advèrs * adversatiu * adulterí * vièlh * adriático * adriàtic * admiratiu * aeròfob * aerófobo * adoptiu * adònic * adípic * adiabàtic * acutangular * aculeïforme * adamític * adánico * adàmic * adenílic * adesiu * adhesiu * acíclic * adquisitiu * aquiescent * acostica * acostic * acrobàtic * actínic * acrònic * acromàtic * aquemènida * acètic * acetós * acusatòri * acusatori * acumulable * abúlic * acadèmic * abstrús * embrutit * abrasiu * ratapinyada * terro * escaravat * panatièra * fornairon * escaravat de forn * escaravat de cosina * babòta * vermena * parpalhon * parpalhòc * negrilh * nieiron * piuson * piuse * nièira * nièra * parpalhòl * parpalhòl de nuèch * parpalhòl de nuèit * liendre * ladilla * lladella * morpió * arpian * candelon * oustau * tàvec * tábano * sautarèla * pesolhina * cimèc * címec * canilha * mèrda * manja-mèrda * vèrme * vèspa * llumeneta * lluerna * cuca de llum * lusèrna * luciòla * luseta * luscambra * lucèrna * babau lusent * tèrra * vèrm de tèrra * grilh * grelh * galèra * milpeus * milpiés * milapatas * forforon * forsalon * forselon * graule * graulon * revolta-campanes * plegamans * pregadéu * mantis europea * prègabernada * prèga Dieu * abelhard * bestiona * cuca * saliège * pòt * pòta * pissalait * pissalach * frigola * fenoll * fenolh * carbassa * cogorda * cougourde * basèli * baselic * alfasega * agram * còth * còu * parpèla * visatge * bèc * abdomèn * aissèla * punh * ponh * ongla * subrecilha * ussa * uòlh * tèsta * cuòissa * cuèissa * xiquet * xicotet * ortiga * generós * abelan * rove * roire * agaus * aglandièr * cassanh * noguièr * pebron * pébron * auto-propulsion * soroll * cha-cha-cha * abundància * bossanova * bossa nova * precipici * oscil·lar * balandra * àloe vera * til·ler * rosella * pavot somnifère * prostitución * pecatriz * pecadora * gorrona * bagasa * mogollón * baixllatí * baix llatí * baix * baixar * cocainómana * cocaïnòman * farlopera * cocainómano * farlopero * bagatel·la * farlopa * heroïna * prostitució * ir de putas * gamarús * asturià * Bèucaire * charger pour Beaucaire * llionés * léonais * asturllionés * astur-léonais * asturlleonès * asturleonés * entreobrir * bacallà * espantall * asturléonais * bable * dòcil * dócil * àvia * traïdor * maldat * maldad * ávidamente * calçat * avalotar * avalot * autovia * autopropulsion * autoluminescence * autogouvernance * austríac * aurunce * Aurunces * Ausétans * ausétan * alzinar * atzembla * atzabeja * atride * Atrides * Atride * atrevir-se * atreverse * atrevir * adreçar * atracar * tova * reñir * colador * torbar * paliza * pallissa * torró * àton * atlasique * atiar * dobladillo * atansar * autodiégétique * malabarisme * malabarismo * Languedoc * Gavache * gavachejar * piche * pancatalanista * gavach * occitanité * ensayo * assaig * melsa * ardiaca * veça * veza * ós * artiga * artesà * arseni * socarrar * almívar * desfer * arreu * darrere * arrelar * aréique * arrecerar * recer * arran * arrasar * arquetipus * arquetip * arqueo- * encèfal * Arcaico * cerbatana * armadia * simitarra * sarbatana * mandró * fona * projectil * espasa * ballesta * atzagaia * ariet * macarró * ètica * arèola * aréola * areola * plaça de toros * plaza de toros * plaça de bous * arcabús * arbitriste * arbitrisme * àrbitre * araucan * aranais * arachnologie * gomme arabique * aqüicultura * quefer * punyal * apunyalar * aprofitar * pregon * aposentar * portell * apolític * apócrif * apòcope * apocar * apocalipsi * plomo * aplegar * aplec * apitxat * apinyar * piló * apicodental * apico-dental * apico-alvéolaire * apicoalvéolaire * empetitir * pergamí * pèrdua * apercebre * Apennins * apel·lar * àpat * parròquia * parroquia * aparición * aparició * pagès * anyell * anthropophagique * anthropocentrisme * anèl·lid * antiprotó * antiprotón * gorrions * antinucléon * anti-infectieux * lluonets * moixons * ocells * pardals * pinsans * gorrió * gavatxet * lluonet * passeriforme * lluer * lugano * antimatèria * antílop * antany * antiémeute * prototip * vell * ànsia * ansietat * anticatalaniste * anticatalanisme * mosaltros * naltris * nantris * moatros * nosatre * nosautres * mosatres * teua * meua * nosatres * panhispaniste * panhispanisme * espagnoliste * catalanisation * mal francés * catalanero * hispaniste * hispanité * catalanité * pancatalaniste * pancatalanisme * altres * noltros * naltros * natros * nantres * naltres * mosatros * nosatros * nympho * catalanista * valencianista * ibériste * ibérisme * nimfomania * catalaniste * valencianiste * région valencienne * valencianité * valencianisme * andalousisme * mussaranya * cànem * azahar * taronjer * cumanagoto * Cumanagotos * butaca * transhumar * sultà * Jerez de la Frontera * cáñamo * acercamiento * Euzkadi * blasquisme * chaqueta * hay gato encerrado * acoblar * Castille * mullar * defendre * València * valencià * Communauté valencienne * Pays valencien * catalan occidental * catalan oriental * amansir * ceinture à munitions * ajaure * alud * rat-penat * rat penat * il·luminació * alguérois * algofília * algésie * alliberament * xic * aleteig * Alicante * alicantin * impellir * això * ashanti * aixina * charco * pays d’oc * aigabolida * aiga bolida * frau * mientras que * aéromantique * tota la gent * substrato * adriatique * acquérable * actinostele * adénylique * additivité * actinostèle * cumplimento * pitos * lechazo * ténifuges * ténifuge